The Matchmakers
by twinkletoestbh
Summary: Biana Vacker has finally manged to convince Sophie Foster to apply for a Matchmakers Scroll, but when unexpected complications ruin her plans, Sophie has to weigh matters of state with matters of the heart. Sophitz, Keefiana, Sox, Stinex, Jarella, Tiana, Finh, and Team Foster-Keefe.
1. ONE

**So, I recently changed my mind about the endgame of this fanfiction, and I'm adding in some in-between chapters. While I'm writing I decided to go back through and edit the old chapters I had in here. So, here is the first updated chapter. :)**

 **ONE**

SOPHIE AWOKE TO BRIGHT sunlight at an impossibly early time. Again. She must have forgotten to close the blinds the night before. Again. She sighed and stretched, accidentally knocking Iggy off the pillow next to her as she fell—bleary eyed—out of her bed. "Sorry Iggy," she mumbled, placing him back on the still-warm blankets before stumbling across her flowered carpet to her closet. Her uniforms were all hung near the entrance, so she tugged one off its hanger and headed to her bathroom, where she splashed some water on her face in an attempt to wake herself up.

It was her first day of Level Six at Foxfire. The last year she would ever have classes in the main building. She smiled at that thought as she hopped in the shower. The steam quickly heated her bathroom, and she felt her body slowly waking up as the hot water trickled over her skin.

She was excited, but Sophie would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous for the first day of school. The majority of her sessions were in the Silver Tower this year, and she didn't really like the idea of being around Master Cadence any more than she absolutely had to. Her relationship with her Linguistics mentor hadn't improved much over the past three years, but they were working on it. At least Master Cadence didn't groan anymore when Sophie tried to mimic.

Done with her shower, she turned off the water and threw her hair up in a towel. As she brushed her teeth, she contemplated her new uniform. The lame shirt-vest-half cape combo hadn't changed, and neither had the skirt. Except the color. Now they were plain white, devoid of the colorful excitement of the lower levels. She rinsed her mouth and pulled on the uniform, pausing to make sure the cape was securely fastened with her new yeti pin before heading downstairs.

Edaline was making breakfast, and Grady was reading some scrolls in the breakfast nook. He looked up with a smile when she entered, and laughed when he saw her hair. "I hope you're not going to school looking like that!"

"Very funny," she said, making a face and pulling off the towel. "My hair is still wet."

Still smiling, Grady returned to his papers.

"No matter how early I get up, I still can't beat you guys down here," Sophie groaned, collapsing onto the chair across from him. "I've decided you just don't sleep."

Edaline conjured three plates and three bottles of youth to the table as she sat next to her adopted daughter. "'Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise,'" Edaline quoted.

"How do you know Ben Franklin proverbs?" Sophie asked, digging into her tubers and swizzlespice.

"You forget that the all elves in the nobility participated in the Human Assistance Program," Grady said without looking up from his scrolls.

"Let me guess"—Sophie cleared her throat and mimicked Grady's voice perfectly—"an elf actually came up with that particular proverb."

Grady rolled his eyes and finally looked up from his paper. "I never thought anything would be more annoying than Jolie conjuring things right out of my hands. I was wrong."

Sophie and Edaline shared conspiratorial smiles, and the scrolls in Grady's hands suddenly disappeared.

"Very funny," Grady said sarcastically. "Now give them back."

"Very funny," Sophie repeated in a perfect mimic of Grady's deep voice. "Now give them back."

The scrolls appeared in Sophie's hands. "Thank you, Edaline," she continued in Grady's voice. "Now let me get back to my very important business. Is mallowmelt more delicious than custard bursts?" Sophie stroked her chin in mock thought while staring off into the distance, and Edaline laughed so hard she started hiccupping. Sophie quickly followed.

"That's what you get, you thieves!" Grady said, snatching the scrolls back from Sophie. But he was smiling, so Sophie knew he had enjoyed their prank as much as she and Edaline had.

She was so proud of how much her adoptive parents had grown. Four years ago, when Fitz had first brought her to the Lost Cities, they hadn't been able to hear Jolie's name without breaking down. But now Grady and Edaline had a little closure, their memories of Jolie were happy and they could talk about her with fondness.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called from the entrance hall. "Sophie?"

"Hey, Dex!" Sophie called. "We're in the kitchen!"

Dex peeked through the doorframe and smiled so wide his dimples showed. "Aunt Edaline! Uncle Grady!"

"Dex!" Edaline said, standing up and rushing over to wrap her nephew in a hug. She pulled back and straightened his cape, wiping a rebellious tear off her face. "I can't believe you're so grown up. Level Six at Foxfire! You're practically a member of the nobility!"

Dex blushed beet red. "Well, not yet. I still have to get through the elite levels after this year…"

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Edaline interrupted as he trailed off. "It's a big day, after all."

"Oh, yeah. Mom made some swizzlespice and umber leaf waffles. And she cooked about a month's worth of mallowmelt."

"Knowing Sophie that'll last an hour," Grady said, winking at his daughter.

Sophie rolled her eyes and took her plate to the sink. "Have any of you seen my Imparter? I lost it again."

"Again, Sophie?" Grady rolled his eyes. "That's the third time this week."

"I know," Sophie said, cursing her clumsiness—which had spread like the disease it was and finally infected her brain. She'd been having a lot of trouble remembering stuff lately, even with her photographic memory. Although Elwin kept attributing it to the amount of stress she was under, which was to no degree insubstantial, she couldn't help the reflexive dread that pooled in the pit of her stomach. What if something truly was wrong? Elwin said she was fine…but he'd been wrong before. When she'd broached the subject with him he'd just laughed and said with all her additional chores and the added pressure to prove she belonged back in Foxfire after her time at Exillium, it was a miracle she slept anymore. "I keep putting it down and then forgetting where."

"It's right there, Dex. Can you grab it?" Edaline asked, shooting Sophie a tired glance as she pointed across the room.

She wanted to say she was sorry, but she missed her opportunity.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry," Dex said, handing Sophie the Imparter and glancing nervously at the Disneyland watch she'd given him six years ago. "Magnate Leto will give us detention if we're late."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I've been dealing with him for three years now. He loves me."

Dex scoffed. "That's a gross exaggeration. It's more like he doesn't hate you anymore."

"Magnate Leto never hated me!" Sophie argued. "He just, didn't necessarily like me at the beginning. And I think we've established that was all an act."

" _Mostly_ an act," Dex corrected teasingly, a dimpled smile on his lips and a happy sparkle in his periwinkle eyes.

"Sophie, you do need to go," Edaline said, pushing her toward the door and up the stairs to the fourth floor. "Just because you're the Moonlark doesn't mean Magnate Leto will take it easy on you. In fact, I hope he pushes you harder than the other prodigies because he knows what you're capable of." Sophie rolled her eyes, but before she could respond they reached the platform at the center of the glittering cupola.

"I can't believe you're in Level Six now," Grady said, his eyes watering as he hugged her. "It feels like you stumbled through our door just yesterday."

Sophie felt her eyes well up as well when Edaline hugged her from behind as well, completing the Sophie Sandwich. Dex stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Get in here," Edaline ordered, pulling him into the hug. "You're family too."

Dex smiled and hugged them.

Sophie finally pulled away and wiped her eyes, tears running furiously down her face. "We've got to go. Love you!"

"It's the first day of school, Sophie. No emergencies," Edaline instructed, backing away so they could leap to Foxfire.

"But you have your pathfinder and your home crystal just in case," Grady added.

"You don't need to worry," Dex said. "Elwin's learned to keep a close eye on her."

Everyone but Sophie laughed, and she softly punched his arm. "Whatever," she said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "I haven't had an emergency all break."

"Yeah right," Dex laughed. "Are you forgetting the incident with Hampsterzilla?"

"That doesn't count."

"Oh yeah? Then what about the—?"

"I think we get the point." Sophie rolled her eyes again. "I'm still a walking disaster. Foxfire!" she called. And she waved to her parents as she and Dex stepped into the light.

"Gosh, they're so sappy," Sophie complained as soon as they materialized in front of Foxfire. They had to carefully maneuver around gnomes as they walked down the now familiar path leading to the main school. All over the campus the plant-like creatures were still working to take down the glowing decorations from the opening ceremonies the night before, and Sophie knew she wouldn't be eating school lunch for the next few days. Although Dex and Jensi had finally convinced her to eat a bite of the cooked fungus last year, it was one of those things you tried once, were proud of yourself for trying, and never ate again.

Dex just laughed in response. "You know you love it," he mocked. Then he got quiet, a feat that only happened when he was thinking hard. "They've changed so much since you got here, Sophie," he finally told her. "You've been really good for them."

Sophie blushed. "We've been good for each other," she told him honestly, recalling how different they'd all been four years ago. They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, but it was short lived. As soon as they entered the bottom floor of the glass pyramid, chaos ensued. Level Ones, Twos, and Threes rushed around laughing boisterously while Level Fours and Fives looked on superiorly from the edges of the large room. "Remember when that was us?" Dex asked fondly, referring to a few screaming Level Ones as they quite literally flew by.

The majority of the Level Sixes had congregated off to the left side, and as Sophie and Dex pushed their way through the hordes of younger prodigies Sophie answered, "That was never _us_. I missed the entire Level One, and the beginning of Level Two, remember?"

Dex was saved from replying when someone yelled, "Sophie!" and she was tackled from behind.

"What's up, Biana?" she asked as she turned around and gave her best friend a hug.

"Can you believe we're finally here?" Biana asked, twirling in a circle. "Our last year in the main building. Next year we'll be in the _Gold_ _Tower_!"

"Just like every other prodigy that's ever entered the nobility," Sophie remarked dryly.

"Spoken like someone who had their Telepathy session there last year," Biana said haughtily with an eye roll. "Well, this is exciting for those of us that have been dreaming about the upper levels since we were babies. Right, Dex?"

Dex looked around critically. "I can't really see anything special about it. I mean, it's just another school year."

Biana let out a drawn out sigh. "Whatever. Anyways—"

"Jensi!" Sophie interrupted as she saw her friend just ahead.

He turned around and waved. "Sophie! Biana!" He jogged up, and Sophie noticed he hadn't gotten any calmer over the summer. He practically vibrated with excitement. "Can you believe it? One more school year until we're in the Gold Tower!"

"Finally," Biana said with an indignant flip of her hair, "someone else who appreciates the enormity of this moment!"

"You both realize we still have two years of school left after we finish this one, right?" Sophie laughed.

Jensi's normally excited face immediately fell. He still hadn't manifested an ability, and Magnate Leto had only allowed him to take the fifth and sixth levels because both his parents and his brother were Talented. Not to say that Talented families never had Talentless children, but it was about as common in the Elvin world as adoption.

"Don't worry, Jensi," Sophie comforted. "I'm sure you're going to manifest this year."

Jensi shook his head and let out a forced laugh. "A guy can dream, right?"

"Soon it won't be a dream," Biana assured him. "You'll become a Phaser within the school year. Maybe even within the semester. I guarantee it!" But her confident smile seemed to have no effect on their usually hyperactive friend.

Magnate Leto's face appeared on the screen, and the room immediately silenced. "Welcome to Foxfire," Magnate Leto said with a smile. "As you all know, I am Leto Kerlof, the Magnate of Foxfire Academy. As this is the only Noble Academy, and therefore each and every one of you is training to enter the nobility. I expect you to act accordingly." Here he gave a withering stare that seemed directed solely at Sophie. She blushed slightly and sighed as he continued. "Some announcements for today. Level Twos: your wing is the closest to the Level Ones'. Please be model students. If you see a lost Level One, direct them to their session. That said, Level Ones: If the hallways are blue, green, or any color other than black, you're in the wrong place. Please try to stay in your wing. Level Threes: if you haven't yet manifested, be prepared to be pushed _much_ harder in Ability Detecting. Remember, if you don't manifest by Level Four, you may be transferred to another school. Level Fours: Please leave the gnomes alone. I know we had a problem with your level last year, and I sincerely hope old habits will not resurface. Level Fives: your ability sessions have been moved to the Level Four wing because of the renovations occurring in the Southern hallway." At this a collective groan rose up from the Level Fours and Fives. Neither were eager to share a wing. "Ah ah ah, none of that. You don't have to like the situation, but the situation it is, and you _will_ be cordial. Level Sixes: you're almost to the silver and gold towers. That does _not_ allow you to enter the towers or disturb the studies of the elite levels for _any_ reason. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the prodigies chorused.

"Good. Welcome and welcome back to Foxfire. Prodigies, please head to your first session."

Sophie turned to Biana. "Good luck in your Elvin History class. I heard Lady Tremaine is _crazy_!"

"Oh, she is," Biana muttered. "Dad had her over for dinner last night. Apparently, they went to school together, and he wanted us to 'get acquainted' before the school year formally started."

Sophie laughed. "I've got the majority of my classes in the Silver Tower this year. Telepathy, Linguistics, Inflicting, Interrogation Techniques—"

"Wait, what?" Biana interrupted. "Interrogation Techniques?"

Sophie rubbed her temples. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"What do you learn?" Dex chimed in.

Sophie bit back her snarky reply— "It's called _Interrogation Techniques_. What do you _think_ I'm going to learn?"—and sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just say I'm not looking forward to it."

They were silent for a beat as other loud prodigies rushed past them. "So, are you excited for our Advanced Universe class this year? More star gazing!" He winked at Sophie. "Better not burn your hands this time, or Elwin might restrict your use of stellarscopes."

Instead of protesting that he should have brought gloves to their disastrous Level Two star bottling session like she usually did, she sadly admitted, "That's the class I'm dropping this year in order to take Interrogation Techniques, remember?"

Dex groaned. "Seriously? The only reason I passed that class in the lower levels was because we always studied together. I need your photographic memory!"

"Well, thanks to my photographic memory and the fact that I've memorized all the star maps—including the unmapped stars—the Council doesn't think that class is necessary. That doesn't mean I can't help, but…you know…" Trying to erase the bummed out mood she added, "At least I'm still taking the same Elvin History, Multispeciesial Studies, and Elementalism classes as you guys."

"But we all have different mentors," Dex complained. "Sir Faro is _so_ much harder than Lady Tremaine."

"Then you can study with Biana," Sophie told him coldly. "I'm sorry that the Council handcrafts my schedule and that I'm taking four Special Ability sessions, but I have no choice in the classes I take so please stop blaming me."

"Wait! Sophie!" Dex called after her, but she quickly lost him in the crowd. She really didn't have any choice in the classes she took, and the Council did handcraft her schedule. Another weird thing about her. Who else had five Abilities (if you counted her unique ability to heal broken minds), had been taking sessions in the Silver Tower since Level Three, and had a schedule handcrafted by the Council themselves? No one. No one else. She was the only one. A freak. Most days she was able to accept her freakiness, just as she'd been able to accept her nerdiness back in the Forbidden Cities when she was a 12-year-old high school senior. But some days it really bothered her. She sprinted to her classroom and slipped in just as the bell rang.

"Ahh, Miss Foster," Sir Faro said. "You're just in time for the first of many thrilling lessons. You see, this year I've been assigned by the Council to help you control your Teleportation."

"Umm," Sophie started, "I thought that because there were no other Teleporters the Council had decided I would work on it with Alden. And isn't this supposed to be Elvin History?"

"That's the other thing. Lord Alden is on an assignment today, but he will be your second Mentor for this class."

"Why do I have two mentors?" Sophie asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. She'd never heard of a prodigy having two mentors for one session. Then again, she'd never heard of a mentor having two prodigies in an Ability training session, but she and Fitz had shared a Telepathy session since Level Three. Well, Level Three for her. He was a Level Five when they started.

Despite her obvious curiosity, Sir Faro continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Now, I have two important things to tell you. First of all, this will not be our room in the future. We will be working out of the top floor of the silver tower, which means you are expected to pick up a silver cape in the hall before entering the common area, as all prodigies that enter the tower must wear the enlightened color. Secondly, the Council has had a most scintillating epiphany. When you Teleport, you control space, correct?"

"That's not exactly how it works—"

Sir Faro continued to speak over her as if she wasn't in the middle of answering his question. Obviously, her newest mentor enjoyed asking rhetorical questions. "So why wouldn't you be able to control time?"

"Excuse me?" Sophie asked, sure that she hadn't heard her mentor suggest she could time travel.

"Controlling time," Sir Faro repeated, a dreamy look in his eye. "The ultimate control of the Space-Time Continuum."

"Umm, and the Council has decided to help a sixteen-year-old girl achieve that kind of control?" Sophie asked, cringing as she recalled the incident with the power inhibiter Dex had created just before they went off to join the Black Swan. The Council had actually tried to take away her powers. And that was less than three years ago! Now they wanted to hand her the opportunity to go back in time and mess with the past? She made enough of a mess of the present! "Don't they know what kind of damage that could do?"

Sir Faro shook his head as if to wake himself up from his daydream. "Of course. Which is why you'll now only be able to Teleport in either my presence or the presence of Lord Alden. Or in the presence of a Councillor, of course."

"Why do they even think this will work?" Sophie asked, her mind racing for something—anything!—to make the world around her stop tilting. It was making her sick to her stomach. Or maybe it was her swaying, she realized once she barely managed to catch herself before hitting the ground.

"It's very important that you obey this rule, Miss Foster," Sir Faro warned her, wagging his finger at her like she was an unruly child who needed to be reprimanded. Not to mention completely ignoring her question again. She was starting to feel like they wouldn't get along too well…

"I'm still confused as to why I have two mentors for this class," Sophie said, seeing if he would answer her question the second time around.

"Of course!" Sir Faro said, digging through his satchel until he found a small pouch. "Alden has been assisting you in developing your control over Teleportation, correct?" When Sophie nodded, he continued, pulling an antique human pocket watch out of the pouch, as if to accentuate his point. "So Alden will assist you in controlling the space aspect of Teleportation, and I will assist you in controlling the time aspect."

"You mean we're actually going to try travelling back in time?" Her mind flicked to the human movie "Back to the Future" her human dad had loved so much, and she couldn't help the small giggle that hysterically bubbled up in her throat at the thought of her driving the white DeLorean.

Thankfully Sir Faro either didn't hear her or was consciously choosing to overlook her inappropriate reaction. "We're going to explore the boundaries of your ability as we study the subject matter for this session." At Sophie's nervous expression he added, "You should be ecstatic! You are the only elf to _ever_ be able to travel back in time and experience history as it unfolds!"

"Lucky me," Sophie mumbled. She couldn't help but imagine the short story "The Butterfly Effect" and the all too high potential for disaster. What if she made a mistake in the past that was irreversible and would lead to the Neverseen winning the war or worse yet…her never even being born. Now it was like the Grandfather Paradox. If she went back and did something that would stop Mr. Forkle and the Project Moonlark team from creating her, then she never would have existed and therefore would never be able to stop her own creation.

This was really starting to freak her out. Why would the Council _ever_ think this was a good idea? Even she didn't think it was a good idea. And it was her ability. Not to mention the fact that time travel was straight out of a science fiction novel. What made the Council so sure this was possible they would give her another Ability training session?

"Yes indeed," Sir Faro responded, either not detecting or ignoring the sarcasm in her previous statement. "Lucky you."

"So I can't Teleport at all anymore?" Sophie asked.

"Precisely. It's too dangerous until you master complete control."

"But that means I'll have to light leap everywhere," Sophie protested.

"Indeed," Sir Faro said. "Just like every other elf in the Lost Cities."

Sophie sighed. Teleporting was so much cooler than light leaping. Uh oh. She was starting to sound like Keefe. Her mind flashed to her most recent nightmare. Every once in a while she still woke up screaming about fading away. The only way to calm herself down was to look in her mirror and see for herself that her skin was still a healthy peach, her lips were still pink, and her eyes were still a lively brown. To look into the mirror and see that together, Elwin and Mr. Forkle had made sure she wouldn't fade away ever again. "So now what?" Sophie asked. "Are you going to give me another ethics lecture?"

"Later, later," he answered, waving the question away as if it were a physical presence as he packed up his few belongings. "Right now we're going to the Silver Tower. Because you have so many sessions there, Master Cadence Talle has requested that you are present for Orientation."

"Orientation?"

"Yes, Orientation. Now hurry. We're already late, and Master Cadence doesn't appreciate tardiness."

Together they hurried across the campus to the single door to the large, spiraling structure.


	2. TWO

**Chapter Two up and edited! Also, I decided to go back and add Tam and Linh into the story! If you haven't read** **Neverseen** **yet, there may or may not be some problems with spoilers. I will try to keep them out, but sorry in advance if I let anything slip. :)**

 **pen. edge: (Sorry I put a space, otherwise it doesn't include your username)** _Shoutout to you for being my first reviewer! I feel like I posted this and within like 2 minutes you had already read it and reviewed. You're awesome! Also, thank you so much. I've been debating doing this fanfic for a while now (duh because I haven't been able to do anything except think lightly for almost a month), and I finally decided to just go for it. I've always thought Sophie's Matchmaker's Scroll would be a really dramatic idea for a fanfiction, and whooooa! I don't think you have any idea how crazy this is gonna get! I'm so pumped right now, you have no idea. I actually outlined this and have a bunch written, so I'm not gonna start rambling like in my other fanfics. I'm so excited! Sorry, this response got so long, but I'm just feeling really happy right now, and you are an awesome person and I wanted to give you a really good thank you because you were my first reviewer, and you wrote a really sweet review, and now I'm convinced that this wasn't a stupid idea. You're the awesomest! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Also, please go read the updated first chapter. :)_

 **Xylia Neo:** _I was a little confused at first, but I think I figured it out. You prefer Keana for the KeefexBiana ship name, not as a ship. Because I'm pretty sure you're hardcore Team Foster-Keefe/Kophie/Keester/Keefester/Sokeefe/whatever the ship name is. There are too many cute possibilities. My favorites are Team Foster-Keefe and Keefester, but they're both pretty long, so when I'm feeling lazy I just type Kophie. Haha! Also, do you know what the SophiexDex ship name is? Because I've started calling them Sox, and it makes me think of socks, like you put on your feet. And I think that's really cute because socks are awesome and adorable and I love them. Socks are cool. Not that I'm pro Sox, I'm Team Foster-Keefe 200%! But I feel like before Team Foster-Keefe works out, other stuffs gotta happen. Oops, I've already said too much. Too many spoilers, I just can't stop my darn fingers from typing. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You are an awesome author and you should totally update your KOTLC/HP fanfic, even though I know you're not a fan of HP. Thanks again! :)_

 **daringwolf2000:** _Thank you so much for being my first follower! You are awesome and inspiring, and you just made my day! And I can't wait for you guys to read what I have in store for you! I'm so excited! I already got the next chapter up (wow, two chapters in one night?!), and I've got one more after this one done (well, I still need to proofread...). After that I've got two and four chapters, but there are long breaks in between. Gotta fill in the gaps. ;) Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, AND FOLLOWING! You are officially one of my favorite people! Yay! Enjoy the next chapter, and please don't forget to go read the updated first chapter! :)_

 **Readergirl6262:** _Sorry that was so confusing. I posted the wrong chapter, so it was really weird... Please go back and read the real first chapter! :) But on the plus side, you got a teaser of the rest of the story! ;) In case it's still unclear, Sophie, Dex, Biana, Stina, Marella, Jensi, etc. are in Level Six, meaning they are sixteen going on seventeen (Sound of Music Reference!). That would make Fitz and Keefe Level Eights, which means Fitz is 18 going on 19, and Keefe is 17 going on 18. :) Also, Tam and Linh, who I recently added into the story are the same age as Keefe, so I just put them in Level 7. Hope that clears it up. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **I'd like to give a shoutout to for being the first reviewer and daringwolf2000 for being the first follower. And thank you to , Xylia Neo, daringwolf2000, and Readergirl6262 for reviewing! Now on to Chapter Two! :)**

 **TWO**

"AH, MISS FOSTER AND Sir Faro," a powerful female voice announced from the front of the room as Sophie and Sir Faro hurried into the common area of the Silver Tower, still bucking on their silver capes. "How kind of you to join us."

Sophie blushed. Her relationship with Master Cadence may have improved enough since Level Three that her mentor didn't cringe at her attempts to mimic anymore, but she still seemed to make it her personal mission to admonish Sophie every chance she got. "Sorry Master Cadence," Sophie apologized, surprised at how strong her voice came out. "I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not," her Linguistics mentor threatened, though her tone lacked any trace of hostility, "or I'll be forced to give you detention. As you know, tardiness in the Silver Tower is not tolerated." With a withering glare, she turned to address the rest of the prodigies. "Compared to the year you have ahead of you, Level Seven will seem like a walk in the park. Your previous Beacon, Master Vannes, was far too kind to you, in my opinion. For those of you whom are new to the Silver Tower, which is everyone but Miss Foster, I am Master Cadence Talle, the Beacon of the Silver Tower. You are only one year away from entering the nobility, and it is my job to get you there, so in the Silver Tower we abide by a three strike policy. There are three ways to acquire strikes. Every five tardies count as one strike. Every two unapproved absences count as one strike. And every single unapproved exit of the Silver Tower during the school week counts as one strike. One strike results in a letter sent home to your parents. Two strikes result in disciplinary action. Three strikes result in an expulsion from the school, which ends your chances of entering the nobility. Since I became the Beacon of the Silver Tower almost three years ago, there hasn't been a single expulsion because of the strike policy. Please don't be the first." Here she looked intently into the crowd, and as Sophie followed her gaze she spotted a cheeky Keefe Sencen winking at Master Cadence. Sophie barely managed to contain her laugh, and Sir Faro elbowed her softly in the ribs, reminding her of where she was. "I want to elaborate on exiting the Silver Tower. You will be fed here. You will sleep here. You will study here. If you are ill you will be treated here. And you will not leave unless it is a weekend or there is some kind of emergency. Appropriate emergencies would be deaths and wars. Nothing else constitutes leaving during the week. Remember, this rule is in place to help you. Uninterrupted study is crucial to thriving as a Level 8. Is this clear?"

"Yes," the prodigies chorused.

"I have three more quick announcements before I allow you to go to your first session. This year, your mentors are the best of the best, some of the most talented in their respective fields. I expect you each to treat them as such. Respect them and don't waste their time, because it is infinitely more valuable than yours. Do you all understand?"

"Yes," the prodigies chorused.

"Secondly, I have heard rumors going around among the students about the stairway. It is indeed a Vortinator 200. There are 200 floors in the Silver Tower, and it would be ridiculous to expect you to climb all 200 of those flights of stairs. Please be safe on the Vortinator. Unsafe behavior on the Vortinator will result in disciplinary action. That's all the warning I will give you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the prodigies chorused again.

"A third and final announcement. On the tenth floor, there is a hallway filled with mirrors. Each of them holds a lesson for you to learn. You must learn each lesson in order to graduate. Your Abilities mentor will give you more information. And I wish each and every one of you the best of luck on your journey to enlightenment. You are dismissed to your first class."

As the older students hurried to try out the Vortinator, Sophie hung back.

"What?" a familiar voice asked as someone poked her in the back. "You still afraid of moving staircases?"

"Remember, I've been doing this longer than you have, Keefe," Sophie laughed as she spun in a circle to face her friend. "And for future reference, girls that jump off cliffs and buildings for the adrenaline rush aren't afraid of spinning staircases."

Keefe laughed. "Ohh, I seem to remember a certain girl getting sick her first time on my Vortinator," he teased. "Oh, Keefe," he said in a pathetic attempt to mimic her voice. "I'm so scared, just let me hold your arm for another ten minutes while I puke on you."

"First of all, stop mimicking me like that," Sophie complained. "I know you can do _much_ better. You're a polyglot for goodness sake! Second of all, I didn't throw up, and I only held onto you for, like, five seconds. I was just trying to get reoriented. I bet your first time on a Vortinator you didn't do any better."

"Blasphemy!" Keefe exclaimed. "I was a natural!"

"Suuuuuuure…" Sophie laughed. "Cause you're just a natural at everything."

"Exactly!" Keefe laughed. "Anyways, Sir Chipmunk-Cheeks over there is glaring at me, I should probably let you get to your session."

"And you should get to yours," Sophie said, sobering suddenly. Keefe had a habit of getting in trouble, but he was also the most Talented Empath she'd ever met. She didn't want him to flunk out of his last year for any reason. "Master Cadence is serious about the strike policy. No skipping class this year."

"Alright, Sophie," Master Cadence interrupted. "That's enough socializing. You have a session to get to."

"Sorry, Master Cadence," Sophie said, turning to face her hardest mentor. "We'll head out right now."

"Actually, I need to talk to Mr. Sencen in my office for a moment," Lady Cadence said without removing her intense glare from Keefe's flaming face. "There may have been a suspicious effluxer incident this morning."

"I'll be right there," Keefe said. With an intimidating glare that made even Keefe shrink a little, Master Cadence stalked to her office.

Sophie kicked his leg. "You already put an effluxer in her office?" she hissed.

"No," Keefe smiled tightly. "It's a little worse than that. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I expect you to tell me everything during lunch," Sophie warned.

"I don't eat lunch with the rest of you anymore, remember?"

"I have both my sessions in the Silver Tower today. I think I'm allowed to stay for lunch. And I expect you to tell me _exactly_ what happened." With that, Sophie turned and hurried to the Vortinator. "Floor 200!" she called, and then she was whisked away.

She stumbled into the classroom just as Sir Faro finished dragging his throne into the exact center of the room. When she opened the door he turned to face her, his cheeks flaming and a guilty expression on his face. "I was just doing a little redecorating," he attempted to explain. "The room seemed so…unconstructive to learning."

'Uh huh,' Sophie thoughtskeptically as she took a seat in the small chair across the oversized desk. His sweaty forehead and palms didn't escape her notice. She hated people like Sir Faro, people that needed the others around them to feel belittled just so they could feel powerful. Everything from his unnecessarily large throne and desk and their placement in the epicenter of the room, to his strategic avoidance of certain questions screamed egotistical control freak.

She refused to give him the satisfaction of intimidating her.

And her first Elvin History lesson was boring. All Sir Faro did was give her another ethics lecture. The problem was, he didn't understand enough about her Teleporting for his points to apply. For example, when she Teleported she used her adrenaline to crack open a void, she didn't have to think of where she wanted to go before she jumped. So his whole, "always know before you go" point didn't apply. Consequently, if she spent too much time in the void she was pretty sure she wouldn't get lost. She didn't get lost when she jumped with Keefe in Level Three to the Sanctuary. She'd just panicked. As long as she kept a cool head, his "get in, get out," point didn't apply either. But he didn't seem to want to listen to her when she explained how it worked. All in all, she was now sufficiently sure she and Sir Faro wouldn't get along.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class, she was out the door. She almost lost her balance on the 131st floor when a particularly large boy got on the Vortintor, but she managed to grab the railing just in time. His beady eyes and superior air reminded her of Garvin Chang from the San Diego. But everyone, even Garvin-look-alike, knew not to mess with her. Even though she was only a Level Six, she was the most powerful elf even born. Or created. That debate was still up in the air. Still, being powerful didn't exactly help her make friends. She sat awkwardly in the common room waiting for Keefe or Fitz to show up for half an hour, and all she got from the other prodigies were angry glares. A couple times she heard disjointed, whispered sentences about her.

"What does that _freak_ think she's doing here?"

"…only a Level _Six_. She should be in the main campus with all the other…"

"What a _loser_."

"… _desperate_ …"

"… _child_ …"

"… _pathetic_ …"

"… _out of control_ …"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up forcefully, wishing her cheeks wouldn't flame and her eyes wouldn't tear up at each insult, and hurried to her next session. Linguistics with Master Cadence.

"You're early," Master Cadence stated without looking up from the papers on her desk.

"Y-Yep," Sophie stuttered, wiping her streaming eyes with her uniform sleeve.

Master Cadence looked up and took her appearance in under a second. "I thought it would become more difficult as you grew older," she sighed.

"Excuse me?" Sophie asked, trying to disguise a hiccup as a cough.

"Listen to me, Sophie," Master Cadence said in the closest thing to a soft voice Sophie had ever heard her use. "The others, they're just jealous. Jealous and egotistical. But they'll get over it."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked, forgetting about her running nose for a moment.

"The bullying. It'll get better. I promise."

"Who said anything about bullying?" Sophie asked.

"I know what the other prodigies are saying about you, Sophie," Master Cadence said. "Whatever you may think, I'm not blind, deaf, or oblivious to what goes on among the students." Here she offered a sad, wry smile that didn't quite reach her striking eyes. "You're a Level Six with five Abilities, and five sessions in the Silver Tower. They're two years older and this is their first time inside. They're feeling a little…put out."

"Yeah, I've been in this situation before," Sophie muttered, flashing back to her days in high school. She'd been called a freak then too. A superfreak, if she remembered correctly.

Lady Cadence cleared her throat and the moment was over. "Well, since you're here, we might as well start early. I know I've given you the ethics lecture three times already, but we're going to brush over it again…"

By the time Linguistics was over, Sophie had begun to wish she was a Guster. Or maybe a Phaser. Heck, she'd take Pyrokinetic over Polyglot any day, because then she wouldn't have to be mentored by Master Cadence. Despite the fact that after Master Cadence, Sophie was the most talented Polyglot in the Lost Cities, her mentor was incredibly boring and difficult, making Sophie recite the ethics lecture in seven different languages with a mimicking uncertainty of +/- 1 deviation from the norm on the meter before letting her go. It took Sophie an extra twenty minutes after class ended. After getting a quick note from Master Cadence explaining why she was late to study hall, Sophie hurried down the Vortinator, almost running Keefe over in her haste to get to the Glass Pyramid.

"Where were you during lunch?" she exclaimed much louder than she'd intended.

Keefe sighed. "I'm sorry. I had a one-on-one session with Master Cadence during lunch. And after-school detention for the rest of the week. Frankly, I'm lucky it isn't for an entire month."

"Ugh," Sophie groaned, glancing from Keefe, down the stairs, then back to Keefe. "I _really_ have to get to study hall, I'm already late, but you are _not_ getting out of this that easily. I _will_ find out what happened."

"You can try, Foster," Keefe winked. "I'll walk you to the front door."

"No," Sophie said, mentally scolding herself for wasting even more time. "I've gotta run. I'm already going to be in so much trouble!"

"Leave it to you, Foster, to be late twice within the first day," Keefe laughed. With an unimpressed glare she sprinted down the stairs and out the door.

She must have set some kind of record with her sprint from the Silver Tower to the fourth floor of the Glass Pyramid, because she'd never channeled as much energy in her life. She skidded in red, sweaty, and out of breath, drawing the attention of every prodigy in the room. "Ah, Miss Foster," Lady Belva—the study hall monitor for the day—said. "I'm glad you deigned to join us in the humble main campus. But from now on I expect you to be on time, regardless of the fact that you are coming from the Silver Tower. The fact that you have advanced classes does not mean you will receive special privileges from me. And skipping study hall will not be tolerated in the future."

"I have a note," Sophie muttered as the younger prodigies hid giggles and smirks behind their hands.

"What was that, Miss Foster?"

"I have a note," Sophie repeated, determined not to let her peers intimidate her. "Master Cadence had me stay late in my Advanced Linguistics class."

That sent a ripple of shocked whispers through her audience. Everyone had heard about the strict Beacon of the Silver Tower, and no one, not even the Mentors, wanted to get on her bad side.

"Well in that case," Lady Belva stammered, attempting to regain her composure, "I suppose I can tolerate your tardiness just this once."

Sophie held her head high as she walked to her desk and handed her the note. She scanned the large room for her friends and quickly found them precisely in the very center of the Level Six section. 'Way to go Biana!' she thought. 'I bet Stina must be furious she got beat to the best table.'

The stares as she made her way through the aisles of prodigies were full of admiration this time, instead of the mirth they'd held only moments before. Now everyone knew who she was. She was the elf with five Abilities and five sessions in the Silver Tower. The one who was undefeated in the Ultimate Splotching Championship since Level Two and who had been attending sessions in the Silver Tower since Level Three. The girl who took down the Neverseen, ended the second Elvin-Ogre War, and saved the Lost Cities from total destruction. She was Sophie Foster, and she wasn't someone to mess with.

Yeah, sometimes she hated her freakiness, but sometimes she loved it as well. It set her apart, and even though she hated the attention it got her, she was learning to accept the fact that being extraordinary wasn't such a bad thing after all. "Hey guys!" she whispered with a smile as she sat down beside Dex. Biana was directly across from her, and Jensi was next to Biana. The seats usually occupied by Fitz, Keefe, and Marella were ominously empty, as they had been for a year. Or, in Marella's case, three. And the newly vacated seats of Linh and Tam made Sophie little group of friends seem even smaller.

"Where were you during lunch?" Dex demanded in a whisper. "I waited for you for so long!"

"I ate in the Silver Tower. Because I have both sessions there today, Master Cadence agreed to let me stay for lunch. And they have _much_ better food!"

"What?" Biana hissed. "I thought you had Elvin History with Sir Faro this morning."

"I do. But it got moved from the White Wing into the Silver Tower."

Biana and Dex huffed simultaneously. "So much for having classes just like the rest of us," Dex muttered.

"Oh my gosh, Dex," an exasperated Sophie whispered. "How many times do I have to explain this to you? It's. Not. My. _FAULT_!"

Jensi shushed them all. "Guys, Lady Belva's looking at us," he whispered, but Sophie ignored him.

"I'd rather sit with Stina then you right now," she hissed at a volume only slightly lower than before.

"Then leave," Dex hissed back.

They stared at each other for a few moments, red-faced, muscles tensed, and eyes glinting fiercely.

"Fine," Sophie finally answered.

"Fine," Dex responded immediately.

"Goodbye, Biana. See you tomorrow, Jensi." With a nod at each of them, she stood and walked across the aisle to the sharks.

As she set her books down, the table's inhabitants looked up with startled expressions which quickly turned hostile. "What do you think you're doing here, freak?" Stina spat.

"Gee, Stina, I thought we'd become best friends over the course of one study hall session. What do you think I'm doing here?"

Stina's hostile expression quickly turned into a malevolent smile. "Did Biana and the Dizznee actually kick you out?"

Sophie's silence was all the confirmation she needed. "Finally. It only took four years!"

"Yep," Sophie answered sarcastically, opening her notebook and turning to a fresh page. Her Elvin History assignment was to investigate the void. The average amount of time it took her to enter, the average amount of time she spent in it, and the average amount of time before she hit the ground. She also was supposed to look at a bunch of famous depictions of battle sights and memorize them so that she could eventually attempt to Teleport them there.

"What are you doing?" Stina interrupted as Sophie projected one of the images into her notebook. "Practicing your forgery?"

"It's actually an Elvin History assignment," Sophie answered. She didn't know how long her feud with Dex was going to last, so she might as well be cordial to Stina. 'That would really get on his nerves,' Sophie thought with an inward smile. 'If I became better friends with Stina than with him he'd flip. Well, he'd probably flip if I became friends with Stina at all.' "I'm supposed to memorize a bunch of these famous scenes so I can Teleport us there."

"That's an Elvin History assignment?" Stina scoffed. "Seems more like another Ability Training Session to me."

"It kind of is," Sophie admitted. "That's why I have two mentors."

"Two mentors?" Stina asked, her shocked expression honest for once. "Why in the world would you need _two_ mentors?"

"The Council thinks that I might be able to control the Space-Time Continuum with my Teleportation Ability. So they decided to use my Elvin History session as a test. If I can consistently travel back in time to significant events in history, I'll get another ability training session. If not, well it was worth a try, right?"

"You know, I hate to compliment you, but that's kind of cool," Stina admitted. Then she crushed Sophie's smile by adding, "You're still a freak though, and I don't care if Biana and the Dizznee kicked you out. I don't like you. You're not sitting here again."

Sophie nodded as Stina's minions glared at her from around the table. Even after three years, it pained her to see Marella as one of them. She liked to think that Marella's glares always seemed a bit more fake than the rest of them. "Understood and reciprocated."

"Good." Stina smiled at Sophie, a rare, genuine smile, and went back to her work.


	3. THREE

**Darn it! The glitch happened with this chapter too. The site posted the code for the chapter instead of the actual chapter I wrote, so I lost all the review responses. On the plus side, I wrote the chapter in Word, so you get the chapter right now! Immediate gratification, right?**

 **UPDATED**

 **THREE**

SOPHIE LEAPT HOME AFTER school to absolute mayhem, but that was the norm at this point. "What do you need me to do?" Sophie asked, dropping her bags and rushing toward her adoptive parents.

"Nothing," Grady yelled from on top of a bucking green T. Rex. "Go on inside Sophie. We don't need any help."

Sophie sighed. Grady and Edaline were still hesitant to let her help with the more serious crises on the preserve, even though she'd proved her ability multiple times over the past four years. "Are you sure?" she called to Edaline, who was attempting to lasso the escaped meganeura.

"Yep. We have everything under control," Edaline grunted, jumping and lassoing at the same time. But the monster-sized dragonfly was just out of the rope's range.

Verdi stampeded across the Cliffside Pasture toward the small gnome community at the edge of the forest, three gnomes and Grady hanging on for dear life. The meganeura was playing with Edaline, and a group of gnomes attempted to corral the verminion back into its pen. It _kinda_ looked like they needed help…

 _Stop!_ Sophie transmitted firmly, and immediately all the animals on the preserve froze. The meganeura froze in mid-air, falling from the sky onto a startled Edaline, and Verdi slowly turned her amber eyes to meet Sophie's. Ignoring the rest of the animals for the moments, Sophie concentrated on Verdi. _What's the matter girl?_

Verdi's thoughts immediately went to the injured unicorn two pens over from hers. Sophie almost laughed. Even though Verdi had been a resident of the Havenfield Animal Preserve longer than Sophie, she had yet to adjust to the vegetarian diet required for transfer from the small animal preserve to the Sanctuary, a larger animal preserve in the Himalayas. In fact, it was _the_ animal preserve. The elves had saved billions of species, including ones humans thought were extinct such as dinosaurs and dodo birds. But animals had to be well adjusted to be transferred there, and Verdi was anything but well adjusted. She still craved meat, and rejected the vegetarian diet Grady and Edaline tried to put her on. Sophie transmitted images of a large steak in Verdi's pen. She felt bad for lying to the less intelligent creature, but it did the trick. Verdi trotted calmly back to her pen, tongue out and tail waving, ready for a treat. It reminded Sophie of her human family's pet dog. Speaking of which, she hadn't checked on them in a while… As soon as the door closed behind the T. Rex, Sophie tossed the dinosaur some non-meat treats. Verdi had been the biggest problem Sophie could see, and it seemed like her parents could handle the rest of the mess, so after throwing a sassy 'you're welcome' look Grady's way, Sophie picked up her bags and skipped into the house. She stopped to snag a few custard bursts from the kitchen before hurrying up to her bedroom with her stolen treasure.

She dropped her school books on the floor and trudged to her closet, ready to get out of her stupid half cape. She picked a random pair of leggings and tunic, not even caring if they matched. She was waaay too tired to care about anything. The first day of Level Six was grueling. Then she belly flopped dramatically onto her bed, resisting the urge to shove all five custard bursts in her mouth at once. She knew how disastrous that was from experience. She forced herself to stand back up and open her bottom desk drawer, pulling out her Spyball. "Show me Connor, Kate, and Natalie Freedman," she whispered, and the Spyball clouded over.

Her human mother, father, and sister were in their backyard having a picnic with their neighbors, the Wrights. Their border collie, Sophie, was hopping around excitedly, hoping for scraps. Sophie watched them longingly. It had been four years since she'd left the Forbidden Cities. Four years since Fitz had pulled her off the floor and taken her into a new life. That meant Amy had grown up four years. When Sophie left, Amy was nine-years-old. Now she was 13 and in 8th grade, older than Sophie had been when Fitz first brought her to the Lost Cities. It was crazy how much her annoying baby sister had matured in that short amount of time. She'd lost some of the roundess of her face, and she'd shot up to only a few inches shorter than their mother. She might get to be as tall as Sophie soon. She just wished she could be there to witness it. It was hard watching them get on with their lives without her. Not that she wanted to leave the Lost Cities. Her life in the Forbidden Cities had been miserable. But she'd truly loved her family, and she knew they'd always love her too. At least they had until Alden sent a Washer to erase every memory of her they'd ever had.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door, startling her out of her sad thoughts. "Just a second!" she yelled, scrambling off her bed to her desk.

"Sophie? Can I come in?" Dex called through the door.

"Umm, I need to get changed!" she yelled, immediately biting her lip afterword. Why would she have said that? Could she really not have thought of anything else?

"Oh…oh, okay," he called. Sophie could imagine his blushing face. Mentally smacking herself she slammed the drawer shut and flopped face-first onto her bed. "Come in!" she yelled into the blankets.

"Wow, I see that the first day of school hasn't been kind to you either," Dex laughed from her doorway. In her haste to hide the Spyball, she'd forgotten she was mad at him. Deciding to forgive him enough to look at him, at least for now, and kind of hoping he'd brought mallowmelt, Sophie lethargically rolled over and glared at him. "Okay, okay," he said, lifting his hands to show her a plate of mallowmelt. "No need to kill me with your eyes. I come bearing gifts."

"Mmmm!" With newfound energy Sophie tackled her friend, immediately grabbing the plate of mallowmelt and retreating back to her bed. "My precious," she whispered to it, taking a small bite. Then she dug in.

"Hey!" Dex yelled from the doorway where he was still recovering. "Save some for me, you beast!"

Sophie stuck her tongue out at him and continued inhaling the dessert.

"Whatever," Dex muttered, rolling his eyes as he sat on the edge of her bed. She offered him the now clean plate, and he glared at her as he set it on her floor. "That was supposed to be my apology for how I acted today. I know that you don't have any control over your schedule, but I guess I'm just disappointed because we never see each other anymore."

"We see each other all the time, Dex," Sophie corrected. "Ever since Fitz and Keefe went off into the elite levels I've spent more time with you than before."

"Yeah, but we can't study together like we used to," Dex complained. "I guess I just feel like you don't need me anymore, and that sucks."

Sophie couldn't stop her laugh from coming out at his pathetic expression. "Dex, you idiot," she laughed, tousling his unruly hair. "You're my best friend. Of course I need you."

"Really?" Dex asked, his periwinkle eyes sparkling.

"Really," Sophie confirmed rolling her eyes. "Here, since I ate all the mallowmelt I guess you can have some custard bursts." She held out the treats and Dex smiled, dimples and all.

"Mmm," he told her, reaching out and taking two. "Thanks!"

Sophie just flopped back onto her bed in response. "I swear I could sleep for another two months straight," she complained, shoving a custard burst in her mouth.

"I know what you mean," Dex said, lying down next to her. "The Universe was grueling. I looked at so many maps I don't think I'll ever be able to see straight again."

Sophie laughed. "Want to hear about my Elvin History mentor?"

"Sir Faro? What about him?"

Sophie rolled onto her side to face him. "Let's just say we're not going to get along."

"Already?" Dex groaned when she nodded. "It's been one day, Sophie."

"So?"

Dex sighed exaggeratedly then asked, "What happened?"

Sophie smiled. "I think he is the most narcissistic elf I've ever met. Like, even more narcissistic than Councillor Alina." At Dex's skeptical glance she added, "He rearranged the entire room so that his 'throne' was exactly in the center."

"That's a little strange," Dex agreed.

"And that's not all," Sophie continued. "He never stops talking. And he doesn't listen to me at all. I mean, he thinks that I can control the Space-Time Continuum, but he doesn't even understand—"

"Wait," Dex interrupted, "what?"

"He thinks that I can control the Space Time Continuum. Keep up Dex. But he doesn't even understand how Teleporting works—"

"He thinks that you can control the Space-Time Continuum," Dex reiterated.

"Yes—"

"The Space-Time Continuum. As in you can control time?" Dex asked, his face clouding over in confusion.

"Yes, Dex. Sir Faro and the Council think that I can control time. And apparently Alden too."

"But that's impossible," he sputtered. "No one can control time. That's…that's…that's insane!"

"I know," Sophie agreed. "It's like something straight out of a sci-fi movie."

Dex laughed. "Now I can't stop imagining you driving a white DeLorean," he told her, smiling so wide his dimples were showing.

"That's literally what I thought of the second Sir Faro told me he thought I could time travel."

Dex sobered quickly though. "Do you really think you can do it?"

"Well, the Council is confident enough that they've given me another ability training session."

"They're crazy!" Dex said. "No one should be able to control time! It's unethical. Especially not a teenage girl!" he yelled. "No offense," he added, blushing a little after his outburst. "If anyone could it would be you."

"None taken," Sophie answered. "Frankly, I think it's crazy too. I mean, just a few years ago they were putting an Ability Restrictor on my head because they thought I was out of control. Now, they're essentially giving me the power to control the entire world. I mean, it's insane. They're insane. They've gotta be."

"Is this why you're in the Silver Tower for your Elvin History session?"

"Yeah."

"So they're giving you a secret ability training session and calling it Elvin History. Not cool."

"It's not secret. I mean, it kind of is, but I am studying history."

"Sophie, they're putting you in the Silver Tower to hide it from the rest of the school."

"No, they put me on the top floor of the Silver Tower so that I can jump off and have enough adrenaline to Teleport."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that they're calling it Elvin History. Why not call it Teleporting if they're being honest?"

"Because it is Elvin History. They're having me go back in time to _live_ the history instead of learning about it in a classroom."

Dex got red. "Why are you so lucky?" he mumbled. "Why can't I be able to time travel?"

"I'd trade lives with you any day," Sophie readily said. "You are so lucky to have parents who love you, and real siblings, and to have _one_ ability. Like a normal elf."

Dex got even redder, but this time it was from anger, not jealousy. "Grady and Edaline love you! Everyone loves you, Sophie. Gah! You're so oblivious sometimes!"

"I know that Grady and Edaline love me, Dex," Sophie told him, taken aback by his yelling. She took a deep breath to steel herself before continuing. "And I love them. But the fact that I love them doesn't change the fact that they're not my blood parents. It doesn't change the fact that I'm not related to them in any way, no matter how much I wish I was. And it doesn't change the fact that I may never know who my family is. I might never get an explanation for why I am who I am. People look at you, and they know that Kelser and Juline are your mom and dad. They say, 'Oh look. He's got his dad's eyes.' Or 'Aww, Dex has Juline's dimples.' But people are never going to be able to do that with me, because no one knows who my parents are." It was hard for her to say out loud, but she'd always known in her heart that it was true.

After Sophie's admission they were both silent for a few moments. Neither knew how to respond. Sophie immediately felt bad for her outburst, but she and Dex both said, "I'm sorry," at the same time. Then they laughed.

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you, Dex."

"And I'm sorry for freaking out at you, too. Again. But seriously, Master Leto still hasn't told you who your parents were?"

"No," Sophie confessed, the two letters seeming way too small to convey the gravity of the situation. "He told me a long time ago that knowing could cause a chain reaction that would topple our world. But I'm 16 now. The war is over, the Neverseen are defeated. I think I can handle the truth."

"That sucks," Dex said simply, and she had to agree. He took her hand in his. "If there was a database I could hack I would," he told her earnestly, "but it seems like the Black Swan is keeping everything about Project Moonlark locked in Magnate Leto's head. And I can't get through his blocking with a gadget. Believe me, I've tried."

"It's okay, Dex," she told him, but her expression plainly conveyed her frustration and disappointment. "If my genetic parents haven't reached out to me by now there must be a good reason." At least she hoped there was. She'd long suspected that Kenric Fathdon—the beloved Councillor who tragically died during Fintan's mind healing—was her genetic father. It made sense. He was a powerful Telepath, he'd always been kind to her, and they had some similar features. But the most convincing piece of evidence was that he'd asked Councillor Oralie to give Sophie his memory cache if anything ever happened to him. Not to mention he'd died three years prior. That was a pretty good reason not to reach out to her. But so far she had no leads on who her mother was. Other than Mr. Forkle's assurances it was _not_ Jolie.

"On a completely different note, what happened outside?" Dex asked, startling her out of her thoughts. "When I got here Havenfield was a disaster."

Sophie laughed and animatedly recounted the entire tale for her enraptured audience. Dex went home after dinner, but Sophie lingered in the kitchen with Edaline, hoping to talk with her mother.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" she asked as she cleaned the dishes, glittering soapy suds making their way up her arms.

"I was just wondering…you know how you access the void as a Conjurer?"

"This sounds like the beginning of a 'Mom, I had another emergency today,' speech," Edaline teased.

"It isn't," Sophie promised with a smile.

"Well then yes," Edaline answered hesitantly. "What do you want to know about it?"

"Well, you know how you say that everything in the universe is connected? And that the void is where all the energy converges?"

"Of course."

"Do you think the void could connect time too?"

Edaline stopped scrubbing, seriously considering the question. "I don't see why not," she finally answered. "Are you asking for a reason?"

Sophie pulled at the end of a strand of hair and looked at the floor, resisting the urge to tug out a loose eyelash as she told Edaline about the modification to her Elvin History session.

When she was done, Edaline remained silent for a long time, worrying Sophie.

"Well?" she finally asked when she couldn't take the silence any longer, finally looking up to meet the eyes of her adoptive mother. "What do you think? Is it possible?"

The next day during lunch, all Keefe wanted to hear about was the animal emergency at Havenfield. But she was true to her promise and continued prying until he agreed to tell her about the mysterious Effluxer incident that had gotten him lunchtime detention on the first day of school. "Will you walk with me?" he asked quietly, looking nervously around the common room full of other prodigies shooting them curious glances.

"Of course," she told him, grabbing his hand and following him up the Vortinator to the 180th floor. She studiously ignored the glares the other prodigies shot her. If she was strong enough to defeat the Neverseen she was strong enough to ignore the whispers that followed her down the halls. He sat down against the wall on the landing and she slid down beside him, looking at him curiously but at the same time not trying to pressure him. If he really didn't want to share she wouldn't force him. Finally, he spoke.

"You know how we moved in on Monday?" he asked her, and she nodded, even though she didn't. He offered her a halfhearted smile to let her know he'd caught her lie, but continued. "Well, we did. I still have my own room, which is cool. And I'm right next door to Fitz. It's like sleeping over at Everglen every night." His tight laugh didn't reach his eyes like it normally did, and the smile quickly faded from his face. He paused, as if thinking about how to proceed. His mouth kept opening and closing, as if he'd start, and then change his mind. When he finally did speak, his question seemed to surprise even himself. "Do you ever feel safe anymore?"

The question caught Sophie off guard. It even seemed to surprise Keefe, as if that wasn't what he'd intended to ask. Her instinct was to answer 'Of course,' but something about Keefe's expression made her seriously reconsider her answer. Keefe wasn't like everyone else. She didn't have to constantly convince him she was okay, because he wasn't okay either. The war against the Neverseen had changed them. Both of them. They'd tried to pretend like it hadn't, like if they ignored it for long enough everything would go back to normal. But it had been two years and everything was still messed up. Every time Sophie was alone in the dark she couldn't help but imagine the horrors she'd faced lurking in the shadows. She still couldn't look into flames without recalling the manic evil in Brant and Fintan's eyes. And whenever anyone coughed too loud or dropped something or even touched her unexpectedly she was drawn back into memories she'd rather forget. Alden had offered to erase them for her, but she always said no. Because no matter how bad her nightmares were or how jumpy she got, those memories were a part of her. They made her who she was today. Erasing them would not only be like chickening out, but it would lessen the sacrifice of everyone involved. Calla, Jolie, Kenric…even her friends. And especially Keefe. He'd had it the worst out of all of them. Finding that out about his mother…he was a lot stronger than anyone gave him credit for. So she nervously tugged out an eyelash as she answered, two whispered letters that seemed to convey so much more than a simple monosyllable. Two simple letters that simultaneously bonded them together and pushed them apart. "No."

Keefe sighed and mussed up his carefully styled hair, somehow making it look even better. "Me neither."

They sat in silence as the reality of Keefe's situation sank in. "It wasn't a prank, was it?" Sophie asked quietly, dreading his response.

Keefe's silence was all the answer she needed.

The effluxers hadn't been intended to prank Master Cadence. He'd put them up around his room as an extra precaution against the Neverseen.

"I'm so sorry," she told him, her insides feeling all slimy and bloated, like they didn't quite fit comfortably inside her skin anymore. "If there was anything I could do—"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Keefe told her, his face darkening. If looks could kill, the wall would've already burst into flames.

"Keefe." He must have been able to detect the plea in her voice because finally he looked away from the silver wall opposite him and met her eyes. She turned her entire body to face him, sitting back onto her heels and touching a hand to either side of his face. "The war's over. We won."

"Did we?"

The question haunted her for the rest of the week, as did the desperate, trapped look in his ice blue eyes.

She made it through the next three days of school without any complications. No more animal crises at Havenfield, no accidents at school. All in all it was a pretty good week. She waved goodbye to her friends as she light leapt home, and skipped across the expansive property. Sophie burst through the front door of Havenfield. "I'm home!" she announced, expecting Grady and Edaline to immediately run to greet her. But they weren't there. "Mom? Dad?" she called, but the house was empty.

She found a note on the kitchen table.

 _Sophie,_

 _There's been an emergency at the Sanctuary, and Grady and I have been asked to assist. It may take all night, and we don't want you staying in the house alone. Alden and Della offered to let you stay the night with them. Love you, miss you, and can't wait to see you tomorrow!_

 _Love,_

 _Edaline and Grady_

Sophie sighed. She'd been looking forward to seeing her parents. But she hurried up to her room and changed into a casual tunic instead of her white uniform. She was just pulling an overnight bag together when she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

"Coming!" she called, hurrying down the stairs. She opened the door, and froze in surprise when she recognized Keefe.

"Hey, Foster," he said, shooting her his trademark smirk, the haunted look in his eye replaced by the familiar mischievous spark.

"Keefe! Hi! Um, what are you doing here?" Sophie asked, tucking a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear.

"The Vackers sent me over to pick you up. Fitz was busy doing…something, and Biana was complaining about some makeup or wardrobe emergency…I can never remember. And your house was on my way back from school."

Liar. He'd probably leapt straight there after detention. "Oh, um, I'm almost ready. I just need to grab a few more things. I'll be right back."

Sophie sprinted up the stairs and grabbed her bag. She threw Ella in, and surveyed her room one more time before turning and hurrying toward the stairs.

She immediately crashed into Keefe and would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed her hand to steady her. "Thanks," she said, blushing at her clumsiness. "Didn't expect you to be there."

"What?" Keefe scoffed. "I haven't been over in a year and you just expected me to wait at the door?"

"I've seen you more recently than a year ago," Sophie protested. "I saw you at Foxfire every day this week."

"Yeah, I saw you there, but we haven't hung out outside of school—without the Vackers—in a year. I wanted to see if you'd girl-ified your room."

Sophie blushed as he looked around her room. "Nope," she said. "It's still the same old room."

Keefe looked a little disappointed. "It hasn't changed since you moved here."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "It's not like I've suddenly become Biana," Sophie said, spinning around him and heading up to the Leapmaster. "I'm the same clumsy Sophie you've known since Level Two."

"Hey!" Keefe said, jogging to catch up with her. "In Clumsy Sophie's defense, Foxfire wouldn't have been very fun without her accidents."

"Wow, Keefe," Sophie said. "That makes me feel much better."

"I know," Keefe said, smirking again. "I should write inspirational quotes for humans."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Everglen!" she called. The chandelier rotated and the crystal to Everglen dropped, casting a beam of light at her feet when the front door opened.

"Sophie?" she heard from three floors below.

Sophie turned to Keefe. "You go ahead. I'll be right back."

She ran down the stairs and almost crashed into Dex at the bottom. "Oops," she said, catching herself on the railing. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Where are Grady and Edaline?"

"There was an emergency at the Sanctuary, so they're going to be gone a while. And I was actually just heading over to Everglen."

"Oh," Dex said, immediately becoming more hostile.

"Ugh, Dex, don't be like that. We've all been friends for years now. We went to join the Black Swan together. I thought you got over this years ago."

"That doesn't mean I have to like them," Dex muttered.

"Dex, we're way too old for this. We're sixteen. I mean, come on! This…prejudice is just childish."

Dex turned red. "It's not childish! I mean…you just don't get it!"

"What don't I get? Why you don't like Fitz? You're right! I don't. Why can't you—"

Dex suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Sophie froze in surprise, and taking her lack of action as encouragement, Dex wrapped one hand behind her head, one on the small of her back, and pulled her closer. Her thoughts moved rapid-fire through her head. Why was Dex kissing her? Did he _like_ her, like her? Did he think she liked him too? Did Dex know this was her first kiss? Was this even how you were supposed to kiss somebody? She regained her senses when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly pulled away and saw Keefe at the top of the stairs. He was staring at them in shock. "What the heck…?"

Sophie blushed and stepped further away from Dex. "Keefe, it's not what it looks like. Dex was just—"

"No," Keefe said with a forced laugh. "Take as long as you need. I'll just go…" He turned away and hurried back up the stairs.

"Keefe!" Sophie called after him, but he didn't stop. She turned furiously to Dex. "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted you to know how I feel," he mumbled.

"Dex!" Sophie cried in exasperation. "There are much better ways to let someone know how you feel. Like, maybe, _telling_ them?"

Dex looked taken aback at her hostility. "I thought you liked it."

"No! I mean, yes! Well…Dex! We're cousins!"

"We're not related by blood," Dex argued.

"We don't know that!" Sophie yelled. "And Dex, I mean…you're my best friend. I just…"

"Come on, Sophie," Dex pleaded. "Just give me a chance. You know deep down in your heart that you do like me."

"As a friend, Dex," Sophie said, sighing in defeat. "A friend, and nothing more. I…I have to go. I need to get to Everglen, and—"

"And Wonderboy ruins everything again," Dex said angrily, kicking the door frame.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"You've always liked _him_ ," Dex spat. "And why wouldn't you? He's perfect. I was stupid to ever think I had a chance."

"Dex…"

"No. I hope you two are happy together," he said, pulling out his pathfinder.

"Dex!"

"What?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Fitz! We're just really good friends."

"Like you and I are really good friends?" Dex asked.

"Yeah," Sophie answered.

"Then I guess I still have some hope," Dex said. And he leapt away without another word.

Sophie collapsed onto the stairs and grabbed her head. Why did things have to get so complicated? Why couldn't Dex just be happy with her friendship? Now she had to go fix things with Keefe, and he probably thought she was dating Dex, especially after seeing whatever he saw. He'd probably tease her about it mercilessly. She sighed and hurried up to the Leapmaster. "Everglen!" she called. Then the light swept her away.

Biana met Sophie at the gate. "What did you do?"

"I've done lots of things," Sophie answered. "Can you be more specific?"

"Keefe showed up a few minutes ago. He was a wreck."

"What?" Sophie asked. Had he really been that disgusted Dex had kissed her?

"He looked like he was going to be sick," Biana said. "In fact, he was sick. Right over there. In that bush."

Sophie looked and immediately wished she hadn't. There was puke all over the side of the path. Poor plants.

"I didn't get him sick or anything, if that's what you're accusing me of. And he couldn't have gotten food poisoning at my house because he didn't eat anything."

"Weird," was all Biana said. "Anyways, come on. Mom is making umber leaves and cassava for dinner."

"Yum," Sophie agreed, and followed Biana down the path towards the house.

"So, guess who's here."

"I don't know," Sophie said. "Alvar?"

"No, silly! I mean, he's here too, but that's not who you were supposed to guess. Try again!"

"Alden?"

"Of course he's here. You get one more guess."

"I give up. Who's here?"

"Fitz," Biana said with a sly smile.

"Has he been gone?"

"Wow, do you ever listen to me when I talk?"

"Sometimes," Sophie answered, jokingly poking Biana in the ribs. She suddenly remembered that he'd been absent from their first two Telepathy sessions, and Tiergan had studiously refused to give her an explanation as to where he was. She must've forgotten to ask Keefe. "But seriously, where's he been?"

"He missed the first week of Level Eight to career shadow. The Council wants him to become an Emissary or an Interspeciatic Diplomat, so he's been renegotiating the Elvin-Ogre Treaties with Dad and the new goblin king, what's-his-name." Biana's perfect nose crinkled at the thought. "He just got back, like, an hour ago."

"Wow," Sophie said. "That's pretty impressive. Anyways, can we head up to the house? I kind of want to set my bags down."

"Of course," Biana said, stepping aside to let Sophie precede her down the path. "So, how are Grady and Edaline? I heard there was some kind of emergency over there."

"At the Sanctuary, actually," Sophie corrected, waving at some of the gnomes. "And I don't know much more about it than you. They just left me a note."

"Weird," was all she said before switching to a more interesting topic. "Aren't you so excited it's the weekend? Gosh, Foxfire's like a beautiful cage. I can't wait to graduate!"

"Biana, we just finished our first week of school of Level Six."

"Well, it was grueling. Anyways, I'm thinking mani-pedis and hair serums. What do you think?"

Sophie deliberated. She hadn't grown to enjoy Biana's makeovers, but she didn't hate them anymore either.

"Sophie!" Fitz called, saving her from having to answer as he rushed across the grass and hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He pulled back and held her at an arm's length. "Wow, you've gotten older."

Sophie laughed and pushed his shoulder. "I just saw you a week ago. And you're the one that skipped Telepathy, Mr. Junior-Elvin-Ogre-Treaty-Negotiator."

"Has it really only been a week?" Fitz asked, running a hand through his hair. Remarkably, it made him look even more like some teen celebrity. "I guess it has. That's so weird to think about. I guess I've lost track of time."

"He has," Biana interrupted. "We're lucky if he remembers to hail us every other solstice, let alone on birthdays."

"Hey!" Fitz objected. "I've only been gone a week!"

"But you were in the Gold Tower for a year _and_ you forgot Mom's birthday."

"I sent her a card! I'm not a conjurer, Biana. It must have gotten lost in the mail."

"Yeah right," Biana retorted, and a full scale argument broke out. But Sophie stopped listening because she noticed Keefe awkwardly observing the interaction from the grand doorway, a bramble ball in hand.

Her cheeks flamed at the memory of Dex's kiss, but for once Keefe didn't tease her about the state of her face.

"Whoa," Fitz said, stopping his argument with Biana and glancing between his two friends. "Did something happen between you two while I was gone?"

Sophie and Keefe both forced a laugh at the same time.

"No way," Sophie said.

At the same time Keefe protested, "Of course not, dude."

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked, still glancing between them, as though they were playing an intense invisible tennis match.

"I was in the Gold Tower just as much as you, bro," Keefe muttered. "Can we _please_ just go play?"

"Wow, Keefe saying please?" Biana giggled. "That's a first."

"You know what?" Keefe said. "I'm still not feeling so great. I think I'll head home."

"No way, Keefe!" Biana argued forcefully. "If you're sick, the best place for you to be is here. No offense, but your dad knows absolutely _nothing_ about medicine."

Keefe sighed. "I think I'll just go take a nap on the couch then. I promise I won't throw up again." With that, he disappeared back into the house.

"Well that was strange," Fitz commented, still staring at the spot his friend had disappeared from only moments before. "Are you absolutely sure nothing happened between you two that Biana and I should know/worry about?"

"Nothing happened between us," Sophie finally answered, "but he kind of walked in on something that I never meant to happen."

"What happened?" Fitz asked, his adorably dark eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

At the same time Biana, who had grown annoyed with the current line of conversation, began pulling Sophie toward the house with, "Come on, Sophie. Makeover time."

"Nothing important," Sophie said as Biana forcibly dragged her into the house.

"Really?" Fitz asked sarcastically. "Cause that whole scene back there seemed kinda important."

 _Don't you trust me?_

Sophie rolled her eyes back into her head as she followed Biana. Having a cognate was hard work. "I'll tell you later," she called back. Then she and Biana were inside. As soon as they got into her room, Biana pushed Sophie onto the bed. "Spill."

"Dex kissed me."

"What?" Biana shrieked. "When? Where? Why? _WHAT_? I mean, I knew it was going to happen at some point, but still… _WHAT_?"

Sophie rubbed her temples again, she had a massive headache. "It was a mistake on both of our parts, and it's not going to happen again."

"It better not. You guys are, like, cousins or something, although I'd rather have you date him than Keefe."

"Biana!"

"What! It's true. Keefe's mine!"

"A) don't you think Keefe has a choice in who he ends up with? And B) Dex and I would be viewed as, like, an incest scandal or something!"

"Yeah, I'd rather have incest than a Sophie/Keefe fling. Keefe is mine!"

"Biana, you can't just claim a guy!"

"So what? Do you like Keefe now? Because that's a horrible best friend move. I've liked Keefe since I was nine and you know that!"

"No, Biana! Calm down! I don't like Keefe. It's just, Grady and Edaline told me something a long time ago, and I think you need to take it to heart. It doesn't matter who you love because who you're allowed to end up with is ultimately up to the Matchmakers. And after hearing about what Jolie had to go through to be with Brant…I just don't want you to get too attached to someone and then have to go through that."

"You think Keefe and I are a bad match?" Biana yelled.

"No!" Sophie shouted, silencing her hypersensitive friend. "You're taking this the wrong way. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Biana was silent for a while. "That's really sweet Sophie, but you don't need to worry. Keefe and I are going to be each other's number ones on our Matchmaker's Scrolls, and we'll live happily ever after on an animal preserve called Stellarmoor with our two children, one boy and one girl named Finley and Cybelle, and all of our animals. Got it?"

Sophie sighed. Biana's expectations were so high she could only be disappointed. But for her friend's sake she hoped everything worked out according to plan. "Got it."

"Speaking of which, guess how old we are now!"

"16?" Sophie laughed.

"Well that may have been a little too easy. Here's a harder one. Guess what we can do now that we're 16!"

"Umm, drive?" Sophie guessed. That was how it worked in the human world.

"What's drive?" Biana asked, crinkling her nose as if she smelled something unpleasant.

"Never mind, it's a human thing. What can we do?"

"Go get our Matchmaker's Scrolls!" Biana squealed. "Finally!"

"Oh, yay," Sophie said, but her tone lacked the enthusiasm Biana wanted.

"Come on, Sophie! Don't you want to get your Matchmaker's Scroll?"

Sophie looked at her friend and decided it would just be easier to answer honestly. "No. I mean, aren't we a little young? I was thinking I'd get it once I graduated Level 8. Or maybe after my first century or so. Or maybe never. I don't need a guy."

Biana heaved an exasperated sigh and rested her head in her hands dramatically. "You are such a piece of work."

"Gee, thanks," Sophie commented dryly.

"I mean it in the best way possible," Biana said. "But we're going in to register for our scrolls. Tomorrow."

"Umm, don't I need Grady and Edaline's consent?" Sophie asked desperately. She really didn't want to get her Matchmaker's Scroll. Ever since she'd learned about the Matchmakers she'd been nervous. What if Fitz was on her list? What if he wasn't? What if Keefe or Dex or Jensi were on her list? All of those options would be weird. But what if it was all people she didn't know? Or worst yet, what if Valin was her number 1? She'd known about his crush on her since Level Two when Keefe had "accidentally" read him after a ballroom dancing detention session. And it hadn't gotten any better with time. In fact, he was even more obsessed with her lately. She'd noticed him following her around at Foxfire recently, and it was more than a little creepy.

"Whoops, did I forget to tell you?" Biana asked with a mischievous smile. "I got them to sign the papers last night while you were with Dex."

"What?" Sophie yelled. "And they agreed?"

"Edaline was ecstatic!" Biana laughed. "And Grady was…well, you know. Grady. He acted kinda like my dad when I asked him to sign the papers. But both of them signed, so we're ready to go!"

Sophie rubbed her temples. "How long have you been planning this?"

"A month!" Biana's smile was a little frightening. "And now you can't say no! My mom and I are going to drag you in there tomorrow and it's going to be awesome!"

"Great."

"Oh, and Dex, Fitz, Keefe, Linh, Tam and Jensi are coming with us to register. I blackmailed my brother, who blackmailed Keefe. Linh convinced Tam it would be fun. Dex was all too excited to register when he heard you were," Biana said with a suggestive eyebrow raise, "and Jensi was in as long as he could invite Marella. Which I wasn't really okay with, but it was the only way he'd come. He's like a little lovesick puppy. It's adorable and disgusting at the same time."

Sophie just raised an eyebrow. Lovesick over Marella…or Biana?

"Alright, it's more adorable than disgusting. Honestly, I can't wait until that's me and Keefe!"

Sophie laughed. "Alright future Mrs. Keefe Sencen. What time is it? I'm hungry."

"We've still got quite a while before dinner, future sister-in-law."

"Hey!" Sophie laughed, picking up one of Biana's numerous, fluffy pillows and throwing it at her friend. "That's not a thing! Fitz is like my older brother."

"Yes it is!" Biana laughed, launching a pillow of her own. "You and Fitz are totally going to be a thing. You're perfect for each other!"

A full out pillow fight started, and it was hard to decide who had the upper hand until Fitz opened the door to poke his head in. "Hey, Bi—" He was cut off when he got a stray pillow to the face.

"Sorry!" Sophie laughed from across the room as she jumped off the bed and threw another pillow at Biana.

"Hey! You can't have a pillow fight without the pillow fight masters!" Keefe called from the hallway. "Fitz! Let's get 'em!"

"No!" Biana squealed as the boys came crashing into her room. The fight went from Sophie vs Biana to girls vs boys within a matter of seconds. The girls took cover behind Biana's large, canopied bed, and the boys were left exposed in the middle of the room.

"Sophie, you get Fitz!" Biana ordered between throws. "I'll get Keefe!"

Sophie laughed as they both jumped out from behind the bed and tackled their respective boys. Biana and Keefe immediately fell to the floor, locked in an intense wrestling match, but Sophie just juked around Fitz and hopped onto his back. "I win!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he adjusted her position so he was carrying her piggyback style.

"I guess you do," he laughed good-naturedly.

Just then Biana laughed maniacally, pinning Keefe beneath her. "Girls win!"

So Keefe did something not completely unexpected. He cheated. "Ahh! A spider!" he cried, faux terror evident in his expression.

"Ahhh!" Biana shrieked, letting her guard down long enough for Keefe to flip her and pin her down.

"Looks like you just lost, Princess," he smirked.

"No fair," Biana protested. "You cheated!"

"You never said there were rules," Keefe pointed out.

Biana huffed in frustration. "Whatever. I clearly won."

"No way," Keefe laughed.

"Way."

"Who's got who pinned?" Keefe asked. When Biana was silent he concluded, "That's what I thought." He looked up and saw Sophie on Fitz's back. "Unconventional tactics, Foster, but they seem to have worked."

"I guess so," Sophie smiled. She was glad Keefe seemed to be feeling better. "Who's ready for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Fitz laughed, attempting to turn his head backward in order to see Sophie's face. "You got here less than an hour ago and you already expect my mom to feed you?"

"She's never had a problem with it before," Sophie shrugged. "Now to the kitchen!" she ordered.

With a dramatic sigh, Fitz piggybacked her to the kitchen, which, of course, was empty. "Darn!" Sophie said, hopping down from Fitz's back. "No food."

"Who wants to play base quest?" Biana asked as she and Keefe walked through the doorway. "I need to beat this cheater once and for all."

"Sure," Fitz said with an impartial shrug.

"I'm in," Sophie said with a smile.

"I'm only going to play if it's home against guests," Keefe said. "Team Foster-Keefe is unbeatable."

"So is Team Sophiana and Team Sophitz," Biana pointed out. "Whoever has Sophie on their team wins."

"That's right," Keefe said. "And I intend to win. Now let's get going!"

"Fine," Biana mumbled.

They all sprinted out into the yard.


	4. NEVERSEEN CAME OUT TODAY!

AHHHHHHHH! I just wanted to say that I already finished Neverseen (even though it just came out today) and it was AMAZING! Everyone has to go out and read it right now. (SPOILER ALERT: I so called Alvar being the boy who disappeared.) Anyways, the book was amazing, everyone has to go read it. As in right now. Go out and get a copy. I actually cried reading it. It was amazing. I'm going to go reread it again now before bed. Love you all, but love SHANNON MESSENGER THE MOST! Even though I also kind of hate her for leaving us with such a horrible cliff hanger (SPOILER ALERT: No Keefe! Why did Grady have to ruin that Team Foster-Keefe moment?) Also, back to being impartial between Fitz and Keefe. Didn't like Keefe's character in Neverseen as much as in the other books. And Fitz was just so sweet. Anyways, yeah, thanks for reading my Neverseen rant. Update soon! :)


	5. FOUR

**After reading** **Neverseen** **I went back over this story and tried to add in Tam and Linh. Key word: tried. While re-writing the entire plotline, I realized three things. The first was that I didn't really like my middle (aka what I'm writing now) so I rewrite a better plotline. The second was that I don't really know Linh and Tam's characters well enough to confidently write them. The third was that I don't really like Linh and Tam as characters. Okay, now justifying the second claim. Every attempt came out really OOC and forced and just generally bad. So I decided to stick with what I know and leave them out. That's right, Linh and Tam will not be in this story. Sorry to all those people that really like them (aka my best friend). Now justifying my third claim. I really just don't like them. I don't know why. It might be because they aren't part of the original Keepers crew. It might be because Tam knew that something was wrong with Alvar and Keefe when they wouldn't let him read them. It might be because I feel that they threaten my ship. In fact, it probably is that I feel that they threaten my ship. No, Sam should not be a thing. Neither should Leefe (I totally just made up those ship names). Team Foster-Keefe forever. And maybe Sophitz. But definitely not Sam or Leefe. So again, I'm sorry, but Linh and Tam will not be in this fanfiction.**

 **That said, I'm just going to disregard most of what happened in Neverseen. I'll refer to it very vaguely, but yeah. Calla's panakes will still make an appearance though because Calla was such an amazing character and I loved her and actually cried in real life when I read the part about her sacrificing herself to save the rest of the gnomes.**

 **Author thank yous!**

 **daringwolf2000:** _I know. They are mine to. I love the Keepers gang (minus Tam and Linh). About Neverseen: Keefe definitely has a plan, I think Kenric is still alive, and yay for Silveny and Greyfell's baby! Also, wouldn't it be awesome if Oralie and Kenric were Sophie's parents?Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **SarakMay:** _I'm definitely continuing. I love KOTLC and I actually have a really good plotline (I think) for this story. So excited to write all the plot twists and ship moments, although you guys are gonna have to cut me some slack because I'm 12 and not too good at writing romance (I've never been in a relationship. No time. :P Plus who needs a relationship in middle school?). Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Readergirl6262:** _Sorry, I'll work on that. Thank you for telling me. And yes, I love "My Favorite Things" too. And "Goodnight." And "Edelweiss." My grandma used to sing me to sleep with that as a lullaby. Also love the stair part in "Do Re Mi." Basically I love that entire movie. And play. My dream role is Liesl so I can sing the "Sixteen going on Seventeen" duet. And I'm sorry, but the only thing I think I'm really incorporating from Neverseen is Calla's panakes. At least, that's all I'm planning on right now. And yeah, I guessed right too! At least, I did for two of them. I didn't guess Mr. Forkle's first identity. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **pen. edge:** _Aww, that was so sweet, but I promise I'm not perfect (the length of time between updates proves that). And I know I said I wouldn't tell you, but here's a secret: this isn't Sox! There will be some Sox moments, just cause it's gotta happen at some point, but it will not end up as Sox. And it's mainly one-sided Sox when it's present anyways. Don't worry though, Dex will move on and get a "Happily Ever After" too. :) Also, sorry about the spoiler alerts! I tried to make them really vague so even if people read them on accident, they wouldn't really get it until they read it. Not so much for the first one, but for the one about Keefe. And Alvar being you know who wasn't even that big a deal. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Mufasa:** _Very, very, very true. All those reasons are awesome. And Sophitz will happen at some point. Fair warning though, I am hardcore Team Foster-Keefe. Sorry, but not actually sorry because Keefe is perfectly imperfect and I wish he existed in real life so he could be my boyfriend. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **BookButterfly11:** _Neverseen_ _was awesome. I didn't like it as much as the other books in the series, but I still loved it! And yes, I know you are super Sophitz. And yes, Dex was kinda being a jerk. But you also have to understand that he's super hurt and insecure. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and here's another chapter! :) Also, in response to your other review, I LOVE CALLA TOO! She was my favorite character in_ _Neverseen_ _. And we will have to agree to disagree about when Grady interrupted the Team Foster-Keefe moment. Team Foster-Keefe is the best!_

 **ForeverFreeFall:** _Oh my gosh, your review made my day. I will not let you die an "agonizingly painful matchmakers-deprived death." Here's the next chapter. Yes, poor Keefe. Biana is absolutely obsessed in this fanfiction, because that is just always how I imagine her inside her head. And now that they are older...well, it's more noticeable. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I'm really glad that you're enjoying it! :) And about that spoiler review, I typed it up and then accidentally deleted the entire thing while trying to copy and paste it into the review box. Do you still want it?_

 **Team Sophie-Fitz:** _Okay, hold on. Stop the train. "Fitz ISN'T perfect (remember when his dad Alden was broken?!), but Keefe is perfect (he doesn't have any flaws)." Direct quote from your review. I agree with some of your reasons, and I know that ships are all based on opinion, so understand that Im in no way trying to convert you to my ship when I say this. But I feel I need to say it. Fitz is not perfect. You're right. However, contrary to what you said, Keefe is not perfect either. His mom betrays the entire Elvin world, his dad is cold, distant, and unsupportive, and he's struggling to find who he's going to be. In_ _Exile_ _, when he asks, "Any openings in the Nobility for a professional troublemaker?" he's admitting that he has no idea what he's going to do, who he's going to be. The only thing that's defined him this far in his life is his ability to make trouble, but that's not going to last forever. So I feel that Keefe needs Sophie even more than Fitz does. Sorry for ranting about that, I don't mean to be rude. I agree that Sophitz would be great. But I just wanted to clear that up. As I like to say, Keefe is perfectly imperfect. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I truly hope I didn't offend you with that. It honestly wasn't my intention. Stay passionate! And thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **waterfallphoenix:** _Yes, I did notice that. And it absolutely broke my heart. I loved Alvar. He seemed like a really good brother. It's too bad. And yeah, I'm just a really fast reader. It usually takes me a day or two to finish a book because once I start, I just can't bear to put it down for anything. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Fangirl1:** _I totally got what you meant. And yes, I read Percy Jackson, but I haven't read Magnus Chase yet. I heard from couple of friends that it wasn't very good and I'm kind of procrastinating reading it now. I just have a really high opinion of Rick Riordan, and I don't want to have it changed...I know that's a bad reason, but yeah. Also, fiction books stimulate your imagination, which is good and helps when working in groups and with problem solving techniques. I think your mom should let you read them as long as they are appropriate. But that is just my opinion. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Xylia Neo:** _Sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your day. I put the SPOILER ALERT part in all caps so that readers would see it. But honestly, I didn't really spoil too much. Hope you've read it now! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **amazingunicorn:** FUN FACT: bæ comes from a danish onomatopoeia that expresses disgust, and eventually turned into slang for poop or feces in the language. LOL! But I totally agree. Now that Keefe has...done what he did (for all those people complaining about spoilers), my life is falling apart. I can't wait util book five comes out next November!

 **ferntailwarriors:** _Thank you for your enthusiasm and persistence in requesting that I update. I finally decided to listen to you. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Blackswanjolie:** _I need more Foster-Keefe moments too. Can someone write another collection of Team Foster-Keefe one-shots please? Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Keeper:** _Okay, I don't know if I already posted this theory yet, but I'm going to post it anyway just in case. Because I think I may have just reviewed it on someone else's story. Anyways, I definitely think SM is a Team Foster-Keefe fangirl. There are a couple reasons._

 _1\. Sophie will now be thinking about Keefe more than ever. He gave her a necklace, he saved her life, and while it appears that he may have betrayed her, he obviously has some sort of clever Keefe plan to save his mother and gather intel for the Black Swan on the inside._

 _2\. There are so many Team Foster-Keefe moments. Sleeping in their windows, Grady's automatic dislike of Keefe, Keefe giving Sophie the necklace, Keefe saving Sophie's life, Sophie helping Keefe through his hard times...oh my gosh they are perfect for each other._

 _3\. Keefe needs Sophie. Sophie is the only person who kept Keefe grounded throughout_ _Neverseen_ _. She's the only one he listens to, and the only reason he doesn't give up. Honestly, I think that's why he went to join the he wants to be worthy of her trust and her affection, and her effort, and the only way he can think to do that is to destroy the Neverseen and prove that he can be better than what he was raised for. Plus, they used him to spy on his friends, so now it's not safe for him to be around her, or he might unwittingly betray her. There are lots of different reasons, and these probably don't make much sense right now cause it's late and I'm tired and I was at the theatre all day rehearsing for "The Nutcracker," which opens this week (I'm Clara! Yay! :)). But if you ever wanna discuss theories, you know where I am. ;)_

 **Sophiz:** _There will be some Sophitz. I promise. Just be patient! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **thesuperawesomebookworm:** _Thank you! :) I'm always glad to hear that people enjoy my stories!_

 **corriander3721:** _I know the stereotype. I've read the other ones too. And believe me, I debated putting that in for so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so long. And he definitely didn't do it out of ignorance or stupidity. I feel that he did it because he's feeling hurt, and betrayed, and insecure, and inferior to "Wonderboy," and he just doesn't know how to tell her how he feels. So I'm not trying to demean or simplify Dex's character in any way. In fact, I think that Dex is one of the most complex and interesting characters in the book. All of them are so layered and deep, and that's part of the reason I don't like Tam and Linh as much. I don't know their stories, and they still seem kind of two dimensional to me. So my interpretation of Dex may be different than yours, but believe me, I think a lot about everything I write, and there's a point to all of this. *cue evil laugh because again, I know what's going to happen and you still have to wait and see. Mwahahahaha!* Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **pie:** _Thank you for reading and reviewing. I updated._

 **Margie:** _Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Lady Luna:** _I know. I can't wait for the 5th book to come out. I'm still holding out for the title to be_ _Swan Song_ _. Thnk you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Thank you to waterfallphoenix, madisonheiser31, alechrnol11, Ryeflight, Ally277, TwilightSparkle16, and the superawesomebookworm for following. Also, thank you to waterfallphoenix, SarakMay, Ally277, TwilightSparkle16, EmUnited, and thesuperawesomebookworm for favoriting! And thank you to everyone that reviewed. Now on to the chapter!**

 **FOUR**

AFTER DINNER THEY CONGREGATED in Fitz's room. Biana's still had pillows strewn all over the floor. "So, what are we doing?" Sophie asked. "I'm totally up for making mallowmelt as a post-dinner, pre-bedtime snack."

"Of course you are," the others chorused.

"Hey!" Sophie protested. "Don't act like you don't want mallowmelt too, because I know you all do."

"Fine, let's go," Biana conceded, standing up and pulling Sophie up beside her. "Did you happen to bring Edaline's recipe? My mom's just isn't as good."

"Della's mallowmelt is delicious," Sophie argued as they made their way down the grand staircase. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you bring the recipe or not?"

"I have it memorized," Sophie laughed. "I take it with me everywhere."

"Come on!" Biana whispered, running into the kitchen.

"Why are we whispering?" Sophie whispered back.

"Cause it's almost bedtime and my parents would _so_ not be cool with this."

"Of course they would," Sophie giggled. "It's me. Your parents love me!"

"Sometimes more than they love me," Biana joked. "Now come on, what do we need?"

Two hours later, they had a fresh batch of mallowmelt sitting on the counter.

"Do I smell mallowmelt?" Alvar asked, walking into the kitchen behind his dad.

"Alvar!" Sophie said, running up and hugging him. "Where were you during dinner?" she demanded.

"Dad and I were out at the lake. Dad got some new kelpies and he wanted to make sure they were settling in alright. I just tagged along to see them. Kelpies are the coolest!"

"Kelpies?" Sophie asked. "As in half horse, half dolphin?"

"Close enough," Alvar said. "Now what do I have to do to get some fresh mallowmelt?"

"Ask nicely," Biana said, holding out a plate.

"Biana, my only and favorite sister. May I please have some of your exquisite smelling dessert?"

"Yes, Alvar, my oldest and favorite brother."

"Hey!" Fitz protested, walking in with Keefe. "You told me I was your favorite yesterday!"

"Exactly," Biana said. "I said that _yesterday_."

Watching Biana and Fitz's good-natured sibling banter was when Sophie missed Amy the most. And Keefe seemed to notice her change in mood. While Fitz and Biana were fighting, Keefe slid up next to Sophie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sophie sighed. Then she changed her mind and added, "It's times like this that I miss Amy the most."

"Amy," Keefe mused. "That's your human sister, right?"

"Right," Sophie answered, surprised he remembered. She'd told him about her human family on one of their excursions to the Forbidden Cities, but that was a long time ago.

As if he'd read her thoughts Keefe answered, "Way back when Fitz first brought you here, he talked with me about your family and making you leave them a lot. He wasn't sure he'd done the right thing. Sometimes he's still not sure" They both looked at their friend as he smeared a glob of mallowmelt on his shocked sister's nose. "If it's worth anything, I'm glad he brought you here," Keefe added after a moment. "Life wouldn't be nearly as interesting without you."

"Thanks Keefe," Sophie said, leaning up against him. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders as they watched their honorary family. Finally Biana had had enough. She tackled Fitz to the ground and started rubbing the sticky, gooey mallowmelt in his hair. "Biana!" Sophie yelled, breaking free of Keefe's arm and rushing to her friend's side. "Stop it! You know how hard it is to get mallowmelt out of hair!"

"He deserved it," Biana whined, examining her ruined tunic. "You owe me a new dress, by the way," she told her brother, who was still laying on the floor, looking pathetic with mallowmelt all over his face and in his hair.

"You should probably go shower," Sophie told Biana. At some point Alden and Alvar had managed to sneak out of the kitchen unnoticed. "And you should too, Fitz. Keefe and I will start to clean this mess up."

Keefe gasped, a 'who, me?' expression on his innocent face. "Yes, you," Sophie told him, rolling her eyes. "You're such a princess."

"Fine," Biana muttered, getting up and walking out. "Don't do anything fun without me," she called back.

"We won't," Sophie promised. She turned to start cleaning, but Fitz grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Ummm," he started, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment, "do you mind helping me get this out of my hair?"

"Sure," Sophie said. "Where do you keep the oil?"

"The oil?" Fitz asked. Confusion had never looked so cute on anyone.

"Yes," Sophie laughed. "The oil. Like, the stuff you cook with? It's a liquid? Ring any bells?"

At Fitz's lost expression she laughed again. "Alright, you sit tight, I'll look for it."

She rifled through every cupboard before she finally found a small bottle of what seemed to be oil. The bottle was covered in dust and sealed strongly with a cork. She tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Here, let me try," Keefe said from behind her.

"Thanks," she said, handing the bottle off to him.

He made quick work of the seal and handed it off, going back to cleaning up Biana and Fitz's mess.

Sophie poured some of the oil into her hand and rubbed them together. "Okay, this might tickle a little bit," Sophie giggled as she poked Fitz's head.

"Just try not to pull too much hair out," he told her.

She rubbed at one of the clumps of mallowmelt, then pulled, just like she watched her human mom do with Amy back in the Forbidden Cities when her younger sister got gum in her hair, a fairly regular occurrence.

"Ow!" Fitz yelled, grabbing at her hand to keep her from pulling at the knot again. "I don't think you're doing it right."

"Sorry," Sophie apologized, letting go of the hair. Or, trying to. Her hand was stuck. To Fitz's hair. "Umm, I can't let go."

"Just relax your hand muscles, Foster," Keefe called across the kitchen.

"No, seriously. My hand is stuck." Sophie shook her hand, desperately trying to get it loose from Fitz's hair. But this just resulted in more pained noises from Fitz, so she quickly stopped.

Keefe finally decided the situation was funny enough to come over and mock. "Looks like you've gotten yourself in a sticky situation, Foster," he remarked dryly.

"Shut up," she told him crossly, attempting to cross her arms, but giving up when she just kept pulling Fitz's head into her armpit. "This is no time for puns."

"You're right," Keefe answered. "It's time for pictures."

"No!" Sophie and Fitz shouted, but they were too late. Keefe had already pulled out his imparter and was snapping pictures while dancing around them in circles.

Then Biana walked in. "What's going on in here?"

Keefe laughed and danced over to her. "Foster got her hands stuck in Wonderboy's hair."

"Hey!" Fitz and Sophie shouted indignantly.

"Only Dex calls me that," Fitz complained.

"I guess Dex has been rubbing off on me," Keefe said with a cheeky smile. "So, Biana, how can we maximize the embarrassment? I'm thinking some public shrines…"

Biana ignored Keefe. "What did you do, Sophie?" she asked, exasperated. Which translated to, "Seriously, Sophie? Another mess?"

"I just tried to get the mallowmelt out of his hair with some oil," Sophie stressed. "I didn't mean to stick more stuff in his hair."

"What oil did you use?"

"The stuff in that cupboard over there."

"Wow, that was really descriptive, Sophie. We definitely don't have fifty million cupboards in here," Biana said sarcastically.

Sophie laughed despite the terrible situation. "Alright, it's the third cupboard from the left on the bottom. The only bottle in that entire cupboard."

Biana reached in and grabbed the bottle, the immediately started giggling. Keefe walked over to see, then burst into laughter as well.

"What's so funny?" Sophie asked crossly.

"This isn't oil," Biana laughed, "It's creander sap."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Sophie asked crossly, once again subconsciously attempting to cross her arms.

"It says it right here," Biana laughed, gesturing toward the runes on the label. "Creander Sap. For all your sticky needs. Literally. Right here. On the bottle."

"You know I can't read that," Sophie muttered accidentally yanking Fitz's hair again.

"OW!" he cried indignantly. "Can someone please figure out a way to get this out of my hair?"

"What's going on in here?" Della asked, floating into the kitchen in an ornate dressing gown. Her blinking in and out of sight seemed ominous in the fading light. To her credit, she took in the scene remarkably quickly. "Biana, go ask the gnomes for some peona petals."

"Do I have to?" Biana whined. "It's dark and raining outside." She was cowed by a single glance from her mother. "Oh, all right. Keefe, will you at least come with me?"

"You'd get me to stop cheating sooner than you'd get me to miss a second of this!"

Biana rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. I'll just go by myself." She stormed out of the kitchen.

"So," Della asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence her daughter left behind, "how exactly did this happen?"

When they had finally gotten the sap out of Fitz's hair, Della sent them all to bed. "Ugh," Biana sighed as they walked into her messy room. "I forgot all my pillows were still on the floor."

"But it was definitely worth it," Sophie laughed. "That was one epic pillow fight. And your pillows didn't even break."

"Yours do?" Biana asked skeptically.

"When I used to have pillow fights with Amy they would," Sophie admitted, instantly feeling her mood drop. She missed her little sister.

Della poked her head into the room. "Girls. Shh! It's bedtime."

"Okay, Della," Sophie said at the same time Biana said, "Night, Mom."

As soon as Della shut the door Biana whisper-yelled, "Hey! I know what we should do!"

"Go to sleep?" Sophie whispered back, picking up a pillow and crawling into Biana's giant bed.

"No!" Biana whispered, appalled. "Let's go play Covert with the boys!"

"Covert?" Sophie asked skeptically. "What's that?"

"We'll teach you," Biana laughed. "Now come on!"

They snuck out the door and down the long, dark hallway, past the room that Sophie usually stayed in, and stopped in front of an unmarked door. Sophie briefly flashed back to her first night in the Lost Cities, when Fitz had taken her to her room. "If you need anything, my room's just down the hall." It was a big hall.

Just as Biana was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal two very surprised, very guilty looking boys. "Oh, it's just you," Fitz laughed quietly, relaxing. "I thought you were Mom."

"No," Biana whispered. "Now let us in."

"Well alllriiiiiight," Keefe chuckled. "If you insist."

Sophie and Biana crept inside and Fitz gently closed the door behind him. "So, what are you two doing creeping into my room in the middle of the night?" he asked in a normal voice.

"Shhh!" Sophie hissed. "Your parents will hear."

Fitz, Keefe, and Biana all looked at Sophie then burst out laughing. "My room's soundproof," Fitz finally managed.

"Oh," Sophie said, officially feeling like the biggest dork ever. "Why?"

"Cause of all the nightmares he used to have. He'd wake me up screaming every night," Biana answered with a tight laugh. "Anyways," she continued, "we want to play Covert. Wanna join?"

"Definitely!" Keefe answered immediately. "I wanna know all Foster's secrets!"

Sophie blushed. "I'm pretty sure you already know all my secrets, Keefe," Sophie answered, not sure how much she was going to like this game if it involved sharing more secrets with her friends.

"I'll go first," Keefe volunteered, immediately turning to Sophie.

"Oh no!" Sophie warned backing away slowly as she recognized his troublemaking expression. "I don't even know how to play this game."

"It's easy," Keefe laughed. "Biana and I'll show you."

Biana practically glowed when he said that.

"First, Biana has to decide whether she wants to answer a simple question, or perform a task of my own choosing."

Sophie and Biana must have been on the same brain wavelength because at the same time they answered, "Obviously the question."

Keefe pretend pouted at Fitz. "Aww. They're no fun."

"Shut up and just teach Sophie to play," Fitz laughed.

Keefe laughed too. "Regardless of which one you choose, I'm going to whisper it in your ear. Then you either say the answer to the question I asked you, or you go and…make some trouble." His innocent expression greatly contrasted his words. "Then I flip this token in the air"—he pulled out a small wooden coin—"and if it lands on the scale side you've gotta tell everyone the question/task, but if it lands on the feather side, no one's the wiser. Except whoever asked the question. Does that make sense?"

Sophie thought for a second. The game seemed like a cross between Truth or Dare and Paranoia. "Yeah, I think I get it. But maybe I should observe a round just to be sure," she hastily added as Keefe moved toward her.

"Nonsense," he laughed. "The best way to learn is through experience. So, Foster, are you candid or courageous?"

"What does that even mean?" Sophie giggled, a nervous blush settling on her cheeks.

With a roll of his eyes, Keefe clarified, "Do you want to answer the question or make some trouble?"

"Answer the question. Obviously." Hopefully it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

"You guys never let me have any fun in this game," Keefe muttered, but Sophie could tell he wasn't too upset from the mischievous glint in his eye. When he asked her the question she blushed even deeper. "Remember, Foster. Absolute honesty. And only say the answer."

Sincerely hoping she wasn't going to regret it, she whispered, "Fitz."

"What was that Foster? I couldn't quite hear you."

She cleared her throat and answered, "Fitz," knowing her traitorous cheeks were burning.

"Really?" Keefe asked skeptically, looking at the other boy. "Yeah, I guess I can see that."

"Just flip the token, Keefe," Fitz ordered. "Come on! The suspense is killing me."

"Alright, alright, Wonderboy. Sheesh," Keefe muttered picking up the token. He flipped it, and it seemed to hover in the air an unnatural amount of time before making a graceful arc back into Keefe's hand.

"Scales!" Fitz crowed triumphantly. "Now what was the question?"

Sophie had been hoping against hope that it would be a feather. "Who has the best eyes."

Fitz started cracking up and Biana looked a little offended. "We have the same eyes," she muttered, accentuating her comment with a roll of said best eyes.

"Right," Sophie said. She was sure her cheeks were so dark at this point she looked like a tomato. "Let's move on. Whose turn is it now?" she asked Keefe.

"You get to pick. And ask the question/think up the task. Like I just did for you."

Sophie looked in a slow circle at her friends. "Fitz. Pick question or task."

"I really think candor or courage is going to catch on," Keefe whispered to Biana, but everyone ignored him.

"Question."

"Okay." Sophie leaned in close and whispered, "Who would makes the best mallowmelt?"

Fitz pulled away and looked at her. "Seriously? That's your question?"

"Yep!" Sophie said, proud of herself for thinking of it.

"You, obviously," Fitz laughed.

Keefe flipped the coin and Sophie watched as all three of the others closed their eyes. "Heads!" Keefe crowed triumphantly.

"Who makes the best mallowmelt," Fitz admitted.

"Laaame," Keefe said, at the same time Fitz told him, "I mean she can't be worse than you or Biana."

"Says the boy who got mallowmelt in his hair," Sophie teased.

"That was Biana's fault," Fitz protested.

"Yeah, because you were being an idiot," Biana justified.

"Next question!" Keefe said.

"Kay, Biana, candor or courage?" Fitz asked.

"Candor," Biana answered. Her brother crawled across the circle and whispered the question in her ear.

"Sophie," Biana answered without hesitation.

"Me?" Sophie asked.

"Yes you. Now flip that coin, Keefe."

"You got it!" He flipped it, and once again it stayed in the air just a little bit too long. "Heads!"

"Who's the most likely to start an interspecies war?" Biana said. "It was close, but obviously Sophie. Accidentally of course."

"Wow, thanks for your faith in me."

"Nothing against you, it's just, you've almost started three, and you actually did start one back in our Black Swan days."

"Next question!" Keefe yelled. "Next question! Next question! Next question!"

"You're just jealous cause Sophie's rap sheet is even longer than yours," Fitz teased.

"And it's slowly killing me on the inside. Moving on. Biana, pick your victim."

"Okay, okay, okay," Biana said. "Sheesh." Then she gave Keefe a sly smile. "You're up."

Keefe practically giggled with excitement. "Yes! Finally! Courage! Courage! Courage!"

"Fine," Biana sighed dramatically. She whispered something in his ear, and the smile on his face made Sophie's skin crawl.

"Yes!" he crowed. Then he quieted. "I didn't know you were so devious, Princess Pretty-Pants."

Biana just smiled. "You chicken?"

"No way. I got this," he said. Then he snuck out of the room.

Sophie rose to go after him, but Fitz pulled her back down. "It's a secret, remember?"

"Right." Sophie looked around the room. "What do we do while he's gone?"

"We open the door and listen to hear if he messes up."

They all tiptoed over to the door—which was pointless because it was shut and the room was soundproof—and eased it open. They listened down the hall, but when Keefe returned after 267 seconds later, the house was still silent.

"Flip that token!" Keefe whispered as he shut the door behind him.

Fitz picked up the coin and flipped it. "I win! Spill!"

"Biana dared me to switch Alvar's bottle of youth out with a bottle of Sparky-Malarchey," Keefe answered, barely managing to conceal his laugh.

Fitz's jaw dropped. "You didn't! Biana!"

"I did!" she laughed gleefully. "See, Keefe? I can be just as devious as you."

"Not quite, my protégé," Keefe warned. "There are certain secrets you have yet to learn. For example…Foster, candor or courage?"

"Candor," Sophie answered.

"Seriously Foster? Boooooring!"

"Still candor. You're not getting me to change my mind. There is no way I'm ever going to accept a dare from you."

"Dare?" Keefe asked.

"Courage. Whatever you want to call it. In the human world we call them dares."

"Fine. Candor…hmmmmmmmmm…" Keefe stroked his chin. "Got it!" He crawled over to her and leaned in toward her ear. "Who would you most like to kiss: Fitz, Dex, or me?"

"No way am I answering that!" Sophie whispered, her cheeks flushing again. "That…That's…That's too weird!"

"You gotta answer it!" Keefe smiled. "No chickening out on me now, Foster."

"No. Yuck. We're all like family. That's practically incest!" she hissed.

"You certainly didn't have that opinion this afternoon when you were making out with Dex," Keefe accused her.

"Really? Are you honestly still mad about that?" Sophie asked. "Why do you even care? You're not my older brother, and you're not my boyfriend."

"What's taking so long?" Biana asked grumpily. "Is Sophie going to answer the question or not?"

"Not," Sophie announced.

"Why are you taking this so personally?" Keefe asked, his face flushing red with embarrassment, and expression she rarely saw on Keefe's face. "The question was a joke."

"Well I didn't find it funny!" Sophie yelled. "I'm going to bed." With that she got up and stormed out of the room.

"God, is she PMSing or something?" she heard Keefe whisper to Biana.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"she screeched. Her angry cry was echoed from down the hall as she assumed Alvar woke up and discovered Keefe's prank. Goodness, that boy was trouble.


	6. FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE UPDATED!**

 **Also, one final reason that Team Foster-Keefe is endgame. Fitz (short for Fitzroy) means "son of the king" in French. Dex (short for Dexter) means "skilled" in Latin. Idk, nor do I care what Tam means (sorry, but it's true. I still don't like Tam. Or Linh). But KEEFE! KEEFE MEANS "HANDSOME AND LOVEABLE IN GAELIC! I was looking up the names of the characters (because I am, as my brother and Devlin would say, a nerd), and that just brought it in for me. Keefe is endgame for Sophie. And I am so happy because I love Keefe. I mean, like, seriously. If Keefe was a real person we would be dating. Probably not, but you guys get what I mean. Now, on to the stuff you guys actually want to read! The review responses!**

 **XxxComicsGurxxX:** _Keefe family angst coming up. In a different fanfic I'm working on right now. But more on that soon. And I'm not sure where to put the emojii either...it is super confusing. I usually do it before. I think. Either way, I'm not gonna judge. And yes, this story should be pretty long, but not as long and rambly as Neverseen (My Version), which I have been way to lazy and uninspired to update lately. Writers block. It's a thing. And it's totally lame. And I originally was trying for once every two weeks, but we got into December and life got crazy. Luckily we don't start performances for our spring musical and our spring ballet until March. So we've got a while before I go AWOL again. And now to answer your questions..._

 _1\. My favorite character is def Keefe._

 _2\. I am 100% Team Sophie._

 _3\. I SHIP TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE 200%! But I'm trying to be fair in this fanfic...although this chapter is HEAVILY Keefe. Sorry Sox and Sophitz shippers._

 _4\. If I had to kill of a main character it would be Dex. Sorry, I love Sophie, I love Keefe, and after Keefe I like Fitz. And of corse I love Biana because she's just an awesome character. So Dex... :(_

 _5\. I took a test for this on quotev, and I was exactly a three way tie between Telepathy, Empathy, and Polyglotty. I feel like that last one's not a thing though. But in my opinion I think I'd be a polyglot cause I learn languages really easily, and I already know four (english, french, spanish and latin). But I'm also really good at reading people, so the whole Telepath/Empath thing wouldn't be too far off base either._

 _So, that was fun. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope that as a fellow Team Foster-Keefe fan you will enjoy this chapter! :)_

 **jilveny:** _Yes, I am a keefester fan, although I prefer Team Foster-Keefe. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **thesuperawesomebookworm:** _First of all, I still love your username/pen name/whatever you call it. Second of all, thanks! I'm so glad you like this so far! Hopefully it gets good soon. We haven't gotten to all the drama yet, but I got GOOD stuff planned! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **BookButterfly11:** _You never sign in, silly! But that's perfectly alright because I still know exactly who you are! And YESSSSSSS! Another Tam and Linh not fan! And yes, I also think of it as the "true" Keeper crew! And they mess up all my ships too! And there's a TON of Sophitz coming up, despite all the Team Foster-Keefe going on in this chapter. I already have it planned (although it's not yet written...). That's a bit of a setback, but hopefully I'll have it up soon. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I'm so glad that you like it. Your reviews are always so positive and they always make my day!_

 **Mrs. Keefe Sencen:** _Yes, they used the ship names in the chapter. I was laughing as I wrote it too. Yeah, I know. I do need to update my other stories. And hopefully I'll find the time to do that soon. :) Also, to everyone, please don't curse in the comments on my stories. Even if they're astrisked out. Cursing just makes me really uncomfortable. Thank you so much for understanding, and I promise it's nothing against you, Mrs. Keefe Sencen. You are one of my best reviewers. Also, "As if!" Was that a "Clueless" reference? Because if it was, I think I love you even more now. And yes, I deal with the hate/love Team Foster-Keefe problem daily. Although maybe not quite as intensely as you do... And yes, there is some Foster-Keefe romantic tension building, but it won't happen for a while. Sorry, but not actually sorry because I promise it will be worth it. At least, as worth it as I can make it having never been in a relationship and basically basing all of my romance stuff off of Disney movies. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy my attempt to write flirty Keefe._

 **Sophitz4eva?:** _Okay, I'm not going to lie, this whole two people with the same username thing is kind of super confusing. So I'm just going to respond to you both in one giant review. Kay? Good. Yes, Sophitz is coming up. Suggestion about leaving Sir Faro in the past noted. I'm glad you liked the "fight" scene. Again, more Sophitz coming up. Shannon Messenger is clearly Team Foster-Keefe though, I have no idea what you're talking about. More dares next time, duly noted. Thank you both so much for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Cassie:** _Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **QuilAndInk9037:** _Thank you! And thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Guest:** _Yes! Swan Song! And PMSing is an acronym. PMS. It stands for Pre Menstrual Syndrome I think, and it's when your hormones get off right before you get your period and you get kind of grumpy. My oldest sister used to get it. And yeah, there will be a lot of chapters. Maybe 20? Maybe 25? Maybe even 30? Not sure of an exact number yet._

 **Xylia Neo:** _Yes, I invented Covert. But I kind of cheated cause I just mixed Truth or Dare and Paranoia. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Readergirl6262:** _When I read the books, for some reason I always imagined her having an obsession with mallowmelt. I don't know why. Reading back through the books, it doesn't really say anything about her having an obsession with malowmelt. So I guess I kind of just made that up. Oops. Thank you for catching that. But because its kind of important, I'm going to keep it for now. What else about Sophie is OOC? It's really helpful to get feedback like that, because even if I don't end up changing it (like with the mallowmelt obsession) it makes me think about the reasoning behind my choices as an author._

 **xoYanaaa:** _Aww, thank you so much! And there will be some shining Keefe moments coming up, but Team Foster-Keefe probably won't start really happening until quite a bit later in the story. We'll see. I'm sorry. But I promise, the Team Foster-Keefe will be worth the wait. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I will update the next chapter faster._

 **Team Sophitz FTW:** _Oh my gosh, I would love to do a collab! I have something I'm working on right now, that we could do together. If you get an account and pm me, or you could email me, we could set something up. That would be awesome! Also, yay for young writers! I just turned twelve at the end of August, and yes, it's awesome that there are so many inspired, talented young authors in this fandom. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **cristal368:** _Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's an update! :)_

 **ForeverFreeFall:** _Glad you got it! It's an amazing book, I just didn't think it was as good as the others in the series. Mainly because I didn't ike the ending. I get why she wrote it that way, but I don't have to like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Sugarspice:** _Here's another chapter, and I'm working on the one after this. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _Yes, it is awesome how everyone in this fandom knows each other. I love it! I feel like I've got a-whole-nother group of friends right here! And they're very talent, amazing, entertaining friends that I sometimes get mad at because I feel like they don't update their fanfics often enough or they leave horrible cliffhangers that I'm like, "No! I just need to know what happens! And I need to know it now! Is that too much to ask?" Then I realize that I'm a total hypocrite because I go for entire months without updating any of my fanfics, and I leave them with kind of cliffhangers where they're like, "Hello? Are you actually going to write more? Did you forget about us?" and they probably get just as mad at me. So once again, sorry for the super long wait. It couldn't be avoided. But hey, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? ;) And yes, go Team Foster-Keefe! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _Thank you! And I'm working on another one right now, but more about that when I'm ready to post it. Shhhhh! ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **SenpaiK:** _There are going to be a lot more chapters, and there will be a very little amount of Sox going on. However, if you send me ideas I can write you a Sox oneshot or something on the side. ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Wow, those are getting so long. It may even be longer than the chapter! JK. I hope... Anyways, thank you to EmUnited, Panda Pandemic, XxxComicsGurlxxX, QuilAndInk9037, Queensly, MargalitiousTakesCommand, xoYanaaa, and BronzeOakleaf for following, and thank you to Panda Pandemic, The Glitter Ninja, XxxComicsGurlxxX, QuilAndInk9037, xoYanaaa, MargalitiousTakesCommand, cristal368, and BronzeOakleaf for following. And thank you again to everyone that reviewed! So...this is my awkward attempt at writing flirting. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is appreciated! Please don't burn me. I'm twelve and I've never been in a relationship. As I said above, I'm writing this based off of movies (Disney, Clueless, Mean Girls, stuff on Netflix, etc.). Now, moving on!**

 **FIVE**

The next morning Sophie got a pillow to the face. "What was that for?" Sophie complained, almost rolling out of the bed as she sleepily attempted to sit up.

Biana didn't bother with pleasantries. "For having Keefe come into my room last night and mix up the labels on _every single bottle I own_. Even my Bottle of Youth. I mean, seriously? Do you know how long it took for me to straighten everything out?"

Sophie had to admit that in the harsh light of the morning her prank didn't seem nearly as funny as it had last night. "Sorry." She didn't bother mentioning that it was Fitz's dare either.

"Get up. We're leaving to get our scrolls in an hour."

"Kay. Wake me up in 40 minutes," Sophie mumbled, laying back into the plush pillows. Thanks to Alvar's dramatic screeching last night, she hadn't gotten much sleep.

Biana threw another pillow at her friend, her earlier anger at Sophie's prank forgotten. "Come on. You've gotta look your best. It's a big day!"

"I'm filling out a questionnaire," Sophie muttered. "Big deal. I'll borrow one of your tunics or something."

"Am I going to have to throw water in your face?" Biana asked.

Sophie immediately jumped up. Biana wasn't kidding. If Sophie didn't get up she'd make good on her threat. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good. Now get over here. I've got a new hair waving elixir I want you to try."

Sophie took in Biana's extensive makeup and ornate hairdo. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a couple hours," she answered. "I really wanted to try out this new loop braid. Isn't it cool?"

Sophie still wasn't functional enough to pretend to care. "Sure. What's for breakfast?" she asked through a yawn as she sat down on the stool in front of Biana's ginormous vanity.

"Food?" Biana scoffed, throwing Sophie a look over her shoulder as she headed into her closet. "How can you think about food at a time like this? Our entire futures are on the line!"

"Well, drama queen," Sophie mumbled as she slipped off the stool and scurried out the door, "my health is on the line if I don't eat something right now."

"Ugh!" Biana screeched as Sophie opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "You are so stubborn!"

"Next time you should think about that before waking me up at some ungodly hour," she called behind her, finally starting to wake up as an aroma remarkably like bacon drifted up the stairs. "What is that amazing smell?" she asked sleepily as she ran into the kitchen, almost crashing into Keefe.

"Whoa, Foster," Keefe said, pushing her away and balancing a plate of tubers at the same time. "If you aren't careful you'll be eating it off the floor."

"Which you deserve after the coverts you dished out last night," Fitz told her with a goodnatured grin. At least the boys had taken the pranks better than Biana. Although Fitz's hair was still a little green at the tips and Keefe's eyes seemed a little pink around the pupils.

"Honestly, I'm so hungry I probably wouldn't object." She took a seat at the counter and watched the two boys finish up. "So, what are you making?"

"Laro and seel," Fitz answered from the stove.

" _Marrow_?" Sophie practically choked on the word.

"Laro," Fitz repeated. "Boiled creander sap and umber leaves. What did you think it was?"

"Ummm, marrow is…it comes from the bones of animals…I just thought…I don't know, I mean you guys are vegetarians and everything and that just threw me for a second."

"I'm assuming you want some…"

"Of course, you goon. Now give me food."

"I sympathize with whoever your husband will be," Keefe teased Sophie, turning to Fitz. "Just imagine dealing with her and a small herd of mini Sophies all at once."

"Like I'd ever get married and have kids," Sophie responded, remembering she should still be at least a little mad at him from the night before. "I'm not the motherly type."

"You're applying for a Matchmaker's Scroll, aren't you?" Keefe asked.

"As if that means anything," Sophie scoffed, surprised he even had to ask about her motivations. "I'm only doing it for Biana."

Keefe held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. But just for the record," he leaned closer and whispered, "your future husband's a lucky mastodon."

"Keefe!" Sophie screeched, slapping at him. But Keefe had anticipated her move and had wisely ducked away before she did.

"What?" Keefe laughed. "It was a compliment. Everyone looks like a mastodon next to you. Except maybe Fitz. And me, of course."

Sophie blushed at the unexpected compliment, but Fitz laughed it off. "Even I look like a mastodon next to Sophie, Keefe."

"Okaaaaay, guys," Sophie laughed uncomfortably. "It's too early in the morning for compliments. And I just came down here to get some food."

"It's too late for that," Biana announced, flouncing in and grabbing the boys' two plates of food. "I'm confiscating these and stealing Sophie. We've got to get ready for our big day!"

"Biana, you're just filling out a questionnaire. It's not like you're going to the Solstice Gala," Fitz complained.

"Boys," Biana grumbled as she grabbed Sophie's arm and tugged her out of the kitchen. "They're perfectly hopeless."

Sophie laughed. "Aww, give them some credit. They try."

Sophie reached over to sneak a leaf off the closest plate, but Biana slapped her fingers away. "You can eat after I do your hair. Otherwise the serums might react weirdly with the leaves."

"Fiiiiiiine," Sophie grumbled. She obediently swallowed everything Biana gave her—'Curly Sue,' 'Sleek and Shiny,' 'Blushing Beauty,' and so many other weird names she lost track—then waited half an hour for them to settle. "Can I eat now?"

"You are so infuriating," Biana exclaimed, throwing her hands up and walking away. "I can't deal with this right now. Do you not get what a big deal this is?" she asked, turning back to face Sophie, a stubborn tear blazing a shining trail down her cheek. "This is going to decide the rest of my life! It's such a huge milestone, and you're acting like it's just another one of "Biana's silly things" that's so below you."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked.

"You!" Biana yelled. "I'm so supportive of you through all of your tribunals, and wars, and just life, but whenever I want to do something, you act like you're so above everything. You never want to do makeovers, you never want to go shopping, and now you don't want to go get your Matchmakers Scroll. Do you not realize what a big deal this is? You only get one shot to get a Scroll. I mean yes, you can reapply for second and third and fourth and fifth and last considerations, but really, this first list is it. We only get to apply once. And I want you to be there because you are my best friend, and this is scaring the hell out of me. I mean, this is such a big step, and…I'm just so scared!" Biana broke down and started sobbing.

Sophie just sat in the chair for a moment, stunned. It was true that she didn't really like makeovers, didn't really like dress shopping, and that she didn't really want to go get a Matchmakers Scroll. Now that she thought about, she was acting like a brat. And she felt like a terrible friend. "Biana, I'm so sorry," she said, rushing over to her friend. "I never really thought about this from your point of view. And I have been kind of a bad friend, haven't I?"

Biana laughed a little, wiping tears and snot off her face. "You weren't that bad," she finally responded.

"Yeah," Sophie argued. "I was. I was selfish, and egotistical, and I promise I'll work on that. But for now, we've got to go get ready to get our Scrolls!"

"I look like a gremlin, don't I?" Biana asked, wiping under her eyes to catch the runny black makeup.

"You look perfect," Sophie answered, wiping a stray tear off her friend's cheek. "Now we've got to get dressed. What am I wearing?"

An hour later, Biana declared them acceptable.

"Finally! What took you so long? We've been waiting here for an hour!" Keefe complained as they walked down the stairs. Well, more like fell, at least for Sophie. She was still terrible at walking in heels, and the red, strappy, stiletto, higher-than-usual heels Biana had given Sophie were making descending the stars gracefully, or even with her dignity intact, practically impossible.

"We had an outfit emergency," Sophie finally answered with a secret smile at Biana, which her friend returned. Then she had to grab the banister again to keep from falling.

As they descended the stairs, the boys exchanged their own secret glance. "Hey!" Biana said. "The whole, 'secretive smile thing' is ours. You don't get to steal that, no matter how good we look."

"Sorry, sorry," the boys muttered, rolling their eyes.

"Good. Now let's go. We're going to be late." Biana started off at a brisk pace, but when Sophie tried to keep up, she almost fell into the fountain.

"Who decided to putting a fountain in the middle of the room would be a good idea?" she complained to the Vackers, but they just laughed.

"Still getting the hang of walking, Foster?" Keefe chuckled along.

"Shut up," she grumbled. Her happy mood was quickly being replaced with self-pity. "I'm going to break an ankle in these shoes, and then you're all going to feel bad. And hopefully bring me mallowmelt while I'm stuck in my bed, with nothing to do but heal."

"Remember, healing bones takes a max of 12 hours. And that's for the crazy injuries, like when I broke all my ribs and both my arms and legs that time we rode Silveny to the Black Swan's crazy ocean hideout. Not for a simple twisted ankle."

"You didn't break _all_ your ribs," Sophie argued with a roll of her eyes. "You broke four. And your legs and arms weren't even fractured. They were bruised, at worst."

"Same thing," Keefe said. "But seriously, do you need help?"

With a sigh, and a great deal of wounded pride, Sophie nodded once.

Keefe seemed to realize that she was embarrassed, so in typical Keefe fashion, he made as big a deal of it as possible. "Milady," he drawled, dropping into a deep bow and holding out a hand.

She was so irritated she almost brushed past him, but she really did need the help, and the satisfaction she'd get would kind of be negated by falling into one of Everglen's many waterworks. So she sucked it up and grabbed his hand. After only three shaky steps, Keefe sighed and crouched in front of her. "Hop on."

"Excuse me?" Sophie asked, her dignity even further wounded.

"You're going too slow," Keefe said, "and even with my help you're gonna hurt yourself. Just let me piggyback you there."

With a disdainful sigh, Sophie agreed. "Fine, but you better not make any weird horse noises.

True to his nature, Keefe cantered and "neighed" the entire way to the leapmaster, and Sophie even noticed a smile creep onto her face as she laughed at his antics. But when they got there, Biana's glare had Sophie hopping off as quickly as possible. "Thanks," she muttered, her cheeks flaming.

"Anytime, Foster," Keefe laughed. He didn't seem to notice Biana's animosity or Sophie's reluctance as he wrapped an arm over Sophie's shoulders. "So, are we going or what?"

"Matchmakers Office," Biana practically spat as she stared daggers at Keefe's occupied arm. But as usual, Sophie didn't notice. The amazing Elvin technology distracted her. Even after living here for four years, and almost fading away more times than she cared to admit, the idea of light travel amazed her. She forced a smiled as a single crystal lowered, casting a beam of sparkling light to the ground.

"Ready?" Fitz finally asked when none of the other three moved, breaking the tense silence. Startled into action, Sophie, Biana, and Keefe grabbed his hands.

"Ready," they all affirmed. And then they stepped into the light.

"What took you so long?" Dex asked grumpily as soon as they glittered into view, his cheeks flushed with frustration. "We've been waiting here for an hour."

"I just said exactly the same thing," Keefe laughed, still holding Sophie's hand. "But Princess Prettypants over here decided that they were going to ignore _her own schedule_ , and play dress up."

"Whatever," Biana said with an eye roll, as she tugged Sophie away from Keefe. Sophie's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Jensi, Tam and Dex's jaws dropped, their eyes scanning over Biana's tight and scandalously short pink dress, and Sophie own only slightly less scandalous red one. But only slightly. Biana had wanted them to stand out, and they certainly did, attracting the attention of customers and Matchmakers alike. Biana seemed to enjoy the attention, but Sophie ducked her head and tried to disappear behind her more confident friend. "Who's ready to get a scroll?" Biana asked enthusiastically, dropping Sophie's hand and skipping off into the building, leaving her stumbling and blushing friend behind.

"Just stand up and own it," Keefe whispered in her ear, startling her. "You look awesome."

Sophie blushed even deeper, and punched him lightly in the arm. "Stop it," she laughed quietly. "This dress is _so_ not my style, and everyone knows it."

"Only because you're acting like you're not comfortable in your own skin. Come on," Keefe said, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "You look just as good as Biana, I promise."

Sophie rolled her eyes and dipped out from under his arm. "Thanks, but even you aren't that good of a liar."

"Oh, I wasn't lying." Then he slipped back behind a curious looking Fitz.

She may not have completely believed Keefe, but she still pushed her shoulders back and held her head just a little higher.

"What did Keefe just say to you?" Biana hissed, dropping back beside her and glaring at her suspiciously.

"He just said that I needed to stop slouching," Sophie paraphrased. "And that you looked really good in that dress."

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Well, it wasn't exactly what he'd said, but it was close enough.

"Good," Biana sighed. "I know that it's crazy, but for a second I thought he was actually flirting with you."

"Keefe flirts with anything that moves."

"I know, but…nevermind."

Sophie laughed. There was no way Keefe would ever flirt with _her_. Not seriously. Would he?

She was still thinking about Keefe when they reached the front of the line, a line she hadn't even known they were in. All she heard was, "Miss Foster!" and then Fitz was pushing her toward a line of partitioned cubicles. She stood awkwardly in between the line and the desks for a few moments before an elf at the end of the line sighed deeply and yelled, "Over here, Miss Foster."

"Do I know you?" she asked as she neared him.

"No, but _I_ know _you_ , Miss Foster," he answered tartly. "I am Lord Avery, the Head Matchmaker here at the Matchmakers Office, and I'll be personally overseeing your Matchmaking process. Normally I don't personally conduct matches for clients, but we've made a special exception for you. Now, if you'll please follow me."

Sophie looked back at her friends quickly, unsure. Fitz, Biana, Keefe and Dex had already been called into cubicles, and Tam, Linh, Marella and Jensi were waiting in line. "Excuse me," she said, hurrying to catch up with the unfamiliar man. "Where are we going?"

"Most Matchmaker consultations occur in the relative privacy of the cubicles," the man explained, "but because you are such a celebrity, we feel that it's necessary to take extra precautions with your Matchmaking process. Therefore, your Matchmaking consultation will occur in my office, which is the second most secure room in the building."

"What's the most secure room in the building?" Sophie asked.

"The archives," he answered automatically. "Password and DNA protected."

"Oh, wow," Sophie responded as the man licked a strip on the wall and opened a door for her. "That's pretty impressive."

"It's nothing." Sophie could tell he was trying not to smile, but the sparkle of pride in his eyes told her he was pleased by her appreciation. "Now, if you'll take a seat, I'd like to begin."

Sophie just sat there for a moment before she realized he expected a response. "Oh, yes. Please do."

"Thank you." He slid a small metal cube across the desk, and she flashed back to the first time she'd ever visited Atlantis. Quinlin had had her lick a similar contraption to verify her DNA. She was snapped back to the present when the grouchy matchmaker offered, "You lick it."

"I know that," Sophie said. Just like that first time, when she licked it, it flashed green.

"Good. Now that we're sure that you are indeed Sophie Elizabeth Foster, we can proceed." He pulled out a large stack of papers from behind his desk and started sifting through them. "You are a Telepath, are you not?" he asked, pulling out a thick packet.

Sophie nodded.

"As well as an Inflictor, correct?" he asked, pulling another packet.

She nodded again.

"Hmmm, let's see. Polyglot too, I believe. And a Teleporter…we don't have a standard packet for that, I'm afraid. Do you mind improvising that one?"

Sophie shook her head, not quite sure what she was agreeing to.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something while you're filling out the questionnaires." He patted her hand reassuringly. Then he dropped the remaining papers back into their drawer and pulled out a different stack. "Now let's see, you are adopted, correct?"

When she nodded, he pulled out a slightly thinner packet.

"Do you know anything about your birth parents?"

It should have been a simple no. But Sophie's suspicions made her hesitate, which the matchmaker immediately noticed.

"I assure you everything about your matchmaking process is confidential," he prompted. "And any information you can give us will help us to make your matches more accurate."

He seemed to deflate when Sophie finally answered. "No," she sighed. "I don't know anything about them."

"Too bad," he responded. "We could really use the DNA information. We'll just have to make due with yours. Now, there are a few things we need to go over, Miss Foster. I assume you have your guardians' consent form with you." He raised an eyebrow and she turned red.

"Ummm…I actually don't kno—"

"I have it right here!" Biana said as she burst through the "secure" door, followed closely by the Matchmaker's nervous secretary, beaming. "Sorry, Sophie. I completely forgot to give this to you earlier."

"Thank you, Miss Vacker, but this is a private consultation. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave immediately." The Matchmaker glared at the poor secretary who immediately started pulling Biana out of the room.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Biana said sweetly, then she practically skipped out, pulling the disgruntled secretary with her.

"Okay, now that I have your guardians' consent, we may proceed." He slid a document across the table with one of the fancy silver pencils. "This is your proof of legal presence. Please sign here, here, here, here, and here, and initial here, here, and here."

Sophie did as he indicated, then he slid another packet over. "This regards your Telepathy. The first section regards when and how your ability manifested. The second regards the extent of your abilities. And the third regards the extent of abilities of your mentors."

"What if I've had more than one mentor?" she asked, immediately thinking of both Tiergan and Mr. Forkle.

"Then answer for your primary mentor."

"What if I don't know which one was my primary mentor?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was living in the Forbidden Cities, my next door neighbor, Mr. Forkle, was secretly a Black Swan Member. He taught me how to use my Telepathy, but he taught my subconscious. Then, when I came to the Lost Cities and started attending Foxfire, Sir Tiergan taught me to access my abilities."

The Matchmaker pondered that for a moment. "I suppose you should fill out a separate section for each of them, and we'll have to call on both of them as references."

"That might be a little difficult," Sophie answered. "Mr. Forkle went underground after the Neverseen were defeated. I haven't seen him or heard from him since." It was a _tiny_ bit of a white lie, but he'd never officially revealed his many identities. Come to think of it, neither had Tiergan. She'd have to ask him about that…

"Then just fill in the form for your other mentor, please."

"Alright," Sophie answered, beginning to fill in the paper.

The questions ranged from as simple as, "Are you currently a member of, or on track to become, a member of the nobility?" to, "What is the most challenging thing about having your ability?" The answer to the former was obviously a "Yes." The answer to the second was harder. "I think the hardest part about being a Telepath is the temptation to read peoples' secrets," she wrote. "For example, a friend may be having a hard time, and they don't want to tell me why. Or, like I experienced with the Black Swan, they may be keeping a secret about me, from me. And that's so frustrating for me, because the information is right there, within reach. But to take it would be a violation of their privacy. So, I guess the hardest part of being a Telepath is the self-restraint it requires."

When she finished, she handed it back and the Matchmaker slid over another packet. She filled one out for her Inflicting, another one because she was a Polyglot, and a third for her Teleportation. "What exactly do you want me to say here?" she asked, indicating the section he asked about her manipulation of time. "We've only been in school for one week, and I haven't exactly gotten to try anything yet because Alden's been with the goblins."

"Leave that part blank for now," he instructed. "As your training continues we can reevaluate and rematch you."

"Okay," she answered, finishing up. She filled out a paper about Grady and Edaline, a paper about possible career paths, and a personality test. All in all, it took almost four hours. When she finally got back to the lobby only Biana, Fitz and Keefe were left lounging on the plush red couches. "Did the Matchmaker have you take him forward in time?" Keefe asked.

"No. Why?" It was kind of a weird question to ask. "Did they make any of you show them your abilities?"

"No, but it's the only explanation I can think of as to why your consultation took so long," Keefe answered grumpily. "You were in there forever."

"How long have you guys been done for?" she asked.

"Mine took an hour, Biana's and Fitz's took a little longer. Dex's took about the same amount of time as mine, Linh and Tam's were a little shorter than ours, and Jensi and Marella were gone by the time I got out. But you…you must have set some kind of record."

"Sorry," Sophie answered. "You didn't all have to stay."

"Yes, we did," Biana cut in. "We couldn't leave you here alone. Plus, Edaline and Grady hailed my dad. You're staying with us again tonight."

"Really?" Sophie asked. "What happened?"

"Actually, you're staying with us until school on Monday. That Sanctuary thing is taking longer than they thought it would," Biana said. "They asked me to tell you that they're sorry they won't get to see you at all this weekend, but that they love you and hope that applying for your Matchmaker's Scroll went well."

"It went great. Did they say anything about when I could hail them?"

"They're underground. I don't think their Imparters are working. Grady had to leave the mountain to check in with me."

"Oh," Sophie answered, deflating slightly. She hoped they were okay.

"Did they say anything about needing help?" Keefe asked. "Foster and I could be there in a heartbeat." Sophie smiled at him gratefully.

"No," Biana said. "Grady just asked us to keep you for the weekend."

"Well, let's get back then," Sophie answered, putting on a brave face. "I wouldn't want to keep you guys from lunch."

Fitz raised his pathfinder and, after linking hands, they all stepped into the light.


	7. SIX

**Chapter 6 has been updated! Yay! Also, everyone needs to check out the character art on Shannon Messenger's instagram. It's amazing. Drop dead gorgeous. But Keefe is still not up! I'm dying here! Okay, rant over.**

 **Xylia Neo:** _I've been thinking about my dislike of Tam and Linh lately, and I've realized it's kind of unjustified. I mean, we haven't even had a full book to get to know them. If we'd known them from the beginning, it might be different. I also don't like them because they mess up my ships. I ship SophiexKeefe, BianaxDex, and FitzxMarella. With the introduction of Tam and Linh, I feel like the ships are going to be SophiexKeefe, BianaxTam, FitzxLinh, and MarellaxDex. At the same time though, I've realized that they kind of solidify the whole KeefexSophie ship because Biana and Tam would totally be a thing, and Fitz is, like, enamored with Linh. So I don't dislike them that much anymore. I'm kind of neutral now. And I loved Calla, so we'll just have to agree to disagree on that subject. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing. :)_

 **yasminaloulou:** _Thanks! I'm glad. And thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **daringwolf2000:** That's so funny that you like the friendship. Depending on who's talking, it takes me a really long time to write their dialogue. I think I have the most problems with Biana because she's such a girly girl, but at the same time she can kick some serious butt. _Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Yananot:** _Haha, yeah, I get the whole, "You're twelve?" thing a lot. But usually because they can't believe I'm that old. Apparently I look a lot younger than my twin brother and everyone thinks I'm, like, ten. And I totally get the agony of waiting thing. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **ForeverFreeFall:** _Oh my gosh! That's so sweet! I read your review and it almost made me cry it was so sweet. As I accept this 2015 Author's Grammy I'd like to thank my mom for always supporting me, my dad for always pushing me to be the best I can be, and my twin brother for always being...well, my twin brother. Lol. I love you, and all of your stories too! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and please update Foxfire Academy and KOTLC React soon!_

 **xoYanaaa:** _Oh my gosh I know! Keefe! Keefe stuff coming up! I've already written most of it because I just couldn't wait, but I can't post it yet cause I haven't finished the bridge yet. Grrrr. Anyways, TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _I know. Biana. She's absolutely hopeless. Poor, delusional girl. But she'll get over him eventually. Mwahahahahahahaha! But actually, sorry Biana. It might be a little painful. Or a lot painful... Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **BookButterfly11:** _First of all...GREAT JOB SIGNING IN! I'm so proud of you! And Clueless...I guess I'll see if you get it when you read this soon. And that quote is one of my favorite parts of the entire movie. The debate is so funny. When Amber's like, "How am I supposed to refute that?" That's not the line, but that's what she's thinking. AND THINKING OUT LOUD! I LOVE Ed Sheeran SO MUCH! I really hope that he comes near me soon for a concert soon because I love his music. And sorry about sarcastic Sophie being OOC. It's really hard to get the in character because as an author, you put a little bit of yourself into each of your characters. And when you're writing someone else's character, you tend to give them some of your traits, and you sometimes forget about other aspects of their personality. I'm working on it. And nine stars? You're British, right? I know that someone on here is British. If you are, do you guys grade out of ten stars? Because we do five in America. That's cool if it's different. And Fitz stuff coming up soon! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Sassy di Angelo:** _Thanks! Neverseen left me in a really dark place too. After Keefe joined the Neverseen I cried for like a day straight. It was terrible. Then I saw the light, whih I think I explained in a previous chapter, so I won't explain it again here. but hang in there until the fifth book comes out because it's going to be AWESOME! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **JoySeph13:** _There is a serious Keefe-Sophie talk coming up. Just two more chapters! Then they will figure out the kiss. And it's going to be rad! I don't know why I just used rad. That's straight out of my brother's vocabulary. Eew. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! :)_

 **Margaret:** _Here's some more. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Ivory Swan:** _Is your pen name a play on Black Swan? Just curious, cause it totally could be. And yes, I think Sox is the cutest ship name because it makes me think of socks, and socks make me super happy. I don't know why. I just love socks. They're amazing. Also, the Red Sox. Although I'm not really a fan of baseball. I play softball, but I hate watching it. I get bored. Baseball and golf are my two least favorite sports to watch, even though I play both. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _Updated! And please update under a name other than Guest next time, because there are a bunch of people that update under that, and I really want to have a way to thank you each individually. But thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kinda filler. :)_

 **SenpaiK:** _Okay, this chapter has a_ waaaaaaaaaay _worse cliffhanger. At least in my opinion. Thank you fore reading and reviewing! :)_

 **I'mverycalm:** _I'm working on it! Haha! Anyways, more coming soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _Updated! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **fff:** _Dddcd. I'm not quite sure what that means, but thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Hello:** _Sophitz and Foster-Keefe both. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Sugarspice:** _Updated! Thank you fore reading and reviewing!_

 **the reader:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

 **Oky, so this is kind of a filler chapter as the real action happens next chapter. Also, I've decided I'm going to start doing this thing where I include a movie reference every chapter, and I'm going to see if people can guess it. Just cause that's fun for me, and I keep writing these references in anyways. Now it can be fun for you too. :) And if you get it, you get a shout out in the next chapter! :) Thank you to Sassy di Angelo, JoySeph13, Keeper of the Lost, Ivory Swan, and Thegirlwonder09 for following and thank you to Sassy di Angelo, yasminaloulou, JoySeph13, and Ivory Swan for favoriting! And thank you again to everyone that reviewed! Now, on to the cool stuff.**

 **SIX**

"HOW WAS THE MATCHMAKING office?" Della asked during lunch, to Sophie's chagrin.

"It was awesome!" Keefe answered, piling his plate high with every food available. "I got to talk about myself for an hour, and the poor guy had to listen. He even took notes! It's his job!"

They all laughed, but Keefe probably wasn't joking.

"I loved it," Biana answered. "I'm so excited to get my scroll I can't wait! I mean, a week seems like such a long time!"

"One week?" Della asked incredulously. "I had to wait six _months_ before I got mine!"

"Yeah, but that was over five centuries ago," Biana reminded her. "There were a lot less possible matches back in your day."

Sophie still wasn't used to how old the people around her actually were. Grady and Edaline, Alden and Della, and even Tiergan had centuries, if not millennium. Bronte probably had ages, epochs, eras, eons; she actually had no idea. But he'd once told her he'd been alive before the dark ages. And judging by the fact the Grady had been alive for at least 700 years—based on the sheer quantity of his Bramble jersey collection—and still wasn't an Ancient, he must at least have a couple ages. Maybe an epoch. She'd be very surprised if he'd lived through an era, but it wasn't impossible. His ears were pretty pointy.

"Oh, it's been much longer than that, dear," Della laughed lightly. In the human world Sophie would have been surprised if one of her friends didn't know their parents' age. But in the Lost Cities, they didn't pay attention to age since everything but their ears stopped aging at around 25. As proved by the Bronte-may-have-ages-or-eras-or-maybe-even-an-epoch argument.

"Well still, I couldn't imagine waiting six whole months! I just want to know right now!"

"I imagine that we all could guess who's going to be on your scroll," Della said. Her significant glance was lost on Keefe, who had his head down and was shoveling food into his mouth at a record pace.

"I hope," Biana said in a dreamy voice, immediately lost to a daydream.

"And how about you, Sophie?" Della asked. "Are you excited to get your scroll?"

No. No. No. "Ummm, yeah," she forced herself to answer, for Biana's sake. Heads popped up around the table.

"Whaaaa?" Keefe asked, half chewed food falling out of his mouth.

"Eeeew," she winced, looking away. "Keefe, that's disgusting."

"Wha? Oou don wanna ee mah foo?" he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he purposefully made his eating habits messier.

"Yuck. No. Close your mouth."

He shrugged and resumed chewing, this time with his mouth closed.

"Umm, I thought you didn't even want to apply for a scroll," Fitz asked tentatively.

"I didn't," she answered honestly, shooting an apology glance at Biana, who thankfully still wasn't paying attention. "But I think it'll be interesting who the Matchmakers pair me up with. Not that it'll have any impact on who I actually choose," she added hastily.

"I'm glad that you're so confident, Sophie," Della answered. "The Matchmaking Scrolls are an archaic tradition. But I'm not sure you understand how seriously these scrolls are taken in our society."

"I know about how Kelser and Juline were considered bad matches, and Jolie and Brant. And I know how hard it was for them. But at the same time, I've been through so much real danger in my life that I don't care what others think of me at this point. Well, everyone except for my friends and family. I mean, I do care about being a good person. But I'm not going to let the fear of being a social pariah keep me from what I love, whether it's my family, my friends, or my potential husband. It's like that Dr. Seuss quote. 'Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.' Not that you guys know who that is, but I still think it applies to this situation."

Della smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear it, Sophie. And I'm sure whoever you pick will be a _very_ lucky elf." Here she sent a significant glance at Fitz, which they both noticed. Right on cue, Sophie and Fitz blushed, although his was more of a slight flush, and hers was a full on color change. "And what about you, Fitz?" Della asked her son.

"Eh, it was alright," Fitz answered, the light blush lingering on his cheeks. "I think they'll do a good job. I mean, it's what they're trained to do. And I'm pretty confident that the girl I like will be on my list."

"Oooh!" Keefe said, immediately interested. "Care to tell?"

"Yeah right," Fitz scoffed.

"Dude, you can't say stuff like that unless you're going to dish. So dish."

"No way. But I guess you'll find out next month."

"What happens next month?" Keefe asked. "Hold up! Are you planning on proposing as soon as you get your scroll? 18 is a _little_ young to get married dude—"

"No way!" Fitz said, blushing harder this time. "I just meant that you'll see when I get my scroll."

"Oh, I bet I can figure it out sooner than that." Keefe's impish grin made Sophie's skin crawl.

"Well, this has been fun," Sophie announced after an awkwardly long pause, "but Biana and I were going to go change and get some homework done. Right Biana?" she asked, elbowing her friend in the ribs.

"Ow!" she cried indignantly. "What?"

"So, we'll see you guys at dinner. Thank you, Della. That was delicious."

She pulled Biana out of the room, and deposited their dishes in the sink before they hurried up to Biana's room.

The boys were already there.

"How did you get up here so fast?" Sophie asked, collapsing on the bed next to Fitz while Biana sat _very_ close to Keefe.

"Our magic wands," Fitz joked, waving his pathfinder at her as they both flashed back to the first time they'd met.

"Haha," she deadpanned, trying to hide the emotion those memories inspired. "But seriously, what are you guys doing? We…well, _I_ need to actually get some homework done before school starts tomorrow. Can't speak for Biana, though."

"What homework could you possibly have?" Keefe asked, leaning off the edge of the bed. "We've been in school for three days."

"Quite a bit, actually," she answered sharply, pulling a notebook and a silver pencil out of her bag. "And I know you do too, so don't try to pretend you don't."

"I know!" Biana giggled, leaning closer to Keefe. "We could have a study group. Fitz and Sophie could work on their Telepathy stuff since he's been gone all summer, and maybe you could help me with my Astrology homework."

"Foster's much better at Astrology than I am," Keefe laughed. "And besides, Foster and I have to work on our Chemistry, right? Right? Right?"

Biana scrunched her nose in confusion, asking "What's _chemistry_?" and for the thousandth time, Sophie regretted giving him that human pickup line book after midterms two years ago. "Whatever, Keefe," she said, but she still blushed a little.

"No, that's actually not a bad idea," Fitz said. "We haven't gotten to work together since finals last year. Maybe we should actually do some of those exercises Tiergan gave us to practice over the summer."

"Right," Sophie said, slapping her forehead. "I completely forgot about those. How mad do you think he'll be if we just don't do them?"

"I don't know," Fitz said thoughtfully. "But he'll definitely be madder at me than you. He still doesn't like me very much."

"Hey," Sophie argued, "he likes you a lot more than he did when he first started mentoring us."

"Right," Fitz agreed. "But he still doesn't exactly _like_ —"

"Umm, hello?" Keefe interrupted. "We're still here you know. And if we're being honest, you two could pass that class with your eyes closed. Well, Sophie could. Fitz, you probably still need to try. But judging off of every year since Level Three, Sophie needs to work on Linguistics. Specifically mimicking. Meaning that _we_ should be the ones working together."

"Umm, guys?" Sophie interrupted. "I think I'm the one that knows what I need. And I need to work on my homework for Elvin History. Because if I don't, I'm going to get lost in time with the most self-righteous, narcissistic elf I've ever met."

The other three just blinked at her for a moment in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Fitz finally asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you guys."

"Duh," Keefe said. "Now what were we talking about again?"

"Sophie's Elvin History class got turned into _another_ ability training session," Biana muttered.

"That's awesome!" Keefe said at the same time Fitz very intelligently asked, "What?"

"For some reason the Council believes that I can travel through time. And before you ask, I have no idea where they got that idea. So now Lord Faro, my Elvin History mentor, is trying to teach me how to go back in time. It's terrible, and boring, because he knows absolutely _nothing_ about Teleporting, and he's so egotistical, and sometimes I just wanna—"

"Okay," Fitz said, reaching forward and grabbing her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Calm down."

It was then that she realized she was shaking as she imagined strangling her mentor. And she was super flushed.

"Are you okay?" Keefe asked, peeking over Fitz's shoulder.

"I'm fine." She shrugged Fitz's arms off and fanned her cheeks. "I'm fine," she repeated, almost as an afterthought, her anger dissipating.

"Ummm, you're obviously not." Keefe maneuvered around Fitz and put an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

With a stunned glance at Keefe, Biana moved to Sophie's other side, completing the group hug. "You know that you can tell us, right?"

"I know," Sophie said, sucking it up and taking a deep, anchoring breath. When she released it looked up, meeting each of her friend's eyes. "There's something I need to tell you. It's about the Council."

"Them again?" Keefe groaned. "Can't they just leave you alone now that the Neverseen crisis is over?"

"Keefe, let her talk," Fitz scolded. "What did the Council do now?"

"Before I say anything, I need you guys to promise not to say anything to anyone. And I mean anyone. Not even Alden, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't know. And definitely not Grady or Edaline, because if Grady knew, he'd flip."

"Got it, Foster. This is a matter of the utmost secrecy. A Code-Foster. The best kind."

"Thanks, Keefe," Sophie sighed.

"And I'd never tell anyone," Fitz confirmed.

Sophie looked to Biana. "What? Who would I even tell? You're my best friend."

"Good." Sophie let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. As an afterthought she added, "And especially don't tell Dex, because he'd be furious if he knew I told you guys first."

"Sophie!" the other three yelled.

"Okay, okay. This summer the Council approached me about a possible position as an Emissary."

"Really?" Fitz interrupted. "You've still got three years, and they just approached me this summer."

"They want me to start early," Sophie admitted, watching as Fitz's face colored slightly with what she could only assume was jealousy. "If I worked really hard I could graduate after midterms next year."

"How?" Biana asked as Fitz tried—and failed—to conceal his envy.

"All of my Special Ability lessons have gotten me through the upper levels. According to Emery, they won't have anything to teach me if I attend both full years in the Elite Towers. I'd just need to get some Level Seven classes out of the way, and the only thing I'd have to do for Level Eight would be to solve the Mirror Assignment, which I figured out two years ago."

"By the way," Keefe interrupted, "can you get me the answers to that? As much as I enjoy looking at this handsomeness"—he indicated himself—"some of those mirrors are just _not_ flattering."

"Keefe," Biana hissed as Sophie glared at him. "Not the time."

"Right," he agreed. "But there's really no _right_ time when asking Foster to cheat."

"There are much better times than this."

"What did you tell them?" Fitz interrupted, his face flushing more.

"They didn't really give me a choice," Sophie admitted bitterly. "In their eyes they get to control the rest of my life."

"Well, they don't get to pick your Matchmaker's Scroll," Keefe laughed in an attempt to disperse the tension. "And I think we all know who you're absolutely dying to have on it."

Sophie rolled her eyes when he winked. "Yep, Keefe. I've secretly loved you for years now and the only thing left is to be number one on each other's scrolls."

"Yeah, right," Biana cut in with a warning glare at Sophie.

"Ah ah, Biana," Keefe teased. "Play nice now. There's enough of the Keefester to go around."

"Shut up, Keefe," Biana and Sophie chorused.

"There's no way you're immune to the Keefester's charms. All the ladies love him."

"Stop talking about yourself in the third person," Sophie groaned, shoving him onto his back. "It's weird."

Keefe sat up and shook his head, running his hands through it in a vain attempt to control its shape. "Aww, Foster, you messed up my hair!"

"I'm sure Biana has _something_ in her bathroom to help with that." Sophie's tone was _almost_ apologetic.

Keefe grumbled something about, "no respect for the Hair," as he let Biana lead him away.

"So they're really going to make you an Emissary next year?" Fitz asked after the others were gone.

"Seems like it," Sophie said with a nervous glance in his direction. But thankfully, all his anger and jealously seemed to have seeped away.

"Well, maybe we can go through training together."

"Wait, what? I thought you were going to be a Keeper."

"Being a Keeper's more of a side job, I guess," Fitz admitted. "The whole treaty thing with Dad was kind of my test. And he's pretty sure I passed. I mean, I haven't gotten the official letter or anything yet, but I'm hoping."

"Fitz, that's awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Yeah, I mean, it's not much, but until you become one I'll be the youngest Emissary ever."

"Wow. That's so cool, Fitz. I'm so proud of you!" She leaned over and gave him a hug. "And if it's any consolation, I'm totally against this whole thing. I want to go through the Elite Levels, and get a roommate, and live in the Towers. I want to be a normal elf."

"Well, I can promise you you're not missing anything in the Gold Tower. Totally lame. No parties."

"Well, the Silver Tower's not much better," Sophie warned him. "Just ask Keefe."

"I'm sure he's enjoying all the chances to prank Master Cadence though," Fitz laughed.

"For your information," Keefe said, coming out of the bathroom, his hair freshly styled, "it's a lot harder to prank someone when you've got nowhere to run. The Silver Tower is literally Prankster Purgatory."

"Clever." Sophie brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "But it's probably good that this is happening now. I mean, we can't unleash you on a workplace like this. You'd have them all running for their lives within a day."

"Ahem, for your information I think Master Cadence was completely out of line when she called me into her office on Wednesday. She had no evidence."

"Other than the fact it was in your room?"

"Other than that."

"Other than the fact that you are the resident prankster and obviously did it?"

"Foster, I could have been framed. Pranking 101."

"But you weren't."

"No. I wasn't." And Keefe didn't seem at all sorry about it either.

Sophie sighed. "We're in for quite the year, aren't we?" Sophie asked, imagining all the pranks intended for the general populace in the lack of a prank-able authority figure.

"Indeed you are." Sophie didn't like the way he was rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind. Or his evil smile as he repeated, "Yes, indeed."

"Oh, no," she groaned, dropping her head into her hands dramatically. Then her head shot back up. "And by the way Keefe, I've gotten a lot better at mimicking."

Surprisingly no pranks awaited her as she arrived on campus Monday morning. Just a _very_ enraged Elvin History mentor.

"You're late," he spat as she walked into the classroom.

"No I'm not," she said. "Class doesn't start for another two minutes."

"You were supposed to be here thirteen minutes ago."

"Thirteen minutes ago was when Orientation started."

"Classes in the Silver Tower commence at 8 o'clock sharp. This class is no exception."

"This has never been a problem before. And how are they supposed to take attendance if I'm not in the pyramid?"

"That's a problem for Magnate Leto, not me. Now where is Lord Alden? He was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"And hour ago?" Sophie asked. "Why?"

"We were to discuss the curriculum in this class. But apparently he doesn't believe your education is as important as a few extra minutes of beauty sleep."

Sophie was appalled by her mentor's lack of decorum. But not surprised.

"Well, we'll have to begin without him. Did you complete your assignment?"

"Yes," Sophie answered, pulling her Telepathy notebook out of her backpack. "Here are the originals, and here are my replicas."

He barely glanced at them. "I suppose those will have to do," he sniffed.

"They're almost exact replicas," Sophie argued, defending her work. "I have a photographic memory."

"The keyword there is _almost_ ," Sir Faro scoffed. "I will _not_ have you teleporting me into the wrong scene."

"That's all these are," Sophie pointed out. "Scenes. They're not exact replicas either. So it doesn't matter if I have them perfect because there's still a chance I'll teleport us to the wrong place or time."

Sophie had him there and he knew it. So instead he turned away from her and sank into his throne. "Will you please go to the entrance and see if something is holding Lord Alden up?"

Sophie rolled her eyes as she left, but she was grateful to get a break from her most annoying mentor. If she spent any more time alone with him there was a serious threat she would strangle him. Or at least inflict some of the less pleasant emotions on the poor elf.

She met Alden on the Vortinator. "Oh thank goodness you're here."

"What happened now?" Alden laughed.

"I cannot _stand_ Sir Faro. I need a new mentor _now_. That new mentor being you."

"I already am your mentor."

"My _only_ mentor."

"I have no more influence over your mentors and classes than you do, Sophie."

"Please. I'm sure the Council would take him off Sophie-Detail if they realized how ignorant he is about Teleporting. I mean this is ridiculous."

"He was chosen for his knowledge of Elvin History, not for his knowledge of Teleporting."

"Obviously," Sophie grumbled.

Alden took her hand and started leading her up the stairs. "If there's truly an issue I can discuss it with the Council."

Sophie sighed, realizing she was being immature and completely unfair to Alden. It wasn't _his_ fault Sir Faro was a pompous jerk. "No. I can deal with him."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now what have you done so far?"

"I've just copied images of famous scenes in history with my Telepathy. Nothing interesting."

"Well the interesting part is yet to come," Alden answered, opening the door for her to enter the room again.

"Lord Alden," Sir Faro said. "Welcome."

"Faro," Alden said, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

"Shall we begin?"

Without waiting for their answer Sir Faro crossed to the wall of floor to ceiling windows, one pane of which was slightly open. He pushed it open the rest of the way and was standing in front of a 200 story drop. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You want me to just walk out the window?" Sophie asked, her stomach dropping. For some reason, walking out a window was much scarier than dropping of a cliff. Or even jumping out of Oblivimyre. Of course, then she'd been fueled by a rush of adrenaline. If she jumped out this window, she'd be jumping out a window. For absolutely no reason.

"I thought that was pretty clear," Sir Faro deadpanned, gesturing to the drop. "I want you to jump and teleport right here. And remember the rules we discussed."

Sophie sent an annoyed look at Alden before crossing to the window.

"Wait, rules?" Alden asked, finally catching on. "What rules?"

"Since you had neglected to do it, I gave Miss Foster a list of rules to follow while teleporting," Sir Faro sniffed.

"Faro, that's completely unnecessary," Alden started, but Sir Faro cut him off.

"They're just a few _general_ rules that should always be applied when entering the void. I've found that when mastering a—ahem— _unique_ ability, it's beneficial to always have a set of strict procedures for the use of said _unique_ ability."

"Sophie knows her Ability better than we could ever—"

"First, she must think of where she is going. This minimizes the chances of getting trapped in the 'Between' realm."

"I don't believe that's how it works—"

"Consequently, once she enters the 'Between' realm she must get out the other side as quickly as possible. This once again minimizes the chances of her getting caught in the 'Between' realm."

"Faro." Alden was using his Emissary voice, and Sir Faro immediately snapped out of his pompous tirade.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"As I am Sophie's Teleportation mentor, and you are her Elvin History mentor, I would prefer that you didn't attempt to teach my subject, and I will not pretend to teach yours, yes?"

Sir Faro looked as startled as if Alden had just proposed that he himself jump out the window instead of Sophie. But he recovered quickly. And rather more meekly than when he had started. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should discuss the assignment with my prodigy."

The way Alden breezed past Sir Faro made Sophie understand why the Vackers were considered Elvin Celebrities. Alden was classy, but if you made him mad he would shut you down.

"Okay, now Sophie, I want you to try something. Close your eyes and imagine this moment right now." She obeyed and immediately called up an image of the room: Alden in front of her, Sir Faro across the room, still a little stunned, and herself next to the window. "Now when you jump out the window, I want you to Teleport to this moment exactly."

"Are you sure?"

"Just try it. It may work, it may not. But it's worth a try, right?"

Sophie nodded, her eyes still closed. She cemented the image into her mind and prepared to jump out the window.

"Ah!"

Sophie's eyes popped open and met an identical pair of brown ones just as she tumbled backward out the window in shock.

The wind pulled at her hair as she fell, whipping it into her eyes and her mouth, which was still open. She couldn't hear her scream over the sound of the air rushing past her, but she was sure that it must have been bloodcurdling to those in hearing range. In a moment of sadistic humor she wondered what she must look like to the students in the rooms she fell past. Did they think she'd fallen? Jumped? Did they even notice her?

Then she realized the ground was coming up pretty quickly. If she didn't do something soon, she'd become a Sophie sandwich. So, attempting to remain calm, she channeled the excess of adrenaline out of her core and plummeted into the void.

Once she was in, she lingered for a moment in the nothingness, just pondering the few moments before she tripped out the 200th story window. She was sure that she'd seen herself in the moment before, which meant that she must have successfully traveled back to that moment. Didn't it? The only question that remained was how? How was she supposed to travel back in time? Was it as simple as imagining the moment, like Alden had suggested? Hmmm, it was worth a shot, she decided. But what if it didn't work? Did time even pass while she was in the void? She'd never really thought about any of this before, but it seemed relatively important. Why hadn't she and Alden ever thought to investigate that?

She shook those thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus again. She imagined the room before she'd been frightened and tripped out the window. She imagined the way the slight tang of splendors left over from the opening ceremonies made the room smell of feet. And the way the light glittered through the silver crystal into the room. She imagined how Sir Faro was sulking in the corner, and Alden was standing next to her at the window, his expression one of pride. And then she slipped out of the void.

When she landed on the ground, she missed her feet and collapsed onto the floor. "Ouch." Alden and Lord Faro immediately spun from the window to face at her, faces shocked.

"What? Where? How?" Sir Faro sputtered as Alden tried to compose himself. Sophie was tempted to laugh, but she managed to control her impulse the moment before it happened. It would only serve to make Lord Faro angry.

"So, what exactly just happened?" Alden finally asked.

"I don't know," Sophie said, dragging her bruised body off the floor. "What did happen? Did I make it back before I left?"

"Well," Alden began, "I don't really know how to explain this…"

"What? What happened while I was gone?" she asked when Alden trailed off and failed to resume speaking.

"Right before you left, you appeared in the center of the room," Alden explained hesitantly. "But it wasn't the Sophie that fell out the window. For one, you were in…" Alden trailed off, lifting one hand to his belly and one to his mouth, as if he may be sick to his stomach. He started again. "You were in a wedding dress. For another, you were covered in blood."


	8. SEVEN

**I just updated and there was a glitch where posted the code instead of the actual story. I don't know why and I'm going to look into it, but I lost all the review responses. I'm so sorry. In the meantime, enjoy UPDATED Chapter Seven!**

 **SEVEN**

"BLOOD?"

"Yes," Alden answered. "Blood." The way he kept running his hand through his hair betrayed how shaken he really was. He didn't even offer his signature 'No reason to worry.' He just kept pacing and running his hands through his hair. "I'm going to need to go discuss this with the Council. Faro, they'll need your memories as well. Sophie, why don't you go down to the common room and prepare for your next class?"

They light leapt away, and then she was alone on the 200th floor of the silver tower. She looked out the still open window. Unconsciously she began moving forward. What would it be like to travel in time? Would it be just like normal Teleporting? Obviously she was going to find out soon, because the other Sophie hadn't seemed that much older than she was, if she was older at all. She reached out her hand and closed the window, making sure to lock it before she turned away.

It would be an understatement to say that Sophie was distracted the rest of the day. In fact, Keefe would have gotten away with stealing her entire lunch if Fitz hadn't stopped him.

"Seriously though, it's like you're off in some other world," Keefe complained. "You're not paying nearly enough attention to the fact that I got a haircut."

"You got a haircut?" Sophie asked, letting her friends pull her out of her thoughts. Honestly, his hair was just as messy as usual.

"Duh. Can't you tell it's not as spastic as usual?"

"Can hair even be spastic?" she asked skeptically, robotically popping a piece of blitzenberry muffin into her mouth.

"Mine can," Keefe said, running a hand through it. "Its magical properties allow it temporary animation."

"This is getting way too weird for me," Sophie said, getting up to throw her mostly untouched lunch away. When she plopped back down between them she wiggled and said, "Skooch. You're crowding me."

"Someone's demanding today," Fitz said, with a pointed look at Keefe.

"Lord Faro must be rubbing off on you," Keefe laughed, but he immediately sobered when he saw her facial expression. "That bad today, huh?"

Sophie nodded exhaustedly, holding her plate close to her. "Alden and Lord Faro tried to have me time travel for the first time."

"How'd it go?" Keefe asked excitedly. He'd been working on the Time Travel Trick, or Triple T for short, ever since she'd told him the Council thought it was a possibility. He claimed it was going to be the biggest news to hit Foxfire since the Great Gulon incident, which, by the way, he'd had nothing to do with. Contrary to his mischievous smirk and wink.

"Terribly. But apparently I can time travel in the future, because future me showed up all covered in blood—and I'm pretty sure in a wedding dress—and jumped out the window."

"What?" Keefe and Fitz asked, identical awed expressions on their faces.

"Don't ask," Sophie groaned. "Let's just say I'm worse at this than I am at alchemy."

"No way," Keefe said, shaking his head knowingly. "That's not even possible."

"Okay, maybe not," Sophie relented. "But it's a very close second."

"What did my dad say?" Fitz asked, interrupting Keefe's response.

"He seemed really shaken. I mean, so weirded out that he let me out an hour early so that he and Lord Faro could go to the Council."

"The Council?" Fitz looked confused. "Why wouldn't they take you? And I'm pretty sure that they're not supposed to leave prodigies unattended in the middle of the session. They should have at least contacted Master Cadence."

"Thank goodness they didn't. I mean seriously. An extra hour with Master Cadence? I don't think I would've made it. She _hates_ me. Anyways, I guess I'm just a little exhausted now. All out of energy. I feel like I jumped out that window at least 50 times. But I only jumped once. And I didn't even get it right."

"It's alright," Fitz finally said, breaking the silence as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "How is Interrogation Techniques going? Don't you have that next?"

"Yep. Another lovely session with Bronte. I honestly can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"What are you even going to learn in that class? We're at peace. Who is there to interrogate?" Keefe asked.

"And I've never heard of that class," Fitz added.

"Judging by the fact that I've now gotten the ethics lecture in five different sessions already, I'm hoping I'll actually find out next period."

"Aww, Foster. Don't stress. I'm sure Wonderboy will let you practice whatever you learn on him." Keefe's smile was positively evil.

"Oh no. No, no, no. You are not practicing anything you learn in a class called 'Interrogation Techniques' on me. It's not happening." Almost as an afterthought Fitz added, "And stop calling me Wonderboy," to Keefe.

Sophie rolled her eyes as the bells tinkled, signaling that the prodigies should make their way to their next class. Floor 199," she called after she'd waved goodbye to the boys.

She pushed open the heavy doors to the room that doubled as her inflicting classroom and looked around. It wasn't like Bronte to be late, but the room was empty. At least, it seemed empty until she watched him step out from thin air. "First lesson, possible uses of the element of surprise."

She gasped and clutched her heart. "What just happened? You're not a Vanisher!"

"No, but I can blink. Which is what we'll be working on today."

"Blinking?" Sophie racked her memory for something, anything, that was related to the term. Then she remembered the first time she'd met Fitz. "Right, blinking. Like how Fitz disappeared that time in the parking lot. When he…let the light pass through him? Is that right?"

"Essentially," Bronte said, settling into his onyx throne. "Now blink."

"Blink? I don't know how."

"Just let the light pass through you. Didn't you learn this in PE?"

"No. Why would we learn this in PE? What's the point of vanishing for one second?"

"Blinking can last for much longer than one second," Bronte scoffed.

"And what's the point of learning it? I'm not a Vanisher. It's not like I'm ever going to use this."

"Ah, but do you remember how it felt when I just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yes. You scared me for about three seconds. Useful if you're playing a prank on a friend. Not so useful if you're trying to interrogate someone."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it—"

"This isn't important," Sophie declared, wiping her clammy hands on the side of her silver cape. "And it's a complete and total waste of time. What is this class even about?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Miss Foster," Bronte scoffed. "It will help to prepare you for your possible position as an Emissary next year, which—by the way—I believe the Council has offered you prematurely and without the consideration required."

"You and me both," Sophie told him, rolling her eyes. She noticed two chairs in the center of the room and collapsed into the one closest to her.

"Don't tell me you're already tired," Bronte sighed, and from his tone she could imagine his pinched, annoyed expression.

"I just ate," she told him. "Give me some time to digest."

Bronte grumbled something about respect, but Sophie just smiled. There was a time when their relationship had consisted of him trying his best to inflict indescribable pain on her, but over the years they'd learned a lot from each other. Sophie had even taught the grouchy Councillor to inflict positive emotions, a feat he'd long assumed was impossible.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Sophie asked as he took a seat across from her.

"As you know there are many prisoners in Exile." Uh oh. If Bronte was already bringing up Exile she doubted this conversation was going anywhere good. "Some of them are there for good reason. And some of them are a lovely shade of grey." At this Sophie thought of Prentice, who was long since healed. "The Council has finally come to a decision regarding your ability to heal minds."

Sophie perked up. That was good news. And it had only taken…what? Three years? "And?"

"Regardless of the crime, we have decided that no one should have to live trapped in the madness of their own shattered sanity. So beginning next month we will be using this session to travel to Exile and heal the minds of every resident of the prison."

Sophie hardly allowed herself to breathe. Every resident? That must have been…hundreds of people. All the Black Swan, and Neverseen, and just generally bad elves that had ever existed. Not that she would deny them their sanity, but still…wasn't that a lot to ask of a sixteen-year-old girl?

Just then, a disembodied voice interrupted their argument. "Will all students please report to the Common Room immediately for an important announcement? Thank you."

Bronte sighed, collapsing exhaustedly onto his throne. "As much as I detest the imposition, I must insist that you attend the meeting as well, as it directly affects you."

"It affects me? How? Wait, how do you even know what it's about?"

"The Council was notified a few days ago. Go, I'll be waiting here when you return."

She knew that Bronte wasn't going to give her any more information, so she let it drop. "Thank you, Bronte. I'll be right back."

She hurried down the Vortinator, rushing to the Common Room. Once again, she was one of the last ones in. _One_ of the last ones.

"Thank you for deigning to join us, Mr. Sencen," Master Cadence said as Keefe sauntered down the staircase, never one to sacrifice image for punctuality. She said the words so sharply that Sophie couldn't help but imagine blood welling up

"No problem," he said, saluting her. "What's the big announcement? You getting married or something?"

"Mr. Sencen!" she scolded. "That is a completely inappropriate question. Meet me in my office after this, we need to discuss your utter disregard for authority."

"You got it!" he said with a smirk, and Sophie barely contained her groan. Sometimes, watching Keefe get himself into trouble made her so nervous she felt ill. Then he melted into the crowd. Sophie was surprised when he whispered in her ear a moment later, "Miss me, Foster?"

She jumped a little, as Master Cadence started her announcements and slapped his arm. "Are you _trying_ to get kicked out of the Tower?" she hissed. "I mean seriously. Would it kill you to show her some respect?"

"Yes," he answered. Dead serious.

"Shut up," she told him, punctuating her command with a deadly glare. But she couldn't keep up her anger for long. She just hoped Keefe wouldn't bring up the waves of worry that must have been rolling off her.

"Actually though, do you know what this announcement is about? Cause I've heard some particularly interesting rumors."

"No," she admitted quietly. "All Bronte would tell me is that the Council has known about it for a couple days now."

"Days?" Keefe asked. "And they're just 'deigning' to tell us now? Who do they think they are?"

"The Council."

Then she turned back to Master Cadence just in time to hear, "And there is some news I think you will _all"—_ here she glared at Keefe—"be interested to hear, directly from the Head of the Matchmakers." At this, she and Keefe shared a glance. Whatever it was, Biana would _kill_ to hear this information. "There was an issue with this batch of scrolls, so if you applied after the beginning of the school year, your scrolls will be delivered to you in two weeks. That concludes my announcements. You may return to your classes. Except for you, Mr. Sencen. I'll see you in my office."

Keefe sighed dramatically and waved at Sophie. "Have fun with Councillor Sunshine. I'm headed to discuss my future with Master Doom." His silly smile made Sophie crack one too, but it disappeared almost as soon as it crossed her face.

"You really need to be careful, Keefe," she warned her friend. "Just because you're the most talented Empath since Oralie doesn't mean Master Cadence will graduate you automatically. She's going to expect you to work, and I don't want to see you get expelled. I know that despite your feud with your father, you want him to be proud of you."

"You know me too well, Foster," Keefe laughed. Then he turned serious. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, in fact I'm pretty sure I've never done anything to deserve you, but either way I'm really lucky to have you. So thank you for sticking with me through all of this."

"Keefe, how many times do I have to explain to you that you're worth it? I mean, you're the one that flew me halfway across the world, on the back of a flying horse, to the island headquarters of a group we weren't even sure existed, just so that I could have a chance of getting fixed. Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better friend. I mean, if that doesn't scream amazing, awesome guy, what does?"

Instead of cutting a joke, Keefe looked thoughtful for a moment. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, Master Cadence yelled, "Mr. Sencen! My office! And Miss Foster, get to class!"

"I'll talk to you later, Keefe," she said regretfully, pushing him towards Master Cadence. "Remember, behave!"

"Anything for you, Foster," he laughed, back to himself.

Sophie smiled as she turned away and headed up the Vortinator steps, choosing to walk instead of ride. As she walked she was hoping against hope that he would manage to keep himself out of too much trouble. But the best part of the meeting she was still trying to process. A whole extra week before she got her Matchmakers Scroll? Yes, please! Despite the fact that it was simply a piece of paper, she couldn't help but feel that everything would change once she got it. What if Fitz was on it? What if he wasn't? What if Keefe was on it? What if Dex was on it? Would she know who her top 100 were? And would she unconsciously begin to alter her behavior toward them according to their rank once she knew?

This was why she hadn't wanted a list! Waaaaaaaaay too complicated.

She shook her head to clear it before she re-entered the classroom. "Sorry, it was a… _interesting_ meeting."

"I understand," Bronte said from atop his onyx throne. "Now it has come to my attention that in my haste to explain to you the importance of ethics in this class, I have neglected to explain to you what exactly you will be learning."

"I thought the purpose was to heal the minds of Exile's prisoners," Sophie asked, arching an eyebrow skeptically—a talent she'd learned from Keefe—as she shut the door behind her and walked to the center of the bare room.

"Well, the purpose of this class is to help you next year once you become an Emissary."

Sophie started to feel her throat close up with panic. "So I'm expected to do more than just heal all the prisoners of Exile? Do you want me to bake mallowmelt and join a professional Bramble team while I'm at it?"

"Calm down!" Bronte ordered, rolling his eyes and carelessly waving a hand in her direction. "All the Council wishes is for you to help us close some of our unsolved cases. Having you will hopefully allow us to eliminate cases like Prentice."

Sophie sighed as she realized what he meant, feeling as though the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders. "You want me to heal them only to re-break them if they don't give me the information you want."

It wasn't a question, but Bronte answered it all the same.

"It's a large responsibility, but one we feel is necessary enough to place on your shoulders."

She nodded once. "I understand."

Even if she didn't agree.

"Well, then I suppose we're done for the day. You're excused to Study Hall."

She smiled and grabbed her bag, making it as far as the door before she paused.

"Bronte?"

"Yes?"

She turned around to face him, worry etched clearly across her features. "The announcement earlier—the one about the Matchmaker Scrolls…it didn't have anything to do with me, did it?"

Indecision warred on Bronte's face, but that was an answer in itself.

"Thank you for warning me," she told him sadly.

Bronte sighed and slumped back into his chair. "Nothing's been decided yet," he finally told her.

Sophie nodded. "Well, I'll see you next week," she said, but her voice lacked enthusiasm.

Something had happened that made the Council postpone Matchmaker Scrolls for a week. And if it had something to do with her…maybe she was a little more invested in her scroll than she'd thought. She just hoped the Council didn't get it in their heads to rig the results.

True to form, Biana was livid about the Matchmaker announcement.

"Can you believe it?" Biana hissed from across the table as Sophie took her usual seat next to Dex. "I mean, who do they think they are?"

"The Council," Sophie answered robotically, taking out her notes and settling in to study. Hopefully, Biana's rant about the Matchmakers would be short.

"What?" Biana asked, her nose crinkling in confusion.

"I mean the Matchmakers," Sophie corrected hastily, her cheeks flushing. But Biana was still looking at her funny, so she added, "Wait, what are we talking about?"

"How the Matchmakers messed up our scrolls." Biana rolled her eyes and gave her friend a 'duh' look. "I mean seriously. Who do they think they are? Holding my scroll? That's gremlin crap. I'm going to have my dad and mom complain. Maybe write some letters. See if we really can't get ours any earlier. What were you talking about?"

"I bet you my rarest Prattles Pin that the Matchmakers' decision to postpone our scrolls has to do with the freakazoid," Stina's nasally voice said from the next table over. Biana's expression grew stony.

"Mind your own business, Stina," Biana told her, whirling around in her seat to confront the other girl. "So what if it does? Her scroll is a lot more important than yours. I mean, what's a _Froster_ next to the Moonlark?"

Stina's eyes went hard. "Watch your mouth, Biana."

"Or what? You'll freeze it shut? Oooh! I'm quaking in my boots!"

Stina's face twisted into a scowl. "That's it! I'm gonna—!"

"Miss Vacker! Miss Heks!" Sir Connelly called from the front of the room. "Study Hall is a time for quiet introspection and homework. _Not_ for idle threats. This is your only warning."

"It wasn't idle," Stina snarled under her breath. But true to form she turned back to her table and began whispering to her friends.

"What an ignorant piece of verminion crap," Biana muttered as she turned back to the group.

"She's not wrong," Sophie whispered, studiously keeping her eyes on her notes as her cheeks heated.

"Of course she is," Dex whispered angrily, and Sophie could feel her friend's eyes boring into the top of her skull. "She's Stina. She doesn't know anything."

"I asked Bronte today after the announcement in the Silver Tower," Sophie admitted, finally looking up at her friends. "He couldn't tell me exactly how, but it definitely has something to do with me."

"Do you think they're going to take over the Matchmaking process?"

"I don't know, Biana," Sophie admitted. "I'd guess they at least want to see it before it goes out. Maybe make some adjustments. But even the Council can't _make_ a scroll, can they?"

Biana shook her head, but her expression was thoughtful. "I guess we'll find out in two weeks."

Somehow, the words didn't make her feel any better.


	9. EIGHT

**Chapter Eight Updated!**

 **So...I tried to update this and it did the weird coding text glitch that happened with 7 too, and I lost all the review responses. I'm so sorry, but I'll redo them later. I don't have time right now. In the meantime, please enjoy this UPDATED chapter!**

 **EIGHT**

DESPITE BIANA'S ASSURANCES two weeks would feel like eternity, the first week flew by quickly. The only hiccup was Sophie's next Elvin History session. Every time she jumped she would picture the room at exactly the moment she left it, and the void would crack open. But every time she spent the same amount of time in the void. At the exact same moment she slipped into the void, she slipped out the other side. No matter how hard she thought about the exact moment in time she wanted to travel to, she always returned to the exact moment she'd left.

Sir Faro was getting more and more frustrated by the moment, stalking about and muttering about her lack of effort, or the utter disrespect she showed for him in wasting his time.

Then Alden would remind him that because he was a mentor, even if Sophie wasn't his prodigy he would still be in a different session anyway. In a different room, with a different prodigy, but still teaching. And probably teaching a subject that was _much_ less exciting than the one he was currently helping to _make_ history in.

Neither she nor Alden got along very well with Sir Faro, although at least Alden _tried_ to hide it. Most of the time.

On Thursday, Tiergan decided she and Fitz were going to take a day off and do another trust exercise. This time, they were going to walk around campus with their minds open, reading each other's' thoughts and emotions. It would be like a game of association, except it would be with Foxfire experiences and memories.

"Really?" Sophie asked. "It's that simple?"

"I thought we would do something easy today. And fun. You deserve a day off. So off you go."

As Sophie walked out the door Fitz paused on the threshold. "You're not coming with us?"

Tiergan laughed. "No. I think I'll just stay here and take a little nap. You two have fun." And with that he sprawled across the couch and fell asleep.

"Well okay," Sophie said, staring at her sleeping mentor.

With a mischievously Keefe-like smirk Fitz pulled her into the hallway and shut the door. "Where do you want to start?"

"We've got the entire class period. Let's just walk, I guess," Sophie said, staring down the Vortinator steps.

"Okay," Fitz agreed, walking down the stairs with her. _Can I enter your mind?_

Sophie rolled her eyes at Fitz's chivalry. _Can I enter yours?_

 _Of course. Always._

She smiled as they walked out of the tower, keeping close track of his emotions. Aside from the occasional small chat and funny memory, nothing really happened. Then they walked past the cafeteria and Fit's mind lit up like the inside of a disco ball.

"What?" Sophie asked, pulling her consciousness away and searching around them for attackers. But other than Fitz literally rolling on the floor laughing, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sophie poked him with a toe. "Are you broken again?"

Fitz calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes," he laughed. "I'm fine. You're the one that went crazy."

"Because suddenly you decided to give me a heart attack. What was that about?"

Fitz started laughing again, and Sophie crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him until he stood up like a normal person. He spread his arms and threw his head back, spinning in a circle and indicating the giant glass pyramid they stood under. "This is where it happened."

"Where what happened?" Sophie asked crossly. She was frustrated, but not angry enough to keep her curiosity from getting the better of her.

"The Great Gulon Incident," Fitz laughed.

"Stop laughing. It's annoying."

Fitz just beamed at her. "Of course, you still don't know what the Great Gulon Incident is, do you?"

Her eye roll as she turned and walked away was all the answer Fitz needed.

"Aren't you curious?"

Sophie paused. She _did_ want to know.

Fitz's emotional center went orange. "Well, I guess that's too bad," Fitz said, as if he knew what she was thinking. "Keefe made everyone _swear_ not to tell you."

"He what?"

"He made me swear. I can't go back on my word."

"Are you serious right now?" Sophie asked, her face morphing back into a scowl as she crossed her arms hostilely.

"I don't joke about my word," Fitz said with an innocent smile. Then he turned and walked toward the opposite exit to the pyramid.

"You can't just leave me hanging like this! You need to tell me! What happened?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Obviously not because you just opened them to tell me that. What happened?"

Fitz lifted his hand to his mouth and mimed locking it, then throwing away the key. Sophie mimed picking it up and unlocking his lips again. They were so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Her voice quiet she widened her eyes innocently and told him, "I won't tell him you told me. It'll be our little secret."

She thought she had him with her closing smile, but he looked over her shoulder and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. That was when Fitz's mind went awol.

"Whoa!" she said out loud as the colors overwhelmed her. "What just happened?"

Fitz laughed tightly. "Remember the Ultimate Splotching Championship Level Four?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Just try. Please."

Sophie sighed. "The one I kicked your butt in?" she teased.

"No, that was Level Six."

"Oh. _Your_ Level Four. I also kicked your butt in that one."

"It was a draw."

"I got the pardon."

"Because you used a brain push."

"Because you didn't."

"Fine," Fitz conceded. "The first time you kicked my butt."

"What about it?"

"Just…it."

Sophie paused for a moment. "Yeah. That was fun. I nailed Dex in the face with a pink splotcher."

"Ours was pink too."

The way he said "ours" made Sophie heart rebel against her lungs.

"Yeah."

It wasn't enough, but they were both so caught up in the memory that it didn't matter.

Looking at the scene through Fitz's eyes was…a new experience. His recall wasn't as sharp as she was used to, but the emotions…they were overwhelming. His surprise at seeing she'd made it to the final four, the respect when she made it to the finals, the unshakable assurance that he would win.

It was that last one that had her laughing so hard tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Really? I was that pathetic looking?" she managed between peals of laughter.

"Hey!" Fitz cried. "In my defense, none of us knew you were Project Moonlark yet."

"Why did you _think_ you were out there looking for me in the Forbidden Cities?"

"I don't know!" Fitz said, running a hand through his hair.

 _God, his hair looks good._

"Really?" Fitz asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face, followed quickly by a pink flush. "I mean, thanks."

"You're welcome."

 _Hold up. Did she say that out loud?_

 _I'm still in your mind, remember?_

Sophie went so red she thought she might die of embarrassment. It was ten times worse than the time she almost started a war with the ogres.

"Hey, it's okay," Fitz said, a smile playing at his lips. "I think your hair looks really nice too."

Sophie turned around to keep walking, rolling her eyes.

 _Wait._

 _Hold up._

 _Did Fitz just say her hair looked nice?_

Sophie froze when Fitz's laugh roared through the hallway behind her. "It's so cool being in your head. Seeing your thought process. Better than watching Keefe play pranks!"

"Get out of my head," Sophie grumbled crossly. Then her mind flashed to his storm of emotions earlier. "That doesn't explain what you were thinking earlier though," she told him.

Fitz immediately sobered. "Right."

"Well are you going to tell me? Isn't that the point of this exercise?"

Fitz sighed and lifted a hand to his hair, only pause and lower it a few inches from his head. "You're right."

He paused, and she resisted the urge to tell him to spill it already.

"I was thinking about your allergic reaction. How I almost didn't get you there in time."

Sophie froze and her face went even redder than before. She'd been wrong. Throwing up on Fitz was still her most embarrassing moment ever.

"I still can't believe you forgave me for throwing up on you," she groaned.

"It wasn't your fault!" Fitz laughed. "How were any of us supposed to know you had an allergy?" Then he sobered. "But seriously. Seeing you like that…I think that was one of the scariest moments I've ever had. Even after facing the Neverseen."

Sophie looked to the floor, her cheeks still flaming. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" he told her, stepping closer and tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Just, don't ever almost die on me again, okay? I couldn't handle losing you."

Sophie felt like melting as she looked into his eyes. Any girl would if he was looking at her like that; raw, uncertain, and completely and utterly honest. So she did what any girl in her position would do. She nodded her head. And then she kissed him.

It was just a quick peck. Really. Completely innocent. Or at least, that was what Sophie told herself. And after she realized what she'd done her entire face flushed the color of a tomato and she stared at the ground. "Sorry," she mumbled, humiliated she'd acted so impulsively.

"What for?" Fitz asked, his voice surprisingly unsteady.

So she raised her head, the most vulnerable she'd ever felt, and met his beautiful teal eyes.

His cheeks were flushed just as dark as hers, but there was no hesitation in his gaze as he leaned down to kiss her again. When he pulled away, this time he was the one that couldn't meet her eyes. "Sorry."

"What for?" Sophie mimicked, unable to keep a wide smile off of her face.

He looked up, his expression confused and tormented. "That was impulsive, and rash, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it."

Sophie's smile evaporated. He shouldn't have done it? What kind of guy says that after a girl's first kiss? Especially when said guy is one of said girl's best friends and he knows it's her first kiss! Well…second, technically. But still! He didn't know about the whole kiss with Dex—unless Keefe had told him, which Sophie really hoped hadn't happened—and it was her first kiss with Fitz! Cheeks heating with shame and embarrassment, Sophie scrambled away and down the hall with her head down. "I should go."

"No!" he said, taking two quick steps after her and grabbing her hand to stop her. She realized she didn't know when they'd let go. She also realized she kind of liked it when he held her hand. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" Sophie asked. She lifted her eyes up to his, silently begging him to retract his earlier statement as " _Mistake. Mistake. Mistakemistakemistake,"_ echoed through her head.

"Matchmaker Scrolls come out soon," Fitz blurted, a slight flush creeping over his porcelain cheeks again.

"Oh."

They stood there in silence a few moments. Then Fitz sighed again, pulling her closer and looking her in the eye with such intensity her heart stuttered, then sped up to double it's usual pace. "I just meant…what if we're not on each other's scrolls?"

"What?" Sophie asked, her brain firing through the possible implications of his words. He wasn't…?

"What if we're not on each other's scrolls?" he repeated, the flush growing darker.

"Do you want me on your scroll?" she asked quietly, not daring to allow herself to hope. No way…

"Who doesn't want you on their scroll?" he said to the floor, and despite her soaring heart Sophie couldn't help feeling a little nauseous. Did he just…?

"You want me on your scroll," Sophie repeated dumbly, this time more as a statement that a question.

"Of course," he informed the floor again, his face now turning slightly purple with embarrassment. He did!

Sophie squealed inside, doing a little happy dance and beaming uncontrollably. Fitz Vacker wanted her—Sophie Foster—on his Matchmaker's Scroll.

 _FITZ VACKER WANTED HER—SOPHIE FOSTER—ON HIS MATCHMAKER'S SCROLL!_

She wanted to jump with joy, to scream it to the entire world, and to kiss him again all at the same time. But in the end she did none of those things.

"Oh," she finally managed to squeak, her face burning as she completely avoided meeting his gaze. "That's nice."

'That's nice!' she screamed at herself in her head. 'He tells you he wants you on his Matchmaker's Scroll—something you've hoped for since Level Two—and you say "That's nice?!"'

"Yeah," Fitz mumbled, humiliation coloring his cheeks.

They sat there for an indeterminate amount of time. It seemed to Sophie like the awkward silence stretched on for hours, not minutes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She mumbled something like, "We should head back to class. Tiergan's probably waiting for us," and she sprinted away from him as fast as she could move.


	10. NINE

**Updated Chapter Nine! Heck yeah! This is the last update! Which means the next post...will be a real chapter! Who's excited? Cause if you're excited for that, you should get yourself prepared for this epic chapter. It's really nothing like the previous NINE, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **After all this Sofitz-iness I need to go on a Team Foster-Keefe cleanse. I think I've read all of the Team Foster-Keefe fanfictions on this site, but if anyone wants to recommend some good ones it would be much appreciated. Now let me go drown my sorrows in chocolate and Xylia Neo fics.**

 **Also, this chapter is over 7,600 words. I'm not sure how many cause I edited it after I did the word count, but it was at 7,662. That is pretty darn long.**

 **NINE**

"WAIT! SOPHIE!"

But Sophie didn't stop running. She couldn't stop running. She knew that Fitz was chasing her, of course he was. She'd just taken off like a madwoman—well, that or a frightened animal—and he was a gentleman. He'd want to know that she was okay. That was the thing: Sophie wasn't okay. Hadn't been for a long time if she was being honest with herself. She just kept messing everything up! First she kissed him and now, when he confessed he wanted her on his Matchmakers Scroll—essentially that he thought they may have a future together—she humiliated him and ran. He was probably so confused. She'd been sending some pretty mixed signals. Then again so was he, but she kissed him first, not the other way around. It was definitely her fault.

Why did she have to be so awkward? Why couldn't she flirt as sweetly as Biana, as brazenly as Dex, or as shamelessly as Keefe. She'd even take Fitz's effortless style over her own. Now her fight or flight instinct had kicked in and she was fleeing for her life. How had she just embarrassed herself that badly? And in front of _Fitz_? Of all people, it had to be Fitz? Really? Why couldn't it have been Keefe or Dex or Jensi or literally anyone else in the Lost Cities? Even Valin! Heck, she would face some stranger from France over Fitz. Not that she'd want any of them to admit they wanted her on their Matchmaker's Scroll. Or kiss her. Fitz was the only guy she'd ever even thought of kissing before. And boy had he been worth waiting for! His lips _were_ as soft as they looked! She touched her lips as ran, still feeling phantom traces of Fitz's kiss. Her first _real_ kiss.

She was so distracted she literally crashed into Keefe as she sprinted around a corner. "Omph!" they both breathed as they collided. They would have fallen to the floor if Keefe hadn't grabbed the nearest locker with ninja reflexes.

"Sophie!" Fitz yelled as he skidded around the corner, but Keefe was already steadying her.

"You okay Foster?" he asked, his eyes endearingly concerned. He took a small step back to eye her splotchy face, but he didn't let go of her shoulders, and the warmth of his hands seeped through her cape comfortingly. She shook off the feeling, not wanting to let herself be comforted after how terrible she'd been to Fitz. She didn't want to imagine how terrible she probably looked either. The combination of sprinting like mad, humiliation, and almost crying would do that to a girl.

"I'm fine," she snapped, her cheeks flaming red and tears welling up in her eyes. She closed them for a moment, trying to anchor her unfettered emotions and calm her palpitating heart. She'd just made a complete fool of herself in front of her crush after he'd admitted he wanted her on his Matchmaker's Scroll. And of all the elves in the school, she had to run into an Empath. And not just any Empath. Their mutual best friend. Lady Luck was not on her side today. She shook his hand off, even though she knew it wouldn't help. Keefe could read her emotions without touching her, unlike most other Empaths. "I think I'm going to head home," she mumbled, though to which boy she didn't know. Sheer willpower was the only thing keeping her on her feet and stopping the tears from falling down her cheeks. "I'm not feeling too well. Could you…could you have Biana tell the Study Hall monitor for me please?"

"No way!" Keefe told her, grabbing her hand to keep her from running down the stairs. "You are not leaving me alone Princess Prettypants, Wonderboy, and Ginger Poindexter at Everglen tonight. Also—something completely unrelated that I've been meaning to ask you—has Dex said anything strange about Biana lately?"

"Keefe, I'm really not in the mood for any of this," Sophie told him, pulling away and trying to push past him down the hallway.

Keefe grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "If you're really sick you should go to the Healing Center. Don't force poor Elwin to make any more house calls than necessary."

"Keefe, really, I just need to go home and rest. I'll be fine after a nap."

"No way! Elwin should check you just in case."

"Keefe, I'm going home."

"Sophie! Wait! I think we should—"

As one, every single door in the hallway opened and prodigies and mentors alike walked out, rushed out. "Keefe!" Biana yelled from down the hallway, waving wildly and unknowingly interrupting her brother. Keefe sighed, but obediently turned and smiled at their friend. "Hey Biana."

"What are you doing out here?" Biana asked, looking up at him through long, thick, dark lashes and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear innocently. "I thought Elites weren't allowed out of the Silver Tower during the week."

"I was just heading to the Healing Center," Keefe admitted, his cheeks coloring the palest pink. He held up his hand, which was wrapped in white cloth, and explained, "I was distracted and tired today in Elementalism. Not a good combo."

So _that_ was why he'd wanted Sophie to go to the Healing Center. So he wouldn't be alone.

"I'm sorry," Biana cooed, gently grabbing the bandage to examine his arm. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad," Keefe said with a smirk. "I think the better question is what are Fitz and Foster doing out here? I just caught Sophie running down the halls faster than a certain skittish alicorn we all know and love."

"What happened?" Dex asked, worry shadowing his face as he pushed past Biana to grab Sophie's hand.

It broke Sophie's heart that her friend immediately assumed the worst. But that was their life, wasn't it? After everything they'd been through at such a young age, wasn't there bound to be some kind of PTSD response? Keefe was constantly terrified, Dex was always looking for the next emergency, Biana tried to wrestle life to her will, she tried to tuck everything away and Fitz…well, Fitz was actually doing pretty well, wasn't he?

She shook him off and glanced nervously at Fitz, who was glaring at their now separated hands murderously.

"Oh." Sophie was startled out of her own thoughts to notice Biana looking at her critically, and then the other girl glared up at her brother. "What did you do this time, stupid?" she asked Fitz. "Because I swear I will break into the Silver Tower and kick your butt right now if you did anything—and I mean _anything_ —to hurt Sophie."

"You know she can," Dex joked, but Fitz didn't laugh. Neither did Sophie. Not even Keefe cracked a smile as prodigies and mentors streamed past their large group down the halls.

She was a big girl; like Fergie said, big girls don't cry. And like Abby Lee Miller said, "Save your tears for your pillow." So she sucked it all up, choking back the tears and forcing her breaths to even out. In one two three, out one two three. In one two three, out one two three. Right as Fitz was about to respond Sophie interrupted. "It wasn't his fault."

Biana shot Sophie a knowing look. "It's always my idiot brother's fault."

Sophie sighed and shook her head. "Not this time." She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and glanced over the railing in the direction of the Glass Pyramid. "Ready for Study Hall?"

Biana shot Sophie a look that seemed to say, "We _will_ talk about this later," then nodded and lead everyone down the hallway. She sidled up to Sophie just as they were about to enter and whispered in her ear, "You know I was serious, right? About kicking Fitz's butt."

Sophie sighed, a small, bitter smile on her face, as if she tasted something sour. "I know. But it was 100% my fault."

Biana rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. We'll finish this conversation tonight."

Biana grabbed Sophie's hand and made a break for the Glass Pyramid, practically ripping Sophie's arm out of its socket as she tried to keep up. They made it halfway down the next hallway before Fitz burst around the corner behind them. "Sophie!" he yelled, a tinge of exasperation in his voice. "Wait! Please!"

Biana froze, every muscle in her body going rigid as the murmuring of the prodigies around them ceased and all eyes turned to the Vacker family drama going down in the middle of the Level Five atrium. Biana slowly turned, her teal eyes burning with emotion, and Sophie was glad that the full force of their glare wasn't directed at her. "Fitz," she said, her voice dangerously low and calm, though it echoed down the hallway more effectively than a shout. At that one word, al semblance of normalcy around them ceased as every single prodigy in the hallway turned to watch them with open mouths. "We have to go to Study Hall. We will resume this conversation later. Capisce?"

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Biana—"

"Don't 'Biana' me!" Biana said, indignation flushing her cheeks.

"I just—"

"No."

"Bi—"

"No," Biana said, her brows knotted in an odd combination of surprise, offense and amusement. "I get that you're so close to entering the nobility you don't have to focus on your studies anymore. We still have three more years. We do. So unlike you, we need to go finish our homework in our _mandatory_ class. We'll talk with you after school."

Fitz sighed, running his hand through his hair and making Sophie's traitorous heart skip a beat. But he nodded.

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened?"

Sophie glanced at Dex's worried face before looking back to Biana. "I'll tell you later, okay? But I promise, it wasn't anything bad. It's just, too embarrassing to admit out loud right now."

"What, did you kiss Fitz or something?" Biana asked sarcastically with a toss of her chocolate hair and roll of her eyes. When Sophie stayed quiet Biana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

Sophie face burned as Dex and Biana both stared at her in shock. "Oh, come on. It's not that surprising, is it?"

"I thought you were still in the denial stage?" Dex asked, his ears flushing pink as he kicked the wall. Then he hopped backwards, grabbing his injured toes and letting loose a string of profanities that would have made even Keefe's ears hurt.

Biana ignored Dex's antics. "I just…I never imagined you'd actually do it!" she said, staring at Sophie in wonder. "I really do _not_ give you enough credit."

"Can we talk about this later?" Sophie asked as Jensi waved from their table.

Biana nodded silently, lost in her own thoughts as Dex stormed angrily to the table. "What happened to only being friends?" he muttered as they sat down.

"Dex."

He slammed his backpack down on the floor, attracting the attention of all the prodigies in the room _and_ Sir Leto, but he managed to keep his mouth shut, although as soon as the tense study hall session ended he stormed ahead of them to his locker.

"Is he really coming to Everglen tonight?" Sophie whispered to Biana as they followed a safe distance behind.

"He asked. I couldn't exactly say no, could I?"

Sophie shrugged, quieting when Dex joined them. She didn't have to be an Empath to sense the animosity rolling off him in waves of suffocating black waves, but she was too nervous to confront him about it.

Walking through the gates of Everglen was like taking a breath of fresh air, and even Dex's hostility seemed to ebb as they hurried down the path to the house.

"Sophie," Della said pulling Sophie into a hug with a smile when their small group walked through the door. "And Dex Dizznee, is that you?" Della asked. She pulled him into a hug next. "You don't come around nearly often enough." Della shot a questioning look at Biana over Dex's shoulder. Biana just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I hope I'm not intruding—" Dex began, but Della cut him off.

"Oh, none of that nonsense! You're always welcome in our home," Della told him with a gracious smile. Guests always made Della happy, but the suggestive smiles she kept sending Biana's way made Sophie wonder if Della wasn't just happy Biana had finally brought a boy home. Even if that boy wasn't Keefe Sencen. Too bad there was no way to know for sure.

"I'd better tell the gnomes we'll have _two_ surprise guests for dinner tonight," Della said with a bell-like laugh. Then, with a dainty smile and a swish of her skirts, Della was off to play hostess.

"Who's the second?" Sophie asked, her brows furrowing as she thought through a list of possible dinner attendees.

"I have no idea," Biana said, staring after her mom with an unreadable expression on her face. "Dex, I'm going to run upstairs with Sophie for a couple minutes, do you want to go grab Fitz's bramble ball from the den?"

Biana hustled her into her room and got her some tissues so they'd be prepared for when the waterworks started, which was good because Sophie could already feel the panic rising up in her throat. Sophie already knew dinner was going to be an awkward affair, despite Della's best efforts at conversation and all the other guests. She probably wouldn't be able to bring herself to even _look_ at Fitz the entire meal. "I messed everything up," Sophie told Biana before the other girl could even ask.

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" Biana asked, hopping onto the bed next to Sophie.

"You don't know what happened yet," Sophie told her even more dramatically, just to make fun of Biana. Maybe the other girl was rubbing off on her a little bit.

"Fine, I'll play. How'd you mess everything up this time?" Biana propped her head up on her elbow and looked at Sophie, excitement sparkling in her eyes. She wished her best friend wasn't so invested in her love life, but at the same time it was kinda nice to have someone to talk it all out with.

"Fitz told me he wanted me on his Matchmaker's Scroll," Sophie blurted, immediately feeling her entire face turn the color of a beet.

Biana was quiet for a moment, thinking. "And that's bad why?" she finally asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Because I told him, 'That's nice.' 'That's nice!' I mean, could I have said anything worse?" Sophie lamented, mentally kicking herself for being so uncool about the entire situation.

"That's pretty bad," Biana agreed. "But it's not the end of the world. You could've said much worse."

"It doesn't feel like it," Sophie told her. There was no way she could have said anything worse. Even saying outright that she didn't like him probably would have been better, because then at least he'd know how she felt. "You should have seen Fitz's face. He looked humiliated." Well, shocked and humiliated. "And then, to top it all off, I literally ran away from him. He probably hates me now, doesn't he? I deserve it."

"He'll get over it. His ego could use a check anyways. I think you've done the Lost Cities a service," Biana joked, mirth evident on her face. Then she sobered. "But out of curiosity, why didn't you just tell him you wanted him on your scroll too? Don't give me that look, I know you do. I'm your best friend, Sophie. I know these things."

"I don't know," Sophie said honestly, still feeling sick about the entire conversation. "I wanted to, but I just couldn't."

"I know that you're used to keeping a lot of stuff bottled up inside—secrets, stress, and _especially_ emotions—but bottling your feelings isn't like bottling clouds in Elementalism. It's like trying to bottle Everblaze. No matter how good you are at it, you're going to get burned."

"That was a great analogy," Sophie laughed through her tears. Turns out they needed those tissues after all. Biana handed Sophie one absentmindedly as she continued her lecture.

"I know. But what I'm trying to say is, keeping it all inside isn't going to help you. It'll only hurt you. Especially when you start to lash out at those closest to you. Believe me, I've seen it happen. Just look at Maruca."

"What do you mean?" Sophie frowned as she threw another used tissue in the general direction of Biana's trash can. When Sophie had first arrived in the Lost Cities, Biana and Maruca had been inseparable; the princess and her lady-in-waiting. In fact, Sophie and Biana hadn't been friends until Alden told Biana to reach out so he could keep a closer eye on Sophie. Biana had decided Sophie wasn't really that bad, Maruca had gotten jealous, and the rest was history. Or so Sophie had thought. Nothing was ever that simple in the Lost Cities.

Biana sighed, thoughts of her former friend clearly stirring up bad memories. "Remember how I just kind of stopped hanging out with Maruca in Level Two one day? Seemingly out of nowhere and kind of cold turkey? Well, her family had been putting a lot of pressure on her to manifest and she started to lash out at me because she was mad at herself. Somehow, making me the scapegoat helped her deal with the pain. But it only made me super miserable too. After a while I thought to myself, 'I don't have to take this.' You didn't treat me like that, even at your worst. So I left. And I've been a lot happier since."

"And now I'm the one making everyone miserable," Sophie stated.

"Not in the same way, but yeah," Biana admitted. "We're all worried about you. You're under a lot of pressure right now, but you don't need to do everything yourself. You can trust us to help. And Fitz…if it really stresses you out that much, now's probably not the right time. Maybe you can try again in a couple years."

"The thing is, B, I really like him. I have since the first time I saw him. And what if what I did…what if I can't fix it?"

Biana just laughed. "Sophie, you worry about the stupidest things."

Sophie felt her cheeks heat up. "It's not stupid. What if he's really mad?"

"Just tell him how you feel. It might seem scary now, but I promise it'll be worth it."

"Then why haven't you told Keefe?" Sophie asked crossly, then her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Biana just laughed. "I've been planning this since I was nine-years-old, Sophie," she said. "My plan is elaborate, tasteful, and completely foolproof. I'm not the one you need to be worrying about."

Sophie sighed. "So that's it?" Sophie asked skeptically. "I just…tell him?"

Biana nodded. "And it doesn't hurt to look nice while you do it. Makeover time?"

"No makeover!" Sophie said quickly, raising her hands in defense. "Dex is downstairs somewhere waiting for us to play Bramble. But, okay. I'll tell him when he gets home tonight."

Biana squealed and tackled her in a hug. "You're not going to regret it!" Biana promised.

There was a knock on the door and Dex poked his head in, bramble ball in hand. "Regret what?"

"Nothing," Sophie said, detangling herself from Biana's arms. "Who's ready for a game of bramble?"

Since they had an odd number of players they just passed the ball back and forth for a while. Since Della was cooking and the other boys still weren't back from Foxfire yet, when they got bored Biana raced Sophie and Dex down the path to the lake shore. Sophie won of course, because of her superior channeling, but Biana was a lot closer than usual. Her strength and control were improving. Dex bent over to catch his breath when he finally caught up. "Remind me never to race you two again," he said with a forced laugh. "I just get my butt kicked every time."

Sophie and Biana laughed. "It's not our fault you're so slow," Sophie teased, tousling his unruly strawberry blond hair.

Dex twisted his face into a mock frown leaning into her hand like a cat. "I think I liked you better when you couldn't channel."

Biana started cracking up. "Remember that first day when Sophie tried to lift a boulder? Priceless!"

"And the jumping! I wish I'd recorded that!"

"Ha ha, very funny you two," Sophie said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. Quick to change the subject she told Biana, "I wish it was warm enough to swim."

"Swim?" Dex asked. "Where?" He looked around, and when he noticed the giant lake his jaw dropped and his eyes widened until they were the size of dinner plates. "You have your own lake?" he asked, running to the water's edge. Sophie smiled watching him. Despite how much he'd matured in the last four years, sometimes that child-like wonder she'd loved from the first time she met him still shone through. Especially in his dimples. She loved his dimples.

"Yeah," Biana told him with a smile. "You've been here before. Haven't you?" When Dex shook his head Biana cried dramatically, "How have we never brought you down here? It's my favorite spot on the property!" It was Sophie's too. Something about the peace of the water, especially after all the crazy experiences she'd had with fire while fighting the Neverseen. It calmed her to watch the lazy ripples in the lake as the moonlarks swam through the water.

"I don't know," Dex said, his cheeks coloring. "Usually we just play base quest in the front. This part of the property is totally new."

Sophie heard Biana sigh as she closed her eyes and slipped her feet out of her shoes. The grass was cool and damp beneath her feet, and as it transitioned to sand she marveled at the feeling of the tiny grains of rock tickling her toes. "You'll have to come over in the summer sometime," Sophie told him. "The lake's a lot of fun to swim in, especially when it gets super warm."

"Yeah," Biana agreed, kicking her elegant heeled slippers off and joining Sophie at the water's edge. "Fitz, Alvar, and I used to have competitions all the time. We still do when Alvar or Fitz needs his ego checked."

"You can beat them?" Dex asked, his eyes widening as he stared at Biana in wonder.

"Of course," Biana laughed, kicking a small wave of water toward him. "Don't act so surprised. Fitz isn't very fast, and Alvar never likes to get his hair wet. I'm considered the athletic one of the family."

"Wow." The admiration in his tone was clear even to Biana, and Sophie watched as her friend's cheeks colored happily at the praise. Biana deserved the attention. She'd been overshadowed by Fitz and Alvar for far too long. "What are those?" Dex pointed to the pair of birds swimming leisurely in the very center of the lake.

"Those are moonlarks," Biana told him, sharing a smile with Sophie behind his back. Sophie blushed, but she had to admit she loved watching the animals.

"Wait, aren't those protected?" he asked without taking his eyes off the mesmerizing animals. "As in kept in sanctuaries? And not available to the general public?"

"Well we're not the general public," Biana joked. And she couldn't be more correct. The elves may not have celebrities, but the Vackers were a very well respected family. Generations of exceptionally Talented Telepaths and Flashers had assured that. "Actually though, Dad brought them here temporarily a couple years ago to see if he could find some secret reason Sophie was called Project Moonlark. Then he decided he really liked them and wanted to keep them. He had to jump through a bunch of hoops and get special permission from the Council to keep them here permanently," Biana told Dex, gazing out at the swimming couple too, "and it was a lot of work, but Everglen is now an official Moonlark Sanctuary."

"Why would he do that?"

"It's his way of remembering the war with the Neverseen, and honoring the sacrifices the Black Swan and Sophie made to save our world." Biana hesitated, then added, "Secretly, I think he just likes to watch them from his office."

"Oh," Dex said.

Sophie felt Dex scoot a little closer to her side as they both watched the birds. Then he scooted a little closer. And then even closer, until their arms were almost touching.

"So," Sophie said awkwardly, taking a quick step away from Dex as her cheeks flamed. "Do you guys want to play some more bramble?"

"No, let's play Base-Quest!" Dex said, his eyes glowing. "We can be a team!"

"How about we go check-in with Mom? I'm starving," Biana told them, rubbing her stomach for added effect and heading back toward the house.

"Do you think the boys are back yet?" Sophie asked as she grabbed her shoes and jogged to catch up, glancing toward the house as if she'd be able to sense Fitz through the many layers of crystal by will alone.

"They'd better be. Mom always makes us wait until everyone's home. Something about family meals actually needing family."

"How long do they normally take to get here?" Dex asked, finally tearing himself away from the lake's bank and hurrying to catch up with the girls.

"It definitely doesn't usually take this long. The Silver Tower has its own Leapmaster, and Fitz has a pathfinder. They've gotta be here somewhere."

But Biana was wrong. The boys still weren't home when 5 o'clock rolled around, and 6 had come and gone by the time the gleaming gates opened to admit two very late prodigies.

"Finally," Biana said, hopping to her feet and crossing her arms sassily. "You guys took _forever_ and you _know_ Mom won't even let us _think_ of eating without you."

"What's he doing here?" Fitz asked, looking skeptically at Dex, who flushed as he stared at the dirt and scuffed his feet.

"Dex is staying with us tonight too. It's practically a Level Three reunion," Biana said sarcastically. "Now stop avoiding the subject. You're hours late. Hours. As in plural. Which is considered very rude. I'm hungry. You made me wait for my food. Also rude. You better have a very good excuse."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Biana. Our gremlin-like friend got into a little trouble with Master Cadence for hoarding."

"Hoarding?" Biana asked at the same time Keefe yelled "It's not hoarding!" and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"What do you prefer to call it?" Fitz asked, his tone betraying a slight hint of exasperation as well.

"I prefer to call it organizing my thoughts."

"How does your disaster zone of a room organize anything?"

"It's my room! It's my room and no one has to deal with it but me so why do you even care? It's not like I'm messing with your room!" Keefe's face was getting redder, though with embarrassment or exasperation Sophie couldn't tell. Still, she stepped between them before the fighting could escalate.

"What's going on?"

Fitz's face immediately darkened, and his teal eyes glinted with a steely pain as he turned on Keefe. "Are you kidding me?" he hissed at Keefe.

Keefe's cheeks, which were previously pink with frustration, blanched. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water, but no sound came out. "Dude, you knew she was going to be at dinner tonight," Keefe finally managed quietly, awkwardly looking at his feet to avoid the death stare he was receiving.

"You didn't tell me _they_ were together," Fitz hissed, and the venom in his voice was enough to make the other boy take a step back.

"Fitz, dude, I'm so—"

"It's not Keefe's fault," Sophie interrupted, stepping in front of Keefe protectively. "I just want to talk to you. If you want me to leave I—"

"That sounds like a great idea," Fitz said, cutting Sophie off mid-sentence. And then he turned on his heel and stormed into the house leaving a devastated Sophie in his wake.

Keefe suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, earning an odd look from Biana and a glare from Dex, but Keefe didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry, Foster. I should have realized he would react this way. I mean, he was a little…confused today after the whole…incident, but I never would have expected him to act like that to _you_ of all people. Maybe a bit frustrated, but you're Foster. No one can be mad at you very long."

Sophie didn't want to give Biana the wrong idea—especially with their friendship so newly, so tentatively restored—but she didn't want to shake Keefe's arm off her shoulder either. In the end she didn't move, settling with telling him, "It's not your fault. I should know him well enough by now to have expected an icy reception." She sighed and stared forlornly at the house, wishing she'd been better at communicating her feelings earlier. "Do you think he'll be angrier if I don't chase after him or if I do?"

"Don't," Keefe answered at the same time Biana said, "Do." Then they looked at each other. "Do," Keefe said at the same time Biana said, "Don't." They did it one more time before Sophie threw her hands up in mock exasperation, a small smile playing on her lips despite the gravity of the situation.

"I'm going in. Wish me luck."

Biana, Dex, and Keefe watched her trudge into the house sadly. "Do you think they'll be okay?" she heard Keefe whisper to Biana.

"Of course," Biana scoffed. "They always are, no matter what happens. I mean look at how my brother treated her when Dad's mind broke. If she can forgive him after that, he'd better forgive her after this." Biana paused for a moment, thinking, then added, "Honestly, they're Sophie and Fitz; they were practically made for each other. They'll come back together eventually, just give them some time." She paused for a moment, then added, "If _they_ don't, what hope do the rest of us have?"

Sophie stopped listening after that, though she didn't know if it was because she was too far away, or if she just was too nervous to listen to any more. Bile worked its way into her throat as she slowly made her way through the main hallway and up the stairs to Fitz's room. She paused outside the door, nerves capturing both hands and holding them hostage at her sides. Did she really want to do this? She knew how Fitz got when he was angry. And it was really hard to talk him down once he got going. But she knew in her heart the answer to that question was yes. Fitz was one of her best friends. Her first friend in fact. She would do anything to make everything all right between them again. Still, she hesitated, raising her hand slowly as if procrastinating this conversation would magically heal their friendship.

The door opened before she had a chance to knock. Fitz stood in the doorway, his normally immaculate hair tousled like he'd been laying on his bed. And he'd changed out of his silver Foxfire uniform. "What do you want, Sophie?" he asked. She noticed his tone was more exhausted than angry now, which was a relief.

Sophie took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back, trying to dispel some of the nerves. It didn't work. Her hands were still clenched in fists at her sides, and her though her stomach fought valiantly with anxiety, it was losing the battle. Fitz raised one eyebrow expectantly. Figuring it was better to just get it all out as fast as possible—and that she might throw up if she procrastinated any longer—Sophie blurted "I'm sorry about this morning."

 _Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum._

Now that it was off her chest, she felt better, even though she could feel the racing beats of her heart roaring in her ears. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for his response. It felt like eons, although it was really only a number of heartbeats, before Fitz responded. "There's nothing for you to apologize about," he finally informed her stiffly, but again, his told belied no residual anger. Only sadness and a hint of hurt pride.

"Of course there is. I shouldn't have run away like that."

"Okay," Fitz said, with a careless, effortlessly attractive shrug of his shoulder. "Thanks for the apology."

When he didn't elaborate any more, or move aside to let her into his room she asked "Doesn't this change anything?"

"Does it?"

"Why are you being so…rigid? I thought…this morning…"

Fitz laughed darkly, finally letting the simmering pit of anger and humiliation in his core shine through. "You know I don't take well to losing. If you didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath of your decision maybe you should have listened to my advice and gone home."

"What decision?" Sophie asked, exasperated. Why was he acting like this?

"You really think I don't know about you and Dex?" Fitz asked, and Sophie's heart stopped. He kept talking but she could barely hear him over the sound of blood pumping in her ears. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?" So Keefe must have told him about the kiss after she'd gone to Study Hall with Biana and Dex. But why? What could Keefe have possibly gained from telling Fitz?

"It's not what you think," she finally whispered, although she honestly wasn't sure what he as thinking, so she couldn't be sure.

"Really Sophie?" Fitz asked sarcastically, anger seeping back into his voice as his cheeks grew tinged with pink. "So you didn't kiss Dex? And you didn't then kiss me? And definitely didn't come here to tell me that you picked Dex, but you'd like to still be friends? Because I don't think I can do that. Or want to."

Sophie's eyes went wide at his words and she could barely contain a nervous giggle. Was he honestly mad that she'd kissed Dex? Or was that…jealousy? Now his anger kind of made sense. It might have been irrational, misplaced, and unnecessary, but at least it made sense.

"What's so funny?" Fitz growled.

"Fitz, I didn't pick Dex."

"Then what's he doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know? Biana said he asked her to come. I had nothing to do with it."

She waited nervously as his eyebrows furrowed and he mulled over her words. He lifted a hand as if to run it through his hair but stopped at the last second and dropped it back to his side with a pained expression. Then he stepped aside to let her into his room, closing the door behind her.

She sat primly on the edge of his bed, almost skittishly, as if she were as ready as she to flee at a moment's notice. He lounged against the pillow at the head—exuding bored confidence—though she couldn't help but notice that he placed himself as far away from her as physically possible. She wondered if being around her made him as nauseous as being around him made her nervous. She decided she wouldn't blame him if it did. She had been a pretty horrible friend the past two months. And a horrible cognate.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to sit there and mope?" Fitz asked, a flash of annoyance in his eyes before he schooled his expression back to a neutral indifference.

"Oh, right! Sorry," Sophie said, deciding how to phrase what came next. It was important she was sincere, but at the same time, she needed to be careful not to say something he could misinterpret. Or that she'd regret saying later. "Well, I'm not just sorry about that. I'd like to start out by saying I'm sorry about how I ran off this morning. You didn't deserve that. You've always been such a good friend, and…I guess I just freaked out a little when you told me. Which was _so_ stupid, I realize that now. I'm also sorry for not telling you about Dex, although that's a very long story, and probably one you don't care to hear. I'm sorry that I even have to make all of these apologies." She paused for a moment to catch her breath, and the awkward silence seemed to drag on for hours. "Can you forgive me?" she finally asked hesitantly, now terrified of the response.

Fitz sighed and raised his hand, actually running it through his hair this time and making it stand up in that roguish, movie star way Sophie found so attractive. Her heart started beating a little faster again, and not because of her nerves. Then he said "You found a way to forgive me after I freaked out about my dad's mind breaking, so I should probably forgive you for this, shouldn't I?" and the butterflies in her belly died.

Sophie started to nod, then realized what he was implying about owing her his forgiveness. "No!" she said frowning, grabbing his hand in an impulsive attempt to make him _feel_ her earnestness. He jumped in shock, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed quickly, but she plunged on anyway. "I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to forgive me. I want you to mean it. And I understand why you acted that way. Your dad's mind was broken; if that doesn't get you a free pass, I don't know what does. We've been over this so many times, Fitz. Forgiveness isn't about reciprocity, it's about friendship and happiness and knowing that we all mess up sometimes, but hoping that the other person will learn from their mistakes and do better the next time."

Fitz hesitated. "Look, this morning we were both a little out of sorts and crossed some lines we didn't mean to. Just forget about it."

"What if I don't want to?" Sophie asked, gently reaching out until she was lightly touching his shoulder.

"For goodness sake, Sophie, what do you want me to do?" Fitz asked, finally turning to meet her eye. But he didn't shake off her hand. She was surprised at the depth of the emotion in his teal eyes, which seemed to ache with pain.

She was silent for a moment, assuming it was a hypothetical question, but when he didn't continue she finally whispered, "I don't know."

"Geez, Soph. Really? You don't know?" Fitz turned abruptly, knocking her hand off his shoulder, and punched his pillow as he muttered some choice words.

"Fitz—!"

"No, Sophie," he told her, hopping off the bed and backing away from her outstretched hands, backing away as if she had a contagious disease. "I know that you didn't grow up here, which means you don't understand some of our customs. But what I told you in Telepathy this morning took a lot of guts. Having a girl on your Matchmakers Scroll is the human equivalent of getting her father's permission to marry her. It's a big deal. Telling you that, without any assurances…" He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up again in the rock star style she loved so much. No matter how attractive he was all polished, poised and styled, she liked him even more when his hair was messy and he was joking around with her, a signature smirk on his face…wow she was off today. Fitz didn't smirk. He smiled. A smile that everyone else should learn to copy because while it was completely effortless, he could light up an entire room. And her with it. She itched to lean up and kiss his lips again, to see if the intensity of the first two times were flukes. But his words brought her back down to earth. "And you just blew me off like I didn't even matter to you, which was a huge blow to my pride, and—"

Sophie cut him off when she attacked him with a hug. It was supposed to be graceful, like a scene in a movie where the girl and the guy are fighting and suddenly the music swells and one of them makes a move and everything turns into an "Awwwww" moment for the audience. Instead, her clumsy nature was back at full force, and when she jumped off the bed she overestimated her strength and knocked him roughly into the wall behind him, bruising his hip. "Owww!"

"Sorry," she told him, immediately backing off about ten feet and flushing the color of a stop sign. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he told her, rubbing his hip and looking at her like she was insane. "What in Exile was that for?"

Sophie flushed even harder, now the color of overripe pomegranate seeds. She sucked in a breath and mumbled at the floor, "Ididn'tblowyouoff."

"What?" Fitz asked, and Sophie tried again. A little slower and a little clearer this time.

"I didn't blow you off. At least, I didn't mean to."

Fitz stepped closer and Sophie held her breath in anticipation of what he would do. Instead of asking her if she was feeling alright, what with all the mixed signals she was giving him, he just let his fingers brush her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes. Her skin tingled wherever his fingers touched, and his sparkling teal eyes had never seemed so alluring or magnetic. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"I want you on my scroll too," Sophie told him, "but I never in a million years thought you'd feel the same way. And when you said that upstairs I was so surprised and nervous and utterly unprepared that I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind."

"So you didn't mean the whole, 'That's nice,' deal?"

"No," Sophie giggled nervously. "Of course not. I mean, you're Fitz Vacker. Our very own Wonderboy. And I'm just clumsy me. The idea that someone like you would _ever_ actually reciprocate my feelings still hasn't quite sunk in," she admitted, reaching up to tug at an eyelash. "That's why I was giggling earlier. It's crazy that _anyone_ , let alone you, would ever believe I'd pick _Dex_ over _you_."

Fitz gently grabbed her hand, stopping it in midair, and stared incredulously into her eyes. "You are the single most Talented elf in the history of the Lost Cities, which is a _very_ long time. Not to mention the fact that you're gorgeous, intelligent, and _the_ bravest person I know. If anyone in the Lost Cities is my perfect match, it's got to be you. Not to mention the fact that you've got the entire male population of the school drooling over you, and your own fan club. Granted, it was started by Keefe, but still. A fan club."

Sophie blushed at all the praise. "Well you're not so undesirable yourself judging from all the crush cuffs you get around midterms," she teased, tapping his nose lightly.

"Oh please," he scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" she asked, glancing around his bedroom skeptically. "I bet you have them all stuffed in a drawer somewhere to feed your ego."

Fitz just laughed. "No drawer of crush cuffs, I promise."

"Then out of curiosity, what do you do with them?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling at him innocently.

"I think a better question is why I've never gotten one from you," he asked, dead serious as her face flamed and she looked at the floor. "You and Biana have to be the only two girls I've never gotten crush cuffs from. Biana makes sense—she's my sister and that would be disturbing on so many levels. But I've always wondered why I never got one from you."

Sophie smiled bitterly. "I think you know I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know exactly what kind of girl you are, Sophie Foster," Fitz told her, pulling her in close.

"And what kind of girl am I, Fitz?" Sophie asked coyly, marveling at how smooth she was. Every response was effortless, and it seemed that all her bad luck from earlier was being repaid in full. Maybe karma was real.

"One that belongs with me."

Then he leaned down to kiss her.

She stopped him at the last second with a finger to his lips. He opened his eyes and she almost lost her nerve, but she managed, "So you forgive me?"

Fitz smiled. "Well, I can't be mad at you forever, can I? After all, I was your first friend. And I intend to be the last."

Sophie blushed, feeling an odd combination of pride, gratitude, nostalgia, and desire. "We were both so young then. With no idea what we'd have to face."

"We've still got a lot to face," Fitz said, biting his lip. His perfect, pink lip. Sophie found herself imagining kissing it again. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. I promise to forgive you if you promise to be honest about your feelings from now on. Even if it's difficult."

"But—"

"I know," Fitz interrupted her. "Forgiveness isn't about reciprocity. But I just…I want you to feel like you always have someone on your side, no matter what you're up against."

Staring into his eyes—his gorgeous teal eyes—Sophie realized Dex had never stood a chance. Fitz had always been the one. From the very first time she'd seen him, she'd known he was the one. So she nodded and kissed him again.


	11. TEN

**Okay...this has been long awaited. ALERT: I've edited every single other chapter. Some of them pretty drastically. In the case of 8 and 9, well...they are completely different. So you should probably go re-read. Cause this chapter will not make sense. At all. :) Aren't I the best?**

 **Revel Temptation:** _Me too! But what was the link in your review? I tried it in youtube and nothing came up. But when I write I have different playlists for the type of scene. I just love music so much. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Real Life Trash:** _OMG Team Foster-Keefe feels, but sadly not chapter nine. :( Also, omg I love that quote. I think that may have just made my list of favorite quotes of all time. Seriously. It gives me feels. Also, did you change your pen name? Cause I don't remember this one. Then again, it has been a long time, so who know. Maybe my memory's not what it used to be. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **Xylia:** _OMG how did exams go!? Also, sorry, I know. I didn't add in Tam and Linh. About six chapters in I started regretting it, because re-reading_ _Neverseen_ _for the third time I started to understand their characters. And Bam is so CUTE! Or is it Tiana? Idk, but either way I love it! Sorry about the Deana, there's more coming up. It pains me too, because I'm really hoping that Bam/Tiana happens in_ _Lodestar_ _! Also, I got so many feels writing the Hall of Illumination scene. I think it's my favorite one I've written so far. Welcome back to Team Foster-Keefe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Well. done. you:** _FYI, I know your pen name doesn't have spaces, but in case you don't know when you don't add a space fanfiction thinks it's a link and it deletes it. Which is super annoying and happened a bunch with pen. edge's pen name until we figured out what was happening. Lol. It's weird. Also, thank you! I try really hard to keep them in character, but because I obviously am not Shannon Messenger, I have a different writing style and inevitably am starting to take them in different directions. Just think of it as time passing, since this takes place roughly two and a half to three years after_ _Neverseen_ _. And yes, emotions. I get the feels writing some of these chapters and then I'm like, "OMG I love this scene SO MUCH!" Hopefully it's not to cheesy! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **JoySeph13:** _SHHHHHHH! I can't tell you that. But I think most people know I am hardcore Team Foster-Keefe. Still, I think I have proved I can write Sophitz if I feel like it...so who knows where this is going? (*pssst* the answer is me.) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Maryn Meier:** _Thanks! I love writing this story! It's a win-win! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **JannieE:** _Thank you for explaining what voting is. I don't know how I didn't know that. Silly me. Also, THANK YOU! I work really hard on the spelling and grammar when I proof-read, because that's a pet peeve of mine too. I can be reading a GREAT story, but if there are too many punctuation, or spelling, or grammar mistakes it kinda ruins it for me. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Fangirl. Awesome:** _Awww! Thank you! Reading your review made my day! And yes, you were definitely channeling Oprah when you wrote that! You're so great too! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **A Person:** _I know! Writing that broke my heart. But it factors into the plot I swear. I didn't just wake up one day and say "Hey! You know what would be fun? Ruining the days of everyone reading my story by having Sophie pointlessly be stupid and push everyone away." Lol. Sometimes I do that, but not on this site and especially not in this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Like I said last chapter, it's been rough. I'm hanging in there though, and I swear writing is keeping me sane. I've been using notebooks in place of the computer, so hopefully I can keep stealing the ipad and updating. :) Sadly, I can't reveal anything about the future of the story. :( Hopefully I'll get it up soon though! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **GenderbentDragonRider:** _I love that it was Keefe too! OMG Keefe just makes me so happy. I love him. Can I just find a Keefe in real life please? Is that too much to ask? Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **animaljam:** _Thanks! And I'd take your suggestion to heart but...I'm not gonna finish that sentence. Anyways, love you, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **lumenite88:** _...Well, okay. But only because you said pweese. ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **xoYanaaa:** _OMG, right?! The freaking feelz! I get them so bad writing sometimes. Seriously. I'll put on my sad playlist and then cry and write all at the same time. Sometimes I'm crying cause it's so sad, and sometimes because it's so cute I can't handle it. It's good to know other people don't think I'm too cheesy!_

 **Readergirl6262:** _I regret to inform you that I am indeed Team Foster-Keefe. That does NOT, however, mean this story is Team Foster-Keefe. So there is hope for whatever ship you sail. Thank for reading and reviewing!_

 **bookishgirl:** _I haven't been updating for some personal reasons, aka the stuff I talked about in the last author's note. It sucks. I promise, I hate this situation too. Definitely more than you do. I'll try to steal the ipad more regularly though. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Kathryn:** _It was once a month for a while, but as I explained above there have been some things going on in life, and writing hasn't really been that much of a priority lately. I'm sorry, and hopefully I'm back now! As long as my stepmonster doesn't figure out I'm stealing her ipad to write this stuff. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Xylia (again):** _I started out Sophitz (for a_ very _brief amount of time aka until I read_ _Exile_ _) so this is like going back to my roots. Lol. And it was a lot of fun for me to write. Thanks for the kind words, and I'm sorry that it's getting boring. I've been gone for way too long, so I need to seriously catch up on everything that's happening. Any good fanfic recommendations? (Other than your version of_ _Neverseen_ _of course, which I plan to get cozy with some popcorn and devour one word at a time) Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

 **GenderbentDragonRider:** _Yes. Awkward. But that's what makes it entertaining, right? :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Addison Foster:** _If you like Sophitz you are going to go crazy with this chapter, cause it is a better, more condensed version of every Sophitz moment in this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Dophin417:** _Wow...that's not a lot of pressure or anything *sarcasm*._ _Please don't die! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **bookishgirl:** _More Sophitz, coming right up! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Night Warrior 410:** _Cliffhangers are the bane of my existence, and yet I have discovered they are some of the most exciting things to write. Seriously. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **xxCATALYSTxx:** _OMG you are an evil genius. We need to talk. Seriously. We could get in so much trouble together. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Emily Jacobs:** _Dear Emily,_

 _No, it is not bad that you have crushes on all the boys even though they are just book characters. I have crushes on them too. Mainly Keefe, but also to a major extent Fitz. And Dex and Tam are up there too. Real boys just can't measure up. I ultimately ship Sophie with Keefe, but I think she's super cute with Ftz too. And even Tam, actually. I'm liking the idea of her and Tam more and more. Thank you, Xylia. As for making an account, I don't really know why it didn't work. Did you try again? If it's an age thing, just lie. I did. Actually, a lot of us on the site did, I think. I just used my dad's birthday. So this site thinks I am 52 years old. It honestly does not matter. As for the long review, long reviews mke my day. And it gives me something to respond to. Reading reviews and writing responses is a quarter of the fun. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for leaving such a nice review. It made my day. :)_

 **Thank you:** _I honestly didn't even think about saying "Merry Christmas" like that. I guess that it could be offensive to some people, but I figure if you are going to judge me by my religion and what god I believe in, you probably aren't someone I'd want to be friends with anyway. That's just my opinion. But yeah, I think it's really important to be confident enough in what you believe in to talk about it. So Merry Christmas, Happy Easter, and I hope you have a great year! :)_

 **awynn22:** _You crack me up. And if you read between the lines for the next few chapters you'll be able to tell that there are some Foster-Keefe moments! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Rowena Ravenclaw:** _Thanks! I have a lot of fun writing this, and it's always nice to know that other people appreciate it too! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **A person:** _So...it's not Sophitz. Sorry, your review was a really nice way of saying "wth twinkletoes?" but seriously everyone needs to take a chill pill and stop freaking out about Sophitz and Team Foster-Keefe. I swear, the ships will settle eventually! This is a story! Enjoy it! There is a lot going on, and honestly I'm pretty sure we're not even a quarter of the way through. Chill! I don't know why I decided to put this in your review, because I really like you. Please don't take this hostilely. I just needed to rant for a second. You're cool. One of the chill ones. I really enjoyed the #AwkwardMoments at the end. Basically, just don't expect anything. My outline is super convoluted. Again, you're chill. Sorry, I'm tired. This is making absolutely no sense. Thank you for reading and reviewing._

 **BkwrmsAnonymous:** _Okay, first of all, your name is amazing. I seriously love it. Love it. Love._

 _Next: That was the lovey dovey part. The real action starts in this chapter. Starts. It's not going to seem super action-y yet, but this is the moment where all the great things in Sophie's life are like, "Let's break, but not tell Sophie we're broken until much much later in the story. :)" Kay, I'm going to stop now before I tell you something I'm going to regret later. :)_

 _Thirdly, your advice about my dad's new girlfriend actually really helped. At least, they're not together anymore. Well...they weren't when I left. Hopefully it stays that way. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **LadyOfTheUniverse87:** _Thank you! I really want to be a writer. As a side job, but I've always loved writing. It's a great outlet for any feelings you have. Better than keeping them bottled up inside. I'm working on a couple original stories right now, actually, and my dream is to get them published! Even if writing doesn't work out though, I'll keep writing for myself. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **thatgirlonpointe:** _Oh my gosh, "The Nutcracker" was amazing! Dancing Clara was an amazing experience, and I am so lucky to have been cast in the role. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And if you ever wanna talk ballet, I'm here. :)_

 **AcademiaNut17:** _Oh ho ho, you have no idea what I've got in store for you *evil smile*. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **The-book-genius:** _Thank you for reading and reviewing! And I'm really glad that you like it! I love writing it! :)_

 **To the guest that wrote a review on Chapter 8 on May 18th:** _Thank you for bringing it to my attention that they are called memory_ caches _. I didn't have a book with me and couldn't check it while I as typing, so I was hoping someone could help me out. That said, I did not say memory ball. I said memory orb. I don't know if there's a difference to you, but the term "memory ball" creeps me out. Like someone's stealing memories or something. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **To all the other guests:**

 _ **"When'd they get so mean?"**_ _Umm...are you just talking about Sophie? Or about others too? Cause Sophie's in a tough spot. Also, I may be channeling some of my feelings out through her, so...ya know...around chapter 8. If you're referring to Councillor Alina (I will forever think of her as Dame Alina) she's always been mean in my mind. I've never liked her._

 _ **The "idea" guest:**_ _I love your idea! In fact, I'm already winding some time travel stuff into this fanfic! When I first thought of this fanfic, I had the idea that because Sophie can control space, why can't she control time? Supposedly, space and time are on the same continuum, right? And because time isn't fluid-and the existence of the void shows us that space isn't either-theoretically she should be able to bend both to access wherever she wants to go. At least, that's my opinion. Sadly it's not too long past_ _Neverseen_ _, so her perspective hasn't become too dark, but it's still a lot darker than it was. And the whole Allied Forces vs revamped Neverseen, that's not_ quite _where I'm going with this. But that's a great idea! You should totally write it! Or if you wanna contact me, maybe we could co-author. Anyways, once I go back to my mom's for the school year I should have more access to a computer. So get back to me in August. :)_

 _ **The "who do you ship?" guest:**_ _Hardcore Team Foster-Keefe. Although I think I proved I can write Sophitz and Sox if I feel like it. I'm sneaky like that. So who knows where this is going to go?_

 ** _And all the other guests:_** _Thank you so much for your support! It means a lot to me to know that people actually read my work and are ENJOYING it! I mean, that's crazy awesome! Love you all so much and thank you for reading and reviewing my story! :)_

 **As you all probably know at this point, I have no update schedule. However, I just finished the next chapter. I just need to go through a couple more times for proofreading and editing, then I hope to have it posted by Friday! Maybe even Thursday! Or tomorrow! Who knows? But at the latest it will be done on Friday! From now on I hope to update once a week, but in case I have a particularly busy week I'm going to say my official update schedule is every two weeks. :) Now you guys like me a lot more, right?**

 **That said, a few chapters back there was one that was over 7,000 words. I'm not sure whether or not that will happen again. My goal is at least 4,000 words per chapter, I like it even more when they are over 5,000 words. But 7,000 is a _LOT_ to shoot for. Even 5,000 is ambitious most of the time. Sorry. I'll be updating faster though now, so it should even out, right? :)**

 **Without further ado...ON TO CHAPTER 10! :D**

 **TEN**

SOPHIE COULD KISS FITZ forever. He was surprisingly good at. Although, she didn't know why she was so surprised. They'd just talked about all the crush cuffs he got. Not to mention the fact that he was the most popular boy at Foxfire. It wasn't like he'd never had a girlfriend before. Not like her. Well…she'd never had a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend either, if you wanted to get technical. Gosh, kissing Fitz turned her mind to mush, didn't it?

Then her mind just shut down completely and she kissed him some more.

And some more.

And some more.

His hands slowly made their way from her waist up her back, and though his fingertips barely ghosted over her skin, everywhere they touched felt like it had been struck by lightning. She'd never felt so alive; it was like every nerve ending in her body was on fire, and she was hyperaware of his thigh pressed up against her, his fingers tracing designs on her back, his lips…just his lips in general. They were like a drug. And yet, at the same time, she'd never felt so lightheaded and dizzy, like her body belonged to someone else and she was just a spectator. Like this was a dream. Although she doubted she could ever imagine something this real. She could even smell his minty shampoo.

She decided that when it was with the right person, she really liked kissing.

Especially with Fitz.

Just as she came to this conclusion Fitz's door burst open to a chorus of manic laughs, choking sounds, and screams of "My eyes!"

Sophie's heart almost stopped as she jumped away from Fitz. She was so frightened she ended up channeling and jumping halfway across the room and landing ungracefully on her butt. Fitz was no better. He hit the wall with his bruised hip and lay groaning on the bed. "What the heck, Biana? How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" he asked, his beautiful lips twisted into a frown.

"Obviously at least one more," Biana said cheerily, a bright smile on her face as she looked between them. "Pay up," she told the boys on either side of her.

Dex grudgingly reached into his pocket, but Keefe threw one hand over his eyes, one hand over his stomach, and dramatically cried "I've been scarred for life and all you can think about is some stupid bet?"

"Keefe, I've caught you doing worse," Biana told him, poking in the side and making his squeal. "In my bedroom," she added when his response wasn't satisfactory.

"That was one time," Keefe told her sullenly. "And Maruca was sleeping over in your room. Where were we supposed to make out?"

"Literally anywhere _but_ my room."

"Back the T. Rex up," Fitz said, shock, confusion, and disgust warring on his face. "You dated Maruca?"

" _Hooked_ _up_ ," Keefe corrected, "with Maruca."

"That's even worse," Fitz groaned. "She's Biana's age!"

"It was one time," Keefe lamented. "And she wasn't even a good kisser."

"She was so mad at you she wouldn't stop talking about it for a month," Biana complained. "You really need to get better about not hooking up with my friends."

"I literally hooked up with Maruca once," Keefe said, and Sophie resisted the urge to laugh at his pathetic voice. Keefe also still had a hand over his eyes and standing there, arguing with Biana and Fitz, he looked absolutely ridiculous.

"And you hooked up with…well, it's a long list. Aria, Xade, Braelynn, Haelee, Caelia, Mikaela, Nila, Reinette, Katalina, Arabella—"

"Okay, we get it," Keefe said, and Sophie could imagine him rolling his eyes behind his hand.

But Biana continued, "—Mira, Moria, _and_ Mora—they still hate you, by the way—Brynna, Aelia, Keely—"

Before the argument could get any worse, Sophie pulled herself to her feet and stared awkwardly at her friends, her cheeks burning. "So, what's up?" she asked. "Why'd you guys come up here?"

"What's up is that you have singlehandedly corrupted me Foster. I will never forgive you." Keefe now took his other and put it over his eyes. "Is it safe to look now?" he whispered behind Biana to Dex.

"Shut up, Keefe," was the general response.

"Doesn't anyone care about preserving my innocence?" Keefe asked dramatically.

"Keefe, you were corrupted the first time you ever saw Trella Kamryn," Fitz said.

"She's so hot," Keefe agreed, dropping his hands.

"Who's Trella Kamryn?" Biana asked not-so-subtly.

"The second hottest girl to ever attend Foxfire," Keefe automatically answered.

"I'm the first, right?" Biana asked, her eyes daring him to say no.

"Alright, so maybe she was the third," Keefe amended.

"Trella?" Sophie asked. "As in the Telepath that graduated two years ago and went to work with the goblins?"

Keefe shifted uncomfortably, but Fitz's smile confirmed everything. "Oh my gosh, Keefe. That's adorable," Sophie told him. And she meant it. Keefe having an unrequited crush on an older girl somehow made him more relatable. It humanized him. Sometimes she forgot how young they all were.

"Who says it was unrequited?" Keefe asked Sophie with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

"Hey everybody!" Biana said enthusiastically. "I got a little distracted by the"—Biana deepened her voice and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in a mockery of Keefe—"'make out session' between my brother and my best friend, but guess what! Dinner's ready!"

Sophie groaned and her face flushed all over again, and she could barely bring herself to meet Fitz's eyes. At least he was just as red as she was.

Sophie was gearing up for a dinner filled with suggestive gestures and double entendres, after all, Keefe and Biana definitely weren't about to be subtle about the newest couple. But was that what she and Fitz were now? Did kissing and saying you wanted each other on your Matchmaker's Scrolls make an automatic relationship? Did elves even have relationships like they did in the Forbidden Cities? She knew that Keefe and Fitz had dated a bit, but Biana hadn't—she was saving herself for Keefe—so she'd never had a girl friend to talk to this stuff about. Also, wasn't it going to be weird for Biana? Having her best friend and brother dating? She could already imagine her friend's reation to the newest girl time topic of discussion. "Sophie, as much as I want to hear about your love life, I don't want to hear about my brother's. So, could we maybe…not say his name?" She smiled at the thought. Gosh, this relationship stuff was confusing.

She was startled out of her thoughts when they got to the landing at the top of the main staircase. She could hear raised voices coming from the direction of Alden's study, but they were too distorted by the maze of crystal halls to understand. She cast a nervous glance at Fitz and saw her own worry reflected in his eyes. His beautiful, teal…

Snap out of it, Sophie!

She mentally pinched herself as the voices got louder and more defined.

" _It's not my decision_!"

" _Well it's your job to fix this_!"

She didn't recognize the first speaker, but the second fuzzy voice that echoed down the hallway was unmistakably Alden's, and she'd never heard him that angry. There was a loud _BANG!_ , and without a second thought Sophie jumped the railing and raced toward Alden's voice. In the back of her mind she knew that Fitz was right behind her, but all she could think about was worst case scenarios. Grady eaten by the verminion, Edaline sick in bed, her human family caught in Everblaze. She shook her head at the last one, scolding herself for being so silly. Ever since she and her friends had defeated the Neverseen, all pyrokinetics were registered and closely monitored. Thank goodness it was no longer a forbidden talent.

She was almost to his door, but as she sprinted around the last corner she almost crashed right into Councillor Terik, who was practically storming down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Councillor Terik!" Sophie said as she skidded to a halt, Keefe and Fitz barely managing to avoid running into her. "What's going on?"

Councillor Terik sighed and rubbed a hand over his jaw. His face was filled with pain and regret; she'd never seem Terik look so distraught before. He glanced quickly back at the closed door to Alden's study before turning back to Sophie. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I'm afraid I have urgent matters to attend to and don't have time to discuss it with you. Will you please apologize to Della for me? I was supposed to stay for dinner…"

"Of course," Sophie agreed. "Is something wrong?"

Terik looked back at the closed door again. "That's a question for Alden, Sophie," he finally told her. "It's not my place to decide whether or not this argument is going to concern you." The amount of pity in the look Terik was giving her…Sophie couldn't take it. If Terik and Alden were fighting, and it had to do with her…well, Terik was one of the only Councillors left on her side. But if he was arguing with Alden... That was a bad sign. Just as she was about to insist he tell her, Councillor Terik said, "I really must go, urgent matters and all. Just…don't be afraid to hail me if you need to talk." Then he was gone.

Sophie stared after him. Why was everyone acting so weird today? And what could have possibly happened to make Terik that flustered? She couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she hurried to Alden's office, expecting the worst possible scenario. Maybe some evidence that the Neverseen were re-emerging? Or a signed declaration of war from the new king of the ogres? Maybe even another Tribunal or two, although she hadn't done anything wrong recently. At least, she didn't think she did. Had she? Oh no. What did she do this time? Her stomach dropped as she threw open his doors, and she was so nervous she felt like she might throw up. Hopefully not all over Fitz this time.

What she found wasn't anything like her expectations, although it was just as frightening in its own way.

Alden was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands on his desk and his back tense. She'd never seen him look so angry or defeated, and it frightened her more than the Neverseen or the ogres ever could. "Alden?" she whispered, slipping carefully into the room. Fitz remained on the threshold, coming no closer.

"Sophie," Alden said, lifting his head up, straightening his posture, and smiling as he stood, slipping seamlessly into his role as Alden, the parent. "Keefe. Fitz. Did I miss dinner? I'm afraid my meeting with Councillor Terik didn't go quite according to plan."

"No, we were just sitting down to eat," Sophie told him, grabbing the back of her usual chair.

"Good, good. I'm going to make a few calls. Tell Della not to wait, alright? And Councillor Terik won't be joining you either."

"Of course," Sophie agreed. She turned to walk out of the room, but paused next to Fitz on the threshold and turned around. "Alden, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he told her with a smile. "No reason to worry."

But as per usual, Alden's standard line only made her worry more.

The next afternoon Sophie was still distracted as Biana bounced up and down on her bed at Havenfield and they did their homework.

"Can you stop please?" Sophie asked, rubbing her temples as she stared at her Interrogation Techniques notes. That class was kicking her butt—she just didn't have the stomach for some of the things Bronte wanted to teach her—and with the Council coming to observe her first session in Exile tomorrow, she needed all the studying she could get. Tomorrow was going to be her first day in Exile. And as if that weren't enough pressure, the entire Council was coming to oversee it. "I'm trying to study and you're giving me a headache."

Biana giggled, and bounced one last time, giving Sophie her biggest smile. "Sorry. I'm just so excited! I can't stop moving." She stood up and started to pace the floor instead, but that just made Sophie even more agitated and distracted. She hadn't invited Biana over today, but letting the other girl into her room had been a _terrible_ idea.

"Actually, that's worse. Here, you take the bed. I'll just sit on the floor." Sophie slipped off the bed and onto her flower carpet, clutching her notes to her chest and tucking her silver pencil behind her ear as she tried to calm her racing heart. She couldn't have a panic attack now. She could have as many as she wanted after school ended tomorrow, but right now she _had_ to study. Or she might not even make it into the nobility to become an Emissary.

Although that really wouldn't be the end of the world, would it?

Biana hopped back onto the bed and started bouncing. After a minute, she flipped onto her back dramatically. "Sophie, can't your homework wait? That's not even due until…well, not tomorrow, right?" she whined, reminding Sophie of the way Amy used to beg for her attention. And just like with Amy, Sophie rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"I'm studying. The Council is observing my lesson tomorrow," Sophie answered distractedly. "Now let me concentrate. I've got to do well on this or I won't even make it to the elite levels."

"You're acing Telepathy. Can you puh-lease take a break?"

Sophie sighed, but didn't look away from her notes. "This isn't Telepathy, it's Interrogation Techniques. With Bronte. And tomorrow is my first day in Exile. So I actually do need to study."

"That's such a weird class. I bet you won't have to take it next semester anyway."

"Regardless of whether or not I have to take it next semester, I have to pass this test. The fates—and sanity—of the prisoners of Exile depend on it. So unless you want me to practice on you, I suggest you stop distracting me."

That got Biana to quiet down for a few moments. Sophie almost felt bad about snapping at her; keyword: almost. She felt bad until Biana started babbling on about Matchmaker's Scrolls again. Ever since the announcement that Scrolls would be delivered a week late—well, actually ever since they'd gone to apply for Scrolls—Biana's Matchmaker's Scroll was all she cared to talk about. And Keefe. But mostly her Scroll. So Sophie wasn't too surprised when Sophie chaned the subject and said, "I'm so excited to get my Matchmaker's Scroll I literally can't stop moving."

"I know," Sophie said with an eye roll. You haven't stopped talking about it since you applied."

"Since we applied."

And Sophie was regretting it more with each passing day.

"Well geez. Someone's grumpy."

"Wait, did I just say that out loud?"

Biana just rolled her eyes in response.

"Sorry," Sophie sighed, rubbing her eyes. In truth, she was actually kind of excited to see who the Matchmakers would pair her with. "It's been a rough day. The verminion finally got transferred to the Sanctuary, and then it attacked one of the unicorns in the purple pasture, and we had to go extract it. So oh joy, giant-evil-purple-hamster is back."

"You're going with Grady and Edaline on their assignments now?"

"Yeah," Sophie answered, and she couldn't quite hide her pride. "That's why I rushed out this morning before you woke up. I'm thinking I might want to start my own animal preserve when I finish the elite levels."

"I thought the Council was recruiting you to be an Emissary?" Biana asked, confusion wrinkling her forehead.

"Actually, they had Bronte talk to me again last week in Interrogation Techniques. It seems they don't approve of the whole animal preserve idea either. They're still trying to convince me that becoming an Emissary is the right career path. Although Bronte _really_ doesn't want me to become an Emissary, so why they thought it would be a good idea to ask _him_ to talk with me about it…let's just say neither of us enjoyed that conversation or ever want to have it again."

"That would be so cool though!" Biana said, her eyes lighting up. "You could go on assignments with Dad and Fitz!"

"I've already gone through the 12-year-old high school senior thing. I don't need to go through the 17-year-old Emissary phase too."

"I still can't believe they want you to start in a year," Biana confessed, twirling a strand of her gorgeous brown hair around her finger. "No one's ever graduated early in the history of Foxfire. And Emissaries have to be in the nobility. It's a requirement. So they have to go to Foxfire. The Council's never tried anything like this before. What does Magnate Leto say?"

"He thinks it's a great idea. He joined the Black Swan to try and place human-friendly elves in high level positions. Having me as an Emissary…that's his dream. Well, he imagines Councillor someday, but I'm thinking that one's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want the responsibility. The Council makes too many mistakes, and I've been around to experience the aftermath of most of them. I don't ever want that to be me."

"Sophie, you'd be a great Councillor. You just can't be so impulsive."

"I also think the Council in antiquated," Sophie admitted. "I mean, not being able to have a family or experience love? Look at what that did to Kenric and Oralie. Having a family doesn't make you weak. Love doesn't make you weak. It lets you empathize with those around you. Which is a talent I think most of the Councillors—except Kenric and, surprisingly, Bronte—are lacking."

"Sophie, I know we're a really open society, but I think you've been hanging out with Stina too much because that was awfully close to treason."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Biana, the system has failed. Something needs to change or we're just going to keep repeating our mistakes until we run our society into the ground."

"And you get all of this from the fact that the fact they want you to be an emissary?"

"Well, not only that, but yeah. I guess."

"Well regardless, no one's ever graduated early from Foxfire, Council interference or not. It's supposed to be impossible. It just doesn't happen."

"I do the impossible every day," Sophie laughed, but there was a bitter undercurrent to her joke.

Biana's face clouded slightly with jealously. "Well isn't that just fine for you?"

"Greens not a good color on you, Biana," Sophie joked, rolling her eyes at her jealous friend. "You're much prettier in pink."

Frankly, she didn't understand what there was to be jealous of. Biana controlled her own life. She could do whatever she wanted! She was free. And Sophie was always stuck in someone's cage; if it wasn't the Council's it was the Black Swan's. Granted, they were beautiful sculpted cages. But they were just that. Cages, designed to keep her trapped and at the disposal of whoever held the key to her chains. She was nothing but a moonlark with clipped wings.

"What?" Biana asked, slightly offended. "I look good in every color. Except for orange. But honestly, we both know I can still pull it off."

"Sorry, it's a human thing," Sophie laughed. "They associate emotions with colors. For instance, love is pink, anger is red, sadness is blue, and envy—or jealousy—is green."

Biana just looked at her for a second. "Even after four years of being your best friend, humans' stupidity still manages to surprise me."

"Eh, I think it's kinda fun. Elves are so much more…practical, I guess. I mean, no music, no art—"

"Hey! We have art!" Biana interrupted.

"Not like humans," Sophie laughed, fondly remembering the 12 years she'd spent living with the other species. "Humans have art galleries everywhere. And art was a required class all through elementary school. I even took it in middle and high school."

"More human references that are flying over my head."

"If I explain it to you you're just going to get even more confused and judgmental. Maybe later."

"Okay," Biana answered with a giggle. It was less than ten seconds before she started bouncing on the bed again.

Sophie only made it another 72 seconds before she threw down her paper. "Okay. Outside. Now."

"Yay!" Biana squealed, grabbing Sophie's hand and dragging her out the door. "I'm such a good influence on you." She shot Sophie a cheeky smile as she started up the stairs.

"Why are we going up?" Sophie asked, glancing longingly down at the second story landing. "I thought we were going outside."

"We are going outside. But we're going to my outside. And because I forgot my home crystal, we have to use the Leapmaster." When Sophie tried to pull away, Biana just gripped her hand tighter. "Uh, uh, uh! You are coming home with me, even if I have to kidnap you. Edaline agrees, you've done enough studying. You need to play a little!"

That wasn't what Sophie was worried about. Last night with Fitz had been amazing, but everything looked different in the harsh morning light, and she really didn't want to let her stupid teenage girl hormones distract her from doing her absolute best in Exile tomorrow. "Biana, the Council expects me to be ready tomorrow!" she complained, sure that if Biana knew the truth she would drag Sophie to Everglen kicking and screaming. And then maybe lock her in a closet with Fitz for added dramatic effect. "Aren't you even a little worried for me?"

Ignoring her protests, Biana shouted, "Everglen!" then pulled Sophie into the light.

The gates were already open when they arrived. Standing between them were two very surprised boys. "Oh, hey, Sophie," Fitz said, surprisingly suave despite their undefined relationship. She was proud of herself for even meeting his eye. And she noticed that he seemed genuinely happy to see her. She'd been worried he might have regretted last night, but thankfully her fears seemed to be unfounded. She did notice that his cheeks were slightly pinker than usual, though. She was sure her own cheeks were as obvious as a fire truck. "I thought you were studying over at Havenfield today?"

"We were until Biana decided to kidnap me," Sophie grumbled, equally disgruntled by not being able to study, Fitz…just Fitz, and the fact that Keefe was probably reading her emotions right now. Stupid Empaths.

"Aww, relax!" Biana instructed, hip-bumping her grouchy friend. "You've studied enough. The Council is going to be so impressed tomorrow they'll make you an Emissary on the spot."

Sophie just rolled her eyes and tried to steady her emotions.

"We were just about to start a game of bramble," Keefe said, waggling his eyebrows to let Sophie know he hadn't missed the fluctuations in her feelings. "Feel like getting your butts kicked? Boys vs girls style?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of basequest, no special abilities, you and me versus Mr. and Mrs. Buzzkill, over there," Biana told Keefe, indicating Sophie and Fitz.

"Hey!" Fitz argued. "I'm not buzzkill."

"And I'm only like this because I have to be on my a-game tomorrow," Sophie complained. "We should all be home studying."

"See? You're totally killing my buzz," Biana told them. "We'll quest first. Where's your base?"

"The same tree that we always use as a base," Fitz said, grabbing Sophie's hand a pulling her onto the property. "And Biana, you better not let Keefe cheat."

"Who, me?" Keefe asked innocently.

"Yes you," Sophie laughed, already feeling her mood lighten. She had the best group of friends a girl could ever ask for. "Now, Fitz, let's go kick some Keefiana butt."

"No way!" Keefe shouted back as Biana dragged him into the forest. "That is not our team name! It's waaaaaaaaaay too feminine for me. We're going to go with Team Keefe, with 'featuring Biana' in tiny writing below it."

Biana slapped his arm. "Keefiana sounds good. But you guys have to be…Sophitz."

"Fine," Sophie and Fitz said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed, then raced off to defend their base as their friends hurried into the forest.

"Okay, what's our strategy?" Sophie whispered as she and Fitz circled the tree, facing out so they could watch for Keefe and Biana.

"I can stay here, and you can go search for them. You can't use your telepathy, but you can still hear them. They're not exactly subtle."

"Maybe you should go. You're better at channeling, and they're both fast."

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah," Sophie laughed. "Now go." She gently pushed him, and he raced off into the trees, laughing all the way. _You're not exactly quiet either_ , she transmitted.

 _Hey! No abilities, remember?_

 _This doesn't count. You're on my team._

 _Still._

 _Whatever_ , Sophie rolled her eyes as she transmitted. _Go get 'em!_

 _Will do._

Sophie climbed up high into the tree, ready to leap down at the smallest movement from the treeline. From her hiding place, she could see the whole clearing around her, but no one on the ground could see her. It was the perfect spot. Biana and Keefe would assume the base was undefended.

Something rustled off to her left and Sophie was immediately alert. Someone was coming through the trees, and they weren't exactly trying to be quiet about it either. Biana and Keefe must actually believe she and Fitz left their base undefended. Keefe or Biana was just about to cross the treeline, and Sophie made an admittedly rash decision. Well aware that she was technically cheating, Sophie jumped out of the tree and teleported right in front of them.

"Gotcha!" she yelled, tackling them to the ground.

"Yes, you do indeed, 'got me,'" a voice that definitely didn't belong to Biana or Keefe said from beneath her.

"Alden!" Sophie yelled, jumping off him immediately and helping him to his feet. "I'm so sorry. I thought to you were Keefe or Biana. We're playing basequest."

"It's alright, Sophie. I'm not on one of the main paths, and I should have assumed you would be playing some sort of game. My fault."

"What were you doing out at the lake?" Sophie asked. "That is where this path leads, isn't it?"

"Yes, I was just…trying to clear my head. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What happened?" Sophie's mind immediately flashed to Terik's hasty exit the night before. Before she could stop herself she added, "Does this have anything to do with your fight with Terik last night?"

Alden sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We should discuss this in my office. There are too many listening ears out here," Alden said, with a significant glance over Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie whirled around as a blushing Biana appeared on the path, and a smirking Keefe stepped out from behind a nearby tree. How had she missed them? "Oh, hey Alden. What brings you to this neck of the woods? And Sophie, didn't see you there. We should really get going…"

"Keefe," Alden chastised, and Keefe. "I thought we discussed eavesdropping last week."

"Yep. And I got the message loud and clear. For pride's sake though, I was choosing to ignore it."

"We win!" Fitz yelled jubilantly, tagging Biana and Keefe from behind. "Yes! Victory!" He performed a little dance. Then he stopped, noticing his father's serious expression.

"I really need to talk with Sophie. Alone," Alden repeated, giving each of her friends a significant glance. Nothing good ever came from Alden wanting to talk to Sophie alone. Usually it merited a Tribunal for something illegal she'd done in the past few weeks. But she'd been so good recently. Except for the whole, 'finally announcing she wanted to open her own preserve' thing. Could that be what this was about? She dropped that thought right away. She could hardly imagine the Council would really care about what she wanted to do with her life. Even if they wanted her to become an Emissary, the choice was ultimately hers. They might be able to influence her but she was the one that was going to have to do the job for her indefinite lifespan. So she'd better like it. She wasn't going to let the Council choose it for her.

"What'd you do this time, Foster?" Keefe joked, mirroring her thoughts. "You swore you were done with trouble way back in Level 4."

"Keefe," Biana hissed, elbowing him in the stomach, but it was true. She hadn't been in trouble for a very long time.

"Sheesh. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, it's not helping," Biana hissed, glancing worriedly at Sophie and her father.

"Shall we?" Alden asked, gesturing to the house. Sophie nodded and shot her friends a brave smile. Alden's signature "No reason to worry" was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back, settling for a cheery wave instead. It wouldn't do any more good coming from her mouth than it would coming from Alden's. Then she turned on her heel and followed Alden into the house.


	12. ELEVEN

**Yes, it's Thursday, and I already have another chapter posted. I know, what? "Hold the phone! Twinkletoes posted two chapters in one week? That hasn't happened since she started Neverseen (My Version) way back in February 2015!" I know. I know. But it's a good surprise, right? Happy early Friday to all my fellow Americans, and to all the other time zones, happy whatever day it is wherever you are!**

 **I'l do review responses later because otherwise it may take a while for me to get this chapter up and I am bursting to get it up _right now_! :)**

 **I love you guys.**

 **Btw, this is how I recover from writing so much fluffy Sophitz. *insert laughing and crying emojii here***

 **ELEVEN**

"SO WHAT EXACTLY _DID_ I do this time?" Sophie asked Alden as she flopped into the chair across his large desk. Over the years she'd come to view it as 'hers'—after all, she'd certainly sat in it more often than anyone else. Also, it was pretty comfortable, so in the scheme of things it wasn't too bad a place to get your daily dose of abysmal news.

Alden slumped down on the other side of his desk, straightening his line of pencils as he thought about how to phrase whatever news he was going to say. "It's not so much what you did as who you…"

When he trailed off Sophie sighed too. It must be bad if he was stalling like this. Alden wasn't usually a procrastinator. "Come on, Alden. Whatever it is, I can handle it. As long as you're not about to tell me someone died, I've definitely gotten worse news before."

Alden heaved a sigh and put his head in his hands. Although it frayed her nerves, Sophie let the silence drag on. She knew from experience Alden couldn't be rushed; he wouldn't speak until he was ready. And if she was honest wither herself, she was glad for the pause too. It allowed her to steel herself for the news that was to come, because obviously it wasn't going to be pleasant. Finally, he answered, "I wish things were different."

"But they aren't," Sophie said, forcing her voice to be light and cheerful. Not to say she didn't agree with him wholeheartedly, because she did. There were so many things she would go back and do differently if she could. For one, she would never have trusted Brant. She also would have saved Kenric from Fintan's Everblaze during the mind healing in Oblivimyre. Not to mention she would have found another way to save the gnomes. She should never have let Calla sacrifice herself. It was her responsibility to save the gnomes. They'd trusted her. _Calla_ had trusted her. And she'd ultimately let them down.

Fighting her way out of the spiral of grief, Sophie cleared her throat and asked, "So what's the news?"

Alden slid a pile of papers across the desk. Sophie leafed through them in confusion. "This is my Matchmaker application, but why do you…? How did you…? What…?"

Alden cleared his throat. "The Council has decided not to approve your request for a Matchmaker's Scroll."

For a moment, Sophie didn't understand. "Excuse me?"

Alden heaved another huge sigh. "Frankly, I can't understand it either."

It seemed so inconsequential compared to the news she'd been expecting she almost laughed. In fact, she did. "Are you serious right now?"

Alden nodded hesitantly, frowning at her with concern, like her sanity finally may have splintered beyond repair. "I have to admit this isn't the response I was expecting from you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm mad," Sophie said, the smile she couldn't erase from her lips slightly contradicting her statement, "but it just seems so small compared to what I expected. _I_ have to admit I'm relieved."

"You're relieved you're not getting a Matchmaker's Scroll?" he asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face. Well, living with Della and Biana she couldn't blame him for being confused. He must think every girl was obsessed with the things.

"I thought you were going to say the Neverseen was back, or that we're at war with the ogres. Just give me a second to process." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, careful not to let her fingers anywhere near her eyelashes as she sorted through her emotions. She had been excited about getting a Matchmaker's Scroll. Biana's enthusiasm was rubbing off on her. So she was a little irritated the Council's timing hadn't been better. Why couldn't they have decided this last week, when she still wasn't too keen on the idea?

She took a deep breath. That wasn't the real she was mad, though. Not if she was being honest with herself.

She retreated deep within her mind, trying to puzzle through it. And then it came to her. Slowly but surely, the Council was taking over the Black Swan's role. They were becoming her new handlers. They started out with controlling her class schedule. Then they tried to restrain her abilities. When that didn't work they restricted her use of them to in her classes—like with her Teleportation. Next they started trying to force her into a certain career. And now…now they were controlling her love life? That was too far, even for the Council. Didn't they have any sense of boundaries? No, they weren't going to get away with this. Sophie was done following them blindly. She had been done for a while. She just hadn't had the proper incentive to do anything about it until now.

"Can…can they even do that?" Sophie finally asked, meeting Alden's concerned eyes. Fitz's eyes.

"Apparently. I've been in and out of meetings all day, and according to the Matchmaker's Office it's within the Council's jurisdiction, they just don't exercise that particular power often. I'm sure you can imagine why."

Sophie pinched the inside of her wrist to make sure this wasn't all a huge nightmare. It didn't wake her up. "That's not fair," Sophie told him, digging her nails into her thighs. The pain helped keep her anchored, and her mind clear. Well, relatively clear. Clearer than it would be if she gave into her anger. "I've never heard of anyone getting refused a Matchmaker's Scroll!"

"Until now, I hadn't either. And I've been an Emissary for longer than I care to admit."

Sophie rolled her head back and took a few deep breathes. "I'm done," she told him when she was done. "I'm not going to go along with whatever they say anymore. I've been listening to them for far too long. And look where it's gotten me."

Alden gave her a skeptical look.

"Alright," Sophie conceded, "maybe I haven't been the most obedient subject. But seriously, if I hadn't gone with my instinct the Neverseen would have taken over, all gnomes would be slaves in Ravagog—if they weren't dead—and I would be undeniably dead, along with most of the Lost Cities. They should be thanking me, not taking over my life."

"I understand that you're frustrated, Sophie, but please…"

"No, Alden, you don't get it," Sophie told him, finally admitting what she'd been so scared to admit to herself. "First they took over my class schedule. Then they put that stupid ability restrictor on my head, which was arguably the stupidest thing they've ever done. Then they decided they're going to try to make me graduate early so I can become an Emissary—which is _not_ going to happen, by the way—and now they think they can take away my right to a Matchmaker's Scroll? I'm not their _puppet_. I'm not _their_ puppet, I'm not the _Black_ _Swan's_ puppet…I'm not _anyone's_ puppet! And I have a right to decide what I do in my life _for_ _myself_. They can't control me."

Alden just stared at her for what felt like an hour. Belatedly, Sophie realized she might have gone too far this time. Evan Alden had to have a point for her to push him past. And then he'd side with the Council and she'd be done. Finally, he rubbed his hair and sighed, answering in a quiet, regretful voice, "I'm sorry, Sophie. I didn't know they'd already approached you about becoming an Emissary. I mean, I knew they would eventually, but for Prattle's sake… You're only 16-years-old!"

"Alden, please…is there any way I can fight this?" Sophie asked, fighting to control her temper and keep the angry tears from spilling over. "It's not fair. I mean, I know I didn't even really want the scroll in the first place, but not wanting a scroll and not being able to get a scroll are two _totally_ different things. And now…now I'm actually excited to get it. I've been thinking…nevermind. But still, I…can't they let me have this one thing? One, normal, teenage girl thing?"

"I know, Sophie, and I am so sorry. I tried to make them change their minds, I truly did. But they're so _stubborn_ , and their minds are already made up."

Sophie was dismayed to find small rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, Alden."

Alden smiled bitterly. "The only good news I can give you is that you do have a Tribunal."

All the color was leeched from Sophie's face. "And that's a good thing why?" she choked out, imagining more worst case scenarios.

Alden looked at her curiously for a moment, then burst out into throaty laughs. "As an appeal of the Council's decision," he managed between laughs, "not because of anything you've done," and Sophie let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Thank you Alden!" Sophie said, standing up and rushing around his desk to hug him. He really was the best.

Alden laughed as he hugged her back. "It wasn't all me. You have Oralie and Terik to thank as well. And, surprisingly, Bronte. When I met with the Council, he was your biggest advocate."

"Really?" Sophie asked, pulling back and looking Alden in the eye.

"Really," he told her, not a trace of amusement on his earnest face. "I don't know what you've done in the past three years, but Bronte has suddenly gone from your most adamant critic to one of your most powerful allies."

Sophie smiled with nostalgia. "I taught him to hope," she said quietly, lost in a wave of memories.

"Now Sophie," Alden said, waiting until she was looking him in the eye before continuing. "I would appreciate you not telling Grady about this. Or Edaline. I know how overprotective they get, and I don't want either of them getting involved until we receive a definitive 'No.' Especially after what Jolie had to go through with Brant as a 'Bad Match.' This is bound to reopen some old wounds. So at least for now, can we keep this between us?"

Sophie agreed. She didn't want to cause her adoptive parents any more pain. She'd caused enough. "Grady didn't want me to apply for the scroll in the first place. But yes, Alden, I won't tell him. Either of them."

"Thank you, Sophie. And about becoming an Emissary…I promise I'll do everything I can for you." She didn't doubt it.

Sophie turned to go. Just as she grasped the door handle, Alden called, "Oh, and Sophie."

Sophie let go and turned around. "Yes?"

"I've recently invested in soundproofing for this room. However, that didn't stop my children and Keefe from sticking their ears up against the keyhole. I assure you they haven't overheard anything, but feel free to leap home from in here. I'll tell them Edaline called with another Verdi emergency."

"Make it a verminion emergency. I swear that evil hampsterzilla is trying to ruin my life."

"Got it."

"Thanks, Alden."

"Goodnight, Sophie."

"Night, Alden."

Turns out, neither Alden, nor Sophie were very far off with their animal emergencies. "Oh, Sophie!" Edaline yelled from on top of Verdi as soon as she sparkled into view. "Thank goodness you're home. The verminion somehow tunneled out of his enclosure and into Verdi's. Grady's off on an assignment, and the gnomes can't seem to find it."

Sophie immediately froze. 'The gnomes can't seem to find it.' Hampsterzilla was out of its enclosure? As in it was free? And it could be anywhere on the property?

She just couldn't cut a break today, could she?

"Sophie?" Edaline called.

"I'm on it," she answered reluctantly, rushing off with two of the gnomes and checking the enclosures systematically. The flaredons seemed fine, as did the single mammoth they currently had in their custody. The gremlin enclosure, however, was in chaos. "Hey Edaline!" she yelled as she entered the enclosure, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Yeah?" Edaline yelled back.

"I think I found it!"

"And?" Edaline grunted, desperately clinging to Verdi as the dinosaur jumped.

Sophie bit back her terror, but a little panic still leaked into her voice as she yelled, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Can you…calm it…down?" Edaline yelled between Verdi's wild bucks.

"How?" Sophie was getting nervous. The verminion had finally noticed her, and it looked like it was preparing to charge. "Nice, Hamsterzilla," she cooed nervously. "You don't really want to attack me, do you?"

The purple monster's eyes seemed to say, "Heck yeah I do."

"I don't know!" Edaline yelled back, and Sophie could hear the frustration in her voice. "Can you inflict on it or something?"

Her foster mother was clearly busy, but Sophie had no idea what to do. "I'll try," she muttered. She really didn't want to close her eyes on it, but with the gremlins dancing around between them, she wasn't sure how effectively the verminion could charge her anyways.

She closed her eyes and fitted her index fingers to her temples. She reached out with her consciousness and touched the mind of her oldest nemesis.

It was oddly peaceful, considering the fact that Hamsterzilla was terrorizing seventeen gremlins, two gnomes, and one _very_ panicked elf.

 _Hey there, Hamsterzilla,_ she transmitted, slowly inflicting calm onto the creature. _Let's just take a deep breath and talk it out, okay?_

She could hear the creature's growl from across the enclosure.

 _Okay, nice Hamsterzilla. You don't really want to eat me, do you?_

Some of her fear must have been invading the peace she inflicted, because the creature quickly curled into a ball.

"And, one point for Sophie!" she said triumphantly, patting herself on the back for a job well done. She smiled confidently to the gnomes as she stood, brushing off her leggings. But as soon as she stepped toward it, the verminion uncurled and started racing toward her. "EEK!" she screeched, pure panic racing through her veins as she unconsciously jumped up and grabbed onto the roof of the enclosure. As she hung there, she smiled. "I'm like a ninja!" she congratulated herself, attempting to convince herself she was safe. "And no giant-evil-hamster stands a chance against a ninja like me. Okay, Sophie. Let's try this again." Clinging tightly to the bamboo-like bars as if she were a bat, she closed her eyes and entered the evil creature's mind.

This time, she tried a different approach. She inflicted utter and complete exhaustion. The gnomes outside the enclosure shouted occasional encouragement, but even without their cheers, she knew it was working. She could feel her limbs relaxing as she too slipped into slumber. She realized what was happening just as her fingertips slipped from the bars. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for a hard landing.

Suddenly, she hit something soft. Soft, and generally unground-like. She reached out a hand and poked the unground-like thing half expecting it to be the verminion. Instead, it gave a sound that seemed remarkably like a laugh.

She slowly forced an eye open and found herself staring into a familiar pair of ice blue eyes. "Keefe!" she laughed, play-punching his solid chest. "I thought you were the verminion or something."

"I appreciated the poke about as much as the verminion would. But I promise I won't charge you or anything. I might just throw you around a bit." To make his point he bounced her in his arms, just high enough for her to catch a little air and become thoroughly terrified.

She let out a small screech and laced her arms tighter around Keefe's neck. "Stop it!" He had her cradled against his chest like a baby, and with her face pressed against his chest like that she could feel his laugher bubbling up. Despite her fear, it made her smile for a second. Then she remembered her situation and Sophie squirmed in his grasp. Although she might have thought it was pleasant under any other circumstances—in fact she had just a second ago—she was now all too aware they were stuck in an enclosure with an angry verminion to enjoy the moment. "Put me down," she demanded, "before Hamsterzilla decides you look tasty too."

"Hamsterzilla?" Keefe laughed again, bouncing her head gently as his chest bobbed up and down with each breath. "From now on, you should leave the nickname assigning to me. That's pretty pathetic."

"Hey!" Sophie argued, squirming harder as her fear increased. "I thought that one was pretty good. Now seriously! Put me down before that _thing_ decides to attack."

"Oh, I highly doubt the Purple Poof will be attacking anyone anytime soon."

"The Purple Poof?" Sophie asked skeptically, halting her escape attempts for a moment as she looked at him skeptically. "Seriously? You think that's better than Hamsterzilla?"

"Yeah. I mean, what's a 'zilla'? Now you're the one making up words," Keefe teased, a playful smile replacing his signature smirk.

"Oooh, you don't get the Godzilla reference, do you?" Keefe just looked at her blankly, which was an answer in itself. "I'll explain later. Now seriously. Put. Me. Down!"

She squirmed so hard Keefe lost his balance and they tumbled to the ground next to the verminion.

"Ahh!" Sophie screeched, scooting backwards as fast as she could until her back was pressed against the wall.

Keefe just laughed from where he laid sprawled on the dirt next to Sophie's nemesis, the picture of relaxed. He poked the animal's side for effect. "It's _out_. Whatever you did worked."

Sophie slowly approached it. She reached out a hand and poked it like she'd seen Keefe do, then jumped back as fast as she could, making Keefe laugh harder when it didn't move.

"Seriously? You're that afraid of this cute little ball of fur?"

"It's evil," Sophie insisted.

"It's fluffy and purple," Keefe retorted, his eyes rolling to the sky as he sprawled backwards in an adorable portrayal of amused exasperation.

"Fine," Sophie said, sitting into her hip and crossing her arms over her chest. Her voice took on a hint of a challenge as she told him, "If you're so fearless, you can take it to the enclosure the gnomes created by the Cliffside pasture."

"Okay." Keefe shrugged an annoyingly unaffected shrug. Her mouth dropped open as he easily lifted the giant hamster and carried it across the property. "Is this the one you were talking about?"

Disappointed he hadn't been more afraid, she shut her mouth and frowned. But she did nod.

"Cool," he said, gently setting the animal in the center before retreating and locking the entrance.

"Wait," Sophie said as something suddenly occurred to her. "What are you doing here? You're still supposed to be at Everglen."

"Alden said you had a verminion emergency and had to go home. I figured since I'm so good with animals, and Grady's on an assignment, you could use my help. And it looks like I got here just in time. I'm thinking your new nickname should be the Fearless Flying Foster," he teased.

That was actually really sweet, but Sophie still silently cursed her amazing friends. "Please tell me Fitz and Biana stayed home."

"Alden specifically forbid us from coming, so yes, as far as I know they're both still home."

"And yet you're here."

"Rules are made to be broken."

Sophie scoffed. "What are rules?"

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked, glancing around the property. She couldn't decide if she wanted to see Fitz or if she was too disturbed to enjoy his presence.

"I promise," Keefe laughed. Then he waggled his eyebrows mockingly. "What, do you want some alone time with the Keefester?"

Sophie punched him playfully in the arm and dramatically rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. "Keefe, that nickname's _so_ Level Five."

"So?"

"You're a Level Eight."

"So?"

Sophie laughed. "You haven't matured at all since I met you."

"Umm, hello? Look at me?" He motioned up and down his body. "Do I look still look thirteen to you?"

He'd definitely grown taller since she'd met him. And a _lot_ more muscular. She'd never thought of him like that before, usually when she thought muscular she thought of Fitz, but Keefe was surprisingly toned as well. He would have to be, she realized, in order to carry the verminion all the way across the property, after catching and holding her, without breaking a sweat.

Sophie turned away to hide her blush when she realized she'd been staring a little longer than was considered polite. Or maybe a lot. She shook her head to clear it, and tried desperately to control her emotions. ' _Darn teenage girl hormones_ ,' she thought, mentally slapping herself. ' _He's an Empath, for Prattle's sake. Pull yourself together_.'

"What is that Foster?" Keefe asked, and she could imagine him waving his hands around her as if he were smelling her. "Is that…admiration I detect?"

Her mind flashed to her kiss with Fitz the night before. 'You like Fitz,' she reminded herself. 'You don't like Keefe like that. You can't like two boys at once, and you picked Fitz.' Sophie cleared her throat and turned back around. "Thank you for moving the verminion back to its cage, but I have a lot of sessions to study for, and so do you. I think you should go home."

"Wow, Foster," Keefe laughed, but she could detect the hurt he was trying to mask. "I get it. You don't want me around because my devilish good looks are just too tempting."

"No, it's not that," Sophie stuttered, attempting to mask her blush and her lie. As Keefe had taught her, the best lies were the truth. "It's just…I just…Alden told me something, and I need a little bit of time to let it sink in."

"Oh," Keefe said, understanding dawning on his face. "Do you…do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Sophie admitted. "Sorry, but I'm just not really in the mood to hang out. I'll hail you later or something, okay?"

"It's okay, Foster. I get it. We all want to be alone every once in a while. I'll see you this weekend at the Vackers', right?"

"Of course," Sophie said. "Don't you always?"

"I don't know. We've missed a couple here and there, what with you getting kidnapped and all of us joining the Black Swan." He smiled, but it faded, when the joke fell flat. "Yeah, I'll be there. Anyways, I'd better get home. My dad told me to come straight home from school Friday. He's gonna be pretty mad."

"He probably misses you. You're stuck in the Elite Towers all the time now, and he only gets to see you on the weekends."

"Like my father would _ever_ miss me," Keefe muttered.

Keefe's family was always a difficult topic. But he didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk, and Sophie didn't know what to say to that, so she changed the subject. "Hey! Remember how you still owe me for the time I got you out of detention?"

"Which time?" Keefe asked, making a big show of scratching his head. "I've been in detention quite a bit since we met."

"I'm not actually sure," Sophie said, thinking back. "I cashed in my favor from the gremlins, right?"

"Yeah. And the ones from the Leptocyon Liberation and the Grumpy Green Goblin."

Sophie shuddered. "Oh, I think you owe me double for that one. Grady was so mad he made me clean the entire preserve, and Sandor refused to talk to me for a month. Do you know how awkward it is to have a silent, hostile, green bodyguard?"

"Fine." Keefe heaved an exaggerated sigh. "So, what're you thinking as repayment? I'm thinking I'll call it the Epicyon Escape. Or maybe the Gulon Guard."

Keefe's glittering eyes told her he was taking this in the _wrong_ direction. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a Team Foster-Keefe cleaning session."

"Again, leave the name crafting to the experts."

Sophie glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Anyways," she said, "since I've decided I'd like to open my own preserve, Grady and Edaline have increased my chores list—"

"Wait, what? You're going to open your own preserve? Since when?"

Sophie blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I've been considering it for a while, now, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Well, the Council doesn't think I can do it," Sophie admitted, flushing with humiliation at having to admit it. "They've pretty much mapped out the rest of my life for me, and it doesn't include anything they consider 'squandering my talents.'" She might have let a _little_ bitterness leak into her voice at the end.

"That's ridiculous!" Keefe protested. "With your fancy 'Animal Telepathy' you're the best candidate out there!"

"Yeah, they still think that I'd be better utilized as an Emissary or a Keeper. They thought Washer for a while too, but I put my foot down about that one." What she didn't say was: I won't break up families the way mine was broken.

"Well, it's true, Foster. You'll be amazing no matter what you do."

"Yeah, but now they're trying to push me into being an Emissary. You know, the whole graduate halfway through next year plan."

Keefe laughed. "I bet Fitz is jealous."

"He'd be an idiot if he was," Sophie muttered.

"I think you both see the world through different lenses," Keefe mediated, but Sophie noticed he didn't comment either way. "Still, the Council can't just control your life like that. You're the one that has to live with your decision for the next couple millenia."

Sophie sighed and turned around, leaning against the bars of the enclosure behind her. The verminion was still sleeping peacefully in the long grass. She'd have to remember that trick, because it _worked._ But maybe next time she wouldn't do it 20 ft off the ground. "Apparently they can," Sophie muttered.

"What?" Keefe asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Nothing," Sophie muttered, shaking her head. "Forget it."

Keefe moved to stand next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. "Is this about your talk with Alden?" he asked quietly, resting his cheek on top of her head. When Sophie gave a small nod, he added, "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

Sophie laughed bitterly. "Not about this. It's just another confidential part of my _awesome_ life."

"Like that's ever stopped you before, Little Miss Law-Breaker," Keefe teased. He made a big production of pulling back and examining her face, gently grabbing it and turning it side to side as he scrutinized her. "What happened to the Sophie that broke into King Dimitar's mind? The one that jumps off cliffs for the adrenaline rush, has mad scary inflicting skills, and single handedly saves the world. Where's the Foster we all know and love, huh? Cause I know she wouldn't be worried about telling her friend Keefe, who is very worried about her by the way, one paltry, trifling, miniscule, trivial, piddling, diminutive, small-scale, pint-sized, itty-bitty, teeny-weeny, measly-little, confidential secret."

Sophie couldn't help it. She let out a grin. And with that grin came a snicker. Which turned into a giggle, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into a chortle, which turned into a full on laugh, which increased in intensity until she was writhing so much she could hardly stay on her feet. And the scariest part was, she couldn't stop. Manic laughter burst out of her, and all she could think was, "This must be what it feels like to have your mind break." Which for some reason was so funny to her it made her laugh harder, until she was gasping for breath in between explosions of sound.

Keefe grabbed her shoulders, trying to steady her. "Foster, you okay?" he asked, trying to meet her eye. But Sophie was jerking so uncontrollably she couldn't have met his eye even if she wanted to. In between one bout of laughter and the next, a single tear from slipping down her cheek. And that opened the floodgate. She slid to the ground and buried her face in her hands as her body was wracked by sobs.

Keefe soundlessly sat next to her and pulled her into another hug. And surprisingly, it was nice. He was warm against the icy evening wind, and he didn't try to talk to her. He just let her sit there and cry herself out on his shirt.

Sophie didn't know how long they sat there like that. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but eventually she calmed down enough to pretend like she could pull herself together.

So," she took a deep breath and hiccupped, "as I was saying, I think a Team Foster-Keefe cleaning session is in order—"

Keefe's eyes narrowed. "Are you seriously going to ignore whatever…whatever…whatever _that_ was?"

Sophie bit back more tears and avoided his eyes, instead focusing on the general area of space his stomach happened to occupy. His stomach that was covered by a shirt soaked in snot and salty tears. _Her_ snot and salty tears. "No, you're right. I'm sorry about your shirt."

"You think my shirt's what I'm worried about?" Keefe exclaimed, looking down at his snotty, salty tunic as if he couldn't believe she was stressing about something so trivial. "I'm worried about _you_ Sophie. Are you okay? Talk to me. Please."

He looked so earnest, but this was her burden; Keefe didn't deserve to have it dumped on him. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I should have been able to keep it together," Sophie said, mentally kicking herself for breaking down in front of Keefe. 'Please just let it go,' she thought. 'Please, please, please.'

Keefe reached for her, but dropped his hands at the last second and rolled so his back was against the cage as well. "I was serious about that whole talking thing," he finally said, his expression uncharacteristically thoughtful as he gazed out over the pastures. "I know I'm not anyone's first choice for best listener, but you need to tell someone what's wrong. You can't keep it bottled up inside. Believe me," he added bitterly, still without looking at her, "I'd know."

As she stared at his face, she honestly thought about telling him. She thought about how nice it would feel not to have to fight the Council alone. After all, this wasn't a problem she could take to Grady and Edaline for a quick fix and a hug. The Council was trying to take over her life; she needed her friends now more than ever.

Keefe's eyelashes fluttered, and his jaw tightened then released. She wondered what he was thinking about in the silence. Which led to thoughts of the effluxer incident with Master Cadence. Which lead to thoughts about the stressors in Keefe's life: the pressure his imperious father put on him at home, his mother's betrayal, everything he had seen during his time with the Neverseen…Keefe had enough to deal with. He didn't need to shoulder her burden to. Keefe was a great guy, and he'd happily help her if she asked for it, but it wasn't fair of her to put that kind of pressure on him.

"Maybe another time," Sophie said, tearing her eyes away from Keefe's face. "I really need to get studying, but does anytime this week work for you?"

"For a Foster dish sesh, or a Foster cleaning sesh?"

"Cleaning. Dish. I don't know. Maybe both?" she asked hopefully.

Keefe studied her face for a moment. Then he smiled—a genuine smile, not his typical smirk. "I'm in."

"Really?" Sophie asked, pleasantly surprised he'd agreed that easily. She'd figured there would be more negotiating about Keefe's list of "No-Go" chores.

"Of course! Just think of all the possibilities for the poop we're gonna scoop!" Keefe said, back to his normal self as he hopped to his feet and offered her a hand up.

"Okay then, I'll see you soon!" Sophie laughed, shaking her head in amusement as he pulled her to her feet. Of course Keefe would agree to help her clean the preserve in order to replenish his feces supply. Impulsively, Sophie gave him a quick hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest, squeezing him tightly as if she could absorb some of his confidence if only she hugged him hard enough.

"For what?" he asked, his voice incredulous as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Sophie offered him a sad smile when she pulled away. "For being my friend."

She waved at him as she turned and started jogging back to the house. "It's a date, Foster!" Keefe called, pulling out his Pathfinder. This had become a tradition over the past few years.

"No it's not!" Sophie yelled over her shoulder.

"Admit it Foster! You love me!" he yelled as he glittered away.

Sophie just rolled her eyes. "You wish!" she called, even though she knew he was gone. Somehow, Keefe always managed to get the final word in their arguments.

"Soooo," Edaline started at dinner that night, and her knowing smile had Sophie immediately on high alert. "What was going on with you and Keefe today?"

Grady choked on his water, and Edaline gently patted his back as he coughed. "What?" Grady asked hostilely when he finally recovered, slamming his bottle of youth down a little more harshly than he had probably intended. A sharp glance from Edaline and suddenly he was very interested in his carnissa root.

"Don't worry, Dad. That was just Keefe being Keefe," she laughed, recalling how pleasant he'd made her afternoon. "Trust me, there's nothing going on there."

Sophie chose to ignore Edaline's skeptical snort.


	13. TWELVE

**Hey! I'm back! Well...not really, but kind of. Ya see, this is my third concussion, so it didn't take much of a hit to really jar my brain. I'm still having migraines a month after it happened. Also, my mom is a parent teacher conferences with my brother, so I'm home alone for the next two hours, and I decided to update. Even though I probably shouldn't. But seriously guys, concussions suck. There is literally nothing I can do. I can't use electronics, I can't hang out with friends, I can't listen to music with words, I can't read, I can't go to school cause my migraines are too bad, I can't play sports, I can't go upside down, my mom put me on some crappy raw foods diet, and I'm bored out of my mind. I nominate concussions as the worst "harmless" injury ever.**

 **Yay! I'm actually going to respond to all the comments I've been neglecting for the past...months? I don't even know how long it's been. Also...CHECK IT! I updated two chapters on the same day! It must be your lucky day, because that's two in a row! As in one after this one! BAM! Lol, ship names and onomatopoeia. Words are weird. This chapter is also short, and I generally don't like it because it's boring, but IT'S GOTTA HAPPEN FOR THE PLOT! "Eeeeewwww, Twinkletoes," you're all saying. "Who cares about plot? Bring on the romance!" Guess what, this actually has a plot, it is not all about the romance.**

 **Well...yes, it is generally about the romance, but there is some other stuff in here too so buckle down kids, cause from here on out it's a bumpy ride!**

 **Now onto the reviews. :)**

 **Potatoes:** _I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just kind of automatically end on cliffhangers. I almost ended this chapter when Alina says Sophie doesn't understand and they're not going to give her a scroll, but I decided to be nice and condense two chapters into one. You're welcome. No more cliffhangers here! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **BlackSwanGirl:** _Well, I did. Luckily, this chapter won't end on such a tense moment. This is a happy chapter ending. Yay! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Kotlc 1 Fan:** _You really need to just make a profile, silly! Just do it! Like Phil Knight and Nike! Also, in case you can't tell I've recently been channeling my inner Sophitz shipper. Maybe I'm not as hardcore Team Foster-Keefe as I thought...nope. I just checked. Still hardcore Team Foster-Keefe.:) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **lauraiscool:** _Can I make another? Another what? Matchmakers fanfic? Or fanfic in general? Lol. And no, probably not for a while. I'm working on some originals right now, so I'm struggling to work on one, let alone more. I have so many great ideas that a lot of them never get developed the way I'd like them to. Maybe after I finish this I can. I'm aiming to have this done by the time Lodestar comes out, so I might even start updating twice a week if I can write that quickly. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Emily Jacobs:** _I completely agree. Sophie and Mallowmelt should be a ship. What would the ship name be? Mallowphie? Sophiemelt? Sophmelt? Sallowmelt? Selt? Malphie? I like Selt. Or maybe Sophiemelt. Lol, definitely like Sophiemelt the most out of all those options. Also, I'm glad that you love this! I love it too! I can't wait til we get to the good part! It's coming up soon! One-three chapters, I'm not going to tell you cause I'm evil. Mwahahaha! And I try to answer all of the reviews. Sorry, updating the chapters deleted all the responses except for maybe Chapter 11. Which is super weird and I don't know how to fix it unless I go back in and re-respond to all the reviews. Which is so much work because there's over 200 now, and these responses take between 30 and 50 minutes to write per chapter. That adds up. And it's not even the story. So I think I'll just leave those blank for now. Sorry. But all new reviews I will_ definitely _respond to. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **awynn22:** _Team Foster-Keefe coming up soon! I can't reveal any more than that. Except that the Sox is just about done for this fanfic. Sorry Sox shippers. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Mrs. Keefe Sencen:** _Wow, you reviewed a lot of times. I'll try to respond to all of them here. Wow, there was a lot of hate-I agree about Sir Faro, but I disagree about Bronte because I like him-some love-thank you, no I am_ not _Shannon Messenger, but that is a nice compliment-and some pleas. I promise, more Team Foster-Keefe in the future. Also, Matchmaker Scrolls NEXT CHAPTER! YEAH! And I agree. That's actually my favorite quote in this entire fanfic because I feel like it captures Keefe's personality. Lol. I might do a Great Gulon fanfic after this. We'll see. And "Ginger Poindexter" is a pun because Dex has strawberry blond hair, and a poindexter is a boringly studious and socially inept person. It's basically Keefe calling Dex a nerd using a pun with his name in it._

 **Black Swan Girl:** _You again! And no, I will not risk your life. In fact, I already updated. I had already updated when you posted that review on Chapter 10. :) Lol. And here's the NEXT chapter! I'm on a roll! Hopefully I can keep my momentum. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Sophitzizbae:** _Wow, you reviewed a lot of times. That is a lot of reviews. Thank you. :) It's nice to know my work is appreciated. Also, favorite author? Wow...that's a lot to live up to. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Luna:** _Yep, that's specifically why I rated it T. So that no super little kids would come in and read it just in case I got a little...spicy, as my sister says. ;) Thank you for the compliments and for reading and reviewing!_

 **Sophitz4eva:** _Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews! "The best SophiexFitz scene ever written" though? I'm not sure about that! Haha! Thank you! I'll definitely write more! I'm expecting adoration though. :)_

 **awynn22:** _Thanks! You will definitely enjoy this chapter! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Black Swan Girl:** _I'm afraid I'm going to explain that in a later chapter. And still no Matchmaker's Scrolls. They are coming though! I promise! Seriously! Soon! And they are worth waiting for! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I'm very glad you didn't die. :)_

 **lauraiscool:** _Okay, so...remember that Keefe and Maruca happened in the past, so the age gap would have been more dramatic then. And Fitz didn't always have romantic feelings for Sophie, especially not when they were that young. Not to mention that Maruca used to be Biana's best friend, and that's kind of gross for Fitz to think about because...well, it's hard to explain if you don't have siblings or cousins that you're close to. Basically, when Fitz looks at Maruca he sees another little sister, and anyone moving in on her, even his best friend, is a little disturbing because it makes him think of people moving in on Biana and he's just being a typical older brother. I have three. I know how it works. And Sophie was never really an intentional troublemaker, she just kind of does what she thinks is right regardless of the rules. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **FictionalBoyz:** _First of all, did you change your pen name from ThatsencenboyXD? Secondly, that mistake was an editing mistake. I had that scene written before I back-edited the chapters, and originally it took place in Fitz's room after a huge fight. So, if there are any more mistakes like that, please tell me because apparently I am terrible at proofreading. Oops. Thank you so much for pointing it out. Thirdly...hang in there. Just...just hang in there. Seriously, did you not notice the freakishly cute Foster-Keefe scene? Well, I thought it was freakishly cute. I actually went back and edited it more. Lol. I was squealing as I wrote it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **BlackSwanGirl:** _OMG RIGHT?! I'm assuming you finished it by now (since it's been a month) but seriously, best book ever. I'm really lucky I finished it before I got my concussion, cause literally the next day, BAM! Hit my head, fell, hit my head again, passed out, and suddenly I'm lying on my kitchen floor with my brother freaking out next to me calling 911. That was around the time I started puking my guts up. It was fun. Not. Anyways, easily the best book of the series. All the adorable Foster-Keefe moments made me squeal. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **JoySeph13:** _Did you get Lodestar yet?_

 **BookButterfly11:** _I'm disappointed in you. You were too lazy to sign in again. *shakes head condescendingly* Tsk tsk. Anyways, KJLSDFJRBTHBEWJWFEJKJFDJKLHHDFJHRJLHWTJ;AWFJDJKLHSFJFDLAHFJHRTBRJEQANLJFDKSJLJGFDLNGJNJFDLJGDSJVFJJFJKJ. JTRJKSDALFNJ. Kay, I'm done fangirling. Yes, Lodestar was amazing. Yes, it was gorgeous. Yes, I have decided if I could be any fictional character I would choose Sophie. Even with the Neverseen after her, Team Foster-Keefe for the win. That opening scene...JJFLJAHJRQJFLDJ! Kay, I swear I'm done now. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **PokeMANS:** _*SPOILERS* But Keefe is a project though? Remember the door? In the mountains? And the poem? And the whole thing with darkness and night and I don't really remember because head injuries are funny that way but I intend to refamiliarize myself with it when I'm healed. Also...ALDEN? GRADY? FITZ? WHAT ARE YOU A MONSTER? I don't want any of the to die. I think Mr. Forkle was bad enough. And Terik getting maimed? Wth was that about Shannon? Why couldn't it have been Alina? Why did it have to be a Councillor I like? Why Shannon? Rant Status: OVER. And why do you have to go ruining my plot twists? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **sophitz.g:** _Right? I def got The Feels reading it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **AWynn22:** _Right? They're terrible. Thanks for the good wishes!_

 **LoverofKeeper:** _Aww, I'm glad you like it enough to keep reading it! I can't believe it's been a year and I'm just now publishing the twelfth chapter. That is really bad. Seriously, really bad. Like, one chapter a month bad. I'm very disappointed in myself. Although I can't really help my traumatic brain injury. Just kidding, lol. Kind of. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! I will definitely keep writing!_

 **aggressivemragreste:** _Out of curiousity, how did you come up with your username? Also, omg, Lodestar is just...I can't even. I'm so sad we have to wait another YEAR for the next book to come out. Seriously. Another year? Really? That's too LOOOOOOOOOONG! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'm really glad you like my story!_

 **LadyoftheUniverse62:** _I know what you mean. I literally started it when I got home from dance at 10 on the 31st (cause the book came out at 9pm on the 31st PCT on Google Play, where I pre-ordered it) and I finished it in by 2am. I waited a year for four hours of reading. And that was me trying to read slowly, savor it, enjoy it. Obviously, I failed. It was just so fantabulous I couldn't put it down until I was done. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **FangirlofKeefe:** _Thanks for the good wishes. I'm hoping I'll be better soon. Concussions really do suck. If you've never had one, you're lucky. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **g uest:** _Thanks! I hope I'll be better soon!_

 **muffin:** _How'd you like it?_

 **To all the other guests and everyone that sent good wishes:** _Thank you so much. Seriously. I find it amazing that everyone in this community is so supportive, and I know that no one really reads the author's notes, but I just wanted to say thank you again. You're all amazing, and I feel so lucky I get to be a part of such an amazing experience._

 **To all the people that reviewed, favorited, followed, read...thank you so much! Reading your thoughts makes my day and I love that you guys are enjoying reading this. Also, I am hardcore craving some sappy, sugary, sweet Team Foster-Keefe one-shots. if anyone is up to the challenge, I will be eternally in your debt. Love you all!**

 **Also, I literally scrapped the chapter I had before I got my concussion and rewrote the entire thing in under 30 minutees. That means that yes, it is largely unedited. Oops. Sorry, but I can't really bring myself to care since I just spent and hour on the computer and I have a massive headache. Maybe I'll edit it later. Enjoy!**

 **TWELVE**

SOPHIE COULDN'T DECIDE whether to be relieved that her first day healing minds in Exile had been postponed, or even more freaked out as she followed Alden and Bronte into Tribunal Hall. It wasn't that she was nervous to heal all of the prisoners' minds…well, it was a little bit of that, but also because she was nervous about what would come after. This wasn't like the last time she'd performed a mind break. That one was completely Alden; all she'd had to do was stay connected to keep him from getting pulled under. If she went through with what the Council wanted her to do…she'd be breaking a mind. By herself. Without even Fitz to back her up if she got pulled under. It was more than a little concerning.

But at the same time, whatever she was walking into now wouldn't exactly be a cakewalk either. She was about to face the entire Council; asking them to reconsider their decision not to give her a Matchmaker's Scroll was going to be a challenge. And that was just the asking part!

But then again, where did they get the power to decide who did and who didn't deserve a Matchmaker's Scroll? Wasn't that supposed to be the job of the Matchmakers? The Council wasn't exactly qualified in her opinion. And to deny her one? Everything she'd done for the past four years had been for the Lost Cities. Granted, a lot of it had been in a roundabout way, but in the end she'd only helped them!

Alden caught her eye as he opened the doors to the Tribunal Chamber. His confident smile cleared her head, and the nervous fog she'd been living under for the past 24 hours dissipated. She deserved a Scroll. Alden believed it, Terik believed it, Oralie believed it…even Bronte believed it! She deserved a scroll! If she was calm in there today, if she showed them how ridiculous their decision was, she couldn't lose.

She walked through the doors with her head held high.

Over the years she'd memorized nearly every detail about the cavernous space. But for some reason, today the grandeur seemed slightly superfluous. The Councillors sat in their usual places in their usual finery, dripping with precious metals and jewels. Alden took his usual place as a buffer between Sophie and the Councillors. Sophie took her usual place at the podium, ready to defend herself. But for some reason, everything felt different today, excessive. Was it really necessary to hold a private Tribunal in Tribunal Hall just to discuss whether or not she should be allowed to apply for a Matchmaker's Scroll? Couldn't they just meet in someone's office. Or—since they were Councillors—someone's castle? Preferably Edaline's pink castle. It was harder to be terrified when pink was involved.

A chill that had nothing to do with the temperature wracked her body when she met Councillor Alina's steely eyes, and she wished, not for the last time, that she had been brave enough to tell her foster parents the truth. Maybe they could have helped her win this fight. Looking at the set faces of the Council, Sophie's previous confidence wavered. She could already guess the verdict wouldn't be in her favor. And there was absolutely nothing she could say to change it.

She bit back tears of despair as Councillor Emery stood, assessing her with emotionless eyes. "Sophie Foster, the Council has decided not to approve your request for a Matchmaker's Scroll. Alden Vacker has gathered us here on your behalf to ask us to appeal our previous decision. Why do you think you are worthy?"

Sophie felt oddly detached from herself as she answered. "Why do you automatically assume I'm not?"

"Bold words for someone in your position," Councillor Alina chimed from her seat next to Councillor Emery.

"Well at least I'm clear about it," she said. "I'm still confused about your position on the matter."

"Miss Foster, we've been very clear with our position on the issue," Councillor Emery said with a significant glance at Councilor Alina. "We've decided not to issue you a Matchmaker's Scroll."

"What Miss Foster means to ask is why you've come to this decision," Alden interjected before she could say something else she was going to regret.

"We've made this decision for a multitude of reasons," Councillor Emery said, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "not the least of which is the fact that we have no idea who your family is. We can't risk it."

"That's not my fault and you know it," Sophie spat, her voice betraying her anger.

Councillor Emery looked shocked, making Sophie hesitate. "Of course that's not your fault, Sophie," he told her not unkindly, which made her all the more frustrated because she was left feeling guiltily unreasonable and patronized. "But you have to understand that in all our attempts to work with the Black Swan, your heritage is the one piece of information they refuse to divulge under any circumstances. And without it, we can't proceed."

"Does it really make that big a difference whether my birth parents were Talentless or in the Nobility?" Sophie asked, her face twisting into a mask of pain and confusion. "As far as I'm concerned, Grady and Edaline are my parents. Even you have to acknowledge that, since you're the ones that approved the adoption. Doesn't that make me just as much their daughter as Jolie was?"

Councillor Emery paused, a flicker of pain momentarily shining through his carefully composed mask. Councillor Alina answered for him.

"Miss Foster, you misunderstand the reason we require your heritage."

"Then why do you need to know?"

Alden put a hand on Sophie's arm, sending Councillor Alina a warning glare before he turned to her and took bother her hands in his. "Sophie," he began, his cheeks tinged pink with subtle hints of a blush, "you know how rare it is for elves to have children, right?"

"Yeah," she answered hesitantly. She had no clue where this conversation was going, and it scared the crap out of her.

"Because elves have a hard time having children, children are a rather rare occurrence. That's why our population is so small despite the fact that none of us have died due to age. At least, not yet."

"I know, but what does that have to do with getting a Matchmaker's Scroll?"

"Well, the Vackers are a very old and powerful family," Alden explained. "So are the Sencens and the Ruewens. The Songs are slightly below us, and then there are the Hekses and the Redeks a tier below them. The Dizznees are a level below that, and below them are the matches with no Talent between them at all. Our families—the Vackers and the Ruewens—have been bred to be the most powerful, the most intelligent, the most poised. Each match is designed artfully by the Matchmakers to assure future generations will live up to their heritage."

"You're saying that because you don't know if my parents are—were—in the Nobility I can't be matched with anyone in the Nobility? Can't they just match me based on my Talent alone? Or based on Grady and Edaline?"

"Sophie, you're the most Talented elf we've ever known. It's not your Talent that's the issue," Alden answered regretfully.

"Then what's the issue? Because I still don't understand."

"Each match in our families has not only been designed based on Talent, but also profession and status. However, the most important part of any match is the heritage of the two elves isn't closely related. Do you know what a bad match is, Sophie?"

"It's when two people that aren't on each other's Matchmaker's Scrolls choose to get married anyway." Like Jolie and Brant, or Juline and Kesler.

"That's true. Do you know why two people wouldn't be placed on each other's Scrolls?"

Sophie thought about the two bad matches she'd encountered. Neither Brant nor Kelser had an Ability that was recognized by the Council. "Is it because one of the members doesn't have an Ability and the other does?"

"That's part of it," Alden agreed, "but another, more pressing reason two people won't be placed on each other's Scrolls is because they are too closely related for their union to be considered ethically responsible."

Sophie frowned and butterflies fluttered agitatedly around her stomach. She still didn't know where Alden was going with this, and she hoped that whatever point he wanted to make, he would make it fast, because every second in the oppressive room felt like an elephant was standing on her chest. "So if bad matches aren't because one of them is Talented and the other is Talentless, they're incest?"

"Well, both are classified as bad matches. As you know the Talented are not matched with the Talentless, but yes, the remainder of bad matches are incestuous relationships."

Sophie felt her heart stop beating for a moment. "Does that mean that Grady and Edaline are related to Brant?" she breathed, her brain making connections at 100 miles a minute.

"No," Alden explained with a patient smile. "Jolie and Brant's relationship was ruled a bad match because Jolie was an extremely Talented Conjurer, and Brant had no _recognized_ Special Ability."

"Well," Sophie said, turning back to the Councillors, "we don't know who my parents are, and I agree that that's a minor problem in the process of being awarded a Matchmaker's Scroll. However, I propose a deal." The Councillors all straightened in their seats at this, and a murmur made its way down the line. "I propose that you allow me to marry anyone I wish, and in return I will allow you to label us a 'Bad Match.'"

Her proposition was met with silence. Right as she began to imagine she hear crickets chirping in the corners of the room, a peal of Dame Alina's chiming laugh rang throughout the room.

"Yet again, your lack of understanding astounds me, Miss Foster," the auburn-haired Councillor mocked. "We rejected your request for a Matchmaker's Scroll not because we wish to label your relationship a 'Bad Match,' but because we are never going to allow you to marry."

She vaguely heard Alden arguing with the Councillors. "How can you possibly decide this is a viable solution?" but she was lost in her own head. Sophie felt like she'd been punched in the gut and she couldn't suck in a breath. They weren't going to allow her to get married? She'd never even considered that that may be a possibility. She thought she'd just have to get married without a Matchmaker's Scroll. Now the entire game had changed. Sure she didn't want to get married now, but what about in a few centuries, when she found the right guy? Could the Council even do this?

When she finally regained her breath she saw red. "Are you kidding me?" she asked them, the steely glint in her eyes making more than one of the Councillors angry at her insolence. "You're all centuries old, and this is the best solution you can come up with? Prevent an innocent girl from ever experiencing love?"

"How did you expect us to respond to the concept of mixing alicorn dna into the gene pool?" Councillor Alina sneered self-righteously.

Sophie's face blanched. "How did you know about that?"

"Just because the Black Swan won't reveal your heritage doesn't mean they've been as stingy with your secrets as you think."

At Bronte's signal, Sophie roped in her temper before her inflicting could get out of control, but she still gritted her teeth as she said, "So it's not about my family at all, it's because Mr. Forkle messed with my DNA before I was even born! That's not my fault! I can't do anything to change it! Why do you keep on punishing me?"

"This isn't so much for your _punishment_ as for…the common good," Councillor Alina said with a sadistic smile.

Alden grabbed her arm, the only outward sign of his inner turmoil. "Sophie is the most powerful Telepath in the history of the Lost Cities. She not only is Polyglot, but she can mimic with a precision even Lady Cadence envies. She can enhance Abilities without physical contact with her subject and she is the first elf to ever be able to inflict positive emotions, not to mention she has two new Abilities, if you include healing minds as one of her extensive Talents. I know I do. Don't you want to introduce these into our population?"

Emery closed his eyes and Sophie knew he was telepathically mediating the discussion between the other Councillors.

Sophie held her breath, counting the seconds. 428 seconds passed before Councillor Emery opened his eyes. "Enough," he said, and the eyes of the other 11 popped open simultaneously, some more animated than others. Bronte was among the more animated ones, and his lips twisted into the closest thing to a smile she'd ever seen cross his face. It was gone in a heartbeat of course. Still, she'd have to project it into her memory log when she got home to Havenfield so she would have physical proof that Bronte was indeed capable of the facial expression. And she couldn't keep a small smile off her face in response.

"Miss Foster," Councillor Emery said grudgingly, "we have come to the decision that there is some merit in letting you reproduce. However," he added, and her smile withered like a piece of overcooked cabbage, "your Scroll is of utmost importance. Therefore, we will be creating it ourselves." He waved his hand before she could argue—although she couldn't imagine what part of the arrangement she would argue with—and quickly added, "Give us five days. Your Scroll will be a day later than the other Scrolls in your batch, but it can't be helped."

"Thank you, Councillor Emery!" Sophie said with relief, and she couldn't quite contain her beaming smile. She was going to get a Matchmaker's Scroll. "Five days is a perfect amount of time!"

The Councillors glittered away without another word, but as he disappeared Sophie swore she saw Bronte wink at her. It could have been a trick of the light, but either way, she smiled back exuberantly.

"I take it you're happy with the arrangement," Alden said with a smile as he pulled out his Pathfinder to take her back to Foxfire.

"Even if the Council is making it, I still get a Matchmaker's Scroll and I still have 100 options," she told him, unable to wipe the triumphant grin off her face. "They don't get to take that away from me." The smile on Alden's face turned to a mischievous grin she was more used to seeing on a certain blond-haired prankster. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

Sophie gave him a knowing look. "That's definitely something."

Alden smiled cheekily as he clicked the crystal into place. "I'm just thinking about how someday you might be family."

"Alden!" she gasped, her cheeks flaming.

He just laughed as he created the light path, a full bellied laugh that reminded her oddly of Santa Claus. "You're right. We already consider you family. This would just make it official."

She hip-bumped him as she grabbed his hand and stepped into the light.


	14. THIRTEEN

**Okay, so here I am. With the second update of today. A whole new chapter! Yay! And pretty long compared to the last chapter. FINALLY! The Matchmaker's Scrolls are here! Tell me what you think. :)**

 **THIRTEEN**

Emotions warred in her stomach as Sophie leapt home from Foxfire that afternoon. All afternoon she'd been torn between elation she'd convinced the Council to change their minds, and guilt she'd lied to Grady and Edaline about the Tribunal. They still thought she'd gone to Exile and started healing minds. This morning they'd been so proud of her. Edaline had even made blitzenberry muffins. And Sophie had to act like everything was fine, like she was excited to be healing instead of breaking for once. At least for the time being. To date, that had been one of her hardest…no, her hardest deception ever.

The peace of Havenfield's pastures contrasted her inner turmoil, and she walked slowly down the path to the house, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, as if she could draw strength from the sun's warm rays. A gentle breeze caressed her face as she opened the door, carrying the scent of mallowmelt. Her stomach revolted and she nearly lost her lunch right there.

"How was it?" Edaline asked brushing her hands together to dispel the remaining flour stuck to her fingers.

Stall! Stall! STALL! "I…ummm…is Grady here?"

"I think he's out with the gnomes working on the flaredon enclosure. Is something wrong?"

She wanted to pull out an eyelash, but she'd promised herself she wouldn't do that anymore. SSo she settled for nervously playing with the ends of her hair. "No, I just…I didn't go to Exile today." Avoiding Edaline's eyes Sophie dropped her bag and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sophie." Edaline sat lightly next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Did something happen with Bronte or did the Council just decide it wasn't a good day to start?"

Sophie's hand twitched at her side. 'I really am a horrible daughter,' she decided, guilt rearing its ugly head as the butterflies in her stomach went AWOL. "I didn't go to Exile, I went to Luminaria."

A pause. Then the dreaded, confused "Luminaria? What for?"

Sophie took a deep breath and promised herself that she would be better about lying to her parents in the future. "A Tribunal."

Crickets.

When Edaline finally responded her voice had taken on a hard edge. "I assume Alden knew about this."

Guilt's claws scraped up and down her arms, she could feel the phantom blood dripping down her fingers—Plop. Plop. Plop—as bile rose in Sophie's throat. "Yes."

"And Grady?"

"No I…I didn't tell either of you. We thought it would be best to wait until after."

"I see."

"Are you mad?" Sophie asked when she couldn't bear the interminable silence anymore.

"No. I'm just disappointed."

That somehow hurt worse.

"What was it for?" Edaline finally asked. She tried to cover up the pain in her eyes, but Sophie could see through the cracks. She had done this to Edaline. Granted, she'd been trying to protect her foster mother, but still. Edaline was obviously in a lot of pain. And it was all Sophie's fault for making a stupid decision and lying. Again. Why hadn't she just been brave and told them the truth?

"There was an issue with my Matchmaker's Scroll," Sophie lied, and Guilt came at her with its sharp teeth this time, ripping into her flesh and tearing from her bones like she was a prime rib. "They fixed it, it's all okay now."

"An issue that warranted a Tribunal?" Edaline asked skeptically.

Stall! Stall! STALL! "Well," Sophie hedged, "it was a decently sized issue."

Edaline's eyes narrowed. The jig was up. "How decently sized?"

"They didn't want to give one to me."

"A Matchmaker's Scroll?" Edaline asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"The Matchmakers or the Council?"

Sophie paused, contemplating. "I'm not sure. I think the Council. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I just…with everything that happened with Jolie…I didn't want you to worry."

Edaline sighed. "Sophie, sometimes you drive me absolutely crazy. How many times do I have to explain that I'm your mother? I'm going to worry about you regardless of whether you tell me what you're up to. In fact, I'll just worry more if you keep lying to me. Do you think you being in a Tribunal is any more stressful that you going to Exile to heal the minds of some of the most dangerous criminals in history?"

Sophie's cheeks reddened. "I didn't think about that."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Sophie, but please just be honest with me. Even if you think it'll be hard."

Sophie opened her mouth to agree like she had so many times before, but Edaline's raised hand stopped her.

"If you're going to say it won't happen again, don't bother. I'll go talk to Grady. Why don't you head on up to your room?" Guilt's sword pierced her chest, and her heart gamely beat its last, dying beats as she bled out on the living room floor.

The week passed excruciatingly slowly. As she'd expected, Grady hadn't been very happy she'd lied about the tribunal, and it had resulted in a blowup of epic proportions. When Grady started ranting about Alden, Sophie pointed out that he probably would have reacted even worse if the Council hadn't already changed their minds. "Do you really think _this_ would have helped at all?"

Grady agreed and sat back down on the edge of her bed. "Sophie, we just want the best for you. You've already been through so much, to ask you to do anything more seems so…"

"Grady, I know. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it was as much my decision as Alden's. Please don't get mad at him."

They'd made up, but all in all it had been a tense few days. Sophie couldn't wait to get out of the house and stay with the Vackers for a weekend. "Ready?" Biana asked, calling the crystal for Everglen in the atrium of Foxfire.

"Of course." Sophie gave her friend a relieved smile as she shifted her backpack and grabbed her hand. She'd stopped bringing an overnight bag long ago, because Biana just dressed her up anyway. Biana even kept a spare toothbrush for Sophie in her bathroom.

"Okay," Biana said, practically squealing with excitement as she pulled them into the light. "Mom! Mom! Did it come yet?" Biana shouted, sprinting through the gates as soon as they opened. Della was waiting right inside.

"Not so fast," Della said, yanking the roll of ivory paper out of Biana's reach. "That one's your brother's. _This one_ "—she produced another identical roll from behind her back—"is yours."

Biana grabbed it eagerly. "I can't breathe. I think I'm going to pass out from excitement. Is this normal?"

"I know just how you're feeling!" Della gushed as they started making their way to the house. "Open it!"

"I can't!" Biana wailed dramatically. "I've got to wait for Linh and the boys!"

"Just a peek!" Della prompted, nudging the end of the bright red ribbon with her finger. She eyed the scroll like a starving man would eye a roasting pig. "The boys never have to know! You won't tell, will you Sophie?"

They both looked at Sophie, eyes wide and innocent, identical bottom lips pouted in the universal "puppy dog" expression.

Sophie sighed. "You're the one that wanted everyone to wait, Biana"—Biana and Della's faces fell—" _but_ "—they both perked up again—"if you peek I won't tell anyone."

Mother and daughter shrieked in unison and in the blink of an eye the shiny red ribbon was covered in the dust of the path and Biana was holding her list. Della tried to peek, but Biana turned away and held the list up with a flourish, her eyes glowing with excitement. "'By Official Arrangement of the Matchmakers: Matches for Biana Vacker,'" the girl read, her voice trembling with nerves. "Number one: Ke…"she trailed off and grabbed the list with a white knuckled grip, her expression becoming confused, then worried, then angry as she read farther and farther down the list. "Twenty-six?" Biana finally screeched unbelievingly. "He's my _TWENTY-SIX_?"

"Who?" Sophie and Della asked at the same time, even though they bother knew what "he" she was referring to.

"Keefe!" Biana yelled. "He's my twenty-six!"

"Yay!" Della laughed giddily. "I can't believe it! I was so hoping he would be on your scroll—"

"Mom!" Biana yelled, her face red and eyes watery. "This is _NOT_ a good thing!"

"But Biana—"

"He was supposed to be my number _ONE_!"

Della and Sophie both went quiet, neither sure how to handle the delicate situation. "Twenty-six is still—"

"If you say 'very high,' Mother, I will never talk to you again."

"Biana," Sophie interrupted, "don't you think this is a little dramatic? At least he's on your scroll."

"It would be better if he wasn't," Biana muttered.

"Don't say that!" Della cried.

"If he's not my number one there's no point," Biana told them primly. "He's never going to notice me if I'm his twenty-six. I've got to reapply. It's the only answer."

"It's _not_ the only answer, Biana," Sophie groaned. "Twenty-six is practically in the top quarter."

"He's not even in my top quarter?" Biana screeched, her voice echoing across the expansive property. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Biana turned on her heel and stalked back toward the house.

Sophie and Della shared an eye roll. "What's the plan of attack?"

"Just let her rant for a second," Della decided. "Then we'll ambush her and tickle her until she admits Keefe being ranked her Twenty-Six isn't the end of the world."

Sophie rather liked that plan.

"Where's your scroll, Sophie?" Della asked as they walked back to the house.

"Well…there was a problem with it, so I'm getting it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Della asked, her brow furrowing in confusion as she brushed a lock of wavy chocolate hair out of her eyes. Then understanding flashed across her features. "Does this have something to do with the confidential Tribunal on Monday?"

Sophie's embarrassed smile was all the answer Della needed. "Does Biana know?"

"Not yet."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I don't want her to feel like she has to wait for me," Sophie explained. "She should get to open hers tonight. With all the rest of them."

Della pursed her lips. "No matter how much she wants to open hers now, I think they should all wait for you."

"Really, Della. It's not necessary. Biana's practically dying to see Keefe's Scroll. I'm not going to be the one to make her wait."

Della smiled and hugged Sophie. "I'm going to go get some dinner started. Why don't you go grab Biana and meet the boys on the path? They'll probably be leaping onto the property soon."

Biana was sprinting toward the gate faster than Sophie could say, "Keefe's going to be here soon."

They met the boys at the gate. Along with Tam, Linh, and Dex. But they waited until after dinner to gather in Biana's bedroom with their scrolls.

"I'm surprised you haven't peeked yet, Keefe," Sophie smiled. "You don't exactly seem like one for delayed gratification."

"Wonderboy here leapt home with me so I couldn't look," Keefe muttered, throwing a hostile glare at his best friend. "You never let me have any fun anymore."

Fitz let out a sigh, but didn't lament Keefe's use of Dex's nickname. "We agreed we'd all open them at the same time, right?" he asked, looking around the circle and meeting each of their gazes. "Right."

"Where's your scroll, Sophie?" Biana asked, noticing for the first time that her friend wasn't holding an elegantly rolled piece of thick stationary.

"There…there was a problem with my scroll. The Council wanted to check it, so I'm getting mine tomorrow."

"Do you want us to wait?" Biana asked, but Sophie knew it was a halfhearted offer. Biana wanted—no, _needed_ —to know where she was on Keefe's scroll.

"Of course not!" Sophie told her, and Biana's smile returned. "I'll just bring mine over when I get it tomorrow and open it with you."

"I think we should all get to be there," Keefe interjected quickly. "I mean, you might be the Mysterious Miss F, but there's no way we're letting you keep your Matchmaker's Scroll a secret, right guys? We've been taking bets."

"You've been taking bets?" Sophie asked, horrified.

"Of course!" Keefe laughed. "Tam and I put our Prattle's Pins on Fitz, Dex put his on himself, and Fitz thinks it'll be me."

"I bet on Fitz too," Biana said quickly, with a nervous glance at Linh. "And she bet on Keefe."

"What about you?" Sophie asked Tam, morbidly curious.

"I abstained, as I don't particularly care either way," he told her casually, in true Tam fashion.

"Gee, thanks," Sophie said dryly. "Now open your stupid Scrolls, you guys."

"Biana, why doesn't yours have ribbon?" Keefe asked, his tone simultaneously offended, accusing, jealous, and impressed.

But Biana quickly interrupted yelled over him, "Let the Matchmaker's Scroll Opening Commence!"

And then the world crazy. ribbons flew everywhere as all of Sophie's friends tried to be the first to read their scrolls. Dex actually ripped a corner in his haste. It was silent as everyone made their way down the list. Keefe finished first. Sophie knew because he shouted "This is alicorn crap!" and threw his scroll into the pile of trash. "Where's my real scroll?"

"That's it," Biana said, looking up from her scroll innocently. "Why? What's the matter?"

Keefe briefly glanced at Foster, then stared at his feet. "They made a mistake or something. There's no way that scroll is right."

Biana snatched it from the pile and scanned the list of names, her face falling with every line. "Number 62," she said tightly, forcing a smile as she handed it back to him. "I'm your number 62."

Keefe looked at it again. "That's so weird. Why would they match us together? You're practically my little sister."

Biana looked crushed, and all Sophie wanted to do was give her a hug, but then Keefe made the situation even worse. "Hey, Linh! You're on here too. Number 60." Now Biana looked just about ready to murder someone. Possibly Keefe, probably Linh, likely even a Matchmaker or two.

"Let me guess," Dex said, throwing his scroll down in the center as well. "No Sophie?"

Keefe shook his head morosely. "You either?"

Dex shrugged and they both looked to Fitz. Sophie did too. She was holding her breath and her entire body felt coiled like a spring. She wanted to be on there so badly. She didn't even care where. Number 1 or 100 it didn't make a difference. As long as her name was on the list. When Fitz looked up he didn't meet her eyes. He just shook his head sadly.

So all three of them glared at Tam, but he was having none of it. "No, she's not on my scroll either, so keep your pathetic, jealous, angry glares to yourselves. And while we're at it, let's keep the useless pining to a minimum, please."

"Back the t-rex up. None of us have Sophie?" Keefe asked, looking at everyone else incredulously. "Are you kidding me? What are the odds of that?"

Sophie felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. She wasn't on Fitz scroll? She wasn't on any of their scrolls? It wasn't necessarily that she'd wanted to be on everyone's scrolls, but she'd always thought she'd be on at least one of them.

Everyone started passing their scrolls around the circle at that point, but the excited air was gone.

"Umm, Dex," Biana started, "are you aware that Stina Heks is your 34?"

Dex's face went beet red. "Yeah."

"Well…okay then."

And that was that.

Dex quietly pointed out that he was Linh's 87, and she was his 98. Neither of them seemed too excited.

"Hey!" Tam said, startling everyone with his loud voice as he looked up from Biana's scroll. "Sorry, sorry. But I'm your number 12!"

"Oh, cool," Biana said morosely, still smarting from the knowledge that she was Keefe's 62. And that he thought of her as "practically his little sister."

"And you're my number 3!" Tam said happily, a genuine smile on his face as he passed Biana's list on to Linh, who was still reading Keefe's.

"Great," Biana said flatly, and so ended that conversation. Tam's smile faded as he shifted awkwardly on the floor and waited for Dex's scroll from Fitz. Sophie couldn't help but feel bad for him, but not too bad. Biana might be too obsessed with Keefe to notice him, but at least he was on her scroll. Sophie was in the exact opposite predicament. She liked Fitz, and he even liked her back. But she wasn't on his scroll.

As if he could read her mind he transmitted, _I'm applying for a new scroll next month._

 _Who knows? You might be on my scroll when I get it tomorrow. And I might be your number 101. We just have to stay hopeful._ She sent him a big smile, and Keefe scoffed, but didn't comment.

Eventually Fitz looked up from the scroll he was reading and said, "Linh, I'm your 28?" When she nodded, he said, "I think you're on mine too. Maybe in the 50s or something?"

"48," Linh corrected quietly, blushing as she looked back down at the scroll she was meeting.

"Cool," Fitz said, passing the scroll on to Tam, and Sophie couldn't help but be jealous of Linh. She was gorgeous and sweet and _on Fitz's Matchmaker's Scroll_. Then she shook her head and went back to peering at Keefe's Scroll in Biana's hands. "Hey Biana, I'm your 34!" Dex said wonderingly, staring incredulously at the list in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm your 20 or something."

"15," Sophie and Keefe corrected at the same time. Neither of them looked up when Biana and Dex muttered something unkind about where they could stick their photographic memories.

When they were done Keefe got up on his knees and sighed. "So, I know we're all trying to ignore the elephant in the room, but I'm afraid we're going to have to bring it up at some point. Who thinks this batch of scrolls was rigged?" He raised his hand, and looked around the circle. "Really? Nobody? I thought for sure you would be…oh, you are," Keefe aid with a mischievous smile as Fitz too raised his hand. "I was gonna say, you have just as much of a reason as I do. How about you, Dex?"

Dex sighed and raised his hand into the air as well. Keefe's smile grew. "And we all know you got who you wanted, Bangs Boy, so you don't have any reason to care, do you?"

"You know what," Tam asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I might just join in on this bet of yours."

"You don't even own any Prattles Pins," Keefe scoffed.

"He can have some of mine," Linh defended her brother.

"I bet one…Prattle's Pin…on Fitz!" Tam said triumphantly as he sneered at Keefe.

"My money's on Fitz too, so you can stop the whole constipated gremlin routine," Keefe told Tam with a smirk. "I'm hungry. Who's hungry."

"We just had dinner, Keefe," Sophie reminded him.

"But now I want dessert. Who wants mallowmelt?" Sophie opened her mouth to argue, but Keefe interrupted with, "Don't you dare say no, Foster. We all know you never say no to mallowmelt."

"Fine," Sophie conceded, and the others were quick to agree.

On the way down to the kitchen, Biana trailed behind. "I'm going to use the bathroom, you all go on ahead," she told them. Worried, Sophie followed her into her room.

As soon as the door shut clicked shut Biana rounded on Sophie. "Still think Keefe likes me more than you?" she accused, tears already running down her cheeks.

"Come on, Biana. Keefe only wants me on his scroll so he can win the bet. He probably was just surprised you were so high on each other's Scrolls and didn't know how to react." There was a quiet knock on the door, and Sophie opened it to let Linh inside before continuing.

"Then why is he talking about applying for another scroll? And the Matches being rigged? And he bet on Fitz, not himself!"

"He's nervous you don't like him back, and it's kinda adorable, 'cause Keefe doesn't get nervous often."

Biana wiped her tears off her cheeks. "You're right. It's the only explanation that makes sense. Don't you agree?" she asked Linh.

"Of course." Linh's small smile was encouragement enough for Biana, and she hurried into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. As soon as she was gone Linh turned to Sophie and whispered, "You shouldn't encourage her like this."

"What?"

"Telling her that Keefe likes her. It's clear he likes someone else." Linh gave her a significant look, but Sophie was confused.

"There's no way Keefe likes anyone else," Sophie informed her.

"He said he thinks of her like a little sister," Linh hissed. "That's not how people with crushes act."

"He only said that because he's nervous she doesn't like him and he's not sure how Fitz will react. Believe me, I know him. He likes her. Just give him a little time."

"I sure hope you know what you're talking about," Linh said, and Sophie nodded. Then Biana came out of the bathroom looking better than ever and they hurried down to the kitchen for some midnight dessert. After all, mallowmelt always tastes better when consumed in the middle of the night.

That night they went to sleep early—the boys in Fitz's room and the girls in Biana's—each hyperaware of the others only a hallway away and each heady with the anticipation of the arrival of Sophie's Matchmaker's Scroll for their own reasons.

"Sophie!"

The voice wound its way through her dream, bleaching the color from her beautiful world and shaking it to its very core.

"You've gotta wake up."

"5 more minutes," Sophie mumbled, rolling over and desperately clinging to the traces of peace and light.

"Let me try," a different voice said.

The next thing she knew she was coughing, spluttering, and completely and utterly soaked.

"What in Exile?" she shouted when she'd coughed all the water out of her throat.

"Sorry," Linh said sheepishly. "Here, let me dry you off."

With a flick of Linh's wrist all the water on the bed and Sophie was hovering in and undulating sphere in midair. Despite the fact that her friend had almost just drowned her (a slight, but fair, over exaggeration) Sophie couldn't help but admire Linh's control.

Still, she didn't appreciate being awoken by a tidal wave.

Sophie hopped out of bed and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked through her yawn.

"7:30."

Sophie stared at Biana incredulously. "Are you kidding me? It's not even a school day."

"Well, your Scroll's been here for 3 minutes already, and Linh wouldn't let me open it for you, so I need you up."

Sophie rolled her eyes and held her hand out. "Just give it."

Biana smiled deviously. "The boys are already waiting outside."

"Outside? We're seriously doing this outside?"

"Fine," she said in mock exasperation. But in truth, she was just as excited as Biana as she threw on a tunic and some leggings and followed her friends down the path to the lake.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, noting the absence of both Keefe and Dex. Fitz's face flushed scarlet, and Tam heaved a weary, put upon sigh.

"Your boyfriend here got another scroll, so they leapt home to make sure they didn't miss theirs. Here's a thought: if the dude delivering the scrolls says you're not getting another, you're probably not getting another. Just a thought."

"How long do you think they're going to take?" Sophie asked, glancing anxiously at her scroll. If they took much longer, the temptation might be too much to handle. Her fingers twitched with the desire to rip it open and her brain could hardly stop them.

"They leapt home just after the messenger showed up," Tam said. "That was fifteen minutes ago."

"Do we have to wait for them?" Biana whined. "They're being stupid."

Despite how much it pained her to do so, Sophie nodded. "Of course. They waited all of yesterday. I can wait for a few more minutes today." As an afterthought she added, "But only a few more."

She didn't even need to wait a few more because right at that moment Dex stalked up to the lake. "Nothing. Can you believe it? Nothing!" He kicked at the ground in front of him, sending up a cloud of dirt. "Wait, where's Keefe?"

"Still not back yet," Biana muttered grumpily.

"Fitz, hail your buddy and tell him to get back over here," Tam growled.

"Whoa, take it easy," Fitz said. "Okay, okay."

He walked off to the edge of the lake and within moments Keefe was in front of them. "Where is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Where's what?" Biana asked.

A scowl crossed his face. "You guys didn't already open it, did you? Ugh! You did. Not cool!"

"Open what?"

"At least tell me if Sophie was on it!"

"I lied, Keefe," Fitz said as he walked up behind Sophie. "There's no Scroll."

"What?" said everyone ever.

"I told him the messenger just dropped off his replacement Scroll. Hey! Don't look at me like that! He's here, isn't he?"

That was true. All of them were there.

"Okay, Sophie! Open it!" Biana said, bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, okay," Sophie said with a smile. Very carefully she untied the red ribbon, Fitz mirroring her movements with his own teal one.

 _Possible Matches for Sophie Foster:_

 _Fitz Vacker_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

That was it. Just Fitz Vacker. What? There had to be an error. But Fitz looked just as puzzled when he met her eyes.

"Okay, I'm sensing some serious confusion here. Care to enlighten those of us who already have our scrolls?" Keefe asked.

"There's been a mistake," Fitz said, standing up and offering Sophie a hand. "I think we should go talk to my dad."

"What?" Biana asked, craning her neck in an attempt to see his scroll.

"Sophie's the only one on here," Fitz told them.

"And Fitz is the only one on mine," Sophie whispered, turning her scroll around to show them as well.

"You're kidding, right?" Keefe said, glancing back and forth between the scrolls. "I mean, Fitz already got his, and it had 100 options on it. No offense, but you weren't even one of them."

"Yeah, and then it got voided," Fitz said.

"That's not fair! Where's my second scroll?" Keefe whined. "I want Foster on mine too."

Fitz and Sophie both ignored him and hurried to Alden's office. "Dad," Fitz said as they burst in. "There' something wrong with our…"

Fitz trailed off right around the time they both recognized the Councillor sitting in the seat across from Alden. Sitting in Sophie's seat. "Ah," he said with a relieved smile. "I see you received your updated Matchmaker's Scroll, Fitz. What do you think?"

Fitz's jaw dropped, and frankly, Sophie couldn't believe it either. "You mean you did this on purpose?"

"Of course. Our most powerful elf can only be Matched with the best." He looked so smug, so sure of himself. Sophie wanted to wipe his self-important smile off his face.

"This is your brilliant solution?" Sophie asked angrily. "Manipulating my life by not giving me a choice?"

Sophie's mood soured further at the Councillor's shocked expression. "Of course we're giving you a choice. There's always a choice, Miss Foster."

"Oh, right. Sorry. My choice is marry Fitz or never get married. Thank you for your generosity." As an afterthought she added, slightly less hostilely, "Nothing against you, Fitz."

"I completely understand," he agreed, frowning at the Councillor.

Just then the door burst open to reveal Biana, Linh, Tam, Dex, and a _very_ angry Keefe.

"When am I getting my updated Scroll?" he demanded.

"Mr. Sencen, this is highly inappropriate."

"This isn't fair. You can't just give Sophie one match. You should at least give her two. And it's pretty obvious who that second should be."

"Mr. Sencen—"

"Also, not cool that you took away all of Fitz's matches. I happen to know 100 girls that will be very disappointed with your decision."

"Mr. Sencen!" Councillor Emery yelled. "This is a confidential meeting. Get out!"

"Fine. Sheesh. Whatever. Not like I care." The door shut behind him with him still muttering.

"Don't you think you could give Sophie one more match?" Alden asked. "And Fitz back his VOIDED Scroll? This is all a little unorthodox"

"Of course I could," Councillor Emery said. Alden starts to smile but then Emery continues, "But if someone like Sophie is going to reproduce, her husband must be super powerful too. That way they can rig the gene pool."

"Of course," Alden agreed. "Sophie's husband should be very Talented."

" _Extremely_ Talented."

"Yes, extremely Talented."

Sophie was starting to get a little hesitant about where this was going.

"And they should probably be from the Nobility, correct?"

"Or at least a prospective member of the Nobility, yes," Alden agreed.

Sophie was _very_ hesitant about where this was going.

"So it's settled, then. Sophie Foster is officially engaged to Fitz Vacker. Now, I must go, I have rather urgent business to attend to. Enjoy your Devoir Gala, Sophie!"

"Devoir Gala?" But the Councillor was already gone.


	15. FOURTEEN

**Okay...**

 **Here I go...**

 **I'm gonna do it...**

 **I'm really gonna do it...**

 **I'm gonna post Chapter 24!**

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Yes, I know. Excitement. I mean, that last chapter was pretty intense, what with Sophie and Fitz getting engaged and everything. Aww... My poor little cinnamon rolls. Anyways, this chapter is just a little Sophitz fluff, but there's more stuff coming next chapter, which should be up soon. Also, can I just say I need some Foster-Keefe to cheer me up? Cause this is not my ship. For all you Sophitz shippers out there: you better appreciate this! Cause this is 100% out of my comfort zone. Also, I already know I'm going to get a ton of "Fitz is so OOC" responses. Sorry. Sometimes when you write the characters take on a life of their own. It didn't work for me to include a canon Fitz reaction, so I took some liberties. Please don't kill me. Love you!**

 **supersweetluvbug:** _First of all, love your pen name. Second of all, OMG me too! The whole "Lodestar made me cry, laugh, yell, blush, and then cry some more" part made me laugh because I 100% get what you're saying. It was an emotional roller coaster and I 110% got the feels. All the feels. OMG it ROCKED! I can't wait for the next one to come out. There was someone on here that was speculating it's going to be called Nightfall, and I love that idea. I, personally, think the last book is going to be called Swan Song, but that's just me. I got kinda off on a tangent, but your review made me so happy. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **PokeMANS:** _Ya know, I think the elves do have laws. I'm just not 100% sure how suing works in that society... Anyways,blackmail is a 100% good idea. Also...gosh, I wish I could just tell you what's going to happen. Basically, the Council can force her to do this, but I can't tell you how cause it won't factor in for a few more chapters. And I can't help that it's Sophitz right now! Well, I suppose I can, because I'm the author. But still. I'm not writing the plot so much as the plot is writing me. Seriously. I think this story actually came to me in a lucid dream one time. I was Biana of course, because Biana's freaking awesome, but still. Pretty sure I dreamed this entire thing into existence. It's my baby. And it will be whatever ship it wants to be. No ship discrimination up in here. Also, I love love love all the plot twists coming up. Can't wait to post the chapters! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and sorry for that rant. I can't help it sometimes. :)_

 **Fangirl of Keefe:** _You're right. Sophie_ hates _to be forced to do anything. We'll see how she deals with it soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **JoySeph13:** _Lol. The typing vomit. Love it. If I can get one reader a chapter to feel like that, I feel accomplished. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Mysterious M:** _Use it. Use it use it use it and get more people into this fandom. Cause you know they're gonna be all "What's Exile?" And then you're gonna have to explain and they're gonna read the books, and it'll be amazing. :) Also, thanks for the compliment! I've been so psyched for this plot twist since literally the very first chapter I published-which was actually like chapter 10 or something because I messed up and posted the wrong chapter, lol. I was so young and innocent then. *sneaky smile* Lol. And yes, you're just gonna have to wait and see. We're almost halfway through I think. Maybe. Maybe not yet. We'll see... Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'm really glad you're liking it so far!_

 **keeper for life:** _Where are the other chapters? In my head. Because they haven't been written yet. Sorry. I'm going as fast as I can. Which isn't exactly true. I write when inspiration strikes. And then I go away for a while until I get inspiration to edit. And then I'll wait til I get inspiration to edit it again, and then I'll post it. It's a long process. I really need a beta. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Anniecat:** _So, we've still got a long ways to go. But we are quickly approaching the half-way mark! Yay! You'll see how it ends soon enough._

 **Stars and Alicorns** _ **:** I would like to preface by saying that was not false advertising. There is a ton of Foster-Keefe coming up. In fact, I have already written it. I just don't know where it will fit in yet. Or we're not to that part of the plot yet. But when we get there, you will be the first to know. Also...I won't be killing off Fitz. Sorry. He also won't be carried off by a flaredon. Sorry again. And Sophie already... Have you caught the foreshadowing? Cause it's there. A lot of it. It's subtle-or at least I hope it's subtle-but it's there. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Swizzlespice:** _Right? OMG I laughed so hard writing that I almost cried. My brother thought I was going insane. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Merianna:** _I'm not sure they're besties...but sure. It's more like they tolerate each other. And there is a grudging mutual respect. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Ratherbreeding:** _Yay! Glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Swizzlespice:** _Uh oh is right, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Smiles:** " _What in the name of Shannon Messenger?" OMG I cracked up. Seriously. That was priceless. As for your question, I answered that as soon as I posted this, right? Really though, I'm about halfway through, maybe a little under. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Joyceline:** _Lol. I will probably never publish a book about how to write a novel, but if I do, I'll be sure to let you know. :) Thanks for the compliment, it's always nice to know that people are enjoying my brain regurgitation (great mental image, right? *insert evil laugh*). Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Guests:** _Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you all, and please put down a name so I can respond for real! :)_

 **Love to all of you. You're amazing, and you make me feel so good about what I'm posting. I wasn't sure how that was going to go over, but it looks like it got an overall positive response. Yay! Yay for plot twists and yay for writing! Sorry, I'm tired.**

 **I need a beta. Anyone want the job? It means you get to read the chapters early! And I'll tell you all about the plot! Yay! So if you're interested...lmk! :)**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **FOURTEEN**

"What in Exile just happened?" Sophie asked tightly, trying to keep her temper in check. Fitz looked like he was still processing what had just happened, his face frozen in the dictionary definition of shock.

Alden looked disturbed as well. "I believe you just got engaged."

"How?"

"Well…Councillor Emery just approved your engagement."

"But we're not engaged!" Sophie said, gesturing frantically between herself and the still frozen Fitz. "He can't approve an engagement that doesn't exist! We're not even dating for Oblivimyre's sake."

"Well, the Council does have the authority to force engagements. Alone he doesn't have the authority, but he stopped by today to inform me there will be Tribunal for both of you tomorrow at noon."

"I'm telling Edaline and Grady," Sophie warned him. "I won't lie to them again."

"I'm not asking you to. In fact, the Council would prefer if they were in attendance."

"Really?"

"They can't proceed without the approval of your guardians."

"They know Grady is going to flip, right? This is insane. He'll never agree."

"Of course. They've prepared for that."

"How? He can mesmerize them all into changing their minds."

The tips of Alden's mouth twitched, as though he was trying to prevent a bemused smile. "That's not quite how Grady's ability works."

Sophie ignored him. "Is Fitz going to be okay?" she demanded, examining her friend.

"Yes. Just give him a moment to process everything." Alden sank back into his seat and put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his desk.

Sophie waved a hand in front of Fitz's face, but he didn't respond. He must have gone into shock. It was the only explanation, because it wasn't like him to freeze up when something bad happened. That was more Biana's thing. Fitz usually got mad. And frankly, his silence was scarier than if he were yelling and throwing things.

"So what do we tell Keefe and Biana and everyone?" Sophie finally asked Alden, sinking into the chair Councillor Emery had just vacated. It was still warm, which really bothered Sophie for some reason. She didn't want any traces of Councillor Emery left in _her_ chair.

Alden raked a hand through his hair and sighed as he leaned back. "Tell them someone at the Matchmaker's Office thought it would be amusing to play a practical joke on you, and that tomorrow at noon the Council will personally deliver your Scrolls."

That plan had some significant holes, two of which had names that rhymed with leaf and Brianna. "What happens when people want to see these highly anticipated Scrolls?"

"You'll just have to pretend to be so in love none of them will ever question it."

Fitz finally unfroze, startling Sophie when he laid his hands on the back of her chair. "I don't think Keefe is going to settle for not seeing our Scrolls. He'll sneak into our houses and tear everything apart trying to find them."

Alden rubbed his temples. "It's not a perfect plan," he finally agreed, but his voice sounded resigned, defeated.

"It's far from perfect," Sophie said, trying to make him see. "No offense Fitz."

"Right back at you. I just don't see how this could possibly work."

They both stared at Alden, waiting for him to come up with the magical solution to erase all their problems. And impossible hope, and all three of them knew it.

"Perhaps the Council can make you each a decoy scroll," Alden finally suggested, but even he didn't seem to believe it.

"And what, fill them each with names of elves none of us know?" Sophie asked, starting to feel bile creeping up her throat.

"That's an issue to take up with the Council."

When Sophie spoke again, her voice came out high and shrill; she could barely even recognize it. "I mean what happens if these elves hear they're on our scrolls? What do we say to them? I don't want to lie to people I don't know."

"Sophie, you need to calm down," Alden said, coming around his desk and taking her hands.

"No, everyone else needs to stop being so calm! How are you so calm? This isn't a calm situation! I can't be calm! I'm freaking out!"

"Sophie, take a deep breath."

"What is breathing going to help, Alden? If I just stop breathing, maybe everything will go back to normal!"

It was then Sophie realized she couldn't breathe. She was having a panic attack in the middle of Alden's office all because of her stupid Matchmaker's Scroll. She'd known this would cause nothing but trouble. Why had she ever let Biana convince her this was a good idea?

Then suddenly Fitz was in front of her. "Hey, Soph," he said, his brilliant eyes bright with worry. "Breathe. Just breathe, okay? In. Out. In. Out."

Sophie nodded, and tried to breathe with him, but it took a lot of combined effort to calm her racing heart. Alden handed her a bag made of some kind of tightly woven fabric and she grabbed it, breathing into it gratefully as she tried to calm herself down. She couldn't have an anxiety attack, not here, not now. They needed to be brainstorming solutions, not breaking down.

Finally, slowly, her breaths came slower and less frantically. She removed the bag and Alden took it, slipping it into one of his numerous desk drawers.

"Sophie, Fitz, I need you to listen to me carefully," Alden finally said.

Fitz tore his eyes away from Sophie's face and faced his father. "What?" he asked, as Sophie looked up at Alden as well.

He was now standing, and he looked incredibly grave as he told them, "I don't think I need to remind you that this is of the utmost secrecy. Anyone outside this door—excepting Della, Grady and Edaline— _cannot_ know."

Fitz blinked and shook his head. "Yeah, sure. Of course."

"I can't stress the importance of your discretion enough, children."

"Okay," Fitz said.

They both looked to Sophie.

"Okay," she whispered, looking down into her lap. She couldn't meet either pair of teal eyes right now.

"Good. I'll go fend off Keefe and your sister. Take as long as you need, Sophie."

The door to Alden's office opened and then clicked shut.

Sophie let out a long breath and put her head in her hands, gently rubbing her temples in a futile attempt to stave off a headache. "Crap!" she finally cursed, slapping Alden's desk with her open palm. It made a nice _SMACK!_ sound, but a moment later, when the stinging started, Sophie wasn't sure it was worth it. She pressed her hand to her leg and breathed through the pain. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

When she was done she laid her head on the edge of the desk and just sat there, trying to clear her mind.

Then she sat up. It wasn't working, there was way too much happening for her to clear her mind. Between the Matchmaker's Scrolls and Fitz and the Tribunal…and gosh, how was she supposed to tell Grady and Edaline? 'Hey Mom and Dad! Guess what! I'm engaged! Oh, ou didn't know I was dating anybody? Well that's because I wasn't. Aren't I a little young to be engaged? Well yes, yes I am. But don't worry, the Council didn't put a time limit on our wedding at least! Oh, right? Did I forget to tell you the Council is forcing me to do this? Oops!'

Sophie couldn't stop the bitter, manic laughter that bubbled up from deep in her core. Great. Just great. Grady and Edaline were going to freak.

"What are you thinking?" Fitz asked, flicking a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

Sophie jumped. She hadn't known he was still in the room, she'd just assumed he'd left with Alden. "N-nothing."

"Iggy breath. We're cognates; you can't lie to me, Sophie. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sophie argued, getting slightly flustered. "I'm just…I'm just thinking. Can't a girl think around her?"

Fitz took the chair next to her, the one closer to the door. It was his subtle way of letting her know they were indeed having this conversation right here, right now, regardless of how difficult she was. Sophie sighed. It was just her luck, to have such a fantastic cognate. "Well, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just…I'm thinking about the Tribunal," she finally admitted.

"Me too." Sophie looked up at that. "Right, we haven't really talked about the whole 'One-Choice' thing yet. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Sophie mumbled, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty. This was all her fault. "You're the one that got his real Scroll voided. Compared to that I've got nothing to complain about."

"Sophie…" Fitz started, but he trailed off.

"I'm sorry I messed everything up," Sophie finally said. "If I hadn't asked the Council for a Matchmaker's Scroll, this never would have happened."

"Of course it still would have happened, Sophie."

"We don't know that for sure. You could have been really happy with that Scroll."

Fitz scoffed. "I was going to request another scroll anyway."

"You had 100 options."

"And out of those 100 options, none of them was you."

"Yeah, but don't you wish you had a choice?"

"I do have a choice. I choose you."

"Because there's no one else to choose from."

"No, because you're the only girl I want on my Scroll."

"Exactly. Want. Not wanted. There's no way to know if you would have been happy."

Fitz frowned. "Why are you arguing with me?"

"I'm not arguing with you."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. I'm just making a point."

An eyebrow twitched up skeptically. "Isn't that the definition of an argument?"

Sophie crossed her arms and fixed him with a petulant glare. "No. We're having a debate."

"Well can we stop please?"

Sophie threw her arms in the air. "You're the one that wanted to have this conversation."

"Because I want to make sure you're okay with all this!"

"Of course I'm okay!" Sophie yelled. "All I wanted was to be on your Matchmaker's Scroll. You're the one who's chances got ruined!"

Fitz rolled his eyes. "My chances didn't get ruined."

"Well, I disagree," Sophie said, turning her body as far to the left as the chair would allow.

"Why are you being so adamant about this?" Fitz asked with an exasperated breath.

Sophie was quiet for a moment. "Because I don't want you to settle," she finally answered, but it was little more than a whisper.

"To settle?" he laughed incredulously.

"Yes," Sophie said crossly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as she turned her body back toward Fitz. Not being able to look at him made her feel silly and petulant, like a child. "I don't want you to settle. I mean, Linh was your 48. She's perfectly nice. And she's gorgeous."

"I don't care about Linh," Fitz said, leaning toward her and taking her hand in his. "I care about you."

Sophie sighed, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms again. "Well now we'll never know."

Fitz laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Sophie, you're overthinking this."

His condescending tone made Sophie dig her heels in stubbornly. "Or maybe you're under thinking it."

"I promise, it isn't as complicated as you think."

Sophie set her jaw. "Of course it is."

"No it isn't. I like you, and you like me." Fitz hesitated, then added, "At least I think you do. You do like me, don't you?"

Sophie sighed. "Yes."

"So why don't we try to make this work?"

"Because it's not real."

Fitz seemed a taken aback, and it took him a moment to respond. "Of course it's real."

"No it's not. The Council is forcing it."

"Sophie, we were already happening way before the Council gave us our Scrolls."

"Yeah, but now we'll never know what would have happened if they hadn't interfered."

Fitz's eyes hardened as he sensed what Sophie was hiding. "What is this really about, Sophie?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. You can't honestly expect me to believe that."

"Well I do."

"Just tell me what's bothering you. And if you tell me nothing again, I'm just going to read your mind."

Sophie blanched. He wouldn't. "You can't do that. It's illegal!"

Fitz's eyes narrowed, daring her to call his bluff. "I think the Council would forgive it just this once."

Would he?

Sophie frowned right back at him. She didn't think he'd actually have the guts to try and read her mind without her permission, but she threw up some barriers around her mind just in case.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong."

It was the eyes that made her finally give in. "Fine." Fitz gave an audible sigh of relief. "It's stupid, but…I just feel like the Council is trying to take over my life. Choosing my classes, choosing my profession, and now choosing my Matchmaker's Scroll…I just want to make one choice for myself."

Fitz was silent for a second. "Do you really want another 99 options?"

"No. You're the only one I want on there. I just…"

"I get it. And it's definitely not stupid. But since we like each other anyways…do you think we could at least give it a try? Give…give us a try?"

Fitz was blushing heavily now, but somehow, he made cheesy and romantic work. Sophie thought about it. She did really like Fitz. And in the scheme of things, the outcome was the same one she'd wanted before her Scroll had come. Hadn't it worked out in her favor?

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yes!" Fitz said, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. Then his cheeks flushed and he stepped a little closer, grabbing Sophie hands and pulling her up so she was standing as well. "So," he said, stepping a little closer so there was barely a millimeter of space between their bodies. Sophie's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to fly right out of her chest. "Can I kiss you now?"

Sophie rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in response.

"So…what are we, exactly?" Sophie asked shyly when they pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're engaged."

Fitz laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we are."

"Well…what do I call you?"

'His name hasn't changed,' the voice in her head told her, and her cheeks warmed.

"I mean," she covered hastily, "you're not my boyfriend, cause we're not dating. But it feels weird to call you my fiancé or betrothed or promised." She shivered at that last one.

"You're right. That last one is especially creepy."

"So then what are we?"

"Well, why don't we start with me taking you out on a proper date?" Fitz asked, his eyes sparkling.

Sophie blushed, ducking her head. "I'd like that," she admitted.

"Perfect. We can take a step back for a bit and put this whole 'engagement' thing aside for a little while. We'll take it slow, just have fun, go on a few dates. Be a normal teenage couple. Okay?"

Sophie smiled hopefully, looking up into his impossibly teal eyes. "Really?"

Fitz smiled right back. "Really. What do you say?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright then, it's settled. You're my girlfriend."

Sophie blushed as she said, "And you're my boyfriend."

Fitz poked her nose, and just as she opened her mouth to object he kissed her again.

When they broke apart to catch their breath he said, "I think I'm going to like this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing." Then he kissed her again.

Yep. Even if she didn't have 100 options on her Matchmaker's Scroll, Sophie Foster knew she was a very lucky girl.


	16. FIFTEEN

**Hey guys! So I've got some exciting news! Xylia Neo is officially my beta! Whoooohoooo! I know, she's an absolutely amazing writer, which means this fanfic is about to get that much more intense. And intricate. And just generally better. I'm so excited, and I hope you guys are too!**

 **Also, the full Chapter Fourteen is up. Check it out if you haven't yet!**

 **emmalineholiday:** _Thank you so much! I love that you love this! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Xylia Neo:** _I'm so psyched you're my beta. Seriously. Ilysm! Thanks for everything!_

 **anonymous:** _I can't really answer that presently, but it will be addressed later, I promise. Xylia knows what I'm talking about. Hang in there though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **PokeMANS:** _I know, right? This chapter makes me so sad. :( In a wonderful way. :) All the angst. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Malaynamonkey2004:** _Awww! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Guests:** _I'm glad you like it. And yes, Keefe is a lovable nut! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Ahhh! I'm so excited! Also, I made a tentative chapter outline for the rest of the story, and it looks like I'm going to clock in at about 33 chapters! Which means-with this being chapter 13 and all-we're almost halfway through! Wow! I'm excited! Are you?**

 **PSA: This chapter is LOOOOOONGGGG! 22 pages single spaced and 6572 words. So grab a cup of hot cocoa, a warm blanket, and settle in by the fire, cause you're gonna be here a while.**

 **FIFTEEN**

"SO HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" Biana asked nonchalantly, lounging on Sophie's bed while the bed's owner studied her Elvin History textbook on the plush carpet. Sophie just made a noncommittal sound and kept her eyes on her reading, not interested enough to take the bait, especially once Biana added, "I noticed Fitz disappeared for a while this morning. I wonder what he was doing."

Biana didn't care how her day had gone, she was digging for information, the little sneak! Specifically, the dirty details of what Sophie and Fitz had been doing together on their secret date.

Sophie rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Biana was imagining: most likely her brother and Sophie laughing and kissing in some sunny field of flowers. Or maybe the two of them taking a long romantic walk on the Cliffside pastures. Perhaps even sneaking out to Atlantis where Fitz had taken Sophie to lunch and then shopped with her all afternoon.

Sophie shook her head to dispel the images. Now who was the one letting her imagination run wild? Sophie was just as guilty as Biana of imagining some romantic, lovely date. But their imaginations weren't even close to reality. Where they'd been had no flowers, no smiles, no laughter. It had been dark and serious; after all, they'd been on trial.

The Tribunal…well, it hadn't gone exactly how Sophie had expected. First of all—before it even started—Sophie had to tell Grady and Edaline that she liked Fitz.

It was easily the most humiliating moment of her life, because at first they didn't understand. She'd been forced—blushing and stammering—to repeat herself, explaining that while yes, she liked Fitz, she also _liked_ liked Fitz. Then, between Grady's overprotective, fatherly interrogation and Edaline's girlish, gleeful squeals, she'd been lucky to escape the living room alive. Thank goodness she'd had the common sense to keep Fitz away when she confessed, although she was wondering how long that would last.

She could already imagine it: everything would start off normal, but the night would quickly descend into madness once Grady started grilling Fitz about curfews and _intentions_.

Yikes.

Luckily, her adoptive parents didn't put up too much of an unreasonable fuss at the Tribunal. Neither did Alden or Della. They argued against the forced engagement, brought up reasonable points and had a legitimate case, but in the end there really wasn't anything they could do: the Council's minds were made up. And when the Council wanted something, they got it.

So for better or for worse, Sophie and Fitz were engaged-and it was to be announced at the end of the month, during their Devoir Gala.

Yes, there was going to be a party. When Sophie learned that, she wanted to beat her head against the table. Hard. Repeatedly. Too bad she couldn't, because apparently it was only up to her and Edaline to plan it. Before Biana had saved her, it had been nonstop party talk since they'd gotten back from Luminaria. It had gone something like this:

"Would you rather have mallowmelt or custard bursts for dessert?" Edaline would ask from across the kitchen table.

"Mmmhmmm," Sophie would answer noncommittally from the couch in the living room, without looking up from her book. It was a compelling memoir, written by an elf raised by a tribe of gnomes in the Neutral Territories—nothing related to party-planning at all.

Plus, she would rather have done just about anything than think about the inevitable party.

"I agree," Edaline would say with a nod as she marked something down in her notebook-as if Sophie's vague noise had been a concrete answer instead of an onomatopoeia. "We should have both. And how about your dress? I was thinking red."

"Uh-huh."

"But purple would be _gorgeous_ too. What do you think about a nice lavender?"

"Hmmm."

"You're right. Lavender might wash you out. Red it is. Do you have any preference for the colors?"

"Mmmm."

"I was thinking maybe silver and teal."

"Mmhmm."

"Because it would really bring out Fitz's eyes."

"Uh-huh."

"Goodness, that boy has nice eyes."

Sophie had never been more thankful for the fact that Edaline was a Conjurer and not an Empath than every time Edaline had brought up Fitz, because she was sure her cheeks had been bright red and her emotions were going haywire as she "Mmmmm"-ed her assent and tried her absolute best to look completely, 100% disinterested.

It _was_ true: Fitz had the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen—anyone had ever seen. Possibly even the most gorgeous eyes in the world. She'd known that since he'd shown up on her school field trip.

But still, to have your mother pointing it out was a whole different realm of embarrassment.

Either Edaline would blissfully ignore her daughter's mental breakdowns, or she was completely ignorant of their existence, because she would move on to the next topic of discussion almost as soon as she'd ended her sentence.

"What do you think the flavor of the punch should be?"

And so the afternoon went until Biana showed up to grill Sophie about her day with Fitz.

"He was with me," Sophie told Biana, as carelessly as she could. Maybe Biana would drop the whole issue if Sophie didn't make it seem like a big deal.

No such luck.

"Well, spill!" Biana demanded. "Where were you? What did you do?"

"We were around," Sophie said simply.

"And?" Biana prompted.

"And we did some stuff."

"Stuff?" Biana asked disbelievingly. _"Really?"_

Sophie nodded, not really paying any attention until Biana slammed her book closed and threw it across the room.

"Hey!" Sophie yelled, but Biana's stare was deadly.

"So," she said, and Sophie's blood froze in her veins.

Biana was using her sugary sweet voice, which was never a good sign. She only used her sugary sweet voice when she was _angry_.

"Despite the fact that you're being irritatingly vague—and don't try to deny it, I know you're doing it on purpose—Fitz told me something _really_ interesting today."

"Oh, did he?" Sophie asked, dread building in her stomach as she tried to casually scoot as far away as she could. But she only made it a few inches before she bumped into her bed frame.

"Yeah, he did. He told me you two were engaged." Biana said it like it was an accusation.

Sophie's heart stopped beating for a second.

She and Fitz had never discussed what they would tell their friends, but Biana was his sister. It only made sense he'd tell her as soon as he got home. Which explained why Biana was so mad. She was probably annoyed Sophie wasn't puking up rainbows of happiness.

"So, is it true?" Biana asked, her anger slipping for a moment and letting a tiny glimmer of uncertainty show through her hard guise.

"Yeah," Sophie whispered, looking nervously at her hands.

Biana squealed, attacking Sophie with a hug and slamming her backwards into the bed. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You're going to be my sister! I've always wanted a sister!" She squealed again. "This is going to be amazing! You've got to let me help plan the Devoir Gala! And the wedding! It'll be at Everglen, of course, right on the shore of the lake." Biana sighed. "It'll be absolutely perfect."

"So... you're not mad?" Sophie asked hesitantly.

"Why would I be mad?" Biana asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know, you just seemed a little aggravated when you got here."

"I was just mad my brother didn't let me watch the proposal. I mean I honestly had no idea he was going to propose. None. This was completely out of the blue. He hadn't talked to me at all. And believe me, if I'd known, I'd have been there. Plus, I would have recorded it. For posterity of course. So how did he do it?"

"Do what?"

"Propose, you dummy."

"Oh…" Sophie thought for a second trying to come up with a good lie. "It was…simple."

"And?"

Sophie racked her brain. What would Biana want to hear? "Well, it was really... romantic."

"Really? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I missed it. Where were you? What did he say? Was there music? Did he have a band playing some super romantic song in the background?"

"Ummm, I thought elves weren't all that into music."

Biana shook her head mockingly. "Sophie, you still have so much to learn. There are three occasions where music is acceptable: parties, weddings, and absolutely anything having to do even remotely with romance. So was there a band?"

Sophie hesitated, then decided 'To heck with it' and gave in. "Sure."

"Oh my gosh. My brother's really a lot better at this than I give him credit for. What was the band? What song was playing when he asked? Did he dance with you?"

This was going too far. Biana needed to know the truth before everything got blown _waaaay_ out of proportion.

"Biana... Fitz didn't propose to me. We weren't even dating."

"What do you mean?"

"It just… happened."

Biana narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Proposals don't just happen, Sophie. Especially not if you're not dating."

Sophie sighed, twirling the ends of a chunk of hair around her finger and pointedly avoiding Biana's piercing gaze. "It's hard to explain."

"Well it doesn't seem like you're trying very hard."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Sophie huffed in exasperation, finally meeting Biana's glare. "It's confidential, Biana."

Biana scoffed. "Sure it is.

"I'm serious!"

"Like _that's_ ever stopped you before."

" _Biaaaaanaaaaa_ ," Sophie groaned. "I _can't_ tell you."

"Sophie. I'm your only girl friend. You _have_ to tell me."

Sophie sucked in a deep breath through her nose, her nostrils flaring with agitation. It was hard because she wanted to tell Biana so bad. But the Council…

Screw the stupid Council with their stupid laws and their even stupider engagements.

"Well, you know those Matchmaker's Scrolls Fitz and I got? The ones with only one name? They weren't fake."

It felt so good to get it off her chest.

"What?"

"The Council tweaked our Scrolls," Sophie explained. "I had to go to a Tribunal and everything because they didn't even want to give me a Scroll. And no my only choice is Fitz."

"Wow, Sophie. I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine having the Council do that to me. At least you guys like each other though. Imagine if you didn't know Fitz. Or worse! What if he was super ugly?"

Sophie laughed. "Way to see the bright side of this."

"Well, it's true."

"Fitz is very handsome. And we're going to try to make it work. But Biana, seriously. This is confidential. You can't tell _anyone_."

Biana smiled. "My lips are sealed!"

"Good."

"So can I help plan the party?"

"Of course," Sophie agreed, thankful her friend had offered. If Biana was on the party-planning committee, Sophie wouldn't have to raise a finger.

And she was right. By the time the day of the Devour Gala arrived, all she'd had to do was try on her dress.

When she woke up that morning, she almost didn't recognize her house. Practically every surface was covered in white, silver, or glittering teal. All the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room to create a dance floor. But that was all she'd been able to see before Biana whisked her up to the room and started the party prep.

After four years, people would think Sophie wouldn't be surprised by Biana's commitment to beauty. They would also be wrong.

Biana sat with her for six hours drinking serums, applying moisturizing face masks, buffing nails, showering, and that was before the actual getting-ready actually began. It took another three to get her hair and makeup just right, not to mention a lot of hair-yanking as Biana tried to wrestle it into a sophisticated twist. She finally gave up and settled for an elegant braided style that let her soft, glossy curls spill down her back in waves of gold.

"I'm _amazing,"_ Biana said as she stepped back to admire her work.

"I still think she looks too young," Vertina chimed in, but Biana and Sophie just rolled their eyes. The mirror had been giving unhelpful critiques all evening…that was, when she wasn't dishing out snide, underhanded compliments with blatant contempt.

"You girls ready yet?" Grady called through the door. "The rest of the Vacker clan just leapt onto the property, and Fitz is asking about you, Sophie."

"Almost!" Biana yelled back. "She's just gotta put on the dress."

"'Kay, hurry up please."

"Doesn't he know you can't rush perfection?" Biana scoffed as Grady's heavy footsteps moved back down the stairs.

Sophie ignored her, instead looking at her reflection as she pulled on her dress. "Biana, I'm so nervous I'm shaking." And indeed she was.

Her arms trembled softly as she pressed her palms into the vanity, trying to anchor herself. But it was no use; she was shaking like a leaf in a summer breeze.

Biana started hooking the tiny buttons that ran up the back, and "You don't have anything to be nervous about. Seriously, I planned the party down to the minute. Everything will be fine. Better than fine. Tonight is going to be _amazing."_

Sophie still wasn't convinced. "Do you think they'd notice if I just stayed in my room all night?"

Biana stopped and looked at her with an expression of utter contempt. "Coward."

Pause.

Then they both broke out laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh!" Sophie managed between laughs. "I can't…I can't stop!"

"Neither can I!" Biana agreed.

"I'm tearing up!" Sophie told Biana as her eyes started filling.

Biana threw a tissue at her and collapsed onto the bed. "Aaaaahh," she sighed. "That was fun."

"We should laugh for no reason more often," Sophie agreed, carefully blotting along her waterline to get rid of the unshed tears. "Well, I think I'm done. Ready to go downstairs?"

Biana just looked at her. "Sophie, I was _born_ ready for this moment."

Sophie rolled her eyes and grabbed Biana's hand, yanking her out the door, down the stairs and outside.

Havenfield's transformation was astounding. All the past week's snow had been piled up around the main yard in great walls, blocking the animals and pastures from view. Silver and teal tapestries hung down the temporary wall adding tasteful pops of color to the otherwise ethereal landscape. White tables were sprinkled artfully around the edge of the space and strings of balefire pendants crisscrossed over her head, creating a soft glow that simultaneously lit the space and warmed it, so you couldn't even feel the bite of winter. But in the center of the space was a large large silver gazebo, big enough to fit 100 people comfortably.

That was where Fitz was standing, staring up at the stars through the open roof as Grady and Edaline talked with Alden and Della near the buffet table.

"Your prince awaits, Mi'lady," Biana mocked, dipping into a graceful curtsy before scampering off toward the small gathering of parents.

Sophie bit back a smile as she slowly approached the gazebo.

Fitz was wearing a silver tunic and white pants under his teal cape. The fabric rippled and shimmered as it moved with the gentle breeze, and when he turned his head she noticed it perfectly matched his eyes.

"Wow," he said, his smile growing as his eyes lit up. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Sophie blushed and ducked her head coyly as he approached her. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He placed one hand on each of her cheeks and kissed her gently, sweetly, like they had all the time in the world.

They only had about 30 seconds, though, before someone cleared their throat behind Sophie's back.

Sophie jumped away from Fitz, her cheeks burning as she turned around to see Alden and Della's amused grins.

"Well, we certainly don't want to interrupt your fun," Della laughed, "but we wanted to tell you congratulations, Sophie, before you got swept away by the crowd of well-wishers."

"Thank you," Sophie told them, her cheeks still rosy from excitement as she gave them each a hug.

"We're honored to add you to our family," Alden added with an adoring smile.

Sophie laughed. "Well, you raised an amazing son. How could I have said no?"

Della smiled at her and tugged gently on Alden's hand. "Care to dance?" she asked her husband with a cheeky smile.

"But there's no music!" Alden laughed.

"So we'll make our own," she told him, pulling him into position. She started to hum a tune Sophie didn't recognize, but then Alden joined in and they started dancing to the lilting melody.

Fitz grabbed her hand and spun her into his chest, somehow positioning his body so even though her clumsy feet tripped her, she stayed upright. "Care to dance, Miss Foster?"

"I don't know how," Sophie admitted with a giggle.

"Of course you do!" Fitz laughed. "It's as easy as walking. You just follow my lead."

Fitz started humming the same tune as his parents, and when Sophie joined in, albeit reluctantly, he started swirling her across the floor.

"See?" he asked as they twirled past his parents. "You're a natural!"

And Sophie was surprised to discover she was actually having fun.

Real music started playing, although she couldn't determine where it was coming from, and they danced two and a half more songs before Sophie spotted a familiar strawberry blond head over Fitz's shoulder.

"Dex!" she shouted, abandoning Fitz and sprinting to tackle her best friend with a hug. "I'm so glad you're here! Did you see that? I was _dancing!"_

Dex chucked. "And the yard hasn't burned down yet. It's a miracle!"

Sophie slapped him playfully on the arm. "Shut up. You're just jealous that Fitz succeeded where you failed."

"Hey," Dex warned, "you should come with a warning label. I've never seen anyone attract accidents quite like you."

"Why thank you. It's a gift," Sophie said with a smile. "Are Linh and Tam here yet?"

Dex pointed wordlessly at the gazebo, where Alden and Della's graceful pas de duex had been replaced by Tam swirling Biana around the dance floor like a Disney Princess. Fitz was laughing with Linh by the railing.

Sophie contemplated them for a moment.

"Do you think Tam likes Biana?" she finally asked.

Dex turned bright red. "I am soooo _not_ the person you should be asking about this!" he said, raising his hands and backing away.

"Oh, come on!" Sophie complained. "I can't ask Biana because she's the possible crush. I need an objective opinion!"

Dex sighed and rolled his eyes, but he ultimately gave in, just like Sophie had known he would. "Fine. Yes. It seems like Tam may have a _slight_ crush on Biana."

"Oh, it's more than slight." Linh's tinkling laugh came from behind Sophie, who turned and embraced her. "He's head over heels; the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Fitz is grabbing us all punch by the way."

"Oh, great! I'm parched!" Dex said, looking eagerly at the refreshments table.

"He's just embarrassed he actually participated in the discussion," Sophie explained, shaking her head at him. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Linh told her, gently grabbing her hands. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Feel free to visit the buffet. Or I bet Dex will dance with you if you want."

Dex turned bright red. "Me? _Dance?"_

"Dex, you're a great dancer. And Linh needs a partner."

"But Fitz is bringing over punch!" Dex whined. Still, with one stern glare from Sophie, he acquiesced. "I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt," he said, and Linh squealed before dragging him onto the dance floor.

Sophie sighed, watching her friends glide happily across the floor. She wished Keefe would get there already, but when she looked around he hadn't shown up yet.

"Looking for me?" Fitz asked, pecking her on the cheek before handing her a glass of punch.

"Why, thank you. How long do you think we have until everyone else starts showing up?"

Fitz looked over her shoulder. "Judging by the number of people coming up the path right now, I'd say not much."

"Then we'd better make this quick," Sophie giggled before slipping her hand behind his neck and pulling his lips to hers.

The first few minutes of the party were complete and utter chaos. Everyone wanted to congratulate the couple, and Sophie almost got separated from Fitz multiple times due to the multitudes of overly amorous well-wishers.

Then the Council glittered into view on the gazebo and Sophie could breathe again.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the engagement of two of our own, Sophie Foster and Fitz Vacker," Councillor Emery began. "It has been a long road to this moment, but as I'm sure they would agree, it was worth every moment of it.

"Earlier this month, Sophie and Fitz approached us with a simple request: they wished to be wed. Of course, this is an exemplary match, and we were all too happy to oblige. Tonight, the Council would like to offer Sophie and Fitz our sincerest congratulations as they prepare for the next stage of their lives together.

"And now, the first dance of the engaged," Councillor Emery boomed.

It took Sophie a moment to realize the implications of those words. "No. No no no no no." Sophie turned bright red, starting to back away slowly as she shook her head. "I'm not going out there and dancing by myself."

"You're not by yourself," Fitz told her, taking her hand. "You're with me."

"It's still just us!"

Fitz only smiled and started toward the gazebo.

"But I can't dance!" she hissed to Fitz.

He pulled her onto the dance floor anyway. "We were just dancing earlier, Sophie! You're going to do amazingly."

"Why is this even a thing?" Sophie groaned as the music started up and Fitz started leading her around the floor.

"We've got to let everyone else be jealous of our cuteness," Fitz explained with a twinkle in his eye.

"You sound like Keefe," Sophie muttered. Who, she noticed, still hadn't shown up. "By the way, did he say something about being late? I haven't seen him around yet."

"He's here somewhere," Fitz said a little loftily. "I just talked to him a little while ago."

"Weird. I guess we just haven't run into each other yet."

"It _is_ a big party."

"Yeah," Sophie agreed, looking nervously over Fitz's shoulder at the enormous crowd. "It is."

Sophie hardly thought she'd ever seen that many people gathered together before, especially not to celebrate her. She really didn't like being the object of their attention, especially not when she was attempting to dance. Dance. Something that was definitely not one of her talents. Luckily, Fitz seemed to be able to guess the direction of her thoughts.

"Hey, don't worry about them," Fitz instructed, pulling her attention back to his gorgeous teal eyes. "They don't matter. Look at _me."_

"Now you _really_ sound like Keefe," Sophie laughed.

"Stop talking about Keefe," Fitz told her with a smile, as he pulled her closer. "He's not your fiancé. _I_ am."

"And you're quite a good distraction as well," Sophie added.

He twirled her in a circle and she forgot about the crowd, forgot about the Council.

For a moment she was just a girl, Fitz was just a boy, and this was just a dance.

She reveled in that dream until the song ended and the applause roared loud in her ears. The rest of the party-goers mobbed the floor then, although a few broke rank and made their way to the buffet table. Sophie was about to follow when she saw a familiar face.

"Councillor Terik!" Sophie called, making her way slowly through the crowd.

He paused mid-limp and turned to face her. "Sophie! Congratulations. That was a wonderful dance."

She hugged him, careful to avoid his crutch in the process. "Thank you so much," she told him, her eyes bright with adrenaline and joy.

"I'm glad this is all working out as well as it is."

"Me too," Sophie agreed. "It all kind of feels like a dream come true."

"Well, you'd better go find your prince," Terik told her, pointing at a searching pair of teal eyes in the distance.

"Goodnight, Councillor Terik. I hope you enjoy the party!" she called before hurrying back through the crowd toward her fiancé.

She was stopped by a familiar smiling face in the crowd. "This is some party," Wylie commented, his arm slung casually over Trella Kamryn's shoulder.

Sophie had to do a double take.

Trella Kamryn. As in the girl Keefe had been lusting after since Level two. She barely managed to hide her smile as she imagined Keefe's jealous reaction to the pair.

"Thanks," she told him. "I really can't take credit for it. It was all Biana and Edaline."

"Still, you're the one a Vacker fell in love with." Wylie gave her a mischievous smile as she asked, "How'd Tiergan take the news?"

Sophie paled, imagining Tiergan's reaction to the announcement. "I haven't seen him yet," she admitted guiltily.

"Well, he's around here somewhere," Wylie informed her, craning his neck to search the crowd. "We're going to head over to the dance floor, and I think your fiancé's over there."

He pointed to Sophie's left, where she could barely make out Fitz's dark head bobbing a few guests away.

"Pass on my congratulations, okay?"

"And mine," Trella chimed in. "You really are an adorable couple."

"Thank you," Sophie said with a blush. "Enjoy the party!"

Right as she touched Fitz's arm she heard someone call her name behind her.

"Sophie!" Elwin exclaimed, embracing her happily. "Congratulations! But Fitz, you better keep an eye on this one. She's a handful."

"Oh, I'll watch her closely, Elwin," Fitz chuckled.

Elwin winked at Sophie before he disappeared back into the crowd.

"Where'd you go?" Fitz asked, but she didn't have time to answer before the next guest approached them.

Sophie barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping in surprise, she almost didn't recognize her without her signature head of frizzy curls. Today it hung long and straight, almost silky.

"Sophie. I just wanted to say congratulations. Despite only being in the Lost Cities for four years, you managed to snag the most eligible bachelor of our generation."

Wow, she was almost being cordial too.

"Not that it's anything special. It speaks more about his bad taste than your good."

And that was about all the praise Sophie had expected from her old rival.

"Thank you, Stina."

Stina nodded. "Fitz," she acknowledged, and then she allowed herself to be pulled back onto the dance floor by a certain strawberry blonde with periwinkle eyes.

"Well, I can't say I ever saw that one coming," Fitz said as he studied the odd couple with furrowed brows.

"I hate to say it, but I never would have guessed either," Sophie agreed. Dex and Stina dancing together? Someone must have slipped something into her punch when she wasn't looking, because that pairing could only be caused by a hallucination?

As soon as she turned her head back to Fitz, an auburn-haired woman Sophie had never seen before swept her into her arms and laid a sloppy kiss on both her cheeks.

"Congratulations, Sophie!" she cried, her eyes slightly unfocused. Then she took a swig of her drink, spilling some out the side and onto her lavender dress. It was clear she was more than a little intoxicated, and whatever was in her glass, it wasn't the punch Edaline had carefully prepared with the gnomes that morning.

"Thank you!" Sophie said as soon as she could extricate herself from the overly-amorous woman's arms. "We're pretty excited about this ourselves."

"And Fitz! You've gotten so tall!" she cried, kissing each of his cheeks as well. He looked so uncomfortable Sophie couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled up in her throat, although she somehow managed to disguise it as a cough.

"Aunt Elaine," Fitz said disdainfully, carefully removing her arms from his waist. "How nice of you to come."

"Well, you know I'd never miss out on the Ruewens' spectacular brew! They really need to have more parties!"

"Yes, of course."

"Sophie, tell your parents they really must throw more parties. Keeping this bubbly brilliance away from us…it's very incon"—she hiccupped—"inconsiderate of them."

"I'll be sure to let them know, Lady Elaine."

"Isn't it just crazy? I mean, you just got your Matchmaker's Scrolls this month? Does it seem like you might be moving too fast?"

Sophie laughed and grabbed Fitz's hand, shooting him an adoring smile. "It is happening awfully fast, but honestly, I can't imagine living the rest of my life with anyone else. He's my other half."

Fitz's eyes glittered, and then he leaned down to softly press his lips to hers.

"Awww! It's too bad 100% of relationships between cognates end in the termination of their status."

"Excuse me?" Sophie asked, pulling away from Fitz as her brows shooting up disbelievingly.

"Yes. It's happened to both the cognate pairs that tried before you." The woman sighed dramatically. "Well, I won't monopolize any more of your precious time. I'm sure the guests of honor are in high demand tonight! Congratulations!"

"Can you believe her?" Fitz asked as soon as she moved out of earshot. " _'Don't you think you're moving a little fast?' 'Did you know that 100% of cognate relationships end in the termination of their status?'_ What a rude piece of work."

"Is that true?" Sophie asked disbelievingly.

"The statistic about cognates? ...Yeah."

Sophie's nerves, which were already on edge because of the party, were now—officially—shot.

"Then why is the Council trying to force us together?" she asked, her voice going shrill with panic. Her bond with Fitz as Cognates was much more important that some silly relationship. Didn't the Council know that?

Fitz shrugged, annoyingly unaffected. "I don't know. But it doesn't matter, because that definitely won't happen to us."

"Hmmm," Sophie said. She was so nervous she was practically shaking, and she definitely didn't want to drop the subject, but it was clear Fitz wasn't going to say any more. She'd have to try to get more information about it later. Possibly from another source like Edaline, or Biana. "So that was your aunt, huh?"

"My mother's fourth cousin twice removed," Fitz responded immediately, surprising her with his urgency. "A _very_ distant relative. She insists on the 'Aunt' title because it makes her feel more accessible or something."

"Thanks for the clarification," Sophie laughed. There was a tap on her shoulder, but when she twirled her smile died on her lips.

"Sophie, can we talk for a second?" Keefe asked, awkwardly scuffing the toe of his dress shoe on the ground.

"Of course," Sophie said, not missing the fact that he'd used her first name instead of her last. He only did that when he was serious, and he was only serious when something was very, _very_ wrong.

"I'll be right back," she told Fitz, shooting him a smile as she followed Keefe out past the circle of light and into the untouched snow.

The party quickly disappeared behind the colossal drifts, and even the noise was muted and distant by the time they came upon a relatively cleared path. Sophie's shoes weren't made for the snow, and her legs were getting cold, but between Keefe's obvious discomfort and his blatant discomfort-he seemed very uncomfortable-she owed it to him to at least hear him out. Not to mention, she'd been in much worse conditions before. At least now she had a cape to wrap around her goose-fleshed arms.

The silence was simultaneously peaceful, and oddly charged, as if even the wind was holding its breath in anticipation. It was a while before either of them made a sound, and at that point the music floating on the wind seemed more like the lilting echo of a dream than a raging party happening only a small distance away.

"So…" Keefe finally said, his harsh voice cutting through the awkward blanket of silence that had descended over them like a knife, "fiancé, huh?"

Sophie nodded hesitantly, dread rising up in her stomach. "I guess so."

They walked in silence for a little while longer, Keefe's hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. He looked like he wanted to say something, but every time he opened his mouth he shut it again. Finally he said, "Well, that happened fast."

"I know. It's all kind of taken me by surprise," Sophie admitted as guilt tore at her heart. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright," Keefe said, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Fitz told me last week when he asked me to be his best man."

"Oh. That's good." Fitz hadn't told her that. But at the same time, she couldn't imagine anyone else planning Fitz's bachelor party. It would probably be full of sketchy drinks and debatably legal pranks. She would bet a lot of lusters Fitz would show up to their wedding with a raging hangover. She shook her head to dispel the silly thought. "Still, I'm sorry. That was a lousy move, especially since you're one of my best friends."

Keefe nodded, but he seemed distracted. They walked a while more in silence before he asked, "How exactly did it happen?" looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sophie's stomach dropped. Vague. Vague. Vague. "Well…umm…it just kind of happened."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Keefe asked with a tight laugh.

"Well…no," she finally answered. "Not really." She couldn't bear to lie to him, no…she wouldn't lie to him. And if she couldn't tell him the truth, maybe they should just avoid the topic altogether.

"Look… can we talk about something else?"

Keefe stopped, grabbing both her hands in his and ducking his head down so he could look right into her eyes as he asked, "Sophie, are you sure this is what you want?"

Sophie hesitated for just a second too long. Keefe was one of her best friends. She _hated_ that she had to lie to him, but there was no way to get around it. She'd already broken and told Biana. There was no way she could break and tell Keefe too. Because then she'd have to tell Dex, and then Tam and Linh, and before long every resident of the Lost Cities would know about their stupid forced engagement.

"Of course," Sophie finally said, but she knew she'd hesitated a few heartbeats too long and she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Could you say that any less convincingly?" Keefe asked. A smirk was plastered across his face, but there was an infinite sadness in his eyes, and in that moment he seemed so much older than his 17 years.

"Yes, Keefe. This is what I want," Sophie repeated with more confidence this time.

"You want to marry Wonderboy," Keefe asked, but it wasn't a question. Not really.

"I want to marry Fitz," she agreed, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes as she resumed walking.

 _"Why?"_

That question stopped her in her tracks. She didn't turn around to face him when she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Is it because of his _gorgeous_ eyes? Or his _dreamy_ smile? Cause I can promise his butt isn't _nearly_ as nice as mi—"

Keefe's tone was cheeky, but she could sense the bitterness behind it. And though she did briefly wonder what caused it, that small amount of curiosity was quickly eclipsed by her growing indignation at his mocking.

"Why are you doing this, Keefe?" she interrupted, getting irritated now. She couldn't believe he was joking at a time like this. And about something this serious. She was engaged to his best friend. Why couldn't he just be happy for them and leave it alone? "What part of, 'Yes, I want to marry Fitz' doesn't make sense to you?"

"The 'Yes, you want to marry Wonderboy part," Keefe said, Sophie's irritation reflected in his own expression.

Where'd the communication go south? Because right now, it definitely felt like Sophie was fighting with Keefe about her engagement to his best friend.

If she didn't know better, she'd almost think he didn't want her to go through with it.

But that was crazy, right? Of course Keefe did. He just wanted her and Fitz to be happy, and he wanted to make sure they had really thought this through.

That thought, though it was sweet, only made her angrier. Of course they hadn't thought this through! She was only 17, for mallowmelt's sake! She was way too young to be getting married, and she didn't need Keefe butting in to tell her. So she didn't stop herself when "Would it help if I sounded it out? Would you like some visual aids while I'm at it?" rolled off her tongue.

Keefe didn't miss a beat. "No, Sophie! I want the truth! Why are you marrying him? Because it's not like either of you to rush into something like this." His face blanched as some kind of horrible revelation came to him. "Glittery poop! Are you pregnant? You're pregnant. I'm going to kill him!" Keefe whirled around and started stalking back toward the part, every inch of his body tensed with anger.

"Oh my God, Keefe," Sophie yelled in exasperation, resisting the childish urge to stamp her foot. "No, I'm not pregnant! Do you know me at all?"

"Then why are you doing this?" Keefe asked. In a heartbeat his expression had gone from deadly to anguished.

In three steps he'd cleared the distance between them and taken Sophie's hand. "Please, Sophie. Help me understand."

She almost broke. She almost told him everything. Instead, she said the only four words she knew would have the power to make him stop. The four words that she instinctively knew couldn't be taken back. Still, she took the risk; still, she said them.

"Because I love him."

She whispered them as if to try and soften the blow, but he still heard them loud and clear. She could tell by the pained expression that contorted his features before he could hide them. And even if she hadn't been able to see his face, she would have known by the way he dropped her hand and flinched away as if she were diseased. As if she'd slapped him.

Then it was as if a mask had fallen into place. He examined her face for a moment, his expression icy, distant, calculating. "Then I wish you many happy times," he finally muttered, breaking eye contact and turning his back to her.

"We won't let this get between us, right?" Sophie asked, worried by her friend's strange behavior. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but the distance between them seemed much farther than a few feet.

"Of course not," Keefe finally said. "Never."

But he still wasn't looking at her. And some gut feeling told her those four simple words had fractured their friendship beyond repair.


	17. SIXTEEN

**So I did all the review responses, and I was all ready to publish the chapter. Then I decided, "I'll just check the document one more time..." and it was doing the stupid thing where it's all code. I'm so mad right now. Because that's an entire hour down the drain. Seriously. I'm not exaggerating. An hour. So I'm going to post the chapter, go cool off for an hour, and then maybe come back and rewrite them. :l**

 **All you Foster-Keefe shippers should listen to "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur.**

 **SIXTEEN**

It had been six days since the Devoir Gala. Six days since Sophie's talk with Keefe. Six days since Sophie had talked to Keefe; and she was getting more and more anxious with every passing hour. She'd caught a brief glimpse of him during lunch on Wednesday, but he'd bolted the other direction as soon as she'd met his eye. She was starting to think he was deliberately avoiding her.

But that was ridiculous. Wasn't it?

Ridiculous or not, she was determined to find him today. Still, in order to confront him she would have to get through the school day. That meant getting through her Telepathy session.

Tiergan wasn't in class on Tuesday—offering some quick excuse about Black Swan business at the beginning of class before leaping off campus—delaying his inevitable lecture about being too young for marriage, and not liking Fitz, etcetera, etcetera. Sophie and Fitz had used the borrowed time to study. While she helped him with his Universe notes, he helped her with Elvin History.

Yes, Sir Faro was still as big a pain in the rear as he had been at the beginning of the semester. And with midterms less than a week away—and Sophie still failing to travel through time—he was cracking down hard on the quality of her projection.

See, it wasn't enough for Sophie to recreate the images he gave her. Oh no. Sir Faro expected her to breathe new life into them, to make the images come alive, like the viewer-in other words, Sir Faro himself-could step through the page and into the scene. He expected nothing less than perfection. She could feel his expectations suffocating her, and her worry was her constant companion, weighing her down.

Despite—or perhaps in spite of—all the art classes she had taken throughout her years as a human, Sophie was no artist. And sadly, neither was Fitz. If she needed to ask anyone about art, she should have asked Keefe.

But with him not around…well, she couldn't exactly beg a favor from a ghost, could she?

Either way, Sophie had used all her luck up on Tuesday. Thursday, Tiergan was waiting in the classroom when she and Fitz arrived, sitting rather rigidly behind the Mentor's desk. He rose to acknowledge them, but there was a rigidity to his posture that had Sophie itching to tear out a loose eyelash.

"I didn't get a chance to offer you my congratulations at your Devoir Gala last weekend," Tiergan told her. She didn't miss the way he'd phrased his sentence, as though "congratulations" and "condolences" were interchangeable.

The tight smile on her mentor's lips didn't reach his eyes. Tiergan had never liked Fitz, and he'd never made much of an attempt to hide it either. So this was some shaky ground on which they were treading. Hoping he was done with the subject of her Devoir Gala, Sophie offered a quick "Thank you" and forced a grateful smile.

"I also didn't get a chance to ask you what in Exile you're thinking!" Tiergan exploded. Even though she'd been expecting it, Sophie flinched at his anger, feeling the knot of emotions in her stomach tense. "You're only seventeen! You don't need to get married right away, you have an eternity ahead of you. Why rush something as paramount as an engagement?"

Sophie felt a flash of gratitude for her fiancé when Fitz clenched his fists and stood up for her, gritting his teeth as he told Tiergan, "We didn't have a choice-" Before he could even finish his sentence, their Telepathy mentor turned a death glare on him and Fitz fell silent in an instant.

"You're on my list, Fitz," Tiergan threatened, his expression downright fatal. "You'd better thank your lucky stars that Sophie is your Cognate, or you wouldn't be getting anywhere within ten meters of her."

"Hey!" Fitz exclaimed, his raised hands mimicking his eyebrows and proclaiming his innocence. "This isn't my fault!"

Tiergan practically growled, "But you didn't exactly reject the proposal, did you?"

As much as Sophie loved that Tiergan was standing up for her, and thankful as she was to have him on her side, she knew one thing and it was that this wasn't fair to Fitz at all.

"Tiergan," Sophie interjected, strategically placing herself between her mentor and cognate and stretching out her arms to form a protective barrier disguised as an innocent gesture, "there was nothing Fitz could do. The Council…they decided to force our marriage."

Tiergan's face immediately contorted in confusion, looking for all the world like a man who was facing his own mortality. "What?"

In all the time she'd known him—through all the reckless, crazy, hopeless situations they'd been in together—Sophie had never seen Tiergan look as old as he did in that moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steel her nerves before continuing. "The Council rigged our Matchmaker's Scrolls so we would each only have one Match. But there's no need to worry because you see, Tiergan—"

"Impossible!" Tiergan's face went bright red, and he retorted, "They don't have the power! Even the Council can't force a marriage!"

Sophie grabbed his wrist, trying to calm him down. "Tiergan, it's okay—"

"No, it's not okay, Sophie! The Council is made of Exile-bound idiots! You can refuse to go along with it! You have a right to object! You can't tell me this is nothing, it's a full-blown violation of your rights!"

Sophie was starting to wonder if it would be ethical to inflict a little calm on her mentor.

"Tiergan, we already tried," she whispered, and his face fell.

"Well try again," Tiergan told her, his eyes mirroring the desperate, cornered feeling Sophie knew she'd had when she first found out. "This time you'll have the Black Swan behind you."

"I highly doubt that would help," Sophie muttered under her breath, and a deep exhalation from Fitz confirmed that-even when their minds weren't connected-they were thinking the same thing.

Tiergan collapsed back into his chair and rubbed his fingers over his temples. "I'm so sorry," he finally whispered. "You deserve so much more than this."

Sophie looked at Fitz and forced a stiff smile. "We're going to try and make it work."

"You don't have to 'make it work.' You deserve to be happy, Sophie."

Even though it was probably the last thing on Tiergan's mind, Sophie bristled at the pity in his eyes. "And Fitz makes me happy," she told Tiergan, her annoyed smile sharp enough to cut. "I could do a lot worse than my Cognate."

Fitz blushed a pale pink and smiled at her happily.

"You could do a lot better too," Tiergan muttered, and Fitz's happy face flushed a deep scarlet with embarrassment.

That was when Sophie snapped. After all, Fitz was as much a victim as she was. If anyone was to blame it was the Black Swan; specifically the Collective. In other words: this was all Tiergan's fault.

Which really wasn't fair, but frankly Sophie was past the point of caring.

"You don't get to judge," Sophie said, her tone betraying slightly more than a little of her irritation, "because this is really your fault."

"My fault?" Tiergan asked, his eyebrows lifting practically to his hairline. "How do you suppose?"

"If you had just told the Council who my parents were, none of this would have happened!"

And in that very moment, Sophie believed it to be true. If the Black Swan had just stopped being so damn secretive for twenty seconds, she might have a real Scroll, and not the pathetic excuse she'd received wrapped in a pretty red ribbon. As if that would take away even some of the blow.

Then Tiergan's face contorted with pain, and Sophie had to resist the urge to apologize.

"I'm truly sorry, Sophie," Tiergan said, his cobalt eyes watery with tears, "if the Black Swan is in any way at fault for this. If I knew the identities of your parents, believe me that I wouldn't hesitate to tell the Council."

"If you knew?" Sophie asked, completely taken by surprise. Her irritation evaporated in an instant, replaced by surprise. "You...you don't know who my parents are?"

"Mr. Forkle and the team who made Project Moonlark possible were the only members of the organization who knew. And at this point, they've all passed on or evolved. Mr. Forkle was the last one."

Sophie had just assumed all the Black Swan operatives knew who her parents were. Or at least the Collective. But this…this changed things.

She sucked in a deep breath to clear her muddled thoughts. "Oh. I…I didn't realize."

"I'm sorry, Sophie. I wish I could help."

"It's okay. I didn't realize how much Mr. Forkle hid, even from the Collective. I guess I should have, Exile knows how much he loved his secrets, but still… Sorry, I'm rambling and wasting time."

"Take all the time you need, Sophie," Tiergan told her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "'I know that things are unbearable, but in spite of that we have to bear them.'"

"Margaret Mahy," Sophie recognized with a sad smile. "Another part of the Human Assistance Program?"

"No"-Tiergan gave a small, self-deprecating laugh-"Mahy wasn't at all involved with the Human Assistance Program. However, it rings true, and it's gotten me through many a lonely night. Keep your chin up, Sophie. Never let anyone steal your spark."

Sophie hesitated for a while, before she nodded her head and gave her Telepathy Mentor the most confident smile she'd been able to muster in a long time.

On the way out of the classroom hours later, Fitz grabbed her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. It startled her, and she reflexively tried to pry her hand out of his grip, but Fitz held on tight.

"So," he said as she gaped at their linked fingers like they'd suddenly sprouted wings, "I know this isn't the best time, but I've been thinking and it's about time I took you on a proper date."

"A-a date?" Sophie stammered, yanking her eyes away from their interlocked hands, to focus on his face with much effort.

"Yes, a date. To a restaurant. For dinner."

Sophie's emotions swarmed over her—surprise, excitement, hope, fear, happiness—and all she could manage was to stammer, "A dinner d-date?"

"Yes, a dinner date," Fitz laughed. "So, what do you say?"

What did she say? What did she say? YES! Of course she would go on a date with Fitz Vacker. Who wouldn't?

But she played it cool as she told Fitz, "That sounds amazing. Where are you thinking?"

Well, she would have played it cool if 'cool' meant she was practically jumping out of her shoes with a mixture of nerves and anticipation.

Fitz smiled at her enthusiasm, his cheeks coloring slightly and his beautiful eyes sparkling as he told her, "It's a surprise."

Sophie's smile grew even wider. Fitz was planning a surprise? For her? She'd never had someone surprise her with a date before. No one had ever cared enough. She really did have the perfect boyfriend.

"I can't wait," she told him happily, squeezing his hand lightly as they walked onto the Vortinator and let it whoosh them down the elegant stairs.

"I've got to go to class, but don't plan anything Friday after school, okay?"

"Okay," she breathed dreamily.

Fitz turned away to walk to class. In a heartbeat he'd spun and kissed her. On the lips. In the middle of the hallway. She blushed, but it was over too quickly for her to properly enjoy the moment.

"See you on Friday," Fitz whispered with a smile. Then he hurried off into a crowd of prodigies getting ready for their next lesson.

Sophie stood there in the middle of the staircase, irritated prodigies squeezing past her on each side, but she didn't even notice. Fitz had just kissed her. On the Vortinator. In the middle of the Silver Tower. In front of other prodigies. Oh, goodness.

She felt like she was walking on air all through Study Hall. Even Biana's sulking about a certain Sencen's placement on her Matchmaker's Scroll couldn't drag Sophie's head down from the clouds. Her daydreaming was so bad she almost forgot that she was mad at Keefe.

Almost, but not quite.

After Study Hall ended she made her way back to the Silver Tower. There were quite a few prodigies studying in the common room, but Keefe wasn't one of them. She honestly hadn't expected him to be. She was willing to bet he was in his dorm room perfecting The Hair or planning his next opus of a prank.

That is, if he wasn't in Master Cadence's office.

Hopefully, he wasn't in Master Cadence's office.

She skipped up the grand staircase, making her way through each floor of dorms methodically. All the doors had the names of the occupants on fancy plaques, and Keefe's door wasn't too hard to find. There it was on floor 105, "Keefe Sencen" embossed in elegant calligraphy on one of the sleek silver doors.

She stood motionlessly in front of it for a while, letting the hushed tranquility of the hall allay her rampant thoughts as she tried to build up the courage to knock.

That was when Fitz came out of the room next door. "Sophie!" he said, his surprise quickly replaced by a thrilled smile. Sophie's heart missed a beat and her fisted hand froze centimeters from the door, leaving it hanging idly in empty air. She sucked in a breath-she hadn't even noticed she had been about to knock-and shoved her hand behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

Sophie blushed. Even though she hadn't been doing anything wrong she felt caught. She had completely forgotten that Fitz and Keefe were neighbors. "Well...I was actually looking for Keefe," she admitted guiltily. If she'd known her fiancé would be this excited she would have visited him a long time ago. "Do you know where he is?"

Fitz's happy expression dissipated at once, and he frowned, his face darkening as he jabbed his thumb at Keefe's nameplate, muttering, "He's probably in there. The same place he's been since Saturday morning."

"Saturday morning?" Sophie asked, astonished. "That's five days! He's been in there for five days?"

"Aside from classes," Fitz amended. "He definitely hasn't showered, and I don't even know if he's eaten."

"And I don't particularly care either," was unsaid but heavily implied.

Sophie pursed her lips as a montage of Keefes tore through her head at lightspeed. This was the boy who had painstakingly painted a Panakes on a necklace for her; the one who had always tried to protect her, regardless of the consequences or danger it posed to himself. This was the boy she had window sleepovers with every night when he'd found out his mom may be dead, the boy who had held her and let her cry when she thought the whole world was against her.

This was her best friend. And there was no way in Exile she was going to let him lock himself up in some strange attempt at self-imposed isolation for five days straight.

"Keefe!" Sophie yelled, pounding on the door before she'd made the conscious decision to approach it. "It's Sophie. Let me in." As an afterthought she added, "Please."

"I don't think he'll want to talk to you right now," Fitz warned, but Sophie didn't care.

"Keefe," she warned, hoping the DNA locked doors weren't soundproof too, "if you don't open your door right now I'm going to get Master Cadence to open it for me! And that won't be pretty."

That was a bold-faced lie. She wasn't sure Master Cadence would let her into her office, let alone open a student's door for her, but to Sophie's relief the door groaned open on its own. Then Sophie blushed as obviously as a stop sign, because Keefe wasn't wearing a shirt.

And he looked good.

Like eight-pack, totally-toned, "I-work-out-twice-a-day," Hollister-model good.

He opened the door with an eye roll, running his hand through his un-styled hair to muss it up a little and giving her a prime view of his toned stomach. But his expression quickly morphed into one of amusement as he asked, "Foster? Are you checking me out?"

She ripped her eyes up from his abs at the same time Fitz protested, "Get over yourself, Keefe."

Still, Sophie didn't—couldn't—protest. It was hard enough not to start drooling.

"No way!" Keefe crowed, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You were just checking me out!"

"You haven't showered in five days!" Fitz yelled, but Sophie was still suspiciously silent.

"What are you doing here?" Keefe asked, relaxing cockily against his door frame. He was clearly much happier now that he'd decided Sophie was indeed checking him out.

Sophie made a conscious effort to keep her eyes on his face as she answered. "You've been avoiding me."

Keefe's smile fell, and he looked at the floor. But he didn't deny it.

"Why?" Sophie asked. And she honestly wanted to know. She missed her friend. She'd obviously done something wrong, something big, but she didn't know what it could have been.

Keefe just stood there silently, looking awfully interested in his feet.

A hint of anger rose up with Sophie's confusion and sadness. She could tell the exact moment Keefe identified it because his entire body tensed up and his wide, hurt eyes finally flicked up to her face. He opened his mouth but one look at a jealous Fitz had it closing right back up.

Now annoyance overpowered the other three emotions.

Stupid boys.

Stupid egos.

Stupid, stupid testosterone.

"I'll see you in Telepathy, okay?" Sophie pleasantly informed Fitz without taking her eyes off Keefe. Then she pushed the blond boy backwards into the room and kicked the door closed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sophie repeated once the door had clicked shut with Fitz safely on the other side. Keefe just stared down at his bare chest in shock.

That was when Sophie realized her hands were still on his chest. His bare chest. She pried them off immediately, but Keefe still laughed and joked, "Foster, you've already got one fiancé. While I can understand the appeal of two, what would Grady think?"

She flushed deep red and stalked over to his desk chair, tossing him a discarded shirt. "Put some clothes on."

"Hey!" Keefe laughed, throwing the shirt right back at her. "This is my room."

Sophie leveled a stare at him and tossed back the shirt. "Keefe."

She tried to convey how uncomfortable she was with her eyes, to which Keefe frowned.

"But I'm comfortable," he whined, tossing the shirt onto his floor.

Sophie took a deep breath and tried to keep her emotions in check. "Keefe. Please?"

It must have been something in her eyes because Keefe finally acquiesced, grumbling grumpily as he scooped up the wrinkly shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Happy?" he groused.

"Very. Now stop evading the question. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Keefe sighed. "Sophie…"

The lack of her nickname only made her worry more. "Keefe, please. Tell me. You're scaring me."

Keefe turned around and walked over to sit on his floor. Sophie moved to sit next to him, but he smiled a sad smile and shook his head, pointing to his crisply made bed, the only clean surface in his entire room. "Uh uh," he said. "Clean girls sit on the bed. Only dirty boys get to sit on the floor."

A smile pulled at the corners of Sophie's lips at his reversal of her typical line, but it didn't last. She obediently sat on Keefe's bed—sparing a moment to wonder if he'd even slept in the past five days—and waited for him to speak.

"I guess I just thought after you got engaged to Fitz everything would change, and you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore," he confessed quietly, speaking more to his hands than to Sophie. But she got the message easily.

"Keefe"—Sophie rolled her eyes—"that's ridiculous. We're best friends. I'll never stop hanging out with you." She thought for a moment then added quietly, "Unless…unless you want me to, of course."

"No!" Keefe blurted out, his passionate words bursting out from his mouth. "Never! I just didn't want things to be…weird for you."

"Why would things be weird?" Sophie asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Because you're engaged."

"So?"

"To my friend."

"So?"

"...Not to me."

"Oh." Everything made sense now. "Fitz doesn't feel threatened by this, if that's your question."

*facepalm*

Keefe paused. "Are you sure? Because he doesn't seem all that okay with it."

Sophie rolled her eyes. Boys could be so stupid sometimes. "He'll live."

"If you say so," Keefe said, but he still didn't seem convinced.

"Unless there's another reason you don't want me around," Sophie probed.

Keefe sighed. "I just…I don't really know how to act anymore," he finally admitted.

For a split second, his words struck Sophie hard, and a string of emotional words resurfaced in her mind, one that was already long-forgotten with time.

I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked, hastily dismissing the memory and regaining her composure. "You're still Keefe and I'm still Sophie. Just because I'm engaged to Fitz doesn't mean anything's changed."

"Everything's changed," Keefe whined, leaning back against the bed and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sophie just laughed again and rolled her eyes, reaching out to tousle his hair.

"Excuse you!" Keefe scoffed, his affronted expression completely priceless. "No one touches The Hair!"

But she noticed he was smiling. So she did it again.

"Hey!" Keefe yelled indignantly. "If you do that again I'm going to be forced to retaliate."

Sophie smiled her sweetest, most innocent smile and ruffled his hair just one. More. Time.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Keefe bellowed, jumping on top of her and pinning her to the bed. When she squealed he gave her his most mischievous smile. And then he started tickling her.

Sophie liked to think she had a pretty high pain tolerance. But apparently, when it came to Keefe, she was undone by just a few tickles.

"Keefe!" she screeched, laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Stop it!"

"I will if you promise to never again mess with The Hair!"

"I won't!" Sophie cried, half amused and half desperate to make the onslaught end. "I won't! I promise!"

"And you have to say The Hair is better than the Fitzinator's."

"Your hair is way better!" she managed between alternating giggles and gasps.

"And then you have to kiss me," he told her, dropping his hands on either side of her shoulders and solemnly staring down into her eyes.

Sophie's heart simultaneously raced and stopped as she stared up into Keefe's eyes and tried to catch her breath. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"Nah, I'm just kidding, Sophie," he finally said with a laugh. He climbed off of her and offered her a hand up. "You only have to kiss me if you want to."

He puckered his lips, but Sophie rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder lightly, ignoring his hand just in case she accidentally enhanced his Empathy. Her heart was still doing that weird, fluttery beating thing, and even though he could probably feel her emotions through the air, she wanted to keep the embarrassment from that moment to a minimum. She had almost kissed Keefe. Almost kissed Keefe. He was her friend. And Fitz's. He was definitely not her fiancé, and was therefore very, very, very off limits. Still, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Why are you calling me that?"

As soon as the question crossed her lips she cringed. It sounded childish and pathetic. But Keefe didn't miss a beat as he asked, "What? Your name?", his signature smirk back in place.

"Yeah," Sophie answered, brushing her hair out of her face and staring at her knees. "My name."

"Because it's your name," Keefe answered in such a "Duh," tone she couldn't resist a smile.

"I just mean…what happened to 'Foster'?"

Keefe was silent. In fact, he was silent for so long Sophie had to look up at him just to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep on her.

Which he hadn't. He was just staring at her like she was a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"What?" she asked, her hand reflexively darting up to her face.

Quick as The Flash, Keefe's hand was on her wrist, stopping her from tugging out a loose—or not-so-loose—eyelash. "I just…do you want me to call you 'Foster'?"

Sophie didn't move a muscle, and neither did Keefe. They were both too frozen in the moment. "Well, you've called me 'Foster' practically as long as you've known me. It's kinda weird to hear you call me Sophie," she admitted in a hushed tone, trying to ignore the tingly feeling in her hand.

"But it's your name," he reminded her for the second time, raising a single eyebrow at her.

Sophie wasn't in the mood to be mocked or patronized. She shook off his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know," she told him crossly. "Whatever. Never mind. That was stupid. Sophie's fine. Sophie's my name. Sophie's great."

Why had she even brought it up? Nicknames couldn't be forced. They had to be earned. Obviously, somewhere along the way she'd lost the right to Foster. This entire conversation was perfectly useless.

Keefe reached up and uncrossed her arms so he could take each of her hands in his, effectively stopping her compulsive stream of babbling. "Hey," he said, giving her a genuine smile. "It's my favorite game: make Foster blush."

Sophie's cheeks went deep red and he laughed to himself. "Keefe-"

"If it means that much to you, 'Foster' it is."

Sophie paused. Had it really been that easy? "I mean 'Sophie' is okay if you want—"

"Foster, stop trying to justify everything," Keefe groaned playfully, heaving an artful eye-roll. "It's cool, I get it. Everyone gets to call you 'Sophie.' Only I get to call you 'Foster.' Of course we both want me to go with the special one."

He met her eyes, and suddenly it was like all the breath had been stolen from her lungs. Like even the universe was holding its breath in anticipation of what was about to happen.

For some reason it seemed like they were getting into some dangerous territory.

"Okay," Sophie announced suddenly, shaking off his hands and effectively ending the moment, "I've got to go, but stop being stupid and be my friend again, okay?"

Keefe nodded, hopping up and opening his door for her. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sophie answered, smiling at him before turning and walking away.

"It's a date, Foster!"

"You wish."

She could feel Keefe's eyes on her until she turned the corner, where she almost ran into Fitz.

"Oh!" she said as he steadied her. "Hey!"

"Sounded like you guys were having fun in there," Fitz sulked, pouting adorably at her.

She rose up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek, not quite comfortable yet with kissing him on the lips in public. "Not as much fun as I'm going to have with you on our date tomorrow."

She'd obviously said the right thing, because Fitz's eyes lit up. "You're going to love it!" he promised, taking her hand in his and walking with her down the stairs.

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

Before they could go on their date, though, Sophie had to make up with Keefe. Which meant another day of lunch in the Silver Tower.

She and Fitz were sitting on the couch working on her projections when Keefe flopped down next to her, making her jump. "Hey, Foster. Hi, Wonderboy."

"Keefe!" Sophie yelled as Fitz groaned, giving him a big hug. She honestly hadn't been sure he'd come down. But he was showered, The Hair was artfully mussed, and his uniform was unwrinkled. Impressive considering the state his room had been in the night before.

"Keefe, it's nice to see you but we're trying to work," Fitz told him, giving his friend a tired stare. "If you're going to be a distraction-"

"Don't you worry, Fitzer," Keefe told him with a saucy wink, smiling brightly and opening one of Sophie's many books to a random page. "What are we studying?"

"Elvin History," Sophie groaned. "Sir Faro's being a pain, and with midterms next week, I've gotta practice."

"I thought that class was basically"-he deepened his voice in a pitch-perfect impression of Sir Faro-"'Miss Foster, please jump out the window.'" Then he raised his voice in a pathetic impression of Sophie and said, "'Okay, Sir Faro. Here I go jumping out the window.''" He mimed jumping out the window, which was surprisingly recognizable despite the fact he was sitting down. "'Wheeeeeeeeee.'"

Keefe could mimic. He could mimic even better than Sophie. But for some reason he made a conscious effort to butcher her voice every time he mimicked her. It was a thing now, so Sophie's protestation, "I do not sound like that," was only halfhearted. Besides, but Keefe was in the zone. He didn't miss a beat.

"'Better teleport back in time.' BOOM! CRACK! TELEPORTATION!" Keefe deepened his voice for the onomatopoeia and gesticulated wildly, then resumed his pathetic mockery of Sophie. "'Did it work, Sir Faro?'" He deepened his voice again to his Sir Faro impression and frowned, wagging a finger at Sophie sternly. "'Miss Foster, that was absolutely pathetic. I'm very disappointed in you.'" He put his hands on his hips. "'Go sit in the corner and think about how you just single handedly destroyed the entire future of the universe.' And fin." Keefe gave a small bow.

By the end Fitz was cracking up like there was no tomorrow, and even Sophie had to let out a few giggles.

"So, how'd I do?" Keefe asked, winking at a passing girl before turning his attention back to Sophie.

"Other than your interpretation of me-which was deplorable, as usual-that was surprisingly accurate," Sophie told him.

"You missed the part where Sir Faro yells at her for her projections being absolutely pitiful," Fitz offered.

"Is that what this is?" Keefe asked, leaning forward to examine Sophie's latest attempt.

"Yeah, this is the original," Sophie pointed to the open book sitting on the table in front of them.

"This is really good, Foster," Keefe told her, his expression slightly awed.

Sophie knew what that look meant. "But it's still not perfect," she sighed, resting her head in her hands. It wasn't anything she hadn't known.

"No, it's great!" Keefe said, biting his lip. He knew exactly what was wrong and how to fix it. She could tell. He was just holding back to protect her sensibilities. But at this point, she was so frustrated she didn't care.

"Just spit it out!"

"The lighting's a little off," Keefe said quickly.

"Thank you!" Sophie exclaimed, leaning in next to him. "Now how do I fix it?"

Keefe rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, deep in thought. "Have you tried visualizing?"

"It's all in my head, isn't it?"

Keefe smiled. "Close your eyes."

Sophie turned to look at him. "What?"

"Close your eyes," he urged, pressing his hands over her eyes.

She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see them. He could most likely feel it, and even if he couldn't, it was the thought that counted. "Now what?" she asked skeptically.

He removed his hands slowly. "Now clear your mind and take three deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out."

Sophie cracked an eye open. "Is this really necessary."

"Yes!" he said, gently pushing her eye back closed. "Come on, Foster. You've got to commit."

Sophie tried. She honestly tried. But sitting with her eyes closed in the middle of the crowded common room made her feel incredibly foolish.

Her eyes popped right back open. "This seems stupid."

"Have I ever led you astray before?" Keefe asked, his puppy-eyes on prominent display.

"Yes," Sophie deadpanned.

Keefe rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Please?"

"Fine." Sophie closed her eyes and gradually slowed her breathing. "But if this is some sort of prank I swear I will kill you."

"Understood. Now clear your mind, and ignore everything except for my voice."

Sophie slowly dulled her senses, turning them each off one by one-taste, touch, sight, smell, hearing-until she was sitting in white bubble of silence. As she did her breaths stabilized until her heart rate calmed to a soft ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

"You're in a forest at dusk," Keefe's voice rang out, and immediately, Sophie was there, standing in a large grove of trees, the afternoon sunlight barely penetrating the thick canopy to dapple the forest floor in a golden glow. The fallen log just to her left was covered in moss, and the dust motes hanging in the air seemed to sparkle as they floated in and out of the beams of light. "It's afternoon and the sun is just hanging onto the sky as you walk barefoot along the dirt path. A bird calls in the distance, and off to the left you hear another bird respond. As you walk the light begins fading but you aren't afraid. The forest is safe, familiar, and you know you're quickly approaching the edge.

"The path gradually transitions from dirt to sand the closer you get to the break in the trees. Then the forest ends and you're standing alone at the edge of a field of daisies, each petal white and pure as freshly fallen snow. The sun sets in a blaze of color, every shade of the rainbow. But it doesn't last.

"As you move farther into the field you realize you can smell the salty spray of the ocean over the subtle scent of the flowers, and hear it crashing against the shore somewhere in the distance. The moon slowly rises ahead of you, casting the shadows of the trees toward you, but instead of monsters with hungry fingers, these shadows seem like old friends, softly calling you to join them as you fall asleep.

"You view the entire meadow through a sleepy haze, which gives it an almost dreamlike quality; too perfect to be real. But it is, and you're now standing in the center. It's a warm night, but the soft sea breeze that sweeps up and over your body is just cool enough to make you shiver. It gently catches your hair, twirling it around in carefree patterns as it sweeps by, and the flowers softly dance around you, making the meadow seem alive. Do you see it?"

"Yes," Sophie whispered, and she did. She could see it, she could hear it, she could feel it, she could even smell it.

A warm hand rested on her arm, and her skin tingled at conflicting reality. Then Keefe's warm breath tickled her cheek as he whispered, "Now project it."

She gathered all of her mental energy and pushed the image out of her mind and onto the paper in front of her.

The difference was marked; the first image looked like a photograph, the second as if it was a window into a different world. She reached out a hand to it, almost expecting to feel a pane of glass beneath her fingers instead of the paper.

"Keefe, you're amazing!" she breathed, and she meant it. This was what Sir Faro wanted. This was what he meant by making the image 'come alive.'

Even Fitz offered a grudging, "Impressive."

Keefe just leaned back into the couch and popped a purple tuber into his mouth, a proud smile firmly in place.


	18. SEVENTEEN

**Sorry! I kinda dropped off the radar for a while, but here's the next chapter! Preceded by some review responses!**

 **PokeMANS:** _I'm sorry! Wait...no, I'm really not. But seriously though, I really wish I could finish this, and then upload all the chapters at once. That, however, would take about a year probably, and so until I learn how to stop time, I will upload chapter by chapter, in random moments of inspiration. Also, I had so much fun writing the Foster-Keefe last chapter. This chapter was so much harder, but it's done, and I hope the Sophitz is up to par. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **emmalineholiday:** _Awwww! Thanks! It's always fun to hear that people enjoy reading my writing! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _Here's some more! And I read your review and it literally made my day! This is definitely not as good as Shannon's writing yet, and I may never get there, but I've definitely improved since I joined...has it been three years now? Or two? I don't even know anymore. I'm the opposite. I love love love Foster-Keefe, but well written Sophitz is okay too. I just love Sophie and Keefe together, because I feel like after everything they've both been through, they deserve to be happy. And they make each other happy. Plus...Finh is just the cutest ship ever. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **B** **lackSwanGirl:** _Because they just are. Plus, it's just so much more satisfying for some reason, when book characters are completely oblivious. It's adorable. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **JoySeph13:** _Oh, just you wait. I have_ much _worse things in store for Keefe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **KOTLC 1 Fan:** _I was very confused for a second there, because I though you were talking to me. But then I realized you were talking about Keefe, and I was like...whew!_ _I don't really even know the moment you're referring to right now, but I'm assuming it's the Sophitz moment Keefe interrupts... Idk what page that is though, because I only have the Google Play version with me right now. Anyways, yes. Go ahead and growl at me. It was kinda mean to leave you hanging like that... No regrets. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Dolphin417:** _I really hope you're okay. I updated the sixteenth chapter pretty fast, but the seventeenth has taken me a while. I'm hoping the Sophitz is up to par. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **kotlcfanfics:** _Idk how many betas one person can have, but I'm assuming as many as they want. Right now, I'm good with one. Xylia's doing a great job! If I need another one, I will definitely come to you first, though! I recommend you make an account and message me if you're serious about this. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Project Moonlark 101:** _SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Soon is relative though. At least I didn't take six years to update! Think on the bright side! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Ratherbereading:** _The president, eh? It appears I have some friends in rather high places. Also, THANKS! Your review made me smile! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **FictionalBoyz:** _Keefe is in no way leaving this story. He is my favorite character, and as you saw in sixteen, he's playing to win. However, he's not in this chapter. He will make an appearance in the next though. I think. Possibly...I'm not sure. I'd have to check my outline. Also, you're absolutely too sweet! I swear, if Keefe was a real person I probably would make the biggest fool of myself. He's just too perfect and...is it possible to fall in love with a book character? Can there please be a real life Keefe SEncen? And do you think Shannon used someone in her own life as inspiration? Also, I kinda picture grown-up Keefe looking like a slightly taller Matt Czuchry. Hbu? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Smiles:** _"I'm not smiling anymore." Wow...just wow. Ominous. It really packed a punch. You made me nervous there for a second. Like seriously nervous. And...Keefe has much worse things coming. Prepare yourself. He's about to make some_ very _stupid decisions. Also, Biana, Dex, Linh, and Tam are kinda side characters, because this is first and foremost a romance, and secondly an adventure, in which no one but Sophie is involved. It will make more sense later on. However, they are going to be featured more in the upcoming chapters. And awwwww, thanks. Your reviews kind of actually made my day. :) Sending you lots of virtual love. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Maisie Bryan:** _Don't worry. We're not even close to the end. Tons of drama yet to come. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Maisie:** _Lol. Just wait. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **DragonofHades000:** _Wow, really? Rip out your soul and throw it into tartarus? That bad, huh? ... I guess I'll take that as a compliment. :)Hang in there! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Swizzlespice:** _Awww! Thanks! I think I'm going to take that as a compliment. And thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Me:** _Omg you seriously made my day. Seriously. You are too sweet, and that's high praise. I really hope I can live up to it! Sometimes I wonder of Shannon Messenger ever goes on tumblr, or Instagram, or Wattpad, or Tumblr, and reads our stories. Seriously. I know if I was an author I'd think it was cool people were writing fanfiction for my stories, and I'd want to know how they interpreted the characters. I also think it would be fun to write one shots for my favorite non-canon pairings to mess with the fandom. Lol. Am I terrible for thinking that would be hilarious? And maybe a tad conceited? Writing fanfiction for your own books? Idk. I'm tired. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Sencen:** _Sorry, but seriously, just hold your horses. It's coming up. It will all be worth it soon. :) And I reall hope you're not actually dying. You will heal. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Anonymous:** _Thanks! But this isn't really a book. I mean, it'll probably end up being the length of a book, so who knows? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Sophitz4eva:** _Sophie and Fitz are cognates. And there's some more training coming up! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **bkwrms4life:** _Awwww! You're too sweet! Thank you so much for the nice review and for reading my story! :) Sending you lots of virtual love!_

 **Shipper4life12345:** _Lol. I didn't get it from real life, if that's what you were wondering. She's actually modeled after one of my family friends, and I stole the name Elaine from a classmate. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **SpeakfortheStars:** _Updated! Also, awwwwwwwwww! Thanks! *blushes fiercely* I love writing it. The bad news is, this will end eventually. The good news is, eventually isn't any time soon! Yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **KOTLC is the bes:** _Awww! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Impatient Anon:** _Oh no! Please don't spontaneously combust! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Addilyn Jackson:** _Aww! Well, more is now out, so here you go! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Paradise7/Lightningpool:** _Well, I actually changed my mind and did add Linh and Tam in. As you will see in this chapter. Also, Stinex is so freaking cute! I ship it! But I really can't tell you. I can tell you, before I added in Linh and Tam, I planning for Biana to have a love triangle with Dex and Jensi, and Fitz to end up with Marella. That, however, has changed, thank goodness. :)_

 **bookwormofcourse:** _Awww! Updated! And that's so great to hear that you're rereading SIXTEEN. Haha, I'm kind of a slow updater. But here's the next chapter (finally!) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **glitter butt:** _Thanks! But, ummm...this is a fanfiction story. I'm a little confused by your review... :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **waffletiger:** _Of course! It might take ma a while, but I'm going to finish this fanfic!_

 **Xylia Neo:** _Yeah, I have no idea what the weird coding thing is. Have you ever had that happen? You're the best and I hope your test went swimmingly! :)_

 **The Night Warrior 410:** _Oh, believe me. I have BIG plans for that wedding dress. :) Also...writing this Sophitz is bittersweet. It makes me happy, because it's cute. But also, I have very bad things in store for them. I'm a very mean author. Anyways, here's some more cute Sophitz (hopefully). And I love music so much. "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran, "Rockabye," "Say You Won't Let Go," "Three Empty Words"... We should PM about song recommendations. Cause I need more shipping songs. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Fangirl . Awesome:** _Awwww! Thanks! And there are apps you can use that filter your screen so they're dimmer. I have one on my phone for reading at night, past my bedtime. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Katrina:** _Predominantly Team Foster-Keefe. I said that because I am predominantly Team Foster-Keefe, and my bias is very clear in my writing. I'm working on that. But yes, you're just going to have to hang in there. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Phanicathe21Hamiltonfallout:** _Awww, thanks. But Team Foster-Keefe all the way. You and me both, girl. Also, here's some more! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Tucke004:** _Thanks! I really like Oralie, and Terik, and Bronte, but honestly? The rest of them bother me so much. I mean seriously? They really suck. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **DOLPHIN417:** _Sorry! Life gets busy and I do a lot outside of writing, so I don't have too much time to write now that winter break is over. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster with the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **MM Mysterious M:** _Lol, there's a lot more drama coming up! So glad you're enjoying this! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **booksaremylife:** _Awww! That's so sweet. :) I'm really glad to hear that you like this enough to read it more than once! Also, that's the only issue I have with my writing sometimes. I've never been in a relationship, I've just observed my siblings,' so sometimes I worry that this isn't very believeable. Idk, just a thought. Also, it goes gold, then silver. Silver is the last because it's the enlightened color, or something. So, yeah. Gold is Level Seven, and Silver is Level 8. And sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Guest Person:** _Good! That's what I was hoping for! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **I'm a guest:** _Updated! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **kamiiu:** _ayyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Foster-Keefe:** _Thanks! Here's another update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Sophitz 20:** _Great idea. I can't promise I'll do it, but I'll take it under consideration. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Onlyslightlyextremelyobsessed:** _Can I just say that your penname is literally how I feel all the time? I mean, seriously. It's great. Wonderful. Brilliant, really. I love it. Here's the next chapter! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Riley Vacker:** _Awww, you're too sweet! Thank you so much! But seriously, you should read some of the stuff I wrote when I first joined the site. There's been a learning curve, let me tell you! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Hades:** " _It's not a story unless it gives you all the feels." -Me. Seriously though. :) There's plenty more to come! Also, you should definitely get an account. It's such a great community here, and we'd love to have you join! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **keefesophie:** _I wrote more! It took a while, but here's the next chapter! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **keeperbookworm:** _Awwwww, that's so sweet. I will definitely write more! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **BooksForLife522:** _I'm glad you're liking it. As for Keefe...let's just say it goes downhill from here. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Figit:** _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **To all the guests:** _I don't bite! I promise! Feel free to identify yourselves. It's much more fun that way! And I can properly respond! I love you all, especially the guest that was so passionate about the ending of the sixteenth chapter. Also, to the guest that is still torn between Fitz and Keefe, sometimes I think Sophitz wouldn't be the worst thing ever. In fact, writing parts of this chapter was actually really fun. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Yay! There's all the review responses!**

 **Those were 2,215 words all by themselves. Dang. That's what I get for leaving 60 something reviews unanswered. :P. :). *heart emojii***

 **SEVENTEEN**

Turned out, dinner with Fitz was definitely worth waiting for.

Biana and Linh came over to help Sophie get ready because—even though Fitz was keeping the entire plan super top-secret-hush-hush-need-to-know in order to surprise Sophie—Biana had somehow figured out exactly where he was taking her. Most likely using her wonderful Vanisher skills. That meant, Biana knew exactly what Sophie should wear to the date.

Which greatly benefitted Sophie, because if she was certain about one thing, it was that she was absolutely hopeless at hair and makeup.

"Are you sure about this?" Sophie asked, glancing hesitantly at the reflection of her pale lavender dress in the mirror. It was pretty, with plenty of tulle and glitter as it floated down to her knees, but it wasn't the dramatic, bold style she'd grown accustomed to being forced into over the years.

"What you mean is, 'why didn't I put you in red?'" Biana clarified.

Sophie sighed in relief, glad that Biana had been friends with her long enough to understand what she was thinking. "Exactly."

"Red is definitely your color," Biana agreed, "but you wouldn't want to wear it out. You can't wear red all the time, or it won't be special anymore. Just you wait, I bet my two rarest Prattles' pins Fitz'll say something about liking red for the next date."

"N-Next date?" Sophie stuttered. She hadn't even started thinking about the possibility of a 'next date.'

"Of course there's going to be another date, Sophie," Biana sighed, shaking her head at Sophie's naiveté. "You're engaged. Going on dates is what engaged people do."

Sophie pursed her lips at the flat tone of Biana's 'duh' voice. She didn't quite agree with Biana's assessment. This was her first date with Fitz. Heck, this was her first date ever. She wanted to knock Fitz's socks off!

But Biana's reasoning also made sense. If she wore red too much it wouldn't be as impressive any more. Eventually, the shock factor would wear off, and Fitz would probably grow bored with her—a thought that sent a chill running down Sophie's spine.

"Plus, considering where you're going, you'll want to wear a softer color," Linh added, snapping Sophie out of her worries. "Red is a little too bold for the occasion."

"Biana told you?" Sophie asked, her jaw dropping.

"I did not!" Biana said indignantly, and Linh just smiled.

"Fitz asked me for help planning your date," she explained, glancing sidelong at Biana.

"Are you kidding me?" Biana exploded, whirling around to face Linh in disbelief. "I thought he hailed Tam all those times."

"He did at first, but he quickly discovered Tam had no interest in helping him plan a date for Sophie. He just kept asking about a certain someone else," Linh said mysteriously.

Sophie giggled as Biana frowned. "He knows Fitz is taken, right?" Biana finally asked, her face pinched with concern as she glanced in Sophie's direction.

Linh guffawed. "Biana, he wasn't asking about your brother."

Biana thought for a second. Then her cheeks turned pink. "Me? Tam was asking about me?"

Linh nodded, and she and Sophie collapsed in a chorus of giggles.

"Stop it," Biana told them, frowning at them. "It's not that surprising. I am me."

"What's surprising is how oblivious you were," Sophie laughed. "You had absolutely no idea he liked you!"

Biana and Linh both raised an eyebrow at that.

"What?" Sophie asked defensively, feeling slightly self-conscious. Her mind replayed her words that had popped out of her mouth, trying to discover the mistake she'd made. What had she said that made them look at her like that?

Biana just shook her head, a secretive smile flashing across her lips. "Nothing. I'm hot. I'm a catch. Someone will be very lucky to get me."

"And modest too," Linh teased.

Sophie quickly jumped in with, "It's a wonder any boy can resist your charm."

Biana rolled her eyes and glared at her friends. "Well Linh, your brother is cute, but he's not really my type. I prefer blondes."

"More like a certain blonde," Sophie started, quickly adding, "who shall remain unnamed!" when Biana menacingly picked up a pillow. Biana threw it anyway.

"It's not like it's a secret," Linh said, slowly drifting across the room toward Iggy's cage.

"What do you mean?" Biana asked, her cheeks flaming once again, this time for a different reason.

"Biana, everyone knows you like Keefe," Sophie told her, slightly patronizingly.

"Everyone?" Biana asked, the heat from her cheeks fading abruptly and her face paled.

Sophie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well… except Keefe, that is," she decided.

"And maybe Fitz," Linh added not-very-helpfully.

Biana ducked into the bathroom. "Hang on. I… I just need a second," she stammered, before slamming the door shut.

Iggy started purring, and Sophie joined Linh next to the cage, gazing thoughtfully at the very orange imp as the two of them tried to work out their worries.

"It's not a secret… right?" Linh asked nervously. "Because even Tam knows."

"Tam thinks she likes every guy that she so much as smiles at," Sophie deadpanned.

"He does not!" Linh hissed, and Iggy growled when she petted him a little too hard. "Sorry," she murmured, tickling his chin until he started purring again. "You act like he's some psycho-possessive, jealous stalker."

"Honestly," Sophie huffed, finally letting her opinion out, "I think he'd be better for her than Keefe."

"Then why don't you say something?" Linh asked, the accusing look in her eyes making Sophie squirm guiltily.

"Because Biana won't listen," Sophie sighed, lowering her eyes in resignation. "I tried to talk to her about Keefe, but she's already planned out their entire future: they're going to live on an animal preserve called Stellarmoore with two kids who she's already named. When it comes to Keefe, she's the one that's not being reasonable. It's a little concerning, to say the least."

"Do you think there's any chance of Keefe liking her back? Or, even noticing her?" Linh's tone was shaded slightly with frustration, the most negative she'd ever heard the other girl. But Linh's frustration made sense. Biana was overlooking her twin brother-an amazing guy who was head-over-heels for her-for a boy who didn't even give her the time of day. If it were Sophie's brother, she'd be frustrated too.

Sophie thought about Linh's question for a second, honestly trying to organize her muddled thoughts into something resembling an answer. "I don't know," she finally said, sighing for the millionth time. "Biana's determined to make him notice her, but honestly, I think he's still hung up on Trella Camryn or something, cause he's never looked at her like anything other than his friend, or his little sister. At least, not that I've noticed."

"I don't think it's Trella he's hung up on," Linh said with a wry, secretive smile.

"Then someone," Sophie speculated. The real question was who. If not Trella, maybe Marella? Stina? Maruca? Of the bunch, Maruca was the most likely. He had hooked up with her before. If so, that was bad news for Biana, because she and Maruca looked nothing alike. Which meant the likelihood of her being Keefe's type was low. She shook her head to clear her train of thought. "It really doesn't matter who because regardless, he's still not really… emotionally available, I guess."

"Is he ever?" Linh asked. "He quarrels a lot with my brother, but that's because they're very similar people, and they both resent the fact that they have anything in common. They tend to react to certain things in the same way and…well, Tam isn't exactly…'in touch' with his emotions either."

Sophie nodded quietly in agreement. "Keefe…" she thought for a second. "He can open up to people. I've seen it." She pondered over it for another moment, choosing her words carefully. "I think," she said slowly, "constantly dealing with everyone else's emotions causes him to push his own to the back of his mind. Which isn't healthy, but it's his coping mechanism. Ever since his mother died, he's been a little better about opening up to people. But he's still learning. And I think if Biana's patient, and she gives him some time, Keefe could grow to love her."

"You really think so?" Biana asked from the doorway.

Sophie cringed. She hadn't realized Biana had been listening. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard the part where you called me unreasonable, if that's what you're worried about," Biana said, but her voice held no malice, only curiosity. "Do you really think Keefe could grow to love me?"

Linh brushed a stray strand of jet-black hair behind her ear, filling in for Sophie when her tongue froze in her mouth. "For the record, I still think Tam is a better choice for you," she said softly.

"That's because Tam is your brother and you're pre-programmed to think he's the best at everything." Biana dismissed her with a careless wave of her hand, growing terse now as she faced Sophie. "Could… do you really think Keefe could actually grow to love me?"

Sophie bit her lip nervously. "I can't speak for him," she began. "He's been through a lot, what with his mother, and his father, and the Neverseen, but...yes. I think—with time—he could learn to open up to you."

Biana turned to Linh. "Your brother is cute, and he's very sweet, but I'm already in love with someone. And it's not him. As long as I have a chance with Keefe, I'm not giving up hope."

Linh shook her head. "I think you're making the wrong choice," she warned, but Biana just smiled sweetly at her.

"Maybe I am, but it's my choice." She stared out the window for a moment before jumping into action and dragging Sophie back to the vanity.

"I'm going to go get some mallowmelt," Linh said in a slightly strained voice, practically running out of the room.

Sophie stared sadly after her, before turning back to Biana with a strengthened resolve.

"Are you sure Keefe is the guy for you?" Sophie asked stubbornly, locking solemn gazes with her friend.

"Are you sure Fitz is the guy for you?" Biana asked hostilely, yanking a strand of Sophie's hair especially hard. Sophie flinched, and Biana sighed. "Sorry, that was rude. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No!" Sophie answered emphatically. "I just want you to be happy."

Biana smiled back at Sophie through the mirror serenely. "Then stop trying to force me together with Tam. Keefe and I are meant to be. You'll understand someday."

Sophie just stayed completely silent, resting her head on her hand as she leaned it against the vanity. Vertina had turned herself off in some strange combination of spite and jealousy as soon as she found out Sophie was going out on a date, and Sophie couldn't say she was disappointed. She wasn't in the mood for the spectral mirror's backhanded compliments.

'I've got mallowmelt!" Linh announced more cheerfully than she'd been before she exited the room, carrying the tray and making her way toward Sophie and Biana.

"Yum!" Sophie said, trying to run over to get a piece of mallowmelt, but Biana was in the middle of doing her hair, and she got her hair yanked back. "Ouch!"

"What are you doing?" Biana asked her, frowning at her through the mirror in disapproval. "You almost messed it up."

"Sorry," Sophie muttered, awkwardly making her way back to the seat as she lowered her gaze, not meeting Biana's eyes.

"Here," Linh said, handing Sophie some mallowmelt and popping another piece into Biana's mouth. "Better?"

"Yes," Sophie replied, her brooding thoughts dissipating at the divine taste of mallowmelt.

Honestly, she still thought mallowmelt was her absolute favorite food in the Lost Cities.

"Done!" Biana announced proudly, letting Sophie's last curls fall perfectly back into place as she wove the lavender ribbon into her waterfall braid. "I'm amazing."

Sophie agreed. If there was a god of fashion, hair, and makeup, Biana would be their prophet. She was just that good.

"Do you think Fitz is here yet?" Sophie asked nervously, checking her back in the mirror to make sure she was all buttoned up.

"He's been here for the past 20 minutes," Biana informed her, laughing when Sophie jumped up and raced to the door.

"It's okay," Linh comforted her, "I just saw him downstairs. He's been talking with Grady."

"Oh no! That's even worse!" Sophie raced down the stairs, heart pounding as she hoped Grady's 'Overprotective Father' act hadn't made an appearance and mentally scarred her boyfriend too much.

But she was surprised to find—when she made it to the first floor—that Grady and Fitz were laughing together, with Edaline nowhere to be found.

"Oh," she said awkwardly, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to smooth her hair down. "Hi."

"Hi," Fitz told her, still laughing about something Sophie didn't manage to catch. "Well," he told Grady, "we'd better get going. It's been nice talking with you, Lord Ruewen."

"Fitzroy Avery Vacker," Grady groaned from his seat on the couch, "I have known you since before you could walk. One date with my daughter doesn't merit formalities."

Fitz smiled a relieved smile. "Of course, Grady."

Grady stood and walked them to the door. "Don't have too much fun, you two," he warned. "And be home by 11."

"Of course," Fitz said, pulling out his pathfinder and setting the crystal. "We'll be back with plenty of time to spare."

Grady smiled. "Edaline and I are going out as well, but Sophie, you know how to get in if you get home before us."

Sophie nodded. That answered the question of where Edaline was. And where her friends likely had disappeared to. Sophie swore Biana had some sort of sixth sense for fashion and beauty crises.

Not to mention Edaline would probably love having Sophie's friends bustling around her, discussing hair, makeups, gowns, boys...everything Sophie hated to do.

"Have fun, kids!" Grady called out to them as Sophie and Fitz stepped into the light.

"You too, Dad," Sophie offered at the same time Fitz said, "Bye, Grady!"

Then the light pulled them away.

They glittered into view next to a line of glittering crystal castles, almost blinding Sophie's eyes.

Eternalia.

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked, letting go of his hand and looking around.

Fitz grabbed her hand again, forcing her to lock gazes with him. The radiant light from the shimmering castles of Eternalia made his beautiful teal eyes sparkle. Sophie's breath caught in her throat.

"You'll see," he whispered, smiling his movie-star smile at her.

He proceeded to lead her down the broad streets hand-in-hand, the afternoon light glittering off the crystal castles and casting a warm glow over the couple. He headed toward a glowing building at the end of the road, soft music wafting out the doorway and balefire sconces flickering inside the crystal walls. As they walked through the door Sophie caught the subtle scent of lavender. Large, intricate flower arrangements framed each side of the French-like doors, unhelpfully reminding Sophie of her encounter with the Neverseen in Paris when she was with Dex.

The maitre'd standing by the side smiled widely at them as soon as they walked in.

"Vacker for two?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, almost teasingly. Her knowing smile made a Sophie squirm a little in her heeled shoes.

Fitz, who didn't seem unnerved at all, merely nodded, and she proceeded to grab two menus from the counter, gestured for the two of them to follow her lead as they walked deeper into the luxurious restaurant. "Follow me, please."

She led them back through the restaurant to the back room. Quiet music drifted through the air, and any conversation was hushed. The setting afternoon sun cast lazy shadows through the large window, and tiny balefire crystals criss-crossed the ceiling, casting an ethereal glow over the space.

Sophie was glad she'd worn the lavender dress.

They were seated right next to the window, slightly removed from the rest of the diners and yet also wholly inconspicuous, other than the omnipresent waiter, anticipating their every need.

As soon as they were seated, the tall waiter introduced himself as Braison. And he didn't leave…for the rest of the meal.

He stood just over Sophie's shoulder, watching them look over the menus.

Fitz? Sophie transmitted.

Yeah?

Is he still standing behind me?

Fitz lifted his eyes from the menu for a moment, then ducked his head again. Yes.

Do you think there's a reason? He's kind of creeping me out.

Fitz looked up, just over Sophie's shoulder. "Are you waiting for something, Braison?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"Just your orders," Braison told them.

Fitz made eye contact with Sophie. Do you know what you want?

Not yet. Do you?

No. I'll tell him to go away.

"If you could give us a few minutes," Fitz told Braison.

"Of course!" Braison said enthusiastically. "Take as long as you need."

But he still didn't move.

Sophie sighed. Well, you tried.

Fitz shot her a sheepish smile. Sorry.

Braison slammed his hands down on the table, making both Sophie and Fitz jump. Sophie was so startled by his sudden appearance and the unexpected noise that she almost cried out in shock. She managed to stop herself just in time, but she couldn't stop a small squeal from making its way past her lips. "What are you guys doing?" Braison demanded.

Sophie looked at Fitz, but he looked just as surprised as she felt. "What?" she finally squeaked out.

"He smiled at you," Braison accused.

"Ummm, Fitz?" Sophie asked, unsure of how to answer that.

"She looks cute," Fitz said with a shrug, his expression completely befuddled.

Braison frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, the image of a petulant child. "It's not nice to talk telepathically in front of other people, you know."

"S-sorry," Sophie stammered. "We didn't think-"

"Exactly. You didn't think, did you?" Braison sulked. "Didn't think of including poor old Braison in your conversation. After all, he's not important, is he? Stupid Braison. Stupid, dumb, unimportant Braison."

Neither Sophie nor Fitz really knew what to say to that.

"We won't do it again," Sophie promised quietly, staring intensely at her menu as her cheeks flamed.

"Have you decided yet?" Braison asked, regaining his perfect, immaculate composure.

"I'll have the umber and casanova," Fitz answered smoothly, flipping the menu closed and passing it to Braison.

"And for you, Miss Foster?"

Sophie jumped a little at the sound of her name. She didn't remember giving it to the waiter…

"Umm, I'll have the same," Sophie blurted, her cheeks red and her back ramrod straight.

He smiled at them, then turned on his heel and hurried away.

"Is he creeping you out too?" Sophie hissed to Fitz.

"Yes," Fitz muttered, staring down at the table as he frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, this place has gotten really good reviews, and nothing like this has ever happened before when I've been with my family."

Sophie smiled, reaching across the table and laying her hand down, palm up, for him to grab. "I'm just glad I'm here with you," she assured him.

He looked at her hand for a moment, then sighed and grabbed her hand with his own. With a handsome smile he told her, "Me too."

"So, how has your day been?" Sophie asked, taking a sip of her water with her unoccupied hand.

Fitz laughed. "My family's been extra nosy, trying to figure out my plan for our date. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't know."

Sophie smiled back at him, her eyes glowing as she told him about Biana and Linh crashing her prep session. "They were fierce, but I think it payed off," Sophie joked, tossing her hair over her shoulder and pursing her lips.

Fitz smiled, his handsome eyes twinkling with a lively sparkle as he leaned forward. "I don't think I've told you yet, but you look stunning tonight."

"Why thank you," Sophie whispered back, reaching her other hand across the table to connect to his.

Fitz leaned in and Sophie's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. There was a whisper of a breath on her cheek, and then…

"Awww!"

Sophie and Fitz pulled apart so violently the table rattled.

"Don't stop on my account!" Braison whined, but his oily coaxing only made the moment more awkward.

"Well...hi, Braison," Sophie said, sure her cheeks were bright beacons of red. Even Fitz's cheeks glowed slightly pink, hints of his discomfort. "What's up?"

"Right!" Braison said, holding up a bottle. He paused, as if to let them admire it, but Sophie didn't know what it was, and she couldn't read the runes on the label. Fitz didn't make a sound either. After a few awkward moments, Braison sighed and leaned it closer. "The finest vintage," he informed them, a smarmy smile plastered across his face.

"Oh, we didn't order that," Fitz said, but Braison simply unwrapped the bottle.

"Compliments of the restaurant," he said, a faint smirk framing his face. Popping it open with a small hiss, he poured the bubbling liquid into their goblets and looked at them with invested anticipatingly.

Sophie and Fitz looked at each other before looking back to the waiter. "She's not old enough," Fitz informed him quietly.

Braison smiled, cocking a single knowing eyebrow as he placed a finger to his lips. "I won't tell if you don't."

Sophie looked away, trying to hide her discomfort at the situation.

As Braison resumed his unsettling vigil behind Sophie's chair, she sent Fitz a helpless expression. He raked a hand through his hair.

She could feel Braison's heavy stare tearing hungrily at her back.

Then the strangest part yet occurred.

A short, stout gnome came out with their food on a silver platter, smiling warmly at them.

"Hello, my name is Sage," the gnome introduced himself, "and I prepared your dinner tonight. How are you enjoying your evening?"

"It's been very nice, thank you," Sophie said, instantly being reminded of how Calla had cooked starkflower stew for her. Bittersweet memories swum to the surface, only for her to quash them down. She didn't want anything, not even thoughts of Calla, to distract her from her date with Fitz.

"Good, good. For your first course we have a callabasus leaf dish with a golden garden drizzle and a palentino finish."

"Mmmmmm." It wasn't what they'd ordered, but Sophie could hardly stop herself from humming as she smelled the slimy looking tubers. It smelled like lasagna, but it had a hint of a crisp, minty scent, an unexpected but surprisingly delicious combination.

"How do you like it?" the gnome asked, suddenly very serious. "Because I can make something else for you if you'd like."

"No, this is amazing," Fitz told the gnome.

"More wine?" Braison asked, hovering over Sophie's shoulder with the bottle.

"Oh, no thank you," Sophie declined politely. "I'm still...umm...finishing up the first glass."

"You must have more wine! Let me top you off!"

"Fitz Vacker?" A voice called out from behind Sage, who was grilling Fitz about what could make the meal better. "I thought I recognized that hair!"

Sophie and Fitz both turned to face the new arrival.

And the eyes of the entire restaurant, as the shouted greeting had attracted a large amount of unwanted attention.

"Lord Damien," Fitz greeted, a diplomatic smile plastered on his face. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, kiddo? About to graduate?"

"Just a couple more months to go," Fitz agreed.

Lord Damien sighed, and his voice dripped with nostalgia as he commented, "It seems like just yesterday I was graduating from Foxfire. And now look at me!" He laughed noisily. "I'm almost to my first millennium!"

"And those ears don't look a day over two-seventy!" Fitz joked halfheartedly. "Lord Damien, this is Sophie Foster, my fiancé."

Lord Damien eyed her with curious eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to introduce your lady friend, Fitzy. She's a beaut!"

"She is indeed," Fitz agreed. His smile sent the butterflies in Sophie's stomach into a flurry of motion, and her cheeks flushed with pride. "I certainly got lucky."

"This here's Elide. Say hello, Elide!" Lord Damien stepped aside to reveal a small woman hovering behind him. She'd been so still and quiet Sophie hadn't even realized Lord Damien was accompanied. But she supposed that opposites attracted. After all, Fitz was always perfectly at home as the center of attention, while she always blushed and started stammering like an idiot.

"Hello," Elide whispered, her voice matching her stature.

"It's nice to see you again, Lady Elide," Fitz said, and his words made the woman blush before she ducked back behind her companion.

"Awww, we don't see you nearly enough, Fitzy-boy. Tell your father to give me a call." He looked to Sophie and made a faux-exasperated face. "He works way too hard, that one."

"Alden's the best at what he does," Sophie agreed. And it was true. Alden was the best. She was really lucky he'd sent Fitz to find her.

And even more lucky to now be dating her savior.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later. We were just heading out to…" Lord Damien looked around and then lowered his voice, "...osculate a little, if you know what I mean." The wink at the end assured both Sophie and Fitz that the couple was about to become very PG-13.

"Ah! Damien!" Another man shouted as he walked over with his harem. "Are you over here giving the happy couple your congratulations?"

"More wine?" Braison asked, appearing once again at Sophie's side.

"Geoff!" Damian shouted, thumping the other man on the back. "Elide and I were just heading out, thought we'd say hi to Fitz here, and the newest Vacker-to-Be."

"No thank you," Sophie whispered to Braison.

"The newest Vacker-to-Be?" Someone else asked as they approached. "Is that Damien I hear?"

"You need more wine!" Braison announced, producing a new glass.

"Kinley, you gremlin! Get over here!" Damien shouted.

"Mr. Vacker, Miss Foster, how is your first course going?" Sage asked, glaring at the unwanted guests hovering loudly near the table.

"But I haven't finished my first glass!" Sophie hissed to Braison as he placed a second glass in front of her.

"Miss Foster-"

"This is wonderful."

"Kiss my a-"

"Lord Kinley-"

"-Vacker-"

"Honestly, I don't-"

"-wedding-"

"MORE WINE!"

"-best wishes on your new engag-"

It was too much. Too much.

Get me OUT of here! Sophie transmitted frantically to Fitz. He had to feel just as she did, but he stood suavely and took Sophie's hand, his face a mask of calm.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse us," he told the crowd that had clustered around their table. "I just realized we're running a little late to the next part of our evening."

Immediately there was an outburst.

"But you haven't finished your meal!"

"More wine!"

"Aww, Fitzy boy-"

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry." Fitz shrugged nonchalantly. Then he looked at Sophie over his shoulder, his smile firmly in place. "Ready to go?"

She nodded in relief and gripped his hand like a lifeline. He lifted her purse off the back of the chair, scanned his imparter on Sage's cart, and led Sophie through the rapidly growing crowd as quickly as he could.

The sun was just touching the tops of the trees as they burst through the doors, the fresh air cooling their heated cheeks as it rustled the leaves of the Pures lining the street.

I had something else planned, but it looks like our night may be cut short, Fitz transmitted, walking her down the sidewalk. Some of the diners are following us.

Sophie peeked over her shoulder, and sure enough, a few of Damien's friends walked down the sidewalk about 50 feet behind them.

Do you want me to take you home? Fitz asked, even his posture indicating resignation as he pulled his pathfinder out of his pocket.

Yes, please, Sophie responded. The panicked feeling still hadn't left her chest, and her breathing was so shallow and quick she felt light-headed. She hated this kind of attention. Hated to even imagine what it would be like. She'd always tried to hide in the background, and she liked her personal space very much. Even though she hadn't exactly got her wish through the years, this kind level of fame was a completely new concept to her. People following her down the street? Hadn't the elves ever heard of the concept of privacy?

Was… was this what Della had meant when she said becoming a Vacker wasn't something to be taken lightly?

She brooded about that as the light pulled her away. She liked Fitz. She really did. But was she ready to be a Vacker?

They lapsed into silence as she licked the DNA access strip on the huge, light-attracting gates. They were silent as they walked up the path, hand-in-hand. They were silent as Sophie fished the spare key out of Verdi's treat bin, and slipped it into the lock.

Finally, Fitz heaved a frustrated sigh and ripped a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry tonight ended like that."

Sophie looked up from the key in surprise. "Why? It wasn't your fault."

"But it was," Fitz insisted, muttering under his breath as he stared at a spot somewhere below and to the left of her face.

Sophie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, leaving the key in the door. "And how exactly was it your fault?" she asked, her tone implying his ridiculousness. "Did you call Damian and his friends over to our table? Or ask Sage to personally bring us our food? And did you specifically request a waiter that would hover over our shoulders the entire night and try to get us drunk? Because unless you did, I don't see how any of that was your fault."

Still, Fitz didn't seem convinced. "Sophie, you don't seem to understand that I'm a Vacker. Things like this happen to me all the time. And I don't want you to have to deal with it."

Sophie sighed, her heart aching for her beautiful boy. She grabbed one of his hands with hers, and her other rested on his cheek, gently forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Fitz," she told him earnestly, "I like you. A lot. Because you're you. And if being with you means there are going to be nights like tonight, I can accept that. I'll learn to accept that. As long as I'm with you, everything will be okay."

Fitz frowned, turning away. "You shouldn't have to accept that," he growled, his entire body tense. "Everyone needs to just leave us alone."

"Fitz," Sophie sighed, a bittersweet smile playing at her lips as she realized something, "do you really think people will ever just leave us alone?"

"They should," was his sullen response.

Sophie laughed and hugged his back. "That would be nice," she agreed. "But we've faced a lot worse than a few elves with inflated egos. If we can take down Fintan, we can brave a few stares and whispers."

No matter how much she wished they could just fade into the background.

Even though she knew there would be times she wouldn't be able to stand strong any longer, times where she would give in to the gossipy rumours, always at the edge of her hearing, always there.

Fitz took a deep breath and then he melted into her arms. He turned around and pulled her closer to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. "I really like you too," he whispered, his chest vibrating with every syllable. "Have I told you that yet?"

Sophie smiled against his chest. "I'm not sure," she told him coyly. "You should say it again, just in case."

She could feel his smile as he squeezed her tighter. "I really like you," he whispered again as he pulled away from her. She felt a little sad about the loss of contact, but then his lips were on hers, and she couldn't feel too disappointed anymore.

She didn't know how long they stood there on her porch, just innocently kissing. But by the time Verdi's growls broke them apart, the sun was long gone, and the moon and stars ruled the sky.

Fitz sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Well, other than the ending, that was kind of a bust first date, wasn't it?" he asked. For some reason, the idea of kissing his frown away made Sophie smile. She made the executive decision that Grady and Edaline probably would not mind if Fitz came in to make mallowmelt.

"Who says it has to be over yet?" She asked coyly, cracking open the door and batting her eyes innocently as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

He tracked the movement of her hair with his eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fitz asked, but he was already inside, and the door was already closing, and Sophie was already in his arms, kissing him.

That went on for a while longer, with her hands in his hair, his hands on her cheeks, and their bodies pressed against each other. It wasn't until his hands started drifting lower that she pulled away like a startled deer.

"Sorry," Fitz said, his face distressed. "I—I won't do that again."

Sophie's cheeks felt redder than a stop sign. "No, it's okay. Sorry I pulled away. I…I just wasn't expecting that…"

Fitz smiled his movie star smile. "You're setting the pace, okay?" he reassured her. "I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

That just served as a reminder that he was far more experienced than she was. He'd dated a lot of girls, and while she didn't know exactly how far he'd gone, it was reasonable to expect that he'd gone farther than her. After all, she'd only kissed two guys. And one of those kisses had been completely unexpected. And unwanted.

How many girls have you kissed? she wanted to ask.

Am I a good kisser?

How far have you gone?

Have you ever been in love?

In the end, she asked none of those things. Instead she asked, "Want to make some mallowmelt?"

Fitz looked a little caught off guard, but his surprise quickly morphed into a teasing smile. "Are you sure we should be allowed anywhere near a kitchen after what happened last time we tried to cook?" he joked, softly brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. His hand paused near her ear and she casually leaned into his touch as she giggled.

Looking up through her lashes innocently, Sophie assured him, "Of course. Everyone deserves a second chance, us included."

Fitz tapped his chin. "I'm not sure my hair can take any more abuse from creander sap."

She had to grab his hand in order to stop herself from running her hands through his silky hair again. She disguised it by pulling him off toward the kitchen. "I promise I'll let you read the labels before I get my hands anywhere near your hair," she told him, smiling back at him over her shoulder. "Now come on, you scaredy-cat. We're going to make some ripplefluffs."

"Mint chocolate chip?" Fitz asked hopefully.

"Mint chocolate chip," Sophie confirmed, feeling a smile stretch at her lips.

Two hours, one sticky situation, and three batches of ripplefluffs later, Sophie and Fitz agreed that—for the safety of the Lost Cities—they should probably never be allowed near a kitchen together again.

Afterward they just curled up on the couch and talked late into the night. Throughout the conversation they drifted closer to each other until Sophie's legs were curled up to her chest and Fitz's arm was casually draped over her shoulder. The house was empty, but as they snacked on ripplefluffs they whispered back and forth in hushed utterances. It wasn't like Grady or Edaline would hear, but for some reason, the whispers felt more romantic than a full volume conversation. It wasn't like one of their cognate training sessions, it was light, and easy, and utterly, perfectly, sweet.

Sophie didn't ever want him to go.

Finally, they heard Verdi growling outside. They both stiffened as flashbacks of cloaked figures and trembling buildings overwhelmed their brains, then relaxed when they recognized Grady's booming laughter through the ajar window.

Fitz sighed, untangling his legs from hers. "I'd better go home," he said regretfully, starting to stand.

"Awwww," Sophie complained, pulling him back onto the couch and kissing his cheek. "Don't go." But it was late, and she wasn't in the mood to get a lecture from Grady about having boys home alone in the house, so when he regretfully insisted, she got up and walked him to the Leapmaster.

"Everglen," he called, and the crystal dropped as the chandelier spun, casting a single, tiny beam of light through the darkened room. "Goodnight, Sophie," he whispered, so close his warm, minty breath tickled her cheek.

Then, with a quick peck on the cheek and a flash of light, Fitz glittered away.

Sophie pressed her fingers to her cheek, smiling. "Goodnight, Fitz," she whispered to the empty room.

"Sophie?" Edaline called as the front door groaned open.

Sophie bounced down the stairs, feeling like she was walking on air. "How was your date?" she asked cheekily as she peered over the second floor railing.

"Delicious!" Grady said, holding up a box of leftovers. "Is Fitz still here?"

Sophie shook her head, making Grady frown. "Hmmm," he said. "It's only 10:30. Did the date go badly?"

Sophie thought back to Fitz's sticky hair and smiled to herself. "It was wonderful," she told him honestly.

"Awww," Edaline said, walking up the stairs and giving her a hug. "You'll have to tell me all about it. But tomorrow, because tonight I'm tired and a little tipsy. I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Grady said, joining in on the hug. "It's been a long day. Are you going to sleep soon?"

"I'm going to run outside and say goodnight to Calla," Sophie told them, and they nodded understandingly.

"Not too long, okay?" Grady warned her. "You have finals this week."

"I know," Sophie told him, nodding. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

She raced outside and across the Cliffside pasture to the hill Calla had chosen as her final resting place. She laid down among the roots and nestled into the earth as she shut her eyes, letting the salty sea air and the sweet scent of the panakes blossoms envelop her.

"Hello, Calla," she whispered to the gallant Panakes.

She rubbed her hand against the silky soil, imagining the tendrils of wind rustling her hair were Calla's nimble fingers, deftly weaving Sophie's long, unruly strands into a Tomorrow Braid. "I went on a date with Fitz today," Sophie told Calla's memorial. "That's why I didn't bring you any starkflower stew. We made ripplefluffs instead. I'd bring you some, but Fitz took all the extras home. Not because he's a pig," she added quickly. "I just know how much he likes them, so I let him take them home."

She laughed, her gentle, lazy chuckles drifting in the wind, weaving between the sweeping branches of the beautiful weeping willow.

The rhythm of the waves crashing on the shore below almost lulled her to sleep. "I miss you, Calla," she whispered into the wind, the sound of the ocean waves taking the words away. "I really wish you were here."

But there was no response, and the world kept turning despite the gaping hole in Sophie's heart.


	19. EIGHTEEN

**Preface: I am so sorry! It's been way too long! I've recently discovered what it feels like to be spread waaaaaaaay too thin. I'm beta-ing three different fanfics, I have way too many fanfics started, and I have school and outside activities. I'm pulling back, since I just finished one beta project and another is ending soon, and I'm putting all my other fics on hold for a little while, at least until I'm back on my feet. That said...**

 **Oh my gosh! Over 400 reviews and almost 100 follows. That's incredible! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following and just being incredibly awesome and amazingly supportive people, even though sometimes I make you suffer through terrible things (just you wait) and I update like once a month. If that (I promise next chapter will be soon!). You've still stuck with me, and I can't believe I've made it this far. No better way to celebrate two years on this site! You just made my day!**

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _I'm so glad you like it. And like you, I love reading long reviews. It makes me so incredibly honored that people like my writing enough to leave responses. Seriously. And the waiter, Braison, was modeled after a real life waiter I had in real life. I was out with my sister, and he thought she was cute, so he kept checking on our table every couple of minutes to bring us more water, or see if everything was alright, or even to give us a complimentary dessert. That wasn't too bad, except that it something I'm allergic to in it so I had to jab myself in the leg with an epi-pen, right there in the middle of this uber fancy restaurant. Talk about embarrassing. At the end of the night he even wrote his number on the receipt. Like, dude, you're cute, but that's a little creepy, especially since she expressed no interest in you, whatsoever, the entire night. And that is the story of Braison, whose name I obviously changed to preserve his anonymity._

 _As for all the obliviousness going on in that chapter...get ready to cringe some more. Gotta love oblivious characters. They're adorable. Tiana for ever. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Smiles:** _Awwww! Thank you so much. I'd like to thank my parents, my friends, my costars, and the academy...wait, this isn't the Oscars? Oops._

 _A cliff hanger, you say? Whatever do you mean? Teehee._

 _Stop._

 _Right._

 _There._

 _Keefe will do very stupid things._

 _Some may even say incredibly stupid things._

 _All will become clear in time, my padwan._

 _Aka: this is pretty much the one thing Keefe does not sabotage. But you're too smart for your own good. Just you wait._

 _As for the "Nightfall" comment...OMG WE ALL TOTALLY GUESSED IT! I still firmly believe the title of Book 7 will be "Swan Song." Have you seem the cover yet? LINH! AND KEEFE! AND SOPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's gorgeous, as all of Shannon Messenger's covers are. Goodness gracious, I wish I could draw like that. Really. Although, there is no Dex. That makes me sad. I'm hopeful he'll be on the cover of "Seven." I feel the exact same way about waiting until November. I really just want it to be November already, so I can read it! I love KOTLC so much! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You never fail to make me smile. :)_

 **Team Sophie:** _Awww, you're so sweet! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** _Right? Calla always makes me so sad. She is one of my favorite characters, mainly because she's so determined to save her species, and she gave us so much more insight into the Gnomish culture. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **BlackSwanGirl:** _If I had a penny for every time someone left a comment remarking about how this is supposed to be Team Foster-Keefe. You're going to have to wait and see. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Fidget:** I'M BACK! _It's all good! Autocorrect does the strangest things. And teal will be coming up soon! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **The Glittery Ninja Espada:** _Wow. Thanks. Very high praise. I'm blushing! :) Awwwww. And I'm not really looking at the author thing, this is kinda just a fun thing to do on the side, I guess. I want to be president. That or a doctor, I guess. Or maybe a lawyer. Still not really sure. Wow, I just realized I have no idea what I want to do when I grow up. Better figure that out soon. Glad that your sticking around, even with the Sophitz. :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy what's coming up!_

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** _I will definitely try to update more often, but it's hard with such a busy schedule. I really envy the way some people can update multiple times in a day! I always start out with the best of intentions, but I write when I get inspiration, and lately I've just had too much on my plate. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **bookwormofcourse:** _Awww! I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **mysteriouskeefe:** _Awwww! I'm a sokeefe fan too! Team Foster-Keefe forever! But also plot. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **booksaremylife:** _Good! And yes, it is long! We're just over halfway through. I think. Maybe...I might split some of the later chapters into two just so I can update faster. Hopefully I'll finish soon! As for reads, I think a little under 57,000. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and for being so understanding about busy schedules. I haven't been able to get ahold of my beta, so I just posted this!_

 **KOTLC Fan:** _I have read your request. I have considered your request. and I politely reject your request. Or at least...postpone fulfilling it. There are some snapshots coming up, but not an entire chapter. At least not yet. Hang in there. And I'm glad you're sticking around anyways. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Paradise 7:** _When I promise, I deliver. You just have to hang in there a little longer. Or give up if the Sophitz is too much. Sorry, but plot. I got a plan! :) As for the updating thing...I think the longest I've gone is about two months. No plans on abandoning this for years on end. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _ **OMG:**_ _I don't have an update schedule. I try to update at least once a month, but as the last time I updated was February 17th, and it is now April, I obviously am not very good at keeping to my update schedue. :( Oops. But whatever happens, I'm not going to abandon this. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **DOLPHIN417:** _I have a Wattpad under the same name, I think, but I don't really use it. I don't have an instagram, but I do have a tumblr. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **anonymoussss:** _Yay! I'm glad that you like it so much! I wish I could update faster! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **HEY:** _Okay! Sheesh! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **sophitzforlife:** _I am going to write many more chapters. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Anonymous:** _I most definitely have read Lodestar. And yes, it does get depressing. I wrote this before Lodestar came out though, and I'm too lazy to go back through and fix everything that's non canon, so from now on everything will go along with it, but you've just gotta ignore the whole "Magnate Leto" thing._

 ** _keephie-13:_** _I'm glad you're liking it! Generally I'm a Team Foster-Keefe shipper as well, but Sophitz is my third choice. Sokeefe, Sam, then Sophitz. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Guests:** _What Chapter 17? Chapter 17 of "Matchmakers"? Or "Neverseen"? Or "Lodestar" or "Exile" or "Keeper" or "Everblaze"? Sorry, I'm curious... :) Also, I totally ship Team Foster-Keefe too! But I love that you're all liking my Sophitz so much! It's not my ship, so I get a little worried that I'm not doing it justice sometimes. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **Okay, so now that that's done, onto the next chapter!**

 **EIGHTEEN**

PAST THE GATE, THROUGH the trees, up the grand staircase and just across the hall from the room she'd come to think of as "hers" over the years, Sophie raised a hand and knocked three times on a thick door.

Fitz's door.

Midterms were over-midterms were over-and that meant she was free from Sir Faro for the next month.

An entire month without her narcissistic-sometimes sadistic-Elvin History mentor. To Sophie, that knowledge sounded like paradise.

Not to mention she'd passed all her classes with ease, including the ever-dreaded Elvin History. After the visualization trick Keefe had taught her, even Sir Faro couldn't critique her projections. Things were finally looking up.

Do you know what else the conclusion of midterms meant? Fitz was out of the Silver Tower on break for the next month!

That was an amazing thought. She had a month with Fitz. An entire month!

Sophie may have been a little bit giddy as she bounced there, in front of her boyfriend's closed bedroom door, imagining all the possibilities for the break.

But only maybe.

"Sophie?"

Sophie turned her head and spotted Biana pausing as she exited her bedroom a few doors down the hall. She broke into a wide smile. "What are you doing here already?" With confused tilt of her head, Biana clarified, "I thought you couldn't come over until tonight?"

Sophie smiled back and knocked on the door again. What was Fitz doing in there? "Grady and Edaline were really impressed with my Elvin History performance-especially since I've been having such a hard time in that class-so they decided to let me out of Hamsterzilla bathtime."

Biana cracked a smile. She knew all about Sophie's complicated relationship with Havenfield's resident purple verminion. "How lucky," she commented dryly.

Sophie rolled her eyes and shook her head, but instead of taking the bait she just knocked on the door again. Seriously, how long did it take to answer a door? It wasn't rocket science.

"Fitz isn't in there," Biana said as she walked closer, the tone of her voice suddenly sounding strange, although Sophie couldn't place it. "He and...Keefe are down at the lake."

Sophie didn't like how Biana's voice had stumbled over Keefe's name, but she was more worried about the fact that the two stupid boys were down at the lake. Again.

Sophie whipped her head around. "Seriously?" Sophie huffed, groaning at Biana's answering nod. "One of these days they're going to get hurt," she groused. "It's the middle of winter. You'd think they'd know better."

Biana rolled her eyes. "You'd think," she agreed. "But Keefe dared Fitz to do something, then Fitz dared him to do something else…it turned into this whole huge thing and they ended up down at the lake."

"And you didn't try to stop them?" Sophie asked, aghast. And completely fed up with her boyfriend's underdeveloped prefrontal cortex. Keefe was hopeless: he was probably never going to grow up. But Fitz was a different story. He was smart, nice, and incredibly handsome. He was supposed to be more mature.

Biana shrugged, and her chocolate hair trickled down her shoulder. "I've known them since I was born. I'm not stupid enough to get pulled into their ego competitions anymore."

Sophie rolled her eyes and hurried toward the stairs. It was cold! Someone could get seriously hurt at the lake!

"Well someone's got to go break it up before one of them ends up dead," she grumbled, millions of disastrous scenarios tumbling through her mind in perfect detail.

Just as she moved to brush by her friend, she noticed Biana's expression. Her entire face was just slightly pinched, like she was trying to hide that she was about to cry. "Hey," Sophie cooed, pulling Biana into a hug. "What happened?"

Biana broke down. Her tears soaked into Sophie's tunic, but Sophie couldn't bring herself to care about the state of her dress. "It's okay," she whispered, mumbling half-hearted affirmations as they slowly made their way down the hall.

She was a little frightened. Biana didn't break down like this often, and definitely not without a legitimate reason to be upset. Had something happened since she'd seen Biana at Foxfire that morning?

Sophie carefully, awkwardly, hug-led Biana back to her bedroom, where they curled up amid her many fluffy pillows. "What's going on?" Sophie asked when Biana pulled back enough to look into her friend's eyes.

Biana's cheeks turned even pinker, and she looked away as rebellious tears slid down her cheeks. "I asked Keefe if he wanted to go to the Solstice Gala with me today," Biana choked out.

And Sophie could tell by her behaviour it hadn't gone well.

"Oh, Biana," Sophie whispered, burying her worry that Fitz hadn't asked her to the Vackers' annual winter celebration yet. "Keefe's an idiot. I'm so sorry."

Biana shook her head. "It's not your fault," she muttered.

Then her face turned a little darker. "Actually, it kind of is your fault."

"My fault?" Sophie asked, her face pinching with concern. "What do you mean?"

Biana glared at her. "You're just so nice, and pretty, and sweet, and I honestly can't hate you, even though I really want to right now."

"Hate me?" Sophie asked, self consciously tugging at the ends of her hair. "What did I do?"

"Boys always pick you," Biana muttered.

Sophie rolled her eyes and bit back a smile. She'd been seriously worried for a second, but if Biana was just crying over boys...well, Sophie could fix that. "Biana, half the school is in love with you," she told her friend. "I'm happy just having Fitz."

"Can you please tell Keefe that?" Biana muttered.

"Keefe knows," Sophie giggled, a dopey-lovesick smile finding its way across her face as warmth bubbled in her stomach at the thought of her fiancé. "I think everyone knows that I like Fitz at this point. We are engaged, after all. That tends to imply those types of things."

Biana leveled a glare at her, and Sophie's playful smile turned slightly self conscious. "Then why does Keefe still think he has a chance?"

"A chance to what?" Sophie asked.

She felt like she was missing something, but she honestly didn't know what. And it was making her a little frustrated as Biana bit her lip.

"You honestly don't know?" Biana finally asked, drawing out the tension even more.

"Know what?" Sophie demanded.

"That Keefe likes you."

…

…

...

Sophie laughed, the harsh sound grating on her ears through the charged silence. "We are friends," she teased, but her voice sounded slightly distorted, even to her own ears. "I would be more worried if he didn't like me."

Biana didn't smile back. "I don't mean as friends."

Sophie's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" she asked, her shocked gasp turning into another awkward laugh. "Keefe doesn't like me like _that_."

"Want to bet?" Biana asked, her derisive snort making her opinions on the subject crystal clear.

"Biana," Sophie sighed, trying to find a tactful way to shut down the line of conversation, "Keefe is my friend. We've been through a lot together, and we're pretty close. But I like your brother. Keefe's just a bit of a player. That's it. I mean, last week alone he dumped Vera and Kiera for Laena."

"Who's not even on his Scroll," Biana muttered darkly.

"Just be patient," Sophie told her. "It's not like he's planning on marrying any of them."

"That's the problem," Biana muttered.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Hey, calm down. We've all still got plenty of time. Weren't your parents a couple centuries old before they got married?"

Biana frowned at Sophie. "I'm not either of my parents," she informed Sophie.

"I know, but-"

"I know what I want and I'm going to go for it."

"Good for you, I just think-"

"Well, I don't particularly care. If you're just going to tell me that Tam's the better choice-again-save your breath-"

"Biana!" Sophie interrupted. "Will you just listen?"

Biana scowled at Sophie, but mercifully remained quiet.

"Thank you. Now, I wasn't going to say anything about Tam. That was all you. But"-she emphasized when Biana started to object-"I do want you to know that a relationship with Keefe won't be easy. He's got...not exactly 'problems,' but some parts of his past have made it extremely difficult for him to open up to and trust people. You can't force him, you've got to let him let you in at his own pace. It may be frustrating-in fact it probably will be frustrating-so I want you to make sure you're ready for that. Okay? Cause you're two of my best friends, and I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Biana's eyes teared up again. "I know," she told Sophie, her voice thick with emotion. "I know, and I want to be there for him, I want him to feel like he can open up to me. But I've known him for sixteen years. You've only known him for four, and you've managed to get him to open up more than anyone. What am I doing wrong?"

Sophie shook her head. "I don't think you're doing anything wrong, Biana," she said. "In fact, I'm probably not the best person to be giving you friendship or relationship advice, considering my track record for the first three-quarters of my life. But I will tell you this: if that's what you want, don't give up yet."

Biana's eyes glittered, but her tone was determined as she told Sophie, "It is what I want. I...I think I love him."

Sophie's eyes widened at the declaration. "Really?" she asked, morbidly curious.

Biana smiled shyly. "Yeah. I mean...I know I do. I love him. I love Keefe."

Sophie's stomach stirred strangely. "Wow, Biana. That's a big deal." The words felt wrong as they rolled off her tongue, but she didn't know why. Biana had just told her she loved Keefe, that merited some sort of celebration, or at least acknowledgement. But at the same time, Sophie couldn't bring herself to feel the giddiness she knew she was supposed to feel.

Biana just shrugged, not seeming to notice Sophie's internal dissonance. "I guess."

Sophie was silent for a moment, caught up in her own thoughts. "I'll say something the next time I see him," she finally commented, but she'd let the awkward silence drag on a heartbeat too long. Biana just shrugged.

"You two talking about me?"

Sophie and Biana both nearly jumped out of their skins at the unexpected, too casual voice.

"Keefe," Sophie gasped, pressing a palm to her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "You scared us!"

"So I take it you were talking about me," he said, his sly grin making Sophie roll her eyes as he leaned oh-so-casually against the door frame and shot her a predatory smirk. "How...unexpected."

"You wish," Sophie scoffed, scanning the space behind him. "Where's Fitz?"

Keefe's attitude made a 180 in an instant, one moment self-assured, the next sullen. He rolled his eyes and slouched back into the doorframe, avoiding her gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. "Don't worry, Foster, your boy toy's on his way."

Biana giggled a little. "Shut up," Sophie told her best friend, pinching the other girl's side. "Fitz is not my boy toy."

Sensing a chink in her armor, Keefe straightened and his eyes lit up as a blush spread across her cheeks. "You sure Foster?" he teased. "Cause that boy's whipped."

"'Whipped'?" Sophie choked, her face flaming. "What does that even mean?"

"Whipped," Biana clarified helpfully. "He'd do anything for you."

"Fitz is not 'whipped,'" Sophie argued.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sophie on this one," Fitz said from where he'd appeared behind Keefe, his adorable accent lilting through the room. "Regardless of the context I'm obviously missing, I promise 'whipped' isn't the word you're looking for."

"Would you do anything for your little fiance?" Keefe asked, his eyes narrowing at his best friend, an unspoken challenge flaming behind the icy blue irises.

Fitz's expression became slightly more wary than usual, and his entire body was taught with trepidation as he requested Keefe define "anything."

Keefe turned to Biana, his lips pursed and his eyebrows drawn together contemplatively. "Not whipped," he finally decided.

"Definitely not whipped," Biana agreed

"What's going on and why do I feel like I just failed a test I didn't even know I was taking?"

Biana and Keefe ignored her brother, and instead focused their attention on Sophie. "The real question is," Keefe began, his thumb thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"-is Sophie whipped?" Biana finished, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Sophie didn't like that mischievous gleam.

Sophie and that mischievous gleam were not friends.

"I wouldn't kill anyone for him, if that's what you're asking," Sophie answered before any of her friends could open their mouths again. "Or main. I probably wouldn't even draw blood."

Biana looked disappointed, but Keefe's eyes sparkled with an emotion she couldn't identify. Sometimes, she thought it would be fun to be an Empath, if only so she could finally stop feeling so out of the loop.

"Would you consider punching?" Keefe asked thoughtfully.

"Or slapping?" Biana clarified.

"Or body slamming?"

"Or scratching?"

"Or whacking!"

"Or smacking!"

"Or thwacking!"

"Or clouting!"

"Or clubbing!"

"Or beating!"

"Or bruising!"

"Or kicking!"

"Guys!" Sophie interrupted.

"Oh!" Keefe added, his face brightening. "What about inflicting?"

"No, maybe, I'd need context, if it was warranted, and-skipping to the inflicting question cause honestly I didn't catch most of those verbs-only good emotions," Sophie answered, then she hesitated. "Actually," she amended, "most of those lines I've crossed already." Her mind flashed back to their encounters with the Neverseen and the Ogres, and she couldn't quite repress a shiver as goosebumps rose on her arms. "But I wouldn't do anything for him that I wouldn't for any of you, or to protect my family. Are you happy now?"

Biana looked slightly put out, but Keefe was practically beaming as he purred, "Verrrrrrry."

"Dude, that was just creepy," Fitz told him, pushing him out of the way as he made his way across the fluffy pink carpet to Biana's bed. "Want to get out of here?" he asked Sophie, holding out a hand to her.

"Yes, please," she told him, grabbing his hand and jumping to her feet without a moment's hesitation. "These two are crazy."

"I am not crazy," Biana objected.

At the same time Keefe shouted, "Crazy AWESOME!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and Fitz shot her an exasperated smile. "They're hopeless, aren't they?"

"I am not hopeless," Biana objected.

At the same time Keefe yelled, "Hopelessly HANDSOME!"

Sophie smiled at them. They were kind of adorable. It was endearing. She could see why Biana liked him, and they'd be a cute couple. "See you guys later," she told them in a sing-song voice, shooting Biana a suggestive wink before she pulled Fitz out the door and slammed it shut behind them. "Hurry!" she urged him, breaking into a flat out sprint as the door burst open behind them.

"Sophie! Get back here!" Biana yelled, her cheeks probably a healthy pink, but Fitz and Sophie were laughing too hard to respond as they flew down the stairs. Keefe and Biana chased them, but Sophie and Fitz lost them somewhere in the southern part of the forest.

Fitz linked his fingers together and knelt down on the ground. "Need a boost?" he asked.

"A boost?"

He nodded toward the tree. There was a perfect sitting branch about 20 feet up. Sophie smiled and climbed on up, Fitz only a few feet behind.

"So, what's the plan?" Sophie asked, but Fitz placed one hand over her mouth, and a single finger to his own. They both stilled and watched the ground under them.

"I swear, I just saw them," Keefe muttered from somewhere below them and off to their left.

"Remind me why we're chasing them again?" Biana asked as she trudged somewhere off to Sophie and Fitz's right.

"Cause they're our best friends. The fact that they're dating now doesn't mean they they get a free pass to ditch us whenever they want to go play kissy-face."

Biana passed right under them. She looked up, shot them a smile and a little wave, then kept walking. "They're a couple," Biana justified to Keefe as her voice faded. "They need their alone time."

Keefe was too far away for them to hear his response.

Sophie kissed his finger before pushing it away. "Are you going to ask me to your party anytime soon, or are you planning on waiting until I show up on your doorstep the night of?"

Fitz's face blanched. "I haven't asked you yet?"

Sophie shook her head, widening her eyes and pouting her lips in a mock pout.

Fitz let out a curse. "I'm so sorry, Soph. Will you be my date to the Solstice Gala?"

She rolled her eyes, but a smile made its way across her lips, ruining the effect of her careless, "Well, if you insist."

Fitz chuckled against her lips as he pulled her closer to him. "You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

Sophie pulled away, her stomach dropping. "Fitz, what exactly are we?"

His head tilted to the side, a puzzled expression taking over his features. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...what is this?"she asked, gesturing between them. "We're engaged to be married, but you never even asked me to go out with you."

"I asked you to go out with me when we went to dinner in Lumenaria." His eyebrows pressed together, and she reached out to grab his hand.

"Fitz, I just mean...well, I'm a little confused. What am I supposed to call you?"

"Fitz," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you have to start calling me the love of your life or anything."

The end of Sophie's mouth quirked up, and she flicked him. "Do I call you my boyfriend, or my fiancé, or some other elvin term, or what? Cause I don't really think I can call you my friend anymore."

"Your boyfriend is fine," Fitz said, his glowing smile chasing all remnants of confusion from his face. "In fact, I really would like you to call me that."

Sophie blushed and looked down at the branch they were sharing, gently running her fingers along the Pure's rough bark. "Well, I think I'd like to call you that too," she told him bashfully.

Fitz was quiet for a while after that, and Sophie was starting to think she'd said something wrong when she turned to look at him. But he didn't look angry, he looked...he looked...she didn't really know how to describe how he looked.

His hand rose to meet her cheek, and he "You're beautiful," he told her earnestly, his face completely serious. "You're beautiful, and amazing, and brilliant, and I don't know how in the world the Council decided to pair your up with me, but I'm so, unbelievably grateful they did."

Sophie blushed and tried to turn away, but instead of letting her he turned her head back to his and pressed his lips to hers.

"Will you go out with me again please?" he asked when he finally pulled away.

Sophie was startled by his voice, but not by the question. "I'm not so sure it's a good idea, Fitz," she confessed to him. "I'd rather just say in and cuddle, or make mallowmelt."

"What happened at dinner was a one-time thing," Fitz told her confidently, but his casual dismissal of her concerns rubbed her the wrong way.

"How so?"

"Come on, Sophie," Fitz said, his movie star grin back at full force. "We'd just gotten engaged."

Sophie had to look away so she wasn't blinded or distracted by his hypnotizingly white teeth. "People get engaged all the time, Fitz," Sophie told him with an eye roll, "and they don't get mobbed in the middle of restaurants or stalked down the side streets of Lumenaria."

"Yeah, but we aren't 'people,'" he told her with a sly grin, his cockiness somehow coming off as endearing rather than abrasive. "After all, we're cognates. And I'm a Vacker. Not to mention you're Sophie Foster. Everyone knows who you are. So us getting engaged…that's not something that happens every day."

Sophie sighed. She kinda could understand his reasoning.

That didn't mean she wanted to face another mob.

Mallowmelt...

"What do you say?" Fitz asked, holding out a hand and casting a beam of light through his pathfinder with the other.

Sophie took a deep breath. Then she offered him a brave smile and took his hand.

They reappeared on a rocky shore. "You meant right now?" Sophie asked, looking around in horror as she recognized the entrance to Atlantis.

"Of course," Fitz said, rummaging around the rocks until he round the bottled whirlpools. "I've been planning this for weeks."

"Fitz!" Sophie hissed, gesturing to her still tear-soaked tunic and lack of a cape. "I'm not dressed for a trip to Atlantis!"

He turned his movie star smile on her and she immediately forgot to be angry. "You look beautiful," he told her, standing up and gently pressing his lips to hers. "Besides, I already told my mom we'll be missing dinner tonight. You wouldn't want to impose, would you?"

That mischievous smile at the end would have looked more at home on Keefe's face than his own, but he still managed to make it suave, and Sophie couldn't help but feel like swooning. "How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" popped out of her mouth before she could clamp her traitorous lips shut.

Fitz's smile brightened at her flush. "It's a gift and a curse," he sighed dramatically, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Then he turned toward the ocean and threw in the bottle. Ready? he transmitted, holding out a hand to her.

She twined her fingers through his, and together they leapt into the waves.

Atlantis was full of glittered silver spires lit from within by balefire, causing the entire city to glow a muted teal shade not so different from the famous Vacker eyes. As she followed Fitz along the main canal she allowed herself to admire his hair. It really was gorgeous, dark and wavy and so perfectly glossy. How did he get it like that? She knew that Keefe used an insane amount of product-which was half the fun of messing it up-but Fitz's hair was so soft. Did it seriously wave and fall like that naturally?

He turned back to smile at her, and when he squeezed her hand she thought she might faint with happiness. Her earlier fears about her attire were forgotten, and all that mattered was being here with Fitz, running along the cobbled walks, racing past the Eurypterids pulling gondolas down the canals. She let out a youthful giggle, and he laughed in return, his eyes sparkling. "You're going to love this," he promised, right as he tugged her into a small shop with an unmarked door.

Only a few steps inside the door Fitz froze, his entire body going rigid, and Sophie crashed into his back as the happy stream of chatter abruptly ceased with the ominous THUD! of the door slamming shut behind them. She peeked out from behind his shoulder and immediately let loose a panicked gasp. Because the entire room was packed full of people. And every single one of them was staring eagerly at the newcomers.

Sophie's grip on Fitz's hand tightened of its own accord, and Fitz immediately started backing toward the door slowly. "We'll just...come back another time," he said to no one in particular.

The room immediately reanimated, with patrons crowding in on them, reaching out to touch them and shouting questions, like "What are you planning for the wedding?", "When is it going to be?", "Are you going to take his last name?", and "Have you picked out your gown yet?"

Mixed in were random barks of "Sophie!", "Fitz!", "Miss Foster!" and "Mr. Vacker!"

For every hurried step the patrons took forward Sophie took a panicked one back, trying to keep her breathing calm and steady as the temperature soared and she started to feel a bout of claustrophobia coming on, especially when her back hit the unforgiving crystal of the bale-fire filled wall. Fitz's nails grated along the wall as he scrambled for the doorknob, but the crowd was already so close…

And then Fitz was tugging her out the open door and onto the walk and they were sprinting toward the bubbles that would take them out of this suddenly stifling city.

Unsurprisingly, the crowd followed their hasty retreat.

"Wait, Mr. Vacker! Miss Foster! Come back!"

Sophie didn't risk a glance over her shoulder at their tails, instead focusing all her concentration on channelling energy into her legs, moving so quickly her feet barely touched the ground.

It was a close call, but Sophie and Fitz managed to get inside one of the floating bubbles before any of their rabid fans could join them.

"What just happened?" Sophie gasped when they were safely headed to the surface, leaning against the iridescent surface for support as she tried to steady her spastic breaths.

Fitz groaned and raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know!" he said, clearly angry and confused. "I specifically requested a private lesson! And I paid extra so the staff wouldn't leak anything about us being there!

Sophie thought back to the strange looking room as he panted, fully processing it for the first time. It was strangely kitchen-like, and an idea tugged at her consciousness. "Was that…? Did you honestly get us cooking lessons?" she couldn't help asking.

Fitz pouted. Goodness, he could even make pouting look cute. "Yes."

Sophie's laugher peeled out, ringing through the bubble. "You're adorable," she told him, pulling him closer and kissing him right as the bubble broke the surface.

She didn't notice them light leap, but when she finally broke away they were standing outside the gates of Havenfield.

"That was a really sweet idea," she told him, a bashful smile on her face as she grabbed his hands.

"Really?" Fitz asked, his features twisting into a nervous frown. "You don't think it was stupid?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and gave him another quick peck. "I thought it was really sweet."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Fitz muttered. "It's not like we actually got to do it. And now we've probably missed dinner."

"I bet that Edaline and Grady have some leftovers," she assured him as she licked the strip that opened the gates. "And this way we won't have any well-meaning sisters or best friends to interrupt us."

"Just an overbearing father," Fitz joked.

"Grady loves you," Sophie told him as they started walking through the fields. "You don't have anything to worry about. Keefe on the other hand...Grady won't even let him up to my room unless we leave the door open."

Fitz frowned. "Grady makes you keep your door open when Keefe comes over?"

Exactly," Sophie laughed, misinterpreting his concern. "Like I said, Grady likes you."

Fitz shook his head as if to clear it. "Right. I'm sorry about that. Again."

"The date?" Sophie asked. "Fitz, it's fine. It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry. And I'm sorry for getting you into all this."

Sophie stopped on the path. "What do you mean? You haven't 'gotten me into' anything."

Fitz ran a hand through his hair. His entire posture was slumped, and he almost looked defeated. "If you decide to go through with this, it's not going to get any easier," he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Vacker. If you marry me, that's going to make you a Vacker too. And Vackers are public figures, this type of thing happens to us a lot. Maybe not to this extent, but we are in the public eye. And I know how much you hate that. Sophie, I really like you, but I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Sophie hesitated. That had been her fear. She didn't like people swarming her. She didn't want to be in the public eye. But, she suddenly realized, for Fitz…for Fitz she could try.

"Back so soon?"

Grady's voice made both of them jump in surprise.

"Dad!" Sophie gasped at the same time Fitz said, "Mr. Ruewen!"

Grady shook his head at Fitz, but he was smiling when he chided, "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Grady, Fitz?"

"Right. Sorry, Sir."

Grady cocked an eyebrow.

"Grady! Sorry, Grady."

Grady smiled and let out a bellowing laugh. "You two are too cute," he told them fondly. "How was the date?"

Sophie and Fitz shared a look, and Grady groaned. "Again?" he asked knowingly.

Sophie nodded, and Fitz looked curiously between them. "Yes. How did you know?"

Grady laughed again. "Contrary to popular belief, Edaline and I do talk with our daughter about things other than her many near-death experiences."

Fitz blushed, and Sophie shook her head at Grady. "Daaaaaaaad," she groaned, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Okay, okay. Did you two have a chance to eat before the date went South?"

Sophie shook her head. "We barely took two steps inside," she admitted.

"Well, go on inside. I'm sure Edaline can whip something up for you."

"We can make it ourselves," Fitz offered quickly. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Grady cocked an eyebrow at him again. "Fitz, you're like a son to me," he began, "but there's no way in Exile I'm letting you anywhere near my kitchen."

Sophie stifled a guffaw behind her hand as she tugged her fiancé past her adoptive father with a quick "See you later, Dad!"

His laughter followed them all the way through the front door.

Fitz's cheeks were still adorably pink.

"He knows?" Fitz whispered, utterly mortified.

"Of course," Sophie answered teasingly. "Contrary to popular belief, I do talk to my parents about things other than my many near death experiences."

Fitz turned even redder. "Does he know about the…" he gestured vaguely to his hair, and Sophie giggled, her face burning as well as she recalled the awkward night Fitz had gotten mallowmelt in his hair and she'd repeatedly tugged his head into her armpit.

At Sophie's answering nod Fitz looked like he wanted to crawl under the couch and stay there for a while.

"Back so soon?" Edaline asked, glancing between them as she floated down the stairs, dressed in dusty work clothes and long auburn waves pulled back into a ponytail.

Sophie nodded. "Are there any leftovers? We didn't get a chance to eat."

Edaline smiled knowingly. "I'll whip something up."

"Thanks, Mom," Sophie told her, kissing her on the cheek before tugging her mute boyfriend up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Oh, come on!" Sophie pleaded when he silently sat on her bed. "It could be worse."

"How?" Fitz groaned, leaning back onto her bed and covering his face with one of her fluffy pillows. "Your parents think I can't cook."

"Well, to be fair," Sophie admitted, "you really can't."

Another muffled groan from the pillow.

Sophie sat on the bed next to him and awkwardly patted his shoulder. "Fitz. Ditch the pillow."

The pillow shook in a vaguely no-like pattern.

"Fitz."

He huffed, and then tossed the pillow back onto the pile at the head of her bed. He pouted and crossed his arms, looking for all the world like a stubborn child that didn't get his way.

Sophie couldn't help her giggle. "You're adorable," she told him, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. At the last second he turned so her lips met his.

A loud knocking on Sophie's door had them jumping apart like oppositely charged magnets.

Especially once they remembered her door was open.

But it was a smiling Edaline that greeted them. "I brought food," she quickly justified, offering the two plates in her hands to the couple.

A mortified Sophie stood up to grab them. "Thanks, Mom," she whispered, humiliation tinting her cheeks..

"Are you two going back to Everglen for the big sleepover tonight?"

"Of course," Sophie answered. "We just wanted a little time to ourselves before we had to go back to Keefe and Biana. They're a little nosy."

Edaline nodded understandingly. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like before heading back," she told them kindly. But Fitz didn't see Edaline's suggestive smile as she backed down the stairs.

"Ugh," Sophie groaned as she shut the door. "That was embarrassing."

"Edaline's cool," Fitz told her. "If my mom walked in on us, there's no way she'd leave without teasing us. And she'd never let us forget it either."

Sophie rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed beside him. "Eat your food."

Fitz laughed.

Later, when they returned to Everglen, neither Biana, nor Keefe, nor Tam, nor Linh, nor Dex could pry anything out of them. They just shared small smiles and cuddled up on the couch while watching the new "Beauty and the Beast" on Dex's modified TV.


	20. NINETEEN

**Look at that! I updated in...what has it been? Definitely less than a month. Which has got to be some kind of record. :) I'm feeling pretty good about this.**

 **So...quick question. Is panakes pronounced pan-ah-kehs or pan-aches? Or what? Cause I was reading through and one time I read it pan-ah-kehs, and the next I read it pan-aches, and I'm honestly so confused. :) On to review responses! :)**

 **Also, Xylia is super busy right now, so quick shoutout to TEAM SOPHIE for beta-ing this chapter. You're the chapter 19 MVP!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _Yes, I have seen it. And yes, I sang along to every song in the theatre. Surprisingly, I was not the only one. By the end, I think pretty much every person there was singing along. Emma Watson is awesome, and I love her, and she was such a good Belle. :) And I'm so glad the update made you scream. I think. Either way, I'm going to take it as a compliment. :) I love being your beta, and thanks so much for beta-ing this chapter. Once again, you're awesome! Thanks for reading, beta-ing, and reviewing!_

 **HuffleclawRavenpuff:** _Aww, you're so sweet. :) Thanks for the compliments! Is your username because you identify as both a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw? I'm a Hufflepuff myself, but people always think I'm a Ravenclaw. It's funny. And in my opinion, Hufflepuffs are pretty cool. As are Ravenclaws! And, end tangent. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **booksaremylife:** _I love Edaline and Grady so much. And I know Grady's hate for Keefe in this chapter may be a little excessive, but I had so much fun writing this. :) I definitely have seen the new Beauty and the Beast. It is amazing. Seriously, I love Emma Watson as Belle, although I wish they hadn't autotuned her voice quite so much. My favorite song would have to be "Belle" or "Gaston." Josh Gad as Le Fou was awesome too. And Luke Evans, and basically everyone in the cast. Although tbh, I haven't been listening to the soundtrack too much. I've been too obsessed with Hamilton. And, don't we all wish we had a Fitz of our own? Although, personally, I'd prefer a Keefe. I've been so nervous though, that I'm taking him in the wrong direction. The really sketch part isn't here yet, but you may hate me for a little while. Oops. Sorry, but not actually sorry. But maybe a little sorry. Cause...well, I guess you'll see soon enough. I'm really glad you liked Chapter 18 so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **BlackSwanGirl:** _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _You may want to skip this chapter. I'll just leave it at that. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _I am not, actually, a Sophitz shipper. I am writing outside my ship right now. This chapter is a little more in my comfort zone, as I am very Team Foster-Keefe. As for updating...HERE YOU GO! *throws chapter in your face* ENJOY! I mean, this is a pretty fast update, especially considering it took me over two months to get Chapter 18 up. Tbh, I had this one done before 18. There were just a few revisions I needed to make before I could post it, and-of course-get it beta read. I'm glad you're liking it, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **Fidget:** _I will certainly try. Although all the Sophitz shippers may not be very happy with me after this chapter. Oops. :) What's a love story without a little drama? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Smiles:** _I can neither confirm, not deny the rumors. Although I can safely say that Keefe did not sabotage the date in Lumineria. And that is all I'm going to say about that. Also, you are too smart for your own good. :) Now I'm done. As for the first part of that...I made you squeal?! Awwwww! That's so cute! I must be doing something right! You just made my day. I'm sending you imaginary emojii hearts since fanfiction won't let me put any in here. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **lovelunalovegood:** _I think you will enjoy this chapter a lot more than the last. *cue mischievous grin* Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Paradise7:** _I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And yes. You are correct. Keefe Sencen is the most glorious thing to ever happen in the world of fiction. Not really, but yes. He's my favorite character. And you can't think like that. Do you know what my first story started out like? I think this is my third year on fanfiction or something, I'm not really sure. It might be two. I think it's three though. I started out with some pretty rough stories. Not to mention, can you see the difference between the first chapter of The Matchmakers, and the more recent ones? I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I kind of cringe reading my older pieces. Like, "Twinkletoes. What were you thinking?" Shannon Messenger is Queen, and I will probably never be as amazing of a writer as she is, but it doesn't really matter. This is just a fun way to play around in her universe. All it takes is practice. Tons and tons of practice._

 _As for flames and hate mail, I have been so lucky. I haven't been plagiarized. No one has ever sent me a mean review. No one has ever sent me a mean pm. I've somehow managed to stay away from it, and for that, I'm amazingly grateful. This is such a great, nurchuring community, and I feel so lucky to be a part of it. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 _P.S. Thanks for the mallowmelt._

 **Dolphin417:** _I don't really use Wattpad too much, but thanks for following me! And I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Guests:** _I'm glad you like it! And yes, I did delete some chapters. I changed my mind about where I was going with this, so I shuffled some stuff around. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Okay! And now on to the story.**

 **P.S. I have a plan for this. Please don't freak out. Also...enjoy. :)**

 **NINETEEN**

"SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK about a picnic by the lake, or something?" Sophie asked, twisting at a lock of hair that had come loose from her ponytail around her finger as she glared at the piece of paper in front of her. In the past hour and a half she'd written " _Ideas for My Date with Fitz_."

And that was it.

The rest of the page was blank.

She was completely, totally stuck.

Biana's face twisted at the question and Linh made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat as she flipped the page of her book.

Sophie let out an exasperated groan. "Feel free to chime in, guys."

Biana shrugged and Linh made the noise again.

Sophie groaned. "Hey! I need help!"

Biana rolled her eyes as she reached over to pet Iggy, and Linh didn't move from where she lounged on the bed, reading about bottling hurricanes.

Sophie took a deep breath and wracked her brain. Planning this date was a lot harder than she'd expected it to be. And it had to be absolutely perfect. After all the thought Fitz had put into their dates...she was going to knock his socks off.

"Wait!" she abruptly shouted, startling her friends with the unexpected proclamation. "What if we went to the Eiffel Tower? It's the most romantic place in the world, and-"

"Are you kidding me?" Tam blurted, and despite herself Sophie was a little startled by his passionate objection. "That's a terrible idea! The Council is keeping a closer eye on you than ever, and you decide this is the time to take an illegal trip to the Forbidden Cities?"

"What are you even doing here?" Sophie frowned, regaining her senses and shooting a glare at the dark corner he was sulking in. If looks could kill, Tam would have spontaneously combusted.

Tam just rolled his eyes and settled back into the chair he'd dragged into the corner, turning his attention back to the book in his lap. Occasionally he peeked up at Biana and Iggy. Or rather, occasionally he looked down at the book page. The poor guy had been on the same page for the last 30 minutes; he wasn't very subtle. Luckily Biana was too busy playing with Iggy and braiding little sections of his fluffy fur to notice her admirer.

The pining almost would have been cute if it wasn't so annoying. Honestly, if not for the knock on her door, Sophie may not have been able to deal with it much longer.

"Hey?" she greeted as she opened the door to her surprise guest, but it was more of a question than a statement.

"Hey to you too," Dex told her with a dimply smile.

Sophie made a face. "Sorry, were we supposed to hang out today?"

Dex scuffed his toe and looked at the ground, his smile abruptly faltering as he awkwardly stood on the other side of the door. "No, I just hadn't seen you in a while, and I was wondering what you were up to. I can leave if you're busy."

"No!" Sophie objected, a lightbulb going off in her brain as the beginning of an idea began to take shape. "Stay! You can't possibly be less helpful than"-she vaguely gestured in the direction of her friends-"them."

Biana rolled her eyes, Linh flashed her most charming smile, and Tam shot Sophie a scathing glare, which Sophie promptly returned.

"What are you working on?" Dex asked, lying next to her on the floral carpet and looking at her blank page.

"I'm trying to plan my next date, but those three," she glared at the others lounging around her room, "are being the opposite of productive."

"Like you're having any brilliant ideas, Lady Iskra," Tam mocked.

"Dude," Dex scolded. "Don't mock my mentor. She's pretty much the most Talented Technopath to ever live."

Tam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but mercifully didn't respond.

"So, is this your brainstorming paper?" Dex asked.

"More like her list of Things She Should Absolutely Not Do Under Any Circumstances paper," Tam muttered.

"Yep," Sophie said, studiously ignoring both Tam's comment and her nearly inexorable need to shot him a dirty glare. Lately he'd been more of a jerk than usual. While she understood his disappointment at Biana's continued lack of interest, that didn't give him a free pass to lash out at everyone else.

"It's blank."

"I know," Sophie groaned, putting Tam's love problems aside for a moment in order to assess her own. "Fitz has planned these adorable, sweet, thoughtful dates, and all I can come up with is Paris."

"Which is a really terrible idea, by the way," Tam interjected.

"What's he doing here again?" Dex asked with an amused tilt of his head, gesturing over his shoulder at the sullen boy.

"Linh brought him," Sophie said darkly, turning her glower on the unsuspecting Linh.

"What was I supposed to do, leave him home?" the other girl asked innocently, and Iggy let out a chainsaw purr as she scratched a particularly enjoyed area between his tiny shoulder blades.

"Yes," Sophie and Biana chorused.

"Well, I thought he'd be a good addition," Linh argued. "He can be remarkably thoughtful when he wants to be."

"Really?" Sophie asked, cocking an eyebrow. Tam stuck his tongue out at her skeptical tone.

"Does that even matter?" Biana interrupted. "You can't have girl talk with guys present."

"Ahem."

"You don't count, Dex," Biana justified. "You're not really a guy."

"Hey!" Dex objected. "I'm a guy!"

"Yeah, but you're like our brother."

"Excuse you," Tam chimed in from his sulking corner.

"Right. Well, you're like one of the girls then."

Ouch.

"Biana," Sophie groaned, turning to Dex. "She meant it as a compliment. You're cool enough to be included in girl talk."

Dex shook it off and shot her a smile, his dimples assuring her it really was alright. "I get it. So, do you have a place in mind yet?" he asked, steering the conversation back on track. "Or something to do?"

Sophie sighed. "So far I just know I want to pick someplace there won't be any elves around to mob us. Someplace we can be…I don't know, anonymous."

Dex tapped his chin. "So someplace remote?"

"Yeah!" Sophie said, writing 'remote' down on her paper. "Good idea."

The paper now read:

 _Ideas for My Date with Fitz_

 _Remote_

She was really making progress.

"How about stargazing?" Dex asked. "You could go to Moonglade."

"Moonglade?" Biana scoffed derisively. "Siren Rock is the place to go."

"That's exactly why she should go to Moonglade," Dex reasoned. "No one will expect it."

"What's Moonglade?" Sophie interrupted.

Dex smiled mischievously. "Remember when you bottled quintessence?"

"Which time?" Sophie joked, but she knew exactly where he was talking about even before he oh-so-casually mentioned Elwin's yeti pee balm. "Right," she groaned. "That Moonglade."

She tilted her head to the side and considered Dex's suggestion. "Moonglade is pretty," she grudgingly conceded. "And private."

"The perfect place for a wild makeout session!" Keefe announced, flouncing into Sophie's room and flopping onto her bed next to Linh. Across the room, Biana immediately perked up. "Whatcha doin'?"

"What are you doing?" Sophie scoffed, pointing at the floor next to her. "Get off my bed."

"Seriously?" Keefe groaned, but he obediently slid to the carpet, although he shot her his best pout and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is alicorn poop."

"Smelly boys sit on the floor," Sophie reminded him, and then turned back to her paper.

Grady knocked on the door. "Keefe's here," he said unnecessarily, glaring at the blond boy lounging on his daughter's carpet.

"Thanks, Dad," Sophie said with a smile. "We're probably going to work a little longer."

"Would you like snacks? Edaline is making mallowmelt."

Sophie's eyes widened, and everyone else's heads shot up. "Yes, please!" they all chorused.

Grady nodded, shot one last dark glare at Keefe, then walked back down the stairs.

"I really like the stargazing idea, but we'd have to wait until pretty late for the stars to show, wouldn't we?" Sophie continued.

"Not now, it's winter," Dex reminded her. "It gets dark early."

"It also gets cold early," Keefe said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Perfect cuddle weather."

Sophie tapped her pencil against her lip, ignoring Keefe's comment. "So maybe a late picnic dinner?" she mused.

"I like picnics!" Keefe interjected.

"What if you make it a private aurenflare?" Tam asked. Sophie shivered as he continued. "I bet Dex can pull something together to manipulate the color, keep it nice and blue so you don't get freaked out by the flames."

"Yeah, totally!" Dex said, getting excited now. "Blue or green? Or I could do a nice purple! Or even teal! We could make it match Wonderboy's eyes!"

Sophie opened her mouth to object, but other than the flames, she couldn't find anything to object to. "That's…actually a really good idea," she grudgingly admitted. Maybe Tam's tagging along hadn't been a complete waste.

"And aurenflares are just so cuddly," Keefe said, slinging an arm over Sophie's shoulder and pulling her closer to him. When had he gotten that close to her? More importantly, why was he so touchy?

Sophie shook him off with a huff. "Keefe, you messed me up," she complained, erasing the line across her paper and carefully re-printing "Teal Aurenflare" in her nicest handwriting.

"Sorry," Keefe said sheepishly. But he was still sitting very close to her.

"You know what?" Biana finally announced, closing Iggy's cage and hopping up on the bed with Linh. "I think you and Fitz are going to need a chaperone."

"A chaperone?" Sophie scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Biana told her, her face brightening mischievously as she peeked over the side, sticker her head in between Sophie and Keefe. "You and Fitz, all alone in the middle of nowhere…" she said suggestively. "You need a chaperone."

"We do not need a chaperone," Sophie told her decisively, shooting a glare at her friend.

"Biana, that's a great idea!" Keefe announced, throwing his arm around Sophie's shoulders so quickly Biana had to hop back to avoid being smacked in the face. He leaned his face unnecessarily close to hers, before saying in his deepest, smoothest voice, "I volunteer."

Sophie was loathe to admit it, but the sound of his voice gave her an involuntary shiver

"Get off her, Keefe," Biana said, forcing their heads apart. "It was my idea. I'm going."

Keefe frowned at her and pushed on Biana's forehead with two fingers. "No, I'm going."

"I'm her best friend," Biana said triumphantly. "I get to go."

"Actually, I'm her best friend," Dex clarified, but no one was listening to him.

"No way! I'm Fitz's best friend."

"That doesn't matter. Sophie's the one planning the date!"

"Well I'm older which means I have seniority!"

"Neither of you are coming," Sophie said, ducking out from underneath Keefe's arm, but neither of them listened to her.

"What if we both go?" Biana suggested, her expression suddenly becoming downright devious.

Keefe tapped his chin, thinking. "Deal," he said, reaching out a hand to shake with her.

"It'll be like a double date!" Biana squealed as she grabbed his hand.

The speed with which Keefe ripped his hand out of Biana's made Sophie think he'd been burned. "No way! This is completely platonic. Purely in the interest of protecting Foster's innocence."

"Hey!" Sophie shouted, getting both of their attention. "Thank you. Now, this is my date with Fitz. Neither of you is going to tag along to play chaperone, or protect my innocence, or whatever the heck you think you're going to do. Fitz and I are levelheaded adults, and-"

Keefe grabbed Sophie's hand, his face completely serious. "Sophie, when you get to a certain age you start experiencing certain urges-"

"Eewwwwww!" Sophie screamed, pushing him away from her and scurrying across the room, her face glowing bright as a fire truck as her friends all collapsed into fits of giggles. "No way! Nope! Nope! Nopity nope nope nope! I already had this conversation with my dad and Sandor. I do not need to have it again with all of you!"

"Gigantor gave you the talk?" Keefe scoffed. "No way! I would trade my ten rarest Prattles to be there for that!"

He shut up when Grady reappeared in the doorway, a tray of mallowmelt in his hands and murder in his eyes. "Mallowmelt," he said unnecessarily, setting the plate on the ground next to Sophie. Then he backed up to the door to a chorus of gratitude, all without taking his eyes off Keefe. "Can I get you anything else, Sophie?" he asked. "Or take anything outside for you?"

Whatever he was, her father wasn't subtle.

"Keefe's good, Dad," she told him, the tension in the air thick enough to cut as Keefe squirmed uncomfortably under Grady's hostile gaze. "For now. I'll reevaluate in about 20 minutes."

Grady nodded. "Alright then," he said pleasantly, although his body language was anything but. "If you need me, I'll be right downstairs. In the living room. Only a noise away."

"Okay," she said when he didn't move from the doorway. "I'll call you if I need anything. Thanks for the mallowmelt"

Grady stood in the doorway for a moment more, his menacing gaze trained on Keefe. Then he backed away and they could hear him descending the stairs.

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief and made a wild grab for the last of the mallowmelt before sitting back down between Dex and Keefe with her paper and pencil.

Linh looked back and forth from the door to Keefe and Sophie. "Did I just imagine that, or does your dad hate Keefe?"

Keefe squirmed uncomfortably, his mouth full of mallowmelt, and Sophie doodled a flower on the corner of her page as she took a dainty bite. "Well, he doesn't exactly like Keefe," she finally admitted, feeling the weight of her friends' curious stares.

"Why not?" Linh asked.

Sophie glanced over at Keefe and he shot her a cheeky smile and a shrug. "Gee, I wonder," she answered sarcastically, shooting Keefe an unenthused stare.

Keefe had scooted steadily closer to her the entire time they'd breaked for mallowmelt, and now he was so close his entire upper arm was pressed against hers. "Now, what type of food should I bring?" Sophie asked, tapping her chin with her pencil as she moved to the bed in an attempt to subtly put some space between them.

Keefe immediately shouted "Mallowmelt!" holding a half-eaten piece of the treat aloft and scattering crumbs all over her carpet. Sophie resisted the urge to sigh as she brushed a stray crumb off her paper.

Dex's eyebrows drew together in concentration. "Probably something easy to transfer, like a leaf of some sort."

"Yeah, tubers would be harder to carry," Tam agreed. "What about umber leaves? Everyone loves umber leaves."

"Swizzlespice!" Keefe volunteered, scattering more crumbs on her paper, this time out of his mouth.

"Umber leaves are good," Sophie agreed, marking the food suggestion down as she not so subtly flicked the crumbs back at Keefe. "What about dessert though?"

"Mallowmelt!" Keefe repeated excitedly.

"He likes ripplefluffs, doesn't he?" Dex asked, his forehead creasing.

"Yeah, mint chocolate chip ones," Sophie agreed. "But we made those here at Havenfield on our first date."

"You guys made something?" Biana asked teasingly. "And the property's still standing?"

"Clever," Sophie deadpanned, making a face at her friend.

"Make mallowmelt!" Keefe urged, poking at her pencil. "Go on, write it down."

"Stop that," she scolded, brushing away his hands. "What about Blitzenberry muffins?" she asked Tam and Dex.

"Those would travel better than custard bursts, and Indigoobers aren't really a 'date' dessert," Dex remarked, turning to Tam. "What do you think?"

Tam pursed his lips. "I think ripplenuts would be the best option," he finally suggested. "They travel well, and they're fun to roast in an aurenflare."

"You know, I'm feeling very under-appreciated right now," Keefe sulked, hunching down against the bed.

Sophie leveled him with a glare. "If you're not going to be helpful you can leave. And you can take those two with you," she said, gesturing in Biana and Linh's direction.

Keefe raised an eyebrow at the un-gestured at Tam. "What, you want to keep Bangs Boy around? Do you have something to share with the group?"

"Yes, Sophie and I have been dating behind your back for three months now," Tam said sarcastically. "And Fitz is covering for us."

"Remember how the Foster Fan Club is closed to new members?" Keefe growled, his expression growing dark.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm her boyfriend and not applying to her fan club then, isn't it?"

"Guys, cut it out," Sophie ordered before the posturing could devolve into something more...well, she wasn't sure exactly what, but she knew the argument wasn't going anywhere good. "If this is going to turn into some testosterone-fueled ego competition, you can take it outside my room."

"So, what?" Keefe asked, his voice getting louder with every word. "He gets to claim to be dating you and you don't care?"

Sophie turned back to her paper, exuding careless confidence. "Nope," she shot off carelessly, making sure to pop the "p."

"If I did that you'd freak out! See how hypocritical that is?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Keefe, shut up."

Keefe glared at her. "When did you get so mean?" he finally asked quietly, and she could hear the thump when he dropped to the floor.

That made Sophie pause. "What?" she asked, and when she turned to meet his eyes he seemed genuinely hurt.

"I mean, I'm Fitz's best friend. I know everything about him. I could be a valuable source of information. And you're totally brushing me off."

She had been. It may have been a result of her conversation with Biana, she may have been attempting to distance herself from him to prove to herself and to her friends that that there was nothing there, but cutting him out wasn't the way to go about it.

"I'm sorry," Sophie apologized quietly, staring intently at her paper as her face flushed with embarrassment. He was just trying to help.

"Awww, don't be like that, Foster," Keefe groaned. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just meant...well, I might have wanted to make you a little embarrassed, but now you've ruined any satisfaction I could have gotten by going and looking all sad and apologetic." He motioned vaguely to her face, and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. It's hard to gloat when you make that face. You're too cute for your own good."

Sophie stuck out her tongue at him.

"See? That right there. You need to stop being so adorable."

"Would you like us to give you two a moment?"

Sophie would have expected a comment like that to come from Biana, but instead, when she looked up, Biana's pretty features were twisted with jealousy. Tam's features were the ones filled with amused sarcasm.

"That would be nice," Keefe agreed pleasantly, but Sophie rolled her eyes and mussed his hair.

"Hey!" he objected, but she just smiled and looked back up at her friends.

"So, umber leaves and ripplenuts?" she confirmed.

"And brattails!" Linh chimed in. "It isn't an aurenflare without brattails!"

"Good?" Sophie asked Keefe. He blushed a little and nodded. "Fitz'd have to be an idiot not to enjoy this date," he said, his voice a little thick.

"Perfect!" Sophie sighed, marking the last food suggestion down and holding her plan up with pride. "Thanks for the help, guys."

"No problem. Can we go now? I want to visit Atlantis before the shops close."

"Got some special gifts to pick up before the Gala?" Sophie teased. Tam blushed, his eyes quickly darting to Biana before he nodded. Sophie and Linh shared a conspiratorial smile. "You know who's really good at picking out gifts?" Sophie asked cheekily.

"Biana," Linh finished, her eyes glittering maniacally.

The other girl's head shot up at her name. "Who needs help shopping?" she asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Tam blushed.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Biana cooed, and Tam blushed even harder. "Of course I'll help you pick out presents!"

"Really?" Tam asked, his expression caught somewhere between awe, puppy-love, and skepticism.

"Trust me, you're in good hands," Biana assured him, standing up and pulling him to his feet as well. "Let's go."

"Wait, what?" Tam choked, staring at their interlocking fingers as she dragged him toward Sophie's door. "Now?"

"No time like the present!" Biana announced cheerfully. "See you guys later!"

Sophie and Linh looked at each other and immediately burst into laughter.

"Am I missing something?" Dex asked, his amused glance flitting back and forth between their faces.

"Nothing," Sophie giggled,

"Tammy's got a crush," Keefe proclaimed in a sing-song voice. "Tammy's got a crush!"

Sophie shoved him. "Stop it," she laughed. "It's adorable!"

"I'm adorable," Keefe proclaimed. "Tam's just hopeless."

Linh glared at him, and Sophie rolled her eyes, mussing up his hair again.

Keefe pouted, looking so put out Sophie couldn't hold back a giggle. "Oh, whatever," she told him. "I've got to get ready, so you two"-she motioned to Dex and Keefe-"need to get out, or I can't be held responsible for the destruction of your innocence."

"I think I'll take my chances."

"Yep. Keefe's innocence was murdered a looooooong time ago," Dex ribbed, laughing at the other boy. "Mine, however, I'd prefer to keep intact for a while longer. See you later, Sophie. Good luck tonight."

Sophie waved at his back as he hustled out the door, then turned to Keefe. "Out."

Keefe pouted. "Please?"

"Nope." She grabbed his hands and attempted to pull him to his feet. "Come on. Up you go!"

"I've lost feeling in my legs," Keefe complained, going limp in her arms. "You'll have to carry me, Foster."

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeefe," Sophie groaned, looking to Linh for help. "I've got to get ready for my date. I want everything to be perfect."

Keefe hopped to his feet so quickly Sophie stumbled back and would have fallen if Keefe hadn't grabbed her wrists, his eyes twinkling. "You're right. You've got to get ready. I'm going to head out."

Sophie frowned suspiciously. "What are you up to?" she asked carefully, thrown by his unexpected 180.

"Nothing! I'll leave you girls to it!"

"Okaaaaaaaaay," Sophie said hesitantly, sharing a worried glance with Linh. "Have a good night, Keefe."

"Oh I will," he proclaimed as he held up his home crystal to the light. "This'll be a night to remember!"

His mischievous smile set Sophie's bones on edge. That smile never meant anything good, but he'd glittered away before Sophie could ask what devious schemes were developing in that dangerous brain of his.

That night, Sophie made sure to wear a teal dress, and Linh helped her curl her hair and twirl it away from her face so it hung in graceful golden waves down her back. For once in her life, she enjoyed feeling pretty, she enjoyed putting on the flirty little dress. And she was pretty confident she'd knock Fitz's socks off when he saw her. She stuffed a few blankets into the basket with the food, and hurried up to the Leapmaster. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" she yelled before calling "Everglen!" and stepping into the beam of light.

When she resolidified, the gates were already open, and Fitz was leaning against the side, a bundle of flowers in his hands. His eyes widened as he took in the short teal dress. "Wow. You look amazing."

"Thanks," she told him with a pretty blush, spinning into a quick twirl so he could see the effect of the full skirt as it flared around her.

"Hello, gorgeous," he drawled, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hey, handsome," she shot back in between kisses, her smile so wide it threatened to engulf her face. "How was your day?"

"It's a lot better now that you're here."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy," she giggled, but his line still fed the glowy feeling in her stomach. "Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Fitz asked curiously, trying to peek in the oversized picnic basket.

"Nuh uh," she said, shaking her head and yanking the basket behind her. "You're not getting it out of me that easily. It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Fitz's eyes were wide with delight as he pulled her closer to kiss her again. "I like surprises."

He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"I know you do," she giggled, pecking him on the tip of the nose before grabbing his hand with the arm holding the basket and pulling her pathfinder out of the pocket of her cape with the other. She shot him a coy smile before stepping into the light.

They arrived at sunset, the brilliant colors painting the sky a rainbow of warmth. "Moonglade," Fitz whispered, looking around in awe. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You haven't seen the half of it," she told him, tugging him over to where a pile of branches had been arranged into a pyramid, with a nest of blankets just off to the side.

"Is this an aurenflare?" Fitz gasped, his eyes lighting up when she nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you so much!"

They both stiffened at that declaration.

Oh.

A million thoughts flew through her mind at once, and she felt absolutely waylaid by the unexpected declaration. But at the same time, it felt so right. Her cheeks blushed, and she took a deep breath to steel herself. "Fitz, I-"

"I mean, in a friendly way," Fitz backtracked, his cheeks flushing in the dying light. "Cause...you know...you're my friend, and all. And I like you...as a friend. And as a girlfriend. But also as a friend."

Sophie's cheeks flushed an even deeper hue, with embarrassment this time, as she wiggled out of his embrace. "I get it," she said, turning her back to it as she ignited the aurenflare. She heard him shifting blankets behind her, but her cheeks were burning with embarrassment, and she didn't feel like she could face him yet.

The declaration had been out of the blue, but that didn't mean it was unwelcome. Having her boyfriend tell her he loved her in a friendly way...it didn't exactly boost her confidence. And she'd been so ready to say it back… She busied herself pulling ripplenuts and brattails out of the basket and setting everything up for them to roast.

When she could stall no longer she turned back to him, taking a seat a few feet away from him just to be safe.

She handed him his dinner in silence. So much planning, so much anticipation, so much promise, and it had all been ruined by a few simple words.

Suddenly there was a flash of light at the end of the field. Sophie's head whipped to the side, Fitz's not far behind.

"What was that?" he asked, his posture tensed and ready to run. She knew images of the same black robed figures raced through both of their minds. But that business had been resolved years ago. They were just on edge, imagining threats where there were none.

Sophie shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted hesitantly. "It was probably nothing."

But she was still on alert. They went back to roasting their dinner.

Then there was another burst of light.

Both their heads whipped back to the other end of the field.

As they watched there was another flash, then another, and another, and another. And each small burst illuminated a growing crowd staring at their aurenflare with hungry eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Fitz growled. "We're in the middle of nowhere! How did they find us?"

Sophie shook her head. "I don't know," she answered, feeling a sick sense of relief that this disaster of a date was about to end.

Fitz kicked the log, immediately grabbing his foot and hissing in pain as he hopped around, trying to regain his balance. Sophie moved to help him, but he muttered a few choice words, so she backed off. "Maybe we should just go home," Sophie suggested when his mood didn't improve.

Fitz glared at the still growing crowd and growled some more choice words.

Sophie sighed and started gathering up the picnic supplies. "Let's go," she said, holding out a hand as she held her home crystal to the light.

Fitz looked at her proffered hand for a moment before shaking his head and taking a step back. "I'll just see you tomorrow," he said, avoiding her eyes as he pulled out his own home crystal and leapt home without another word.

Sophie stood in the field for a few more moments as the aurenflare flickered lower. Then she leapt home. She immediately dropped her belongings and rushed through the pastures to Calla's panakes. Tears blurred her sight, and her heart beat pounded in her ears; she found her way there more by habit than anything else.

She collapsed in a heap among the roots, the dirt probably ruining her pretty dress, but she didn't care. She pressed her forehead to the braided bark, just letting herself sob.

"Sophie?"

Sophie immediately straightened, frantically wiping her cheeks and nose and eyes and straightening her appearance. "Hey," she croaked, her throat too raw from her sobs to make normal noises.

Footsteps approached from behind her, and she she felt someone sit next to her.

She jumped when they laid a hand on her back.

"You okay?" Keefe's voice asked.

That definitely hadn't been who she'd been expecting, and before she could stop herself she craned her neck to look at him.

If she hadn't been in the mood to cry her eyes out, the comically dramatic widening of Keefe's eyes would have at least made her crack a smile. But she was in the mood for a good cry, and she wanted Keefe to go away, so Sophie whipped her face away from him. "What do you want?" she rasped, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to hold herself long enough to get rid of Keefe.

Keefe paused, retracting his hand like she'd burned him.

She couldn't do anything right today. Keefe was trying to make her feel better, and she'd gone and snapped at him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, but she didn't turn away from Calla's panakes, instead resting her forehead on the bark. "I'm just not in the best mood right now."

"What happened?" Keefe asked, but he didn't try to touch her again, and Sophie told herself she didn't want him to.

She planned on saying something like, "Nothing," or "Just having a bad night." "Fitz told me he loved me," came out instead.

The tense silence went on for so long she wasn't sure Keefe was going to respond. And when he finally did, his voice was stiff, strained. "So why are you crying? Isn't that a good thing?"

She shook her head, small fissures in the bark scratching at her forehead. She slammed her head against the tree, fresh tears rising in her eyes. Why was she such an idiot. Why had she believed him?

Immediately she was yanked away from the tree, hands gently probing her face, and blue eyes hovering above hers. "What in Exile, Sophie?" Keefe asked, concern twisting his features as he examined the bruise already forming on her face. "Are you okay?"

She pushed him off and made to stand. "I'm fine," she spat, tears and snot mixing as they ran down her face.

"No, you're obviously not." Keefe grabbed her and spun her by her fingertips, letting go as soon as she was facing him. "I don't know what happened tonight, but if Fitz tried something-"

Sophie shook her head, wrapping her arms around her middle. "No, it's...it's nothing like that. I just…" she trailed off, and then she sat back down with her back to Calla. She pulled her knees to her chest and let her head fall on top of them, squeezing her eyes shut as she muttered. "I'm such an idiot."

The grass rusted as Keefe sat next to her warily. "You're not an idiot," he corrected.

"Yes, I am. I thought he loved me." Her voice was starting to sound slightly hysterical again as tears collected in her eyes.

"Well, that's typically what people mean when they say they love you," Keefe told her, and there was a hint of laughter in his tone.

"But he didn't," Sophie gasped, trying in vain to hold back her tears. One trickled onto her knee as she replied, "He took it back."

When Keefe responded his tone was dark, devoid of any of the humor in his earlier statement. "What do you mean he took it back?"

"He said he loves me like a friend," Sophie confessed to her knees, her body convulsing as she dissolved back into ugly sobs. "Like he loves you or Biana or Dex."

"Seriously?" Keefe asked incredulously.

"Yep," Sophie said bitterly through her tears, anger now mixing with her bitterness and grief. "He loves me like a friend."

Keefe was quiet for a minute.

"I know," Sophie finally said, tearing out a piece of grass and ripping it apart as she lifted her head and stared out at the sea. Or, more precisely, away from Keefe. "It's stupid."

Keefe grabbed her hand and liberated the poor grass leaf. "It's not stupid, Foster."

Sophie couldn't stop the bitter laugh that bubbled up in her throat. "And there I was, about to spill my heart to him, like an idiot-"

Keefe squeezed her hand. "You're not an idiot, Sophie," he repeated. "Stop it. Fitz is the idiot."

Sophie shook her head, but she didn't try to remove her hand from his. The warmth was oddly comforting, and it anchored her in the wild, churning sea of her emotions. "I just..I don't know. And then all those people showed up, and I was relieved, Keefe. Relieved. Relieved that that horrible date was finally over so I could come home and just cry."

"I'm sorry," Keefe said.

"It's not like it's your fault. I'm the one that thought he loved me."

Keefe was quiet.

Sophie didn't know how long they sat there, just holding hands to the melody of the wind and crashing waves. Sophie's sobs had long since ended, but tears still trickled down her cheeks as she leaned against Calla's panakes, looking out over the cliffs at the moonlight dancing across the sea.

The branches danced in the gentle breeze, and one of the loosened flowers came to rest on Sophie's knee. She looked at it without moving, watching it until the wind finally swept it back up into the air and off into the night.

"I miss her," she finally whispered, although it came out as more of a rasp. Her throat was raw from all the sobs, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I know," Keefe told her. "She made an incredibly brave choice. Kinda like someone else I know."

Sophie acknowledged the compliment with a small smile. "I just wish I could see her one more time."

"You can see her every day," Keefe told her. "She's not gone."

Sophie shook her head. "It's not…"

"It's not the same," Keefe finished when she trailed off. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and offered her a small smile when she glanced his way. "I know."

Sophie was all cried out, and suddenly, she couldn't find the energy to stay upright. She went limp, and would've hit the ground if Keefe hadn't reacted so quickly, pulling her against his chest with a small, "Oomph."

Sophie didn't move. Couldn't move. She was suddenly just so tired. Her head lolled back against his shoulder, but she didn't care. It was like she went numb with the feeling of missing her. Missing Calla. Like there was a hole in her life where the little gnome was meant to be.

"What in Exile are you doing with my daughter!"

Sophie heard Keefe's objection, heard Grady's roared response, felt herself being jostled around, but it was like her body wasn't her own. It was like she wasn't quite there anymore, like she was lost in her own land of reminiscences and regret.

She was utterly exhausted, but Sophie didn't get much sleep that night.


	21. TWENTY

**I'm going to start trying to update every two to three weeks. :D We're finally getting into the drama part of the plot, and I am SO excited to share the rest of this with you guys. :)**

 **Glittery-Icecream:** _You may or may not be on to something. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **BlackSwanGirl:** _I do use umber leaves a lot, don't I? It might be because we eat chicken a lot in my family, and since it seems like the Elvin substitute for chicken I usually just sub it in. And yes, Grady is awesome. Next chapter...let's just say next chapter Grady has a bit of a diva moment. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **lovelunalovegood:** _Thank you for the custard bursts! I hope Shannon Messenger releases the recipe for those next! As for who ends up together in the end...I can't reveal that yet. *insert devious author face and evil laugh* As for the cute comment...awwwwwwww. You just made me smile! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Eeveelutions Are Awesome:** _Right? I kinda felt the same way. Poor Fitz too though. You'll see. It'll all work itself out. As for Keefe..._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **keephie-13:** _It seems as though we all pronounce "panakes" different ways. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **booksaremylife:** _I have been getting a lot of those responses about Grady, and honestly, I really love Grady's character and character development in the series. He is probably one of my favorite characters. And the end was a bit confusing? Of the last chapter? Thanks for reading and confusing, and if you have any questions I can try to clear them up for you. :)_

 **Anonymous:** _Oh no! I hope your phone doesn't get confiscated! Also, please don't read this in class. I don't want to distract anyone from learning! Aside from that...you're too sweet! I had so much fun writing that chapter, and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Impatient Anon:** _I did update really fast! And now it's been less than a month and I'm already done with Chapter 20? What?! Crazy, I know. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Yourfriendlylocalbookworm:** _Yes, Biana is a little oblivious at times. I love Tam and Biana too, so from one Tiana shipper to another: get ready for a rocky chapter. That's all I can say. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **The Glittery Ninja Espada:** _I definitely pronounce "pancakes" pan-cakes. But for some reason I've always read panakes as pan-ah-kehs in my head, and I just realized I think I'm saying it wrong when I re-read Neverseen. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Mystery1224:** _Please don't kill Keefe! Innocent until proven guilty, remember? At this point in time I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicions. Sorry. :) As for the ending ship, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Smiles:** _Wow...long review. I'm going to admit it: you just made my day. Knowing that someone is interested enough to go through and analyze what I've written to come up with a conspiracy is actually the most flattering thing ever. I'm sitting here giggling to myself like a maniac as I re-read your review to respond because, honestly, I completely agree. Saying "I love you" is a huge milestone, and it's a huge problem in relationships. Tbh, I got the idea of the "I love you" problem from Chuck and Blair's relationship in Gossip Girl. Season 3, I think. Or maybe early 4. Before Louis comes in. Regretfully, I can't confirm or deny your conspiracy. At this point, it's all about the reader's interpretation. I can, however, say that we are getting pretty close to a confrontation. As in, maybe three or four more chapters. I just want to send you so many smiles and hugs and slices of mallowmelt through this screen right now! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)_

 _Btw: You know what ice cream is. :)_

 **Fidget _:_** _I am so sorry, I went back and checcked, and I totally confused your review with someone else's when I wrote the responses. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I am so so so so so so so sorry for the mix up. Yes, she did wear teal. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **HuffleclawRavenpuff:** _Awww, I hope this chapter heals your heart! And me too! I mean, every test I take is Hufflepuff, but usually Ravenclaw is really close behind. They're both great houses. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** _YES! OMG YES! Love stories HAVE to have drama! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Paradise7:** _Awww, thank you! It's definitely hard to know about your own work. Some chapters, scenes I LOVE get totally overlooked and parts I cringe reading get amazing feedback. I'm really glad that The Matchmakers makes you laugh. As for the scene with Keefe...I'm glad that came across. *insert devious author grin as the author steeples her fingers on her big desk and pets her giant, fluffy cat like every villain ever* I also pronounce Keefe as Keef. Also Keef Sencen flows better than Keef-ee Sencen. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and for the blitzenberry custard bursts! As for the update schedule, I'm trying to update faster! Trying so hard! :D I am so excited about this story and I want to finish it!*the author would like you to note that the story is just over half-way concluded, so take what she says here with a grain of salt. IT will most likely not be finished until after_ _Nightfall_ _comes out* :) Now, to address the "Keefe is a headache" friend: have they read all of the books? Now, not all of us can ship the same thing. Sox is a cute ship, but I definitely ship Team Foster-Keefe._

 **KOTLC lover:** _Sorry! That's just where it ended! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Well. done. you:** _Awwww, thanks! It's kind of nice to come back to a fanfic and have a ton of chapters to read all in a row, though, isn't it? Anyways, welcome back to my mind's twist on KOTLC. I definitely am taking my time writing, but I'm going to try to update faster. Keyword: try. We'll see how it goes. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Ren:** _I cannot tell you who ends up with who. What I can tell you is: everything is already planned out. I'll admit, there is a lot of Team Foster-Keefe content on this site. When I started, that was reversed. It was almost all Sophitz. I shipped Team Foster-Keefe, and I wanted to read more fanfics about them, so I joined the site and started writing. If you want to see more Sophitz on here, the best way to start is to create an account and start writing. Maybe you'll inspire other Sophitz shippers to start writing too. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _How do I make my chapters so long? That's a good question. :) Honestly, they don't all start out at 5,000+ words. First of all, I have a detailed outline that tells me exactly what I'm writing in each chapter. Basically, a really detailed summary. Maybe even some dialogue ideas. Then I go through and do a "bare bones" write through, which means I just brain-dump dialogue, vague setting, important movements, and some very basic feelings/reactions. I just try to get out as much information as possible. Then I leave it alone for a couple of days, and when I come back I got through and bulk it up. Feelings, emotional reactions, setting descriptions, the second write through is when all of that gets added in. At this point I usually send it to my beta, unless it's under 5,000 words. I try not to publish a chapter if it's under 5,000 words, so if it is under, I'll go back through and see if there are any other scenes or conflicts or characters I can add in to bulk the chapter up and make more happen. Sometimes, like with this chapter, it's just barely under. 100 words or less under and I don't really stress too much if I can't find a place to bulk it up. After my beta reads through, I'll go back through one more time, and either send it back to my beta after I make some edits, or-if I get the all clear-I'll publish it. It's a weird process, and it definitely doesn't work for everyone, but it's kinda how my brain works. :) As for the reviews, it would be insane to get 500 reviews! I' just did some quick math, and since I'm averaging about 23 reviews per chapter, I could hit 500 within the next two chapters, which would be insane. But also, the number of reviews on a chapter drastically differs, with my lowest at 7 and highest at 37. Honestly, the number of reviews on a story doesn't matter though. They're great because they give you feedback on how you're doing: what's working, what isn't, what's coming across, what isn't, what's too stiff, what's too vague, etc. And the reviews I get definitely contribute to the story quality. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope that made sense._

 **Coco:** _Well, lucky for you I updated 16 hours after you left that review! You had to wait less than a day! :)_

 **Guests:** _Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and, regrettably, I can't tell you what ship is going to be endgame. Sorry. :) Also, what does "Testing, testing," mean?_

 **The results are in as to how people pronouce "panakes."**

 **Pan-ah-kehs III**

 **Pan-ay-keys I**

 **Pan-aches I**

 **I added myself in too. :) Looks like most people pronounce it pan-ah-kehs, although, as one reviewer pointed out, pan-aches is most likely how Shannon Messenger intended it to be pronounced, due to a second of Neverseen in which Sophie mistakes it for pancakes.**

 **Does anyone else absolutely love the idea of awkward Fitz? Like blushing, and stuttering, and totally out of his element Fitz? Cause I think I've fallen in love. :)**

 **And, of course, a _HUGE_ thanks to my _AMAZING_ beta Xylia! You're the best! **

**TWENTY**

IT WAS THE MIDDLE OF the night when Sophie's door crashed open.

She bolted upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes even as she reached for the knot of emotions in her core.

But the voice that spoke wasn't the stuff of her nightmares. In fact, it sounded a lot like her boyfriend saying, "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot!"

Well… that certainly wasn't what she'd expected…

"Fitz?" she asked, rubbing her eyes again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

He paced up and down next to her bed. "I just...I saw all the people and I got mad and I didn't want you to have to deal with me in a mood like that and I'm sorry and I promise it'll never happen again-"

"Fitz, slow down," Sophie interrupted, shaking her head to try to clear the cloudiness of sleep away. "What are you talking about?"

Fitz sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight. You planned a really thoughtful date, and I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it," Sophie told him with a wide yawn and a patronizing pat on the arm.

Fitz looked forlorn as he stared at the place her hand had been. "Yes, I did. And I'm sorry."

"Did you ask those people to stalk us to Moonglade?" Sophie asked him, raising an eyebrow as she tilted his chin and moved his gaze to hers. "No, you didn't. You didn't even know where we were going."

Fitz raked his hands through his hair. "That's not why I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sophie yawned again. "Fitz, I'm really tired. Can we do this in the morning?"

"No. I'm sorry for waking you up, but I need to get this off my chest. Sophie…" Fitz trailed off, then started again. "Sophie," he said, taking her other hand in his and looking her directly in the eye, "I love you."

Her heart fluttered. Who would have guessed that three words, eight letters, would cause the butterflies in Sophie's stomach to go absolutely ballistic? But she clamped down on the feelings just as quickly as they started. They'd already been over this, at the disaster of a date. "I know," she said, thankful that her words were steady, if a little breathy, because she felt anything but. He loved her as a friend, and nothing more. And she'd accepted that.

"No," Fitz asserted, squeezing her hands in his. "I mean I'm in love with you. Like 'I can't stop thinking about you' in love with you. Like everything that happens in my day I'm constantly thinking, 'I should tell Sophie about that' or 'Sophie would think that was funny.' And I was so scared to say it earlier, because I was afraid I'd scare you away, that I just panicked and froze and ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind. But now… Sophie, I want you-I _need_ you-to know how I feel, even if you don't feel the same way."

Sophie was stunned, and her cheeks heated. She didn't know what to say. She'd just come to terms with the realization Fitz only loved her as a friend before falling asleep. To think he felt that strongly for her...it was a little surprising. A little humbling.

And quite flattering.

Fitz misinterpreted her shocked silence. "And it's okay if you don't," he quickly covered. "Feel the same way, that is. I don't want to pressure you in any way to respond. In fact, I don't expect you to. I just wanted to be honest with you. Clear the air."

"Fitz?" Sophie interrupted before he could continue rambling.

"Yes?" he asked, his gorgeous eyes wide and vulnerable. He'd never looked as innocent as he did in that moment, his heart on his sleeve, just waiting for her to pick it up. He was all in.

And that meant she was going to have to dive in headfirst too.

So she whispered, "I love you too," and she didn't look away from his enthralling eyes.

That meant she caught a glimpse of the crushing relief as it melted any lingering fear in his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Fitz exclaimed, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "I was terrified I'd scared you off!"

Sophie smiled shyly at him. "I wanted to say it back to you earlier, but I was a little overwhelmed and you didn't give me a chance."

Fitz ran his hand through his hair. "I'm such an idiot sometimes," he muttered. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Sophie leaned forward and hugged him, gently pressing her lips to the place his neck met his jaw, and then nestling back in close to him. "Stop apologizing," she told him, but her soft voice held no reprimand, only relief.

He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, the touch so light she knew his nerves were getting the best of him. "I just want you to know that if I could go back in time and fix this, I would."

"Everything turned out just fine anyway," she whispered into the soft fabric of his tunic. His chest rumbled when he hummed his agreement.

This moment was perfect. Almost too perfect. She hesitated, then asked, "Can you pinch me, please?"

She could feel his answering chuckle as it reverberated through his chest. "What for?"

She pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I want to know I'm not dreaming."

Fitz laughed again, and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a featherlight touch, then kissing her deeper. When he pulled away, he left his hands on her cheeks. "Still think you're dreaming?"

Sophie pulled him back toward her, her eyes half lidded with sleep. "My dreams are very vivid. Better do it again to make sure."

Fitz laughed against her lips, and then she was laughing too, and soon they were laying back on her pillows, kissing between bouts of laughter. When she was too out of breath to continue, Sophie leaned her head on Fitz's chest, a dopey smile now on her face. Fitz wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and resting his cheek against her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

Her legs were tangled in the blankets, trapped by Fitz's weight on top of them, but Sophie couldn't bring herself to care. If she could freeze time, she would freeze it right there: lips swollen from being so thoroughly kissed, hair messy from Fitz's fingers, and so utterly, blissfully happy.

"I love you too," she whispered, her eyes drifting closed as she snuggled into his side.

He was warm, and sweet, and kind, and she was so incredibly lucky to have him. And despite herself, despite everything she'd ever stood for, Sophie was thankful for the Council's silly Matchmaking plans. She was thankful they'd paired her with such an amazing guy.

 _Sophie Vacker…_

The next thing she knew, someone was screaming and her delightfully comfortable pillow was squirming out from under her head.

She blinked bleary eyes, trying to make sense of the scene around her. Sunlight streamed through her windows, Fitz was jumping off her bed at maximum speed, and Biana was standing in her doorway, a bouquet of panakes blossoms dangling forgotten at her side, making a sound that was a cross between a dog whistle and a fire alarm.

Sophie groaned and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head to block out the noise.

That was the moment she realized she and Fitz must have fallen asleep.

Together.

On her bed.

She threw off the pillow and lunged out of her bed just as Grady appeared behind Biana. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Then he saw Sophie and Fitz.

Specifically, their matching wild hairstyles, rumpled pajamas, and Sophie's yet unmade bed.

And then, Grady's face went blank.

Not angry, not surprised, not anything. His face was completely devoid of emotion. And honestly, it kind of scared her. Shouldn't her dad have some kind of reaction to her boyfriend secretly staying the night?

"Ummm, Dad?" Sophie asked nervously, but Grady didn't respond. She'd probably be in for the talk of the century later, but for now Grady simply turned around and walked down the stairs robotically.

Fitz pressed his lips together. "That's _not_ how I expected your dad to react to me sleeping over," he admitted.

On the plus side, she now knew for sure that she hadn't dreamt up their reunion last night. The kisses, the "I love yous," and the late-night-cuddles. It seemed too good to be true.

But the sleep-tousled hair of the stunning boy in front of her proved it wasn't.

"You! Sophie! Havenfield? All night?" Biana screeched again. "Mom and Dad are going to _flip_!"

"Bianaaaaaaaaa," Fitz groaned, burying his red face in his hands. Sophie couldn't help her smile. A blushing Fitz wasn't a very common sight, and she was going to enjoy every adorable moment of it, even if her cheeks were just as red.

Biana's dopey expression suddenly cleared, and she shot upright. "Sophie!" she squealed, practically jumping up and down with happiness as she proudly held out her bundle of flowers. "Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!"

"What?" Sophie asked.

Biana stopped and glared at her brother.

"Okay!" Fitz said, raising one hand as he pulled out his home crystal. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." He held his crystal up to the light and glanced at Sophie, biting his lip. Then he shot her a sheepish smile. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Sophie blushed and beamed right back. "I can't wait," she told him breathlessly.

"Alright," Biana interrupted, pushing her brother toward the beam of light. "You two are in love. I get it. It's sickening. Go away."

Fitz rolled his eyes, but he was grinning to himself as the light whisked him away.

Biana squealed again and held out the blossoms. "Look look _LOOK_!" she demanded, her delight contagious. Sophie was smiling as she straightened her covers so that she and Biana could sit on her bed.

"I see them," she told the other girl. "They're very nice."

"I know," Biana sighed dreamily, skipping over to Sophie's bed and dropping down dramatically. "They're the most gorgeous flowers I've ever seen."

Now, Sophie wasn't sure about that, but they were certainly very pretty.

"Did you pick them from Calla's tree?"

Biana froze, her face pinching into a frown. "What are you talking about? I didn't pick these."

"Then where did you get them?"

Biana smiled again, the suggestion forgotten. "A _boy_ gave them to me," she said with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

Sophie's stomach fluttered. " _What_ boy?" she probed eagerly, hopping on the bed next to Biana.

"Guess," Biana demanded.

Sophie thought for a second. "Tam," she finally decided.

" _Tam_?" Biana scoffed, brushing a stray lock of hair over her shoulder as she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you serious right now?"

"What?" Sophie asked defensively. "You said to guess!"

"I mean _really_?" Biana scoffed. " _Tam_?"

"Why not?" Sophie asked. "Tam is a great guy."

"Yeah, but... _Tam_? Are you kidding me?"

Sophie was getting a little frustrated. "Biana," she sighed, "what in the world do you have against Tam?"

Biana pursed her lips as she gently ran her fingers through the blossoms of her bouquet. "He's just…I mean, he's _Tam_."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I don't like Tam! I have a boyfriend! Stop _pushing_ Tam at me!"

"You have a _boyfriend_?" Sophie shouted, the shock making her temporarily unable to regulate her volume.

"Yes!" Biana squealed, suddenly euphoric as she bounced on the bed.

"No way!" Sophie responded delightfully, bouncing right along with her. "Are _you_ kidding _me_?"

"No! Well...I kind of have a boyfriend," Biana amended, biting her lip. "He hasn't officially asked me yet, but I know he's going to soon."

"Well who is it?" Sophie demanded. "Inquiring minds want to know!"

"Is everything okay up here?" Edaline asked, poking her head in through the door. "I thought I heard screaming."

"Biana has a maybe boyfriend!" Sophie summarized, and Edaline quickly sidestepped into the room, her eyes aglow as she carefully closed the door behind her.

"You have a maybe _boyfriend_?" she teased, sashaying gracefully across the floor to the bed before plopping down next to the on the bed. "What does that mean?"

"Yes," Biana said with a dreamy sigh, throwing her arms out as she flopped back onto the bed. "I admit it. I have a boy. Who is a friend. With perks like kissing. And going to Solstice Galas."

"You already kissed him!" Sophie demanded, her jaw dropping even as her shocked expression morphed into something closer to a feral desire for information. "Was he any good?"

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Edaline asked, clearly excited to be included in the gossip. "Who is this _mystery_ almost-boyfriend?"

"Keefe," Biana sighed dreamily.

That brought the excitement train to a screeching halt.

"Keefe?" Sophie sputtered in surprise, her brain trying force the pieces together, but no matter how she tried, she just couldn't form the whole puzzle. "As in _Keefe_ Keefe?"

"Yep."

"Like, Keefe _Sencen_ Keefe?"

Bina rolled her eyes. "Do we know another?" she asked blandly.

"When?" Sophie asked, barely able to get her mouth to function.

 _When did that happen?_

"He gave me the flowers when he asked me to be his date to the Solstice Gala."

If Sophie had been drinking something, she would have spit it all over her bed in surprise. As it was, she could only choke on her saliva while Edaline fauned over the gorgeous bouquet. That forced Edaline tear her attention away from her daughter's best friend and frantically thump Sophie on the back.

When she was done choking, her screeched, " _What?"_ could have startled a group of pigeons off a Forbidden Cities telephone wire.

"I know," Biana said dreamily. "I was surprised too. But he just rejected me the other day because he was already planning on asking me. And you know how Keefe is. He loves his master plans."

"Yeah, he _does_ love his plans," Sophie echoed. She was in shock. She had to be. Keefe had asked Biana to the Solstice Gala? _Biana_?

She shook her head to clear it as Biana let out another dreamy little sigh. Keefe was Biana's childhood crush. She should have been happy for her friend. She _was_ happy for her friend. _She was._

So why did she feel so icky inside?

"I've got to get back outside, or Grady might stumble in wondering where I've gotten off to. Today's tooth-brushing day." Edaline mock shivered. "Biana, I'm very happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Biana sighed.

Then it was just the two of them, laying on the bed in silence.

"Well, that's great, Biana," Sophie choked out after a while.

"I know," Biana said, smiling wildly, her expression bordering on manic. "I can't believe he asked me! Well, I mean I can, but…"

"It still doesn't seem real, does it?"

Biana nodded, and Sophie could definitely relate. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe Fitz was her boyfriend. Her _fiancé_.

She was so lucky to have him.

 _Why did she still feel so sick?_

"So, how'd he ask you?" Sophie asked, her voice still relatively flat.

Luckily, Biana had enough energy for the both of them. "He just showed up at my door this morning with these!" She waved the flowers in Sophie's face, and Sophie got a face-full of pollen as she tried to bat them away.

"Ahhhh!" she squealed. Then she sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed some more.

"Careful!" Biana scolded, yanking the flowers away and gently fluffing the bouquet, her fingers trailing lovingly along the pretty petals. "I'm going to put these in a vase when I get home, and then I'm going to get the gnomes to help me press them when they start dying so that I can keep them forever."

Sophie was down with that. Besides, it sounded exactly like the kind of thing Biana would do.

"And then someday Keefe and I will show them to our great-great-great-great-grandchildren as the bouquet that started it all."

Sophie wasn't as down with that. Her friend's vivid imagination got away from her sometimes.

"Biana," she started, but her friend cut her off.

"Don't 'Biana' me." The dark haired girl rolled her teal eyes. "And before you start your lecture on how I need to ' _chill'_ about my whole ' _relationship_ ' with Keefe, he told me he really likes me. Not just likes me. _Really_ likes me."

"Okaaay," Sophie said, but Biana interrupted again.

"And that means that this isn't just some crush. I mean, he asked me to be his girlfriend. He asked me to the Solstice Gala. This is serious."

"Okay," Sophie said, but Biana still wasn't done.

"And the best part is, we're on each other's Matchmaking scrolls. We may not be as _high_ on each other's Scrolls as I'd like, but obviously, he sees something in me that he doesn't see in anyone else on there."

"Oh," Sophie said, lying back on her bed. She couldn't quite identify why she felt as though she'd been stabbed in the stomach and was slowly bleeding out. It was a very peculiar feeling.

Biana laid back beside her. A half-hearted, "Yep," was her only response.

And that was all either of them had to say about that.

Which led to a rather awkward silence.

Which drew on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And—

"You know what we should do?" Biana asked, jumping up to a sitting position like the past five minutes hadn't happened.

Sophie pushed herself up beside her friend, trying to mirror her friend's energy as she asked, "What?"

Biana's eyes sparkled. "We should go shopping."

"You know what else we could do?" Sophie asked, mirroring Biana's excitement.

"What?"

"Call Linh over and celebrate your new relationship status with a girl's day in."

Biana looked torn.

"I'll let you do as many makeovers as you want," Sophie offered.

Biana bit her lip. "Ugh, but I really need a new dress for the gala."

"You just bought a new dress for the gala," Sophie pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew I was going with Keefe."

"So because your date changed you need to go buy a completely different dress?"

Biana heaved a relieved sigh. "Exactly."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I was going to wear pink before, but now I'm going with Keefe, and Keefe is a _man_. Pink is too...childish."

"Pink isn't childish, Biana. It's your favorite color."

"Well, what are you planning on wearing, Little Miss Buzzkill? I know for a fact Edaline hasn't taken you shopping yet."

Sophie glanced toward her closet. "I was just going to wear-"

"You're not going to wear something you already have, you're going to wear a pretty new gown that you and I are going to go find in Atlantis today."

And that was that.

Sophie sighed, but she let Biana drag her off the bed without further protest.

"We should still call Linh and invite her along too," Sophie decided, and Biana nodded.

"You do that, I'm going to go get Edaline and ask her to conjure _these_ "-she proudly held up her bouquet-"into my room."

They met up three minutes later underneath the Leapmaster, their party increased by one.

"What's the news?" Linh squealed as she hopped off the staircase.

"You didn't tell her?" Biana asked, raising one eyebrow at Sophie's answering head-shake.

"I figured you'd like to do the honors," Sophie said, and she knew she'd made the right choice as Biana's face reanimated, filling with that happy glow.

"Come on, Biana!" Linh pleaded when Biana didn't immediately say. "I _need_ to know!"

"Keefe asked me to go to the Solstice Gala with him!" Biana squealed, jumping up and down with excitement.

Linh's face froze. "What?"

"And I said yes!" Biana continued, so energized it seemed like she might jump right out of her own skin. As it was, she kept blinking in and out of sight like a spotty tv-channel.

"Are you serious?" Linh demanded, looking slightly angry now as she crossed her arms over her chest, something Linh didn't usually do.

"Yes!" Biana beamed, completely unaware of the other girl's irritation.

"Biana!" Linh exclaimed, a betrayed look on her face. That was a surprise. Sophie hadn't heard Linh raise her voice once in all their years of friendship. "When in Exile did this happen?"

"This morning," Biana sighed dreamily.

"Biana!" Linh reprimanded. "You told Tam no when he asked you weeks ago because you were hosting and your parents said you couldn't bring a date!"

"Tam asked you to the Solstice Gala?" Sophie blurted.

"Yes!" Linh said at the same time Biana said, "No!"

"When did that happen and why didn't you tell me?" Sophie demanded.

"He didn't really ask…" Biana said, but Linh's face clouded over.

"He covered the four lockers closest to yours in flowers and covered yours with boxes of Prattles and hearts spelling out 'Will you go to the Solstice Gala with me?' Tell me you didn't just deny he invited you," Linh said indignantly, and as little drops of moisture started to collect on the Hydrokinetic's hands, Sophie realized Linh might be getting a little out of control.

"Oh please," Biana scoffed. "There are love notes taped on my locker four out of five days of the week. That's just another Tuesday."

"It took him _four hours_!" Linh yelled, tears shining in her eyes. Sophie flinched, and even Biana paused for a moment.

Biana turned to Sophie. "Back me up here," she told the other girl.

Sophie hesitated. She _really_ didn't want to get in the middle of this, _but_ … "That does kinda sound like an invitation," she finally had to admit.

"See?" Linh said. "Even Sophie thinks it was an invitation. And she's the most romantically obtuse person we know!"

"Excuse you!" Sophie defended indignantly at the same time Biana told them, "That is so not the point!" finally starting to come down from cloud nine. "I told him no back when I thought I couldn't bring a date. Then Fitz asked Sophie, so my parents had to let me bring a one. It was a simple case of bad timing."

"So you should have gone with who asked you first," Linh told her in a steely voice, her eyes cold as she turned on Biana.

"Well, they didn't decide until last night," Biana said, "and Keefe asked me this morning. Since I didn't know whether or not Tam had found a backup date, I thought I'd better just go with the guy who just asked me."

Linh huffed.

"What?" Biana demanded.

"Nothing," Linh said flatly.

It definitely wasn't nothing, and Sophie really wanted to stay out of this one. The only problem was, she was standing right between the other two girls.

"It's obviously something, or you wouldn't be looking that pissed right now. Spill."

"Fine," Linh said. "Keefe? _Keefe_? Really?"

"Yes, Keefe. I'm going with Keefe."

Linh crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I don't think you should go with him."

Biana mimicked Linh's posture and raised an eyebrow, forcing Sophie to take a step back so she wasn't in the way of their lethal glares. "Well that's too bad, because I am, so you'd better suck it up and keep your opinions to yourself."

"You're the one who wanted to know what was up," Linh said simply.

"Well, who are you going with?" Biana asked defensively.

She heaved a sigh in response. "Since _someone_ rejected him, my brother seems to be remarkably free tomorrow night. I'm going with Tam."

Biana paused, and guilt flickered across her porcelain features. "You don't have a date?"

Linh fidgeted uncomfortably, dropping her arms. "Tam's my date," she said firmly.

Biana's expression was dangerously close to pity as she offered, "I'll see who I can round up, but this late in the game, it's going to be hard to find a cute, smart, classy guy who's free."

" _Biana!"_ Linh interrupted, but the other girl steamrolled on.

"Emerson's going with Marella, Davin's going with Maruca...Sophie, do you know if Dex has a date yet?"

"Don't answer that," Linh told Sophie before turning back to the dark haired girl. "Biana, I don't need a date. I'm going with Tam."

Biana scoffed. "Tam's your _twin brother._ You can't come to the Solstice Gala with him."

Linh's eyes flashed with something dangerously close to fury. "Well, I don't want to go with Dex, or Gavin, or whoever else you just said. I'm perfectly happy to go with Tam, regardless of whether or not he's my brother. He's a really great guy, and an awesome dancer, and any girl would be lucky to have him as her partner at the gala tomorrow."

"Okay," Biana said, raising her hands in defeat. "Sheesh. Fine. Whatever. Go with your brother. _That's_ cool."

"Great!" Sophie chirped, stepping forward before the fighting could resume. "Now that that's settled, let's go shopping! Atlantis," she called to the Leapmaster, grabbing each friend's hand tightly before stepping into the light.

When they reappeared on the rocky coast, it seemed Sophie that the Vanisher and the Hydrokinetic had come to an unspoken agreement not to mention dates to the Solstice Gala, and the trek from dress shop to dress shop was rather uneventful. Linh found her floor-length silver gown at the first store, the shimmery fabric perfectly accentuating the metal tips of her hair and the pink of her cheeks. Sophie found her gown at the third, a bright red number with a sweetheart neckline and gold sparkles that brought out the flecks in her eyes. But it wasn't until the seventh store that Biana fell in love… and even then the other two weren't that all convinced.

Not convinced…"adamantly opposed" might have been a better word for what Sophie and Linh were feeling at the moment.

Linh and Sophie were lounging in the waiting area when Biana pushed the curtain to the changing area aside with a flourishing WHOOSH!

For a few moments, Sophie was too stunned to speak.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Biana asked, giving a twirl for her audience. But the clingy fabric didn't leave her skin.

"Biana," Sophie finally managed, "that dress might send the wrong message."

Biana looked down at the sequinned, skintight black dress. "Too short?" she asked, regretfully fingering the hem that rose well above pinky-length.

Too short.

Too tight.

Too low-cut.

Goodness, Biana's boobs and bottom were practically hanging out for the whole store to see. There was no way Sophie could let Biana buy that dress.

Sophie bit her lip. The question was, how to put that tactfully? She doubted "Biana, you look like a prostitute" would go over well.

Thankfully, Linh saved her.

"I think you'd look better in this one," the dark haired girl said, holding out a slinky floor-length number that was still revealing and would hug all Biana's curves, but would also prevent all the straight men at the party from having heart attacks. Not to mention the scandalous slit that would open up to Biana's mid-thigh.

Biana gazed longingly into the mirror as she turned this way and that, examining herself from every angle. "You don't think Keefe will like it?" she asked longingly. "I mean, it really showcases my assets."

"Ummmmmm," Sophie said eloquently, quickly looking to Linh again for the save.

"I think you are gorgeous, and you could really pull this dress off," Linh said, offering the black dress again. "That one's a little…"

"Tacky," Sophie filled in when Linh trailed off.

"Well, I think it's the one," Biana countered.

"Biana, it's not very...you," Sophie finally said. "Wouldn't you prefer something with a little more sparkle?"

"And a little more pink?" Linh contributed.

"And some twirl factor?" Sophie finished.

Biana scoffed. "I can't wear _pink_ or _sparkles_. I'm a grown woman, now," she informed them. "I have a boyfriend."

But her eyes strayed longingly toward the floor-length pink dress Sophie was holding up, with a full tulle skirt infused with glitter.

"Are you sure you don't even want to try this on?" Sophie asked, dangling the dress in front of the other girl like one might dangle a bone in front of a dog.

Biana's wistful glance lasted seven seconds before she managed to rip her gaze away. "I'll try that one, Linh."

Biana didn't cast the pink gown another glance as she tried the slinky black gown on, took it to the register, and paid. But as they walked out of the store, she looked back over her shoulder, longing filling her eyes as she left her dream gown behind.

That night, as Sophie walked up the steps to her her room, her foot hit something, knocking it into a dark corner. She set down the bag and picked it up, carefully examining it in the dim light.

Chocolates. A box of real, Belgian chocolates.

She looked around, but there was no one else in the hallway, and they'd been kicked to the wall, forgotten. She shrugged, but popped one in her mouth as she walked into her room. They were probably a present from Fitz. She'd have to thank him when he hailed her that night.


	22. TWENTY ONE

**Yay for awesomeness! I actually updated in time! Go me! Whoohoo! And you better buckle your seatbelts, because this is a long, rocky chapter. And I mean long. As in over 10,000 words. I think it came out close to 10,500, actually, and that's without the author's notes and review responses. It's a beast, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, before I go into review responses, can I just point out that the solstice is the 21st, and the Solstice Gala occurs in the TWENTY FIRST CHAPTER! I totally planned that. :)**

 **Not really, but it worked out really well.**

 **Shoutouts to both TEAM SOPHIE and Xylia Neo for betaing this one! You two are the absolute best!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _Well, Keefiana is included as one of the ships in the description... :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _Glad that you're loving it! Going back to chapter length, it takes me so so so long to write chapters. If I had to guess, all the little amounts of time I spend here and there probably add up to around 3, maybe even 4 hours. Writing takes time, especially when you have a lot going on and you have to start thinking things through, like "What's the point of this scene?" Or "Is this character_ really _needed here?" Or even "Should I use pulled or tugged or followed?" It takes a lot of thought, a lot of planning, and a lot lot lot of editing. :) And I think I may have mislead people a bit last chapter: writing isn't all about length, it's about how long you need to tell the story you want to tell. I just obsess about word counts because I know about how long I should take to tell each part of my story, and if I'm under that length, it's probably because I left out details that are crucial to the plot development and character arcs. So don't worry that your chapters are only 2000 words. That's still a lot of words! I don't think Shannon Messenger's usually break 2000 either. It's all about the story you want to tell and the space you need to tell it. :)_

 _As for your Linh and Biana questions...I can't answer that. I really want to, but I just can't. However, you will find out soon. (Also Linh is very very very protective of her brother) :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I love reading all these conspiracy theories!_

 **BuddingWriter101:** _I think that is the most sensible review I have ever read. "I'm not going to ask who Sophie is going to end up with. Not even going to ask. I am going to hold on to my fangirling daydreams and hope for the best." You hold onto those daydreams, girl! I can't tell you how nice it is to not have to say, "I can't tell you who the ending ship is going to be" again. Rest assured, I know, and I have a journey planned for you! Also, awww! That Shannon Messenger comment was so sweet. :) She is pretty much my idol. And because all my exams are over, I have plenty of time to write for the rest of the school year. And after that...the alluring abyss that is summer vacation. Honestly, I hate summer so much. It's nice for about a week, then it just gets boring. :P But I'll save that tangent for another time. Thank's so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **Glittery-Icecream:** _I say Sen-sen. I feel like Keef Sen-sen flows so well phonetically. The first name is harder, and the second is softer, and it just makes me happy so that is always how I will say it. How do you pronounce it? As for the panakes pronunciation...I think we both are saying it wrong. As someone pointed out last chapter, Sophie thought Calla said pancakes the first time she heard it, so it's probably pan-aches. I've been saying pan-ah-kez though. And yes, Keefiana is a thing right now. :) Also, thank you so much for the nominations on Wattpad! That was so sweet of you, and it made me so happy! I would type a heart, but fanfiction. net doesn't let you include the sideways arrow part, so just imagine there's a heart here. :) Thank you so much for everything! :)_

 **HuffleclawRavenpuff:** _Oh my gosh, that is just too much! Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, AND Gryffindor? Wow. That's rough._

 _So, side story: the first time I read your review I thought it said "no matter who Sophie ends up with, I hate this story" instead of "I won't hate this story" and I was like, "Wow. Okay. Umm...what?" So I reread it, and then I was like, "Oh, duh. Missed the 'won't.' Oops." And I'm so glad you feel that way! I know a lot of people get so intense about the ships, but honestly, even though I definitely ship Sophie and Keefe, as long as it's well written I don't really mind who Sophie ends up with. All of the KOTLC boys are so darn cute! Thank you so much for all the compliments, and...wow! This definitely is not "Lodestar" (I can't WAIT for "Lodestar" to come out!), but that just made my day. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Well. done. you:** _Cliffhanger? Really? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to be. It just seemed like a good, natural place to end the chapter. Oops._

 _And there is a love triangle? Really? I think there is more of a love pentagon, but we'l get to that soon. *insert mischievous smile*_

 _About the length, as I said above in another response, I think I may have mislead people a little bit about length stuff last chapter. Length isn't as important as story quality; there are really good short stories, and there are really bad long stories. It's all about how long you need to tell your story. I obsess about word count because I know about how long it should take me to tell each part of the story, and the word count is a way for me to check in. If I'm at 10,000 words, maybe tone it down a notch or split it into two chapters, because 10,000 words means I'm including a_ lot _of information_. _If I'm at 3,000 words, I probably need to go back in and add some more detail, because I know 3,000 words isn't enough to get all the little intricacies of my plot across to the reader. In fact, I may be guilty of superfluity in my writing. I could probably tone it down a little, as my teachers like to say (this year I wrote a full length novel as my honors project for my lit class). I guess what I'm trying to say is, length isn't everything. It's about the quality of the writing and how effectively the writer's ideas are communicated to the reader. Wow, that was long. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and reading my mini-rant. :)_

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** _Lol, so here's the deal. When my oldest sister was prom dress shopping, she came out in a dress that kinda was like Biana's first pick. And since none of us really knew what to say, my mom joked that her "assets" were about to pop out. It didn't help that the dress was a size too small. So now, the girls in my family refers to our more "feminine" features as our "assets." It's stupid, but it always makes me laugh. And oh. My. Goodness. That was a difficult scene to write, because Biana is sooooo OOC. But she's supposed to be OOC. I feel like in that moment, her character would be a little OOC. Ya know what I mean? Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **booksaremylife:** _What if the chocolates were drugged? Hmmm. That is a very interesting direction that my mind did not take. At all. A very good idea, but not what I meant to imply at all. I can officially confirm that the chocolates are 100% normal chocolates. Albeit, from the Forbidden Cities. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Fidget:** _Right now they're on break, and it's going to last through this chapter. Then we'll get back into school! Thanks for noticing though! That will come back in_ very _soon! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Paradise7:** _Why does everyone keep saying that was a cliffhanger? I really didn't mean it to be a cliffhanger! It just seemed like a natural way to end! I'm so sorry! I am so glad to hear your friend has joined the trash that is the Foster-Keefe shipping club. Welcome to our ranks. It's great. I just recently put some of my stuff on Wattpad, cause oops! I hadn't opened my account in like a year. Maybe even more. Probably more, cause the last time I used it was before I started "The Matchmakers," which happened right after "Neverseen" was released. Oops. Well, I fixed it now. :) I think panakes is pronounced pan-aches (look it up in "Neverseen"), Linh is great and there will be more of her coming up soon, and also, I'm not a huge fan of seafood. I love shellfish, I hate fish. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _P.S.: YAY for Taiwan! I have a friend who was born in Taiwan and moved here when he was seven, and he's been celebrating literally since it happened. I mean seriously! Go Taiwan for being progressive and awesome! ( I don't ship Drinny, but Detz, Dramione, and Harmione are my crack ships omg thank you tumblr)_

 **koko:** _I loved the constructive criticism, and didn't in any way find it offensive. I especially didn't find it abusive in any way. In fact, thank you so much for writing it! How are we supposed to get better as writers if we never get critiques? I'm glad you caught that there were some OOC moments, and I can address those right now. Grady was supposed to seem OOC. And...that's all I can say without giving anything away. Just know I wrote him that way on purpose. As for Sophie being obsessed with mallowmelt, that's my own little headcanon that I use pretty much whenever possible. :) Sorry, but not actually sorry because mallowmelt is awesome. :) Yep, that just got two smiley faces. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I'm really glad you're liking the story!_

 **Ren:** _Yay! Congrats on getting and account and joining our little KOTLC family! Although "little" might not be the right word, considering how big the fandom has gotten. I'm really glad you're enjoying my brainchild, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Coco:** _I know! Poor Tam! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **holdontoKOTLC:** _I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are a Team Foster-Keefe shipper, in which case...I think you may enjoy this chapter. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **AnnabethValdez:** _Yes, they have a TV. Dex modified one for them so that they could watch movies. And I'm glad your ship was sailing! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Kotlc fan:** _So...you pretty much just wrote an entire chapter. Wow. I mean, thanks. I've had this chapter outlined for a while, so I couldn't use any of it, but you should totally start your own fic because that was really good. Although I think you reached the character limit in the middle of a sentence, because it cuts off in a kind of strange place. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope to see something posted by you soon! :)_

 **On a much more somber note, I recently heard that Moony is in the hospital. My heart goes out to her, her family, and her friends, because as someone who has lost a family member to suicide, it's something I wouldn't wish on anyone. You have my hope, my sympathies, and my prayers. And Moony, this chapter goes out to you.**

TWENTY ONE

"SO DO YOU UNDERSTAND why boys can't stay the night anymore?"

"Yes," Sophie groaned, worming deeper into the pillows of the couch as her cheeks flamed. She almost wished the white cushions would eat her up so she wouldn't have to listen to another moment of Grady's revenge lecture.

Cause, oh yes, it was every bit as mortifying as she'd expected it to be.

It might have even been worse.

Only the tantalizing promise of a beautiful night at the Vackers' Solstice Gala with her handsome fiancé kept her going. After all, with Della and Biana involved how could the night be anything less than perfect?

Her friends had been preparing for days, hardly leaving the property while simultaneously banning all visitors from Everglen. They even borrowed some of Havenfield's gnomes for the celebration preparations, which shrouded the festivities in an aura of mystique and anticipation, for Havenfield's residents in particular.

The only bummer was, Sophie had barely seen Fitz since he (accidentally) slept over, only managing to spend some time with him when he snuck away to Havenfield for a couple minutes at a time, and during their nightly hails before falling asleep. But during their limited time, he'd managed to make Sophie even more excited, going on and on about the glowing decorations, the expansive buffet, and the silver and teal theme in honor of the hosts and the moon.

She'd joked with him, "Of course the Vackers' theme would be teal."

He'd smiled right back—ever the charmer—and opened his eyes wide. "Well, teal is the Vacker color."

Then he'd been infuriatingly vague about the details. She didn't know what types of decorations were going to be strung up, what was going to glow, what types of food were going to be served, or even whether she'd need a cloak (he'd told her she would need it for the trip to the party, but he'd refused to tell her whether the gala would be held inside or outside).

All that annoying obstinacy had done was to increase the air of mystery for Sophie, and her anticipation level was so high it could have been flying in an airplane.

She couldn't wait for the party, her excitement even slipping into dreams that prominently featured an Everglen decorated similarly to Foxfire during the Opening Ceremonies. She didn't know what that said about her subconscious, but she was willing to overlook the strange parallel for the sake of her very own fairytale ball. However, in order to go, she'd have to let Grady think he'd reached her with his ridiculous rendition of "NO BOYS ALLOWED."

"I just want to make sure you understand. Because I'm not going to be as cool about this if it happens again."

In her opinion, Grady wasn't being very "cool" about the situation in the first place.

Then again, he wasn't going after Fitz with a melder, so maybe he was being cooler than she gave him credit for.

Still, Sophie felt the need to groan, "Daaad," and justify for the millionth time, "It was an accident." It wasn't like she and Fitz had meant to fall asleep talking at… whatever ungodly hour it had been.

"And accidents only happen once," Grady reminded her. "That excuse isn't going to work again."

"Nothing even happened," she moaned, sitting up only to dramatically flop back into the couch.

Grady looked at her knowingly. "Sure it didn't."

His sarcasm didn't escape her notice.

Sophie rolled her eyes, her cheeks flaming as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Fine. We kissed a bit, okay?" she admitted grudgingly. "And there may have been some cuddling. But other than that we just talked—like I've already told you five times."

Grady's skeptical "Uh huh," made Sophie let out another moan and she flopped back into the cushions.

Grady laughed, a deep belly laugh. "You are precious!" he managed to choke out in between chuckles.

Sophie glared at him.

Grady sat down next to her, laughter still wracking his shoulders as he pulled her into a quick hug. "Listen, Sophie. I believe you. I know nothing happened. Because I trust you, and I love you. You know that, right?"

Sophie nodded against his shoulder.

Grady sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pulled away. "I trust you and I love you, but I also know you're growing up really fast. You know the story of how Jolie met Brant; they grew up together. They were going to get married right out of the Elite levels. And look what happened."

Sophie opened her mouth to object that Fitz wasn't a psychotic pyromaniac, but Grady stopped her.

"Don't worry— I'm not suggesting Fitz is anything like Brant. In fact, I really like Fitz, and I'm glad that, if the Council had to pair you with anyone, it was him. But what I am saying, is that you should take your time growing up. You don't have to get married right away. You don't have to start a family right away. And if Fitz is doing anything that makes you uncomfortable, or he wants to to move too fast, you can tell him no. I want you to tell him no. Please tell him no."

"Dad!" Sophie said, her face blushing again. This really wasn't something she wanted to talk about with her dad. She probably wouldn't even want to talk about this with Edaline!

But it seemed the humiliation wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Let's practice. 'No.'"

Sophie set her lips and turned her body as far away from Grady as she could. Or, at least, she tried to. It was a big couch, and the plush cushions weren't very conducive to angry rolling. "I'm not practicing with you."

"'No.' Come on! See how easy that is? Two letters, one syllable. 'No.'"

Sophie rolled her eyes, starting to get exasperated. "Dad, I know how to say, 'no.'"

"There you go! That wasn't so hard?"

"Ugggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Sophie released a shrill groan, starting to flop back into the pillows again, but Grady laughed as he caught her and pulled her into another hug.

"We are so incredibly lucky to have you," he whispered into her hair.

Despite her still-burning cheeks, Sophie smiled against her dad's shoulder. "And I'm really lucky Bronte didn't trust Alden."

Grady laughed, holding her for a few seconds longer, then pulling away and standing up. "I know you think I'm being ridiculous, Sophie, but I couldn't be more serious. If Fitz ever does something that makes you uncomfortable, you can say no."

"Okay, Dad."

"I mean it. Just because the Council matched you two doesn't mean you have to be together."

"Okay, Dad."

"Good. And Sophie?"

"What?" she groused.

"If I catch Fitz staying the night again, there will be consequences."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad," Sophie groaned, flopping back into the cushions again, her cheeks flaming fire-engine red as she pulled a throw pillow over her burning face. "It's not like that," she tried to object, but the pillow muffled her words so it sounded more like, "Ishnaiknad."

"If you aren't careful you're going to mess up your hair," Grady reminded her, and no amount of embarrassment from this talk was going to keep her from her perfect night with Fitz. She sat up abruptly and ran her fingers through her soft curls, trying to straighten them back out so they fell just right, like they had when Edaline arranged them an hour ago. Of course, that was before Edaline had taken over her own bathroom and kicked Grady out so she could get ready peacefully, allowing Grady the perfect opportunity to lecture Sophie without Edaline's sensible and rational interference. So obviously, Sophie harbored some mixed feelings toward her mother at the moment.

While Sophie fidgeted nervously with her hair and her gown, Grady picked up a book and sat on the seat across from her to read, his fatherly duties for the night complete. "When is Fitz coming again?" he asked distractedly as he flipped open the thick brown cover.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "He said he'd pick me up an hour before the party," she told him for the six-trillionth time.

Right then, there was a knock at the door, and Grady and Sophie both shot to their feet, each eager to open the door first. Unfortunately for Sophie, due to the fact that she was in heels, Grady made it to the door first. Fortunately for Sophie, she didn't land on her face when she inevitably tripped on her floor-length gown, instead managing to catch herself on the back of the couch and straighten back up all before her dad opened the door.

"Grady!" Sophie heard Fitz's warm greeting before she saw him.

"Fitz! My boy!" Grady bellowed, reaching out and pulling Sophie's boyfriend into a hug. He pulled back and held him at arm's length as he asked, "Are you excited for the Gala?"

Fitz's smile lit up the room, and Sophie couldn't help smiling in response as she met his eyes over her dad's shoulder. "Of course. I'm going to have the most beautiful girl there on my arm."

The last part was definitely addressed to Sophie, and Fitz even added in a roguish wink for good measure. Sophie, predictably, blushed at his attention.

"Well I certainly hope she looks good," Grady teased. "She's been getting ready for the past five hours." Then he stepped back so Fitz could get the full effect of Sophie's dress. That also had the unintended effect of letting Sophie see Fitz's outfit as well. He was wearing a sleek black suit with a shimmery teal cape and a metallic silver tie, all fitted to perfection and highlighting her boyfriend's trim, fit build.

He looked good.

He looked better than good. He looked...like a million bucks.

"Wow," she breathed.

Fitz shook his head and tore his gaze away from the sweetheart neckline of her dress. "Wow yourself. You look gorgeous."

Sophie blushed a little deeper and spun in a little circle, feeling uncharacteristically girly and giddy as her boyfriend started to stare again. "Thanks. I love the tie."

He looked down at his outfit quickly, as if he'd forgotten what he was wearing, before shooting her a skeptical look. "Thanks."

"Well," Grady interrupted, "Edaline and I will be along in a short while. Edaline's upstairs getting ready right now. You know how it is." He turned to the shadowy area outside the still open door. "Are you going to lurk out there all night?"

There was a beat in which Sophie thought Grady had finally lost his mind and was talking to the animals in the pastures. Then Keefe stepped out of the shadows, a light blush on his face and a hesitant smile on his lips. The uncharacteristic lack of self-confidence wasn't what drew Sophie's attention, though, and her eyes slipped right over the black suit, silver cape, and teal tie, similar in style to Fitz's attire. It was his hair that caught her eye. "The Hair." Because it wasn't "The Hair" she knew and loved. Instead, his usually lovingly mussed mop was brushed sternly out of his face, the massive amounts of gel holding every strand in place.

He almost looked almost… respectable.

It was a little disturbing.

"Hi, Grady," Keefe said, sticking out a hand to shake just as Fitz had a few moments before. "How are you doing?"

Grady looked from Keefe's outstretched hand to his face, the picture of unimpressed. "You can call me Lord Ruewen," he finally said—spitting it out like the words tasted bad—before turning back to Fitz. "Have you got any special songs on the list for tonight?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Fitz told him with a conspiratorial smile.

Fitz and Grady kept talking, but Sophie's eyes were on Keefe, his hand still stretched out, waiting for a handshake that would never come.

He caught her staring and shoved his hand back into his pocket, his cheeks flaming, and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

In that moment, Sophie couldn't have been more disappointed in Grady.

"Well, Dad," she interrupted, trying to get herself and her friends out of the awkward situation. "We've got to get to Everglen. Fitz can't be late for his own party."

"Of course, of course. Have a good time tonight, kids." Grady handed Sophie her fluffy white cape, which Fitz immediately grabbed for her.

"Allow me, Soph," he told her with a wink. Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed with pride as he whisked it over her shoulders and clasped the pin carefully under her chin. His fingers might have lingered a little longer than necessary on the clasp as he gazed into her eyes, but she didn't mind. And Grady, graciously, didn't comment.

"Thank you," she told Fitz, her voice barely a whisper as she stared into his eyes, utterly trapped in the strength of his stare.

"Anytime," he whispered back.

"You two are too cute!"

And with Grady's comment, the moment was dead.

Sophie sighed, ripping her eyes away from her boyfriend's face and wishing to God, any god, that her father wouldn't embarrass her at the gala. "Thanks, Dad. Bye."

"Goodbye, Grady," Fitz said.

"Bye, Lord Ruewen!" Keefe echoed. He had pasted on a smile, but Sophie knew it was fake. She loved Grady, she really did, but how he'd treated Keefe wasn't okay.

She wouldn't stand for it.

"I'm so, so sorry," Sophie whispered to Keefe as soon as they were out of earshot.

"No problem," Keefe said bitterly, stomping up the stairs to the Leapmaster with a little more force than necessary. "I'm used to it."

"No, I'm serious. He shouldn't have done that. I'll talk to him about it later."

"Foster, it's fine."

"No, really," she insisted, moving to place a hand on his arm. "You deserve an apology."

"Just drop it, Sophie!" he snapped abruptly, pushing Sophie's hand off his arm and turning away from her.

She was so shocked at the power in his angry shout she actually froze, her jaw dropping a little and her eyes widening in surprise. In all their years of friendship, Keefe had never snapped at her. Not once. He'd never even raised his voice to her. What the heck was going on?

Fitz seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"What in Exile, Keefe?" he asked angrily, stepping in front of Sophie defensively. "She was trying to help!"

Keefe immediately closed up, his eyes going flat as his entire body went tense. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I didn't mean to yell," he said quietly, but he turned and headed up the rest of the way to the fourth floor without waiting for a response.

"What's his problem?" Fitz muttered angrily to Sophie.

"I… I don't know," Sophie said. Keefe had just called her Sophie again. They were back to Sophie? Something was seriously wrong, but even when she wracked her brain, she couldn't think of a single incident that would set her friend off like this. "Do you...do you think Keefe acting a little...weird?"

"It's Keefe," Fitz scoffed. "Something's wrong if he's not acting weird."

"No, I just mean don't you think he's acting different? And Grady doesn't like Keefe, but usually he's not outright rude. Do you think…do you think something could have happened between them?"

Fitz scoffed. "What would happen between Grady and Keefe?"

That was a good point. It wasn't like Keefe and Grady bumped into each other on a regular basis.

Then she remembered. Keefe had shown up at her house after her fight with Fitz…

She only noticed that they'd reached the fourth floor when Fitz called out "Everglen!" and before she knew it, they were glittering into view in front of the magnificent, sparkling gates.

Keefe mumbled something about Biana and took off down the path, practically sprinting in his eagerness to get away from them.

Everglen looked magical. Glittering spheres of balefire dangling from the Pures' boughs lit the way to the house, and the path itself even glowed with a soft blue light, but Sophie was too worried to notice the beautiful decorations. Instead she watched the back of his blond head as it bobbed down the path.

"Why'd you bring him to pick me up?" she asked Fitz when Keefe was too far ahead to hear them.

Fitz shrugged. "We got ready together at Candleshade, so he tagged along to Havenfield instead of leaping by himself."

"Hmm."

"Biana hailed him. Said she wasn't ready yet."

"Sounds like Biana," Sophie agreed absently. She didn't think bringing up the awkward end of their date would be conducive, so she decided to omit that part as she asked, "So, Keefe hasn't said anything about a fight with my dad?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't heard about anything about a fight."

"How about an argument? Or a disagreement? Someone looking at someone else funny?"

"Nothing along those lines, no. Why are you so worried?"

Sophie frowned. The only other explanation she could come up with was that Grady was taking his aggression about Fitz sleeping over out on Keefe. But when she suggested it, Fitz laughed. Actually laughed.

"Sophie, why would Grady do that? He didn't particularly seem to care about it when he caught us."

"Oh," Sophie said bitterly, "he cared. He cared enough to lecture me about it for the past hour."

She left out the part where he made her practice saying "no."

Fitz frowned. "Then why was he just so relaxed with me? I mean, he hugged me and called me 'his boy.' Dads don't usually do that to boyfriends they don't like."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "My dad likes you, Fitz. And he knows I like you too, so he doesn't want to scare you away. On the other hand, he doesn't like Keefe and he's not afraid to show it. So, I guess it's possible he took all of that out on him."

"That's a bit of a stretch, Sophie."

Sophie frowned, crossly justifying, "I didn't say it was probable, I said it was possible."

They turned a corner and the sight of the Vacker estate stopped Sophie in her tracks. It was like Everglen had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Large teal flames flickered in the silver pots lining the path to the door, casting flickering shadows that danced along the massive drifts of crisp white snow blanketing the fields they used for Basequest, and the warm yellow light of home beckoned invitingly as it spilled out the open doorway. As she paused the scent of cinnamon drifted over her on the breeze. Obviously it was the work of a very talented Freezer, and maybe even some pyrokinetics, now that the ban on the talent had been lifted and they were only strictly monitored

"Wow," Sophie breathed, stunned by the beauty before her.

"Come on," Fitz said, pulling her inside the house. "Inside's even cooler."

Sophie didn't know how that could be possible until Fitz tugged her through the doors of the ballroom. He was right of course, the indoor decorations didn't disappoint. How could they when balefire crystals were strung in intricate whirling patterns along the ceiling, the walls, and even the floor? And they all dangled at different heights, so it almost felt like she was standing in outer space itself, looking around at the galaxies.

"The crystals mimic the placement of actual stars tonight," Fitz told her, his face animated as he tugged her out to the very center of the dance floor. "Here. Stand right here and look around."

She did as Fitz told her, spinning in a slow circle as she took it all in. The room was completely dark except for the golden light filtering in from the hallway and the silver blue light cast by the balefire crystals, which glittered like stars throughout the cavernous space. The flickering reminded her of her physics class back in the Forbidden Cities, learning about standard candles and how stars are all light-years away from earth. Yet these stars were close enough to touch. She reached out a hand to one dangling just above her head. The smooth stone was cool to the touch, and when she let go, it swung on its string, rocking over her head like a pendulum.

Fitz was right. The tiny pinpoints of light perfectly corresponded to the star maps she mentally superimposed over the scene. She mentally thanked her photographic memory and Sir Astin as she recognized even the unmapped stars were represented, although their crystals shone significantly dimmer than the rest of the stars.

"Fitz..." she breathed, still turning slowly, so she could take it all in. "This is…"

"Unbelievable, right?"

His voice was right at her ear, and when she turned to meet his eyes, he captured her in a gentle kiss.

"Well," she murmured against his lips, "I was going to say gorgeous, but unbelieveable works too."

Standing there, kissing under the light of a thousand glittering stars… she could almost imagine this was the end of the date she'd planned. Just the two of them, alone in the crisp air of the late night, surrounded by stars that all burned millions of light-years away. So far away they might not still be burning. They may have exploded, or imploded; turned into red giants or white dwarfs, black holes or neutron stars, or even gone supernova. And she wouldn't know, because some of the light reaching them was hundreds of years old. Thousands of years old.

That was a strange thought. Maybe… she would know someday. With an elf's indefinite life span, maybe someday she'd live to see all of these stars blink out, and completely new ones appear.

That led to another thought, a thought that brought a sour taste to the back of her throat. If she never died, did that mean she'd be with Fitz until the sun exploded and the earth was destroyed? Would she and Fitz be together until the world ended? Spending millenia together? Every morning she'd wake up to his face, and every night his eyes would be the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. Was she ready to make that kind of commitment? Was Fitz?

And weren't those questions irrelevant? The Council had made their decision for them. For the rest of eternity, Fitz was going to be the first person she greeted in the morning and the last person she saw before she fell asleep. Fitz was going to be her entire life.

"Fitz!" someone called from the hallway, breaking them apart and interrupting Sophie's train of thought.

Fitz pouted and pulled her head toward his for one last kiss.

"Come on," Sophie giggled against his lips. "We've got to go out and meet the guests."

"They won't be here for a little while," Fitz murmured, trying to kiss her again.

"Fitz!" the voice came again.

"We really should go. It sounds like they need you out there."

Fitz huffed. "Fine," he agreed, his tone too pleasant as he turned around and stalked off toward the square of light that was the open door, shining like the sun in the dark room. "You're right."

"Fitz, come on," Sophie said, hurrying after him. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Whatever, Sophie."

"Oh, there you guys are," Keefe said, appearing at the doorway. "Della's looking for you."

"Great," Fitz muttered, brushing past him into the hallway.

"Who spit in his lushberry juice?" Keefe scoffed to Sophie.

She shrugged, her energy suddenly sapped. "I don't know, Keefe," she told him tersely, brushing into the hallway as well.

"Everything okay in paradise?" Keefe teased as he caught up to her, his friendly grin foiling Sophie's flat expression.

Sophie looked at Fitz's receding back and bit her lip. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "I think I just said something wrong, but I have no idea what."

"Come on, Foster," Keefe reasoned easily. "He's probably just mad he has to share you tonight. Maybe scared some guy with better hair will steal you away."

Sophie laughed. "I noticed that you changed your 'do for the party. It looks good."

Keefe frowned. "I hate my hair like this. I look like a mini-Cassius."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"My dad insisted," Keefe mumbled. It was clearly a sore subject, but Sophie wasn't going to let him out of it that easily.

"Keefe," she told him gently, "whatever you do with your hair is up to you. After all, it's your hair. Your dad can't force you to do anything with it."

"Well, what's done is done," Keefe sulked, his posture drooping. "It's not like I can fix it now."

Sophie rolled her eyes and stopped walking. "Come here," she ordered, and Keefe froze, a curious look on his handsome features.

"What?"

Sophie's lips quirked. "I'll fix your hair." She lifted a hand up and carefully ran her fingers through the gel. It was stiff, and she couldn't get the hair to fall messily in his face like it usually did, but she managed to get the style a little less severe. "There. That looks a little more like the Keefe we know and love."

"Oooooooh. You loooooooooove me, Foster?" Keefe teased, stepping into her personal space.

Sophie spun around him and hurried in the direction Fitz had gone as quickly as her heels would let her. "Don't push your luck."

Keefe's chuckles trailed her down the hallway until they caught up to Fitz at the bottom of the stairway. "Biana! Come on!" he was yelling. "We're all waiting for you."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," was her muffled reply.

"No, you're not," Fitz retorted at the same volume, "and I'm about to come up there and drag you down myself."

"You can't rush beauty!"

"Ten seconds, Biana."

"Fine," was Biana's much clearer response. "I'm coming. Happy?"

"Very."

The Biana appeared at the top of the stairs.

Her hair was loose and long, coiled into loose curls with enough volume for five heads. Her eyes were lined with plenty of dark makeup, and her light blush was all but washed out by her bright red lipstick.

But her heavy makeup had nothing on her black dress.

The floor length skirt was just about the only modest thing about it. The deep V of the neckline went down nearly to her belly button, and when she started descending the stairs she revealed a slit in the skirt that ended a few inches below her hip and a pair of strappy silver stilettos that had to be at least six inches.

Keefe let out a wolf whistle, his eyes briefly flicking to Sophie's face before returning to his girlfriend. "Wow, Biana," he said appreciatively, and Biana preened under his gaze.

Sophie elbowed him. Hard.

"Ouch!" Keefe yelped. "What was that for?"

"That's Fitz's little sister," Sophie hissed. "Pull yourself together."

Fitz laughed. "It's fine. See?"

And then he pulled her in for what was a textbook example of "over-amorous PDA."

"Fitz," Sophie hissed, pulling back as quickly as she could. "We have an audience."

"So?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her again.

She shoved his head away a little roughly. Sophie wasn't the type of girl that got a thrill from kissing where others could see. She didn't even like to peck Fitz on the lips in public, let alone engage in heated makeout sessions. Holding hands was pretty much where she drew the line. So she told him, "Fitz, stop. Not here."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Chill out, Sophie," he said. "They don't care if we kiss. And we don't care if they do either."

"Yeah, chill out, Sophie," Biana ordered as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "My Keefie can stare at me and kiss me as much as he wants." Biana put her hand lightly on his face and bit her lip seductively before leaning in and really laying one on him.

'Keefie?' Sophie thought to herself. 'Since when did Biana call him Keefie?'

Keefe's face heated, and he immediately pulled back. "Biana, maybe this isn't the—"

"Ugh!" Biana interrupted him, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "You two are such downers!"

"Yeah, I never would've expected you to be embarrassed about a little PDA," Fitz teased Keefe, a mocking smile on his lips. Keefe just rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks still flushed as he cast Sophie an apologetic look and offered his arm to Biana. "Come on, Bi. We'd better go greet guests."

Biana swooned before their very eyes before taking his arm and walking with him toward the main entrance, leaving and embarrassed Sophie and an angry Fitz to trail behind.

And incidentally giving Sophie ample view of Biana's bare back. Because other than two tiny black straps that crossed over her back in an "X" shape—like twin scars—to hold the dress up, the other girl was bare from her shoulders to her waist.

It really wasn't a "Biana" dress.

Not to mention she refused to take her cloak at the door because it would "ruin the outfit."

It scared Sophie a little, that after three days of dating Keefe, she was already changed this much. The girl that called Keefe "Keefie," wore revealing dresses, heavy makeup, and engaged in PDA sessions that would make Kim Kardashian cringe… that girl wasn't the Biana Sophie knew and loved.

Sophie watched her as they stood outside the doors of Everglen, greeting guests when they started trickling down the ambiently lit path. Biana smiled and was just as charming as she usually was… but there was an underlying "sexiness" that was completely new. And unwelcome. Keefe looked a little uncomfortable as Biana kept rubbing up against him. And throughout their greeting session, Biana didn't stop touching him. She always was holding his hands, or had her hands on his arm, or was pulling his arms around her shoulders or waist to keep her warm. Sophie thought it was a little gross, how she kept stealing kisses when Keefe was so obviously uncomfortable.

When Grady and Edaline arrived, they didn't give Biana's gown a second glance after the obligatory, "Oh, you look so grown up and gorgeous!" But when Linh showed up, she gave Biana's dress some side eye. And even though Tam was practically drooling, he also seemed to think the dress was entirely out of character.

However, Sophie soon forgot about Biana's dress. When the triplets raced in— Lex and Rex stag, but Bex in an adorable pink dress and towing her boyfriend (a cute Level Three named Koen)—Sophie knew that Dex would be along soon. But when he walked down the path holding hands with Stina of all people… Sophie's jaw literally dropped. Dex noticed, and shot her a sheepish smile as he slipped past her, but he wasn't going to get away with bringing Stina Heks as his date that easily. Sophie wanted some answers.

And she was going to get them.

We will talk about this later, she transmitted.

Dex turned around and stuck out his tongue at her.

Jensi walked in arm in arm with Marella, Wylie with Trella, and Maruca arrived with Davin—a really cute Conjurer in Level Seven—but no other couple shocked Sophie quite as much as Dex had.

Fitz straightened up a while later, after the flow had lessened significantly. "Dad says that's probably going to be it, but just in case, why don't you girls stay here while Keefe and I go grab some wine?"

Biana pouted. "I'll miss you," she told Keefe, letting her hands drift down his arms until their fingers interlocked.

"I'll think of you every second," Keefe assured her, his eyes darting quickly to Sophie's before he leaned in to give Biana a quick kiss that lasted significantly longer than he'd meant it to.

Goodness, had she and Fitz been that…lovey-dovey when they first started dating?

"So, Biana," Sophie asked when the boys finally left, "when'd you get the dress?"

"Do you like it?" Biana asked hopefully, swaying back and forth to the beat of the gentle music drifting out the open doorway. "I saw this in Atlantis yesterday when I was picking up some more balefire from Quinlin, and I just had to have it."

Sophie bit her lip. "It's just… it's not you, Biana."

"I'm so sick of you saying that!" Biana hissed, her posture becoming defensive and imaginary hackles rising. "You're right. It's not the old Biana. I've matured. I'm better now. The New and Improved Biana. So get off your high horse and either be happy for me, or leave me alone."

However Biana never gave Sophie a chance to respond, because she stalked off into the house with her chin in the air and without a backwards glance, brushing past Keefe, Fitz, and their drinks in the process.

Fitz looked warily after his sister. "What was that?" he asked with an amused but tentative smile.

"This is all your fault," Sophie hissed angrily to a confused Keefe, jabbing an angry finger into his chest. He almost spilled his two glasses of silvery liquid down his front as he stumbled backward from the unintentional force of her jab, but Sophie couldn't bring herself to apologize. Instead, she grabbed her glass of wine from Fitz's hand, grabbed her date's now unoccupied hand, and stalked off into the party after Biana, ignoring Keefe's shocked look as he stood frozen at the entrance, staring after her.

Sophie took an angry swig of her drink on her beeline to the buffet table outside the doors to the starry ballroom, and nearly spit it right back into the glass at the unexpected bubbliness. It was surprisingly sweet and thick, the viscous liquid coating her tongue and zinging her tastebuds as she tried to force it down her throat.

"Slow down, speed demon," Fitz chuckled, patting her back as she coughed. "You're supposed to sip, not chug."

"Right," Sophie rasped, still angry, but she took a smaller sip of her drink this time. And she enjoyed it. When she wasn't choking on the unexpected flavor, the drink fizzed on her tongue, a sensation not unlike the firework display of eating pop rocks. But there were no tiny candies in her mouth, only the sweet, syrupy phenomenon that was her first glass of Elvin wine.

"That's good," she admitted, sipping a little bit more. And then a little more.

Fitz grabbed her glass after she choked on too big a sip again. "Okay, I think that's enough for now."

"Give it back," Sophie told him crossly, making a wild grasp for her glass. But he kept it out of her reach.

"If you aren't careful you're going to end up as drunk as Aunt Elaine," he warned her.

"I'm not drunk," Sophie told him, hiding a small smile at the mention of his aunt's wild behaviour at their Devoir Gala. "I've had like, half a glass."

"And you've never had wine before, so you have no tolerance," Fitz told her, his tone irritatingly reasonable. "Just… take it easy, or you'll regret it tomorrow. Or maybe you'll regret it tonight, if you keep up the pace."

Sophie glared at him, and when he finally handed her drink back she took an especially large gulp, just to show him he couldn't tell her what to do. The liquid burned the back of her throat, but the scandalized expression on Fitz's face was worth it.

Sophie decided to start the night at the buffet table, since they weren't allowed to bring food or drinks into the ballroom. Someone had turned off the lights since she'd left to greet guests, and in addition to the walls, floors, and ceiling, each of the large columns was covered in whirling patterns of balefire, illuminating the scene just a little more than in the actual ballroom. Just enough to see and recognize the elaborate spread of food that covered the tables.

And they had everything; sour, sweet, savory, crunchy, gooey, you named it, the Vackers were serving it. Sophie heaped her plate full of the delicious looking foods and went to stand at one of the tall tables with a spectacular view of the ballroom.

"Okay, what's up?" Fitz finally asked, breaking their awkward silence.

"Nothing."

"Sophie, I have eyes. I can see you shooting daggers at Keefe and Biana. What's going on?"

Sophie couldn't believe it. Did he honestly not know how gross and weird Biana was acting? "Have you seen your sister's dress?" she finally asked.

"Yes," Fitz answered hesitantly. "She looks good."

"She looks like Maruca," Sophie spat, angrily biting down on a tuber.

Fitz cringed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing. Everything's totally fine."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sophie."

"Are you kidding me? That's your response?" Sophie hissed.

"Yes. If you insist on answering all of my genuine questions with sarcasm, I can't help you."

"Fine. Biana's really starting to worry me."

"Why?" Fitz asked exasperatedly, throwing his arms wide. "Because of a dumb dress?"

"Because she thinks she needs to change herself in order to date Keefe, and that's not okay."

"Sophie," Fitz said, and she bristled at his patronizing, sensible tone, "she'll be back to normal tomorrow. It's just the Solstice Gala. I mean"—he gestured to Sophie's gown—"that's not really a 'Sophie' dress either."

"That's because there's no such thing as a 'Sophie' dress," she groused.

"Exactly," Fitz pointed out calmly. "You dressed up for this, so why can't Biana?"

That was… actually a good point. It wasn't like Sophie would ever wear this dress in her everyday life. Granted, she wasn't about to flash someone, but if that was what Biana wanted to wear, go Biana. It took a lot of confidence to rock something with as little cover as that, and Biana was slaying. Maybe Sophie should've given her more credit. Or at least, some credit.

"You're right," Sophie finally admitted.

"Of course I am," Fitz deadpanned. "I'm always right."

Sophie rolled her eyes and he pulled her plate out of her hands, handing it to a passing gnome before she could argue. "Hey!" she objected as he started pulling her onto the dance floor. "I wasn't done."

"We can eat later," Fitz said, his eyes sparkling. "The first dance is about to start."

"Dance?" Sophie asked, her stomach dropping like she was on a rollercoaster. "Fitz, I don't want to dance."

"Come on!" Fitz pleaded. "It'll be fun."

If you asked her why she decided to dance with him in the morning, she'd blame it all on the wine. In reality, it was probably a mixture of the music, the lights, and her desire to let go for a night— after all, she was already in the dress. The wine helped too, of course. The wine was definitely a contributor. And with the wine in her system, she found herself actually having fun whirling around the dance floor with her fiancé, who she loved, to the beat of music that seemed to resonate in her very bones. And she didn't think about how high her heels were, or trip on her long gown, once.

Three songs in, Biana had to pull Fitz away for the Vacker family dance, and Sophie resigned herself to standing alone on the edge of the universe, watching her boyfriend twirl around the dance floor like gravity didn't exist. There were less stars out where she lingered, and the crystals were smaller. They twinkled softly in swirling patterns along the walls, flickering like they had lives of their own. It almost reminded her of the ripples after throwing a pebble in Everglen's lake. Sophie followed the pattern up the wall until the small stones seemed so close together their lights and patterns seemed to blend, and she lost the trail somewhere near the ceiling. With the soft flickering of the balefire crystals and the fuzziness she was feeling in her limbs and head, the crystals almost seemed to create a living, breathing tapestry on the walls.

That was when someone tapped on her shoulder.

She turned to find Keefe behind her, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright. "Can I have this dance, Foster?" he asked, offering her a hand as he dipped into a bow.

Sophie rolled her eyes. Did he really think she would say no? When he looked like that?

Then again, she had almost spilled two glasses of wine on him, so maybe his nerves were warranted. "Come on," she told him, taking his hand and dragging him out onto the edge of the dance floor.

The music started, and as Sophie took his hands, she found she couldn't meet his eye. She'd acted silly earlier, and he hadn't deserved it.

"I'm sorry."

Sophie's eyes snapped to his as his voice blended with her own. "For what?" Keefe laughed, looking just as surprised by the synchronicity as she was. "I obviously did something stupid, you don't have to apologize for getting frustrated with me."

"No, I was being stupid," Sophie said. "I should be the one to apologize, not you."

"What?" Keefe asks, his eyes lighting up. "Don't tell me you were jealous, Foster," he teased, glancing over his shoulder toward the center of the floor, where Biana and Fitz were dancing together, somewhere in the unidentifiable throng of flickering shadows.

"Not jealous," she confirmed. "I just...I was a little worried about Biana. But Fitz put things in perspective, and I'm sorry I lashed out at you."

Keefe groaned. "And Wonderboy saves the day again."

Sophie sighed in mock exasperation, but humor tugged at the corners of her lips. "Remember the days when Dex was the only one that called him that?"

"Nope. That is a universal nickname now."

"Whatever. So, I heard you asked Biana to the Gala a few days ago."

"Yep."

"Well, what made you ask Biana?" She told herself she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Biana, but she also was genuinely curious. Why had he asked Biana to the dance? Why now, and not when Biana asked him?

Keefe cocked his head and looked over Sophie's shoulder. "Well, she's really pretty."

"That she is," Sophie agreed. "And?"

"And?" Keefe asked. "And… umm, her hair smells good."

Sophie laughed. "I mean personality wise," she told him. "What do you like about Biana as a person?"

Keefe hesitated.

Sophie laughed again, the wine rushing through her system emboldening her. "Come on, Keefe," she teased. "You don't have to be shy. It's not like I'm going to judge you."

Keefe's hand fidgeted from where it rested on her shoulder. "Well, I guess I like her laugh."

"Her laugh?" Sophie confirmed, a little giggle escaping.

"I thought you said no judging," Keefe teased right back.

"No, it's just… that's adorable." Sophie was practically beaming, very happy with her best friend's choice as she demanded, "Keep going."

Keefe picked at a loose strand of Sophie's hair on her shoulder, his lips twisted into a wistful smile. "I like that she's not afraid of anything."

"Except spiders," Sophie giggled again.

"Except spiders," Keefe agreed.

"But who isn't afraid of those?" Sophie joked. "I mean, 8 legs? Really? It's just weird."

Keefe gave her a roguish wink. "Don't worry, Foster. I'll save you from the spiders."

"My hero. What else?"

Keefe's eyes twinkled. "I love that she gets my jokes, and that she gives as good as she gets."

"That's very true," Sophie agreed. Biana was just about the toughest person she knew.

"And I love how I can make her blush," Keefe whispered, lifting his hand to Sophie's cheek and trailing his thumb across it, leaving a blazing trail of heat in its wake.

Sophie froze, caught in Keefe's eyes, glittering with reflections of the starlight. In her heels, they were much closer to looking eye-to-eye, only three to four inches separating them now, instead of the usual seven or eight, and it gave her a much better view of his eyes. Specifically the way the flickering balefire flames played off the icy white strands coiled around his pupils. A single strand of his hair had fallen out of her makeshift hairstyle, and it hung over his forehead, tickling his eyebrow. All at once, as he stared into her eyes, he seemed like both the confident young man and the mischievous little boy she knew. That very same loose strand of hair shifted as he started to lean closer, never looking away from her eyes.

Sophie sucked in a deep breath as she broke eye contact and took a step back from Keefe. "Wow," she told the floor breathlessly. "It sounds like you really like her."

"I do," Keefe said, his voice deeper than usual. Raspier. But Sophie tried not to notice.

"So how long were you waiting to ask Biana out?" Sophie asked, her throat inexplicably raw as she moved her hands back into place and started moving with the other couples on the floor.

But Keefe wasn't moving. It took a few tugs, grabbing his hands and moving them into place, and then an exasperated sigh before he started dancing again, unable to meet her eyes. "I don't know," he muttered quietly.

"Come on," Sophie said, her eyebrows cocked with disbelief. "You can't honestly tell me that was a spur of the moment decision. Asking her out, I mean. You're Keefe Sencen, Master of Pranks," she teased. "You haven't had some elaborate plan in motion for the past three weeks?"

"No, I… I haven't," Keefe mumbled, his cheeks pink.

"So turning her down when she asked you to be her date to the gala wasn't part of some extravagant plan to build up suspense and romantic tension?" Sophie clarified with disbelief

Keefe shook his head. "No, I…" He looked up and met her eyes, and although he opened his mouth, nothing came out. "I… I, ummm..." He looked away again, his posture slumping a bit. He looked defeated when he finally mumbled, "Of course. It was… it was all a prank."

"Awww," Sophie cooed, her smile widening at his adorable lack of romantic experience. "You didn't have to be nervous. Biana's liked you for just about ever; there's no way she'd have turned you down. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's been dreaming of dating you for years."

"That's not… I wasn't… I'm not nervous," Keefe stammered, and Sophie's smile widened even more.

She imagined she looked something along the lines of the Cheshire cat as she informed him, with patronizing charm, "You're adorable."

"No I'm not!" Keefe objected vehemently.

"Yes, you are."

"I am not adorable," Keefe said adamantly.

"Fine," Sophie agreed. "You're not adorable."

"Thank you."

Sophie's Cheshire grin turned a little feral as she stole a line from Grady and cooed, "You're absolutely precious."

"That's even worse," Keefe groaned, burying his head in her shoulder as the song ended, although she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't gotten a frantic message from Fitz.

Where are you?

"Fine, fine," she laughed, having a surprising amount of fun. "Want to dance another one, or do you need to get back to your girlfriend?"

Keefe's head popped right back up, his eyes glittering with excitement as he quickly said, "I think Biana can deal without me for one more dance."

Sophie transmitted back to Fitz, I'm going to dance one more song with Keefe.

Sophie couldn't see his face in the dim light. She didn't even know where he was. But she could certainly imagine Fitz's adorable puppy-dog pout as he transmitted, Sophieeeeeeeeeeeeee. His mental groan came through loud and clear.

Come on, she shot back with a mental roll of her eyes. I can't dance with you all night!

Yes you can.

Fitz. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who want to dance with you.

But I only want to dance with you.

Do you see Linh?

A pause, and then, Yes.

Great. Biana can dance with Tam, and you can dance with Linh. Give them a break from each other. Otherwise, they'll dance together all night just to make a point.

A point?

Sophie smiled to herself. A point their intended recipient isn't going to get. It's a long story and I'll tell it to you later. Go dance with Linh.

Fitz waited so long to transmit back she was almost worried he wouldn't. But he did, transmitting Fine. One more. Then I get you back, right as the music for the next dance started.

Have fun.

"Kay, we're all set," she said as she turned back to Keefe. "They switched partners with Tam and Linh."

"Good." Keefe was beaming.

"Anyways, I really think you and Biana are a perfect couple."

"Maybe we are." The way he said it almost sounded like a challenge.

"Yep," Sophie said hesitantly. "I agree."

Keefe's eyes burned as he told her, "Maybe we're a better couple than you and Wonderboy."

"Keefe," Sophie said slowly, as if she were explaining it to a small child, "relationships aren't a competition."

"I know that," Keefe said crossly. "I just don't think you and Fitz are a very good couple."

That stung.

That actually stung a lot.

Keefe was her friend. And Fitz's. He was supposed to support them. Did he...did he not think she was good enough for Fitz or something?

"Wow," Sophie told him quietly. "That was really rude."

"Well, I mean, do you really like Fitz?" Keefe asked quickly. "'Cause I wouldn't expect him to be your type."

Sophie frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Because you're both too similar. You need someone who's loud, boisterous, lively, funny."

Sophie smiled at Keefe knowingly. "Fitz is all those things and more."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, if you say so. I mean, that's not what his last girlfriend said."

His last girlfriend.

The words echoed in her skull. It hadn't occurred to her that Keefe would have known Fitz's last girlfriend, but it made sense. They were best friends.

What if Keefe liked Fitz's last girlfriend better? What if he thought they were better together, and that was why he didn't think Sophie and Fitz were a good couple? What if Della and Alden thought the same thing? What if Fitz regretted asking her out? What if he wished the Council had paired her with someone else?

Sophie's heart felt like it skipped a beat, and her voice was a half-breathy, half-shrill screech as she eagerly asked, "What?"

"Yeah. I mean, she and Fitz hate each other. They don't even talk anymore. And they weren't being forced into a relationship."

Sophie felt a lump in her throat, her mind racing a million miles a minute as she automatically answered, "We're not being forced into a relationship, Keefe."

"Really?" Keefe pressed. "Then why are you dating him?"

"Because I love him."

Keefe frowned, unbelieving. "Sure you do. Name one thing you love about him."

Sophie forced a pleasant smile onto her lips; her pulse was still through the roof. "His eyes. And his smile."

"Those are both 100% superficial," Keefe told her condescendingly. "You can't build a lasting relationship on a smile."

"I wasn't done. I also love the way he's so polite, and kind, and trusting. And he's a pretty amazing kisser."

Sophie didn't quite know why she added that last part. It may have been the wine speaking. But when she saw a brief second where scandalized shock flitted across Keefe's handsome face, she decided it was definitely worth it.

Keefe carefully schooled his face into neutrality, and then a facetious smile appeared as he asked, "Bar what?"

The way he said it almost made it seem like a challenge.

Sophie paused, her cheeks flushing bright pink. "Keefe!"

"Bar none?" Keefe probed jocosely, the indecorous smile still lighting up his face.

"No."

"Then bar what? Or should I say who?" Keefe's eyebrows waggled at the end. He didn't think Sophie would answer. He honestly expected her to back down, or make somebody up. He didn't think she'd ever kissed anyone except for Fitz.

But he was wrong! She had kissed someone before! It wasn't exactly expected, and if she'd had a choice she probably wouldn't have kissed him, but it had happened. It counted. Which meant she'd won, even if the only other person she'd ever kissed was her best friend.

"Well…" Sophie whispered, her cheeks flaming as she avoided her partner's eyes. "Bar Dex."

"Hold up," Keefe exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. "You kissed Dex?"

"Once." Sophie really wished he would quiet down. Luckily the music was loud enough the couples dancing closest to the couldn't hear. Probably. Hopefully. "And it was more of a he-kissed-me thing."

Then Keefe's eyes cleared. "Right!" he said, snapping his fingers with the sudden epiphany. "You did kiss Dex."

"Yes, Keefe. We already established that."

"Wow, Foster," Keefe teased, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "You've got all the boys nipping at your heels."

Sophie shot him an exasperated glance, but she was smiling as she said, "I do not."

Keefe tapped his chin thoughtfully as they continued dancing. "So essentially bar none, then."

She shrugged, pursing her lips. "Whatever you say, Keefe."

Keefe's eyes lit up, and Sophie readied herself for whatever facetious comment his mischievous side was about to make. However, she never would have expected, "Wanna see how Fitz measures up against a real pro?" to come out of his mouth. Or for Keefe to playfully pucker his lips.

She was in love with Fitz.

She was in love with Fitz.

She was IN LOVE WITH FITZ!

She almost kissed Keefe anyway.

"Keefe, you are such a weirdo," Sophie laughed instead, pushing his cheek away with a levity that defied the heavy tension that had settled over them. But it was too late. She'd hesitated too long, and now there was something in his gaze: something puzzled, something perplexed. Something that hadn't been there three minutes before. That something assessed her, raising goosebumps on her skin as it asked her a silent question she didn't know how to answer. She wasn't ready to answer.

In an effort to break up the awkwardness that had arisen, Sophie asked, "While we're at it, why don't you tell me what you love about Biana."

"I don't love Biana."

…

He said it so plainly, so clearly, that she couldn't help but believe him. But that raised too many questions in its wake. "Didn't you just say you like her fearlessness?" Sophie wanted to ask. "And how her hair smells? And the way she laughs?" But she couldn't ask any of those questions. When she opened her mouth, it was like her vocal cords hit a metaphorical wall. So instead she eloquently asked, "What?"

Keefe shook his head in mock desolation. "I ask someone to the Solstice Gala and you expect me to be in love with the girl? Sheesh, Foster. That's a high bar."

"You asked her to be your girlfriend," Sophie corrected.

"Exactly."

Sophie's brows knitted together. "Not exactly," she told him. "Those are two very different things."

Keefe shrugged. "Either way, it's still a high bar."

"Well, I mean… I just thought…"

"This is why people date, Foster," Keefe told her, a genuine smile playing at the corners of his lips as he twirled her in a circle. "To figure out if they actually like the person, and whether they can stand to be around them for the next couple epochs." The dance ended, but Sophie ignored Fitz's transmission.

"Well, I knew I loved Fitz pretty fast," she admitted. "It wasn't very hard."

"Good for you," Keefe answered sullenly.

'He's jealous,' Sophie realized suddenly. 'Awww. That's so...' She was going to say cute, but then her mood fell. This was the boy whose father never thought he was good enough, and whose mother abandoned him to join an evil organization hell-bent on destroying society. This was a boy whose heart had been broken too many times before, and who probably had build up a lot of walls since. If Keefe ever let himself fall in love after everything he'd been through, it would be a miracle.

So Sophie didn't tell him he was adorable again. And she didn't give him a lecture about keeping his heart open. She just asked him, "Have you ever been in love before?"

Hesitation as they folded into the set and the music for the next song started. "Once."

"With who?" Sophie asked eagerly.

Keefe leaned in close, and his hot breath tickled her ear, sending a thrill down her spine as he whispered, "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

He pulled back, and Sophie immediately wished he'd whisper in her ear some more, a thought that took her by surprise. A thought that was a little unsettling.

'You have a boyfriend,' she reminded herself for the second time that night. 'A fiancé. Who you love.' But it didn't help. She couldn't get the ghost of a sensation out of her mind.

"Oh, so it's a secret you'll take to your grave, huh?" Sophie teased, but her heart wasn't really in it.

Keefe bit his lip. "Well, it's a secret that's not ready to come out right now."

That piqued her interest. Keefe had been in love, and it wasn't ready to come out yet? "Let me guess." she told him conspiratorially. "You loved Stina."

Keefe's mouth puckered in disgust. "Eeew. Thank the Council, no."

"Marella?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then was it Brella?"

She told herself it was an honest mistake. But when Keefe corrected her, cocking a knowing eyebrow in the process, she knew she'd done it on purpose. She didn't know why, but she had.

"Trella," Keefe corrected, "and no."

"Linh?"

"Definitely not."

Sophie heaved a dramatic sigh. "Are you going to tell me, even if I guess it?"

Keefe's self-satisfied smile was cocky as he told her, "Nope," making sure to pop the "p" just like Sophie always did.

"Come on!" Sophie entreated, laughter infusing her every word. "I'm your friend! You have to tell me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. It's part of the friend code."

"Just leave it alone, okay Foster? Please? Maybe I'll tell you someday, but this isn't the right time."

Sophie frowned, but Keefe seemed unsettled now, and pushing him further wasn't going to get her anywhere tonight. "Fine. I guess I can live with that."

"Sophie?"

She turned to see Fitz standing impatiently behind her. She hadn't even realized the song had ended.

"Hey," she told him, pulling away from Keefe and giving her fiancé a quick peck on the lips in greeting.

"I hope you've been taking good care of my girl," Fitz said, staring over Sophie's shoulder.

"Oh, we've been having a grand 'ole time, right Foster?"

Before she could answer, Fitz told Keefe, "Maybe you should stop bothering my date, and go find your own."

Sophie turned around, her brows furrowing at Fitz's undisguised rudeness. "Fitz, Keefe hasn't been bothering me. We've actually been having a lot of fun."

"Well my sister hasn't," Fitz said, still not looking at Sophie. "She's been running around trying to find you for the last two songs."

Keefe looked like a chastened child, but he forced a smile when Sophie turned around. "I should go. But I did have fun with you."

"I had fun too," she told him, and his expression brightened a little. It morphed to apprehension when she gave him a look. "I will find out eventually, by the way."

He cocked a brow dubiously. "Sure you will."

"That sounds awfully close to a challenge, Keefe."

Keefe laughed, his eyes widening. "Oh, definitely. See you later, Foster."

He offered her a quick wave, then ducked into the crowd. Fitz pulled her close, nuzzling his face into the hair at her neck. "I missed you," he mumbled.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she spun in his arms and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "It hasn't even been three dances."

"It's been five," Fitz pouted.

Five? Sophie ran through the songs, but she couldn't remember how many it had been. They all kind of blended together.

"Really?" she finally asked.

Fitz nodded, still sulking. "I've been counting. And looking for you. These decorations are cool, but they make it really hard to pick people out of the crowd."

Hmmm.

"Well, I'm sorry," she told him with a smile. "I promise I'll dance as many dances with you as you want."

"What if I want to dance with you the rest of the night?" Fitz asked, an eager smile on his face.

Sophie rolled her eyes, a patronizing set to her lips. "I still need to dance with my dad, Dex, Tam, and Jensi at least," she pointed out. "So far I've only danced with you and Keefe."

"They won't mind," Fitz told her confidently, shooting her his most dazzling, movie-star worthy grin. "You're not ditching me again."

"Excuse me," Sophie play scoffed as she reminded him, "You ditched me first. To dance with your sister."

"Which was obviously an oversight," Fitz said, his eyes raking up and down her body as he took in her dress. "Now I'm back with the most gorgeous woman in the room, and I'm not about to let her get away again."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Okay," she finally agreed. "I'll dance with you." Tam and Grady wouldn't mind, and she could talk to Dex about his date tomorrow.

Then she paused, a knowing smile crossing her face. "Did you at least have fun with Linh?"

That night, Sophie lingered long after they'd waved goodbye to all the guests. She lingered until the dark sky turned a dove grey, the sun idling just below the horizon. She lingered until she could barely keep her eyes open, and if she stayed any longer, she would fall asleep.

She nudged Fitz as she stood, pulling him up from the soft ground with her.

"Here," she yawned, unwrapping her half of the blanket from her shoulders and offering it to him. "I should really get home."

Fitz nuzzled up into her. "Just five more minutes," he pleaded, but it was time for her to go.

"How about this?" Sophie offered, another yawn on her lips. "I go home, and you go up to bed. And when you wake up, you can come over to Havenfield, and we can cuddle for as long as you want. Okay?"

Fitz pouted. "I'd rather cuddle now."

Sophie giggled a sleepy giggle as she pulled her home crystal out from under her dress. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Fitz nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, Sophie."

He leaned down and kissed her sleepily.

She smiled against his lips. "Goodnight, Fitz."

Then she stepped back and held her home crystal out to the growing light.


	23. TWENTY TWO

**So...it's been two months? Sorry. Here's the next chapter!**

 **After review responses. :)**

 **Also, what happened in the comments this chapter? I mean, it's cool that everyone was replying to each other, but also there was a bit of an issue. In the future, please don't be rude about other reviews. I can promise, I read every single review. And I love reading reviews, no matter the length (as long as they're not pointlessly mean. If someone takes the time to write a really long review, it's fun for me to read! And if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **And that's all I'm going to say about that.**

 **dear universe:** _This chapter isn't quite as long, but I hope you like it just as much! And yes, Sophie is an oblivious lil bean. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** _Yes, Drunk Sophie is engaged to be married. And yes, she was definitely flirting with Keefe. Gosh... Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **BuddingWriter101:** _Awwww! :) I'm smiling so much right now! I'm excited cause there's a little more Foster-Keefe in this chapter, and *cringe* it causes some problems with Sophitz. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Glittery-Icecream:** _You guessed it! And the chocolates...weren't from Fitz. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _Ahhh! Yay for 500! And I am toally with you. I love oblivious Sophie and gushy Tam! :) And I love reviews, no matter how small! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Aria Ren Blair:** _Sooooooooo...soon is relative, right? This is soon compared to the coming of the apocalypse, right? :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

 **Darling01:** _So...this chapter is probably not going to be your cup of tea. I apologize in advance. :) Also, I'm glad you're liking it! Even though your ship is struggling right now. Quick comment: every singe time I read your username it makes me think of the Darling family from_ _"Peter Pan." And it just makes me smile. :)_ Thanks _for reading and reviewing!_

 **Mystery1224:** _Thanks! I ship Team Foster-Keefe, followed by Sam, followed by Sophitz for Sophie, and I also really really really ship Tiana. I love Tam and Biana together, I just think that would be so cute. In addition, I love the idea of Detz, because I think that the relationship offers a lot of growth for both characters, but I highly doubt it will actually happen. Also, did I mention I really really really ship Stinex? It's weird, but yes. So...sorry for the little mini rant, but yeah. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **koko:** _I love that you love it! And I can't say who Sophie's going to end up with. Sorry! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **holdontoKOTLC:** _Oh my gosh I ship Foster-Keefe too and every time I write their scenes I get way too excited. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **booksaremylife:** _I can't apologize for Keefe. He's just doing his thing. And Fitz isn't handling everything very well either. He's got a lot of pressure on him and he might be starting to get a little jealous. And possessive. And just frustrated with life. Poor Fitz. :( Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _P.S.: I had so so so much fun writing the Grady talk. Way too much fun._

 **Project Moonlark101:** _Oh my gosh, I know. Clueless Sophie is my favorite. And Keefe is being pretty forward. But he is dating Biana, so...we'll see what happens with that. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Yay:** _How many reads? 78,593 as of when I'm typing this. It's launched up a lot since I last logged on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **bexdahboo:** _Well, I'm updating sooner than I have in the past! But still not soon. Sorry, it's hard for me to update in the summers. :( Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **koko:** _You're definitely not offending me! Everything is going according to plan right now! :) I love that you're loving this, and...TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **Yourlocalfriendlybookworm:** _Yay! I'm glad it left you with that impression! It was a little long, but I didn't want to stretch it into two chapters, so I just left it as the one. And I still can't believe it hit 10,000 words. Yikes. That must have been a beast for everyone to tackle. This one is, thankfully, much shorter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Silver Moonlark:** _So, let's not smash Sokeefe, alright? I personally ship Sokeefe, and I know a ton of other people do as well. It's more of a friends to lovers ship which I personally am always a sucker for. And the whole Keefe making her uncomfortable moments in Lodestar kinda prove that while she may not realize she has a bit of a crush yet, she definitely isn't impartial. And as for the comment that Keefe hides his feelings behind jokes...of course. We all know that. But the special thing about Keefe and Sophie's relationship is that she's the only one he really opens up to. She's the one he goes to when he's having a hard time, and while he does still hide behind his jokes, I think that's the next big place Shannon is going to take his character arc. Keefe's slowly learning that it's okay for him to have emotions too, that everything he feels is valid and regardless of what his parents want for him, he ultimately gets to choose who he is, not them. It will probably include a tentative reunion with his father, and a lot of support from Sophie, since Fitz still hasn't really forgiven him, and that leaves Sophie as his only real friend. Not to say what you said about Fitz isn't valid. Complete honesty in a relationship is important, which means that their status as cognates could be a great foundation for a romantic relationship. Not to mention we already know that they're attracted to each other, and Fitz did just try to kiss her. I'm excited to see what happens now that Fitz knows about Sophie's crush. Basically, I'm super excited for the next book to be released, and I think both Sophitz and Sokeefe have a pretty equal shot in Nightfall, and I'm excited to see where Shannon Messenger takes Sophie's relationship with the boys. :)_

 **AlwaysTrustSokeefe:** _Definitely more Sokeefe in this chapter! :) Also, I totally ship Dramione. I know it's not a popular opinion, but I think Hermione could have done so much better than Ron, and even though they're cute together, I'm not 100% sure that relationship would have lasted. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Crazy cat girl:** _Updated! Unfortunately this isn't the chapter where we learn who Sophie ends up with. Fortunately, there is about to be a LOT more romantic tention. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Laurie:** _Oh my gosh, I had so much fun writing Grady in that scene. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Smiles:** _I just have to say: Wow, I'm so glad I don't have your life. It seems waaaaaaaaaaay too complicated for me. Glad you made it out okay though! And I'm super honored the first thing you did when you got back was read my fanfiction. :) Although I think your review might have gotten cut off a little. Just maybe. And you're definitely not an idiot. No hard feelings, I promise. Although I have missed your reviews a bit. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, and glad to have you back._

 **Team Sophie:** _That white pants story went a completely different direction than I thought it was going too, because I've heard so many horror stories about people starting their periods in white shorts, and it's just bad. But that was funny too. :) And get ready for some more Foster-Keefe! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Sophieelizabeth:** _Nope! Definitely not the end! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **koko:** Awwww! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Also, thank you to everyone who got me to over 500 reviews and over 100 faves and follows. It's awesome to know that many people enjoy my writing and I hope you stick around through my infrequent updates. :) Hugs for all!**

 **Now on to the story!**

TWENTY-TWO

"YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH Fitz again?" Dex groaned through Sophie's Imparter as she brushed some gloss onto her lips.

"It's a family dinner thing for his graduation, not a date," she corrected, plopping the lid back on the pot of sticky pink gel with a pop! "Alden invited me, so I can't exactly skip it."

And she couldn't. This was a big deal: the first Vacker family dinner she'd been invited to attend. Well, to be more accurate, it was the first Vacker family dinner she'd been invited to attend outside of Everglen; she'd eaten at their family mansion a plethora of times, but she'd never gone out to dinner with the entire clan. And not just out to dinner, out to dinner in Eternalia. To celebrate Fitz's graduation from Foxfire. It was a big deal.

"But we haven't hung out since break!" Dex complained. The image projected on the Imparter shifted as he slumped back into his chair.

"Well you don't exactly have the clearest schedule," Sophie pointed out, gesturing to the elaborate system of bubbling vials and tubes visible on the desk behind him. Dex had started working after school at Slurps and Burps once classes resumed, and while Kesler clearly needed the help, Dex's new part-time job definitely complicated his social life.

"At least I don't spend every weekend with my boyfriend," Dex sulked, absently swirling the vial in his hand.

"I don't spend every weekend with him," Sophie objected, starting to brush mascara onto her lashes. Not that Sophie eating lunch every day with Fitz and Keefe in the Silver Tower helped at all. Between his crazy schedule and her romantic relationship with Fitz—which was, to Dex's colossal chagrin, growing more serious each day—Dex was perfectly justified in his complaints; they practically never saw each other anymore.

"Really?" Disbelief tinged Dex's voice. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Sophie paused for a second before sighing and admitting, "I'm going to Everglen."

"See?"

Sophie didn't mention that weekends were the only time she could see her boyfriend outside of the Silver Towers. She didn't mention that he was sequestered away all week studying. She didn't mention that she and Fitz were in a serious committed relationship, and it was important to make time for him when she could. Instead she offered, "Well, let's hang out Sunday. I'm free then."

"Perfect!" Dex said, his voice perking up. "Cause I have something I need to tell you."

"Can't wait," she told Dex distractedly, giving herself a quick once over. Her hair was relatively tamed, her face looked about as pretty as it was going to get, and her teal dress would perfectly match Fitz's eyes; she'd made sure of it when she bought it, even dragging Biana along to the store with her as a comparison in a rare moment of insecurity. Sophie was ready to go.

And not a moment too soon. Her heart nearly stopped when she glanced at the clock on her wall, noticing she only had fifteen minutes until Alden had told her to be at Everglen. "Dex, I really have to go. I'm going to be late."

"You look great!" Dex laughed before hanging up. "See you Sunday!"

"See you Sunday," Sophie agreed, but Dex's image had already faded.

Sophie checked herself in the mirror one last time, making sure to get the—grudging—all clear from Vertina before pulling out her Pathfinder and leaping to Everglen.

The gate was closed when she got there, but she made her way to the side and licked the access strip. The Vackers had added her DNA to the system about a month ago—they claimed it was because Everglen was like her second home, but secretly she suspected Fitz was just getting tired of coming to the gate every time she visited. Or at least she did, until the large gate door swung inward to reveal Fitz in his nicest cape, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh! Fitz!" she exclaimed, rushing toward him and throwing her arms around his jeweled shoulders. "Are these for me? You're the sweetest!"

"If this is the thanks I get, I'm going to buy you flowers and invite you to family dinners every weekend," Fitz laughed into her hair as he hugged her back.

"You shouldn't have," she whispered into his shoulder, reveling in the feeling of his warm embrace.

"I definitely should have."

"No," Sophie objected, pulling away just enough to look him in the eye, "you really shouldn't have. You're the one graduating. I should be bringing you something!"

Fitz shrugged it off. "All I want is for you to smile and accept the flowers that I spent 20 minutes hunting around in our garden for."

Sophie gave him a peck on the cheek as she grabbed the flowers, then danced back out of his reach, inhaling deeply as she did. "Wow. These smell really good."

Fitz stepped closer and pulled her back into his arms. "You smell really good. What perfume are you wearing?"

Sophie blushed. "I tried out one of Dex's new inventions. He dropped it off in my room this morning as an 'I'm-sorry-for-not-spending-time-with-you-and-also-I'm-bribing-you-to- spend-more-time-with-me gift.'"

Fitz's voice went low and husky and he backed her toward the nearest tree, pressing little kisses to her neck as he told her, "Well whatever it is, ask him to make more of it."

As much as she definitely wanted Fitz to keep doing that, they had somewhere to be. An event. A dinner. Her first dinner in public with the entire Vacker family. The thought sent excited goosebumps down her arms, and she ducked out of Fitz's arms before her back hit the tree. "Your parents are going to wonder where we are," she reminded him gaily.

Fitz pouted at the reminder that the night wasn't theirs. "No they aren't. You're early."

"And I don't want to be late," she told him, intertwining her fingers with his and pulling him down the path toward the house.

Fitz followed her, his features twisting into his "I want something" face, the adorable one he knew Sophie just couldn't resist. "You know," he told her, his voice far too innocent for what he was implying, "Keefe's going to be late anyways. We've got about 25 minutes before he gets here, and another 10 after that before Biana's actually ready to leave."

Sophie shook her head, her lips pushing into a disbelieving smile. "No way. You're not convincing me to be late. This is my first official dinner with your parents, and I want to make a good impression."

"My parents love you," Fitz assured her. "Being 5 minutes late isn't going to change that. They probably won't even notice."

Sophie leveled him with a stare. "Fitz."

"Sophie," he said right back, and suddenly he was kissing her.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she pulled away, grabbing his hand again—how had it ended up in her hair?—and intertwining her fingers with his as she tugged him off down the path. "Come on."

"Just one minute?" Fitz pleaded.

Sophie smiled at him, bumping her shoulder lightly into his. "No."

"How about 30 seconds?"

"Hard pass."

Fitz pouted.

Sophie felt herself about to give in, so she gave him a compromise. "How about we steal a couple minutes for ourselves later tonight. Maybe after dinner?"

Fitz immediately brightened. "I love you."

Sophie looked down at her beautiful, colorful bouquet. It meant that much more to know that Fitz had handpicked each of them, although the mental image of him wandering through Everglen's expansive gardens brought a mirthful smile to her lips. "I love these flowers."

Fitz made a disbelieving sound. "Seriously? I'm never buying you flowers again!"

Sophie giggled, squeezing his hand in hers and practically skipping down the path. "So, who's coming tonight?"

Fitz shot her a silly face. "Well, it is a family dinner, so my family would be a pretty good guess."

Sophie squeezed his hand. "You mentioned Keefe too, so I wasn't sure."

"Well, Biana practically threw a fit when she heard I got to invite you, so now she and Alvar are bringing dates as well."

Sophie's curiosity was piqued. "Who's Alvar bringing?"

Fitz shrugged. "Some girl he met through the Gnomish Advocacy group. A polyglot, I think."

Sophie smiled. "A polyglot. We'll be able to talk about you all night, and you won't even know."

Fitz shot her some serious side eye. "I guess it's a good thing I'm used to being a topic of conversation."

Sophie stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun."

"I'm very fun." Fitz countered. "I'm just also used to Keefe's humor, so it's very hard to catch me off guard."

Sophie sighed happily, feeling like a proud mother as her heart expanded in her chest. "I can't believe you're both about to graduate from Foxfire," she choked out. "That's huge! I mean, it feels like just yesterday we were duking it out in the Ultimate Splotching Championship and heading to Elwin's every other day for some life-threatening injury. And now, you're both about to enter the real world, get jobs, move out, and become productive members of society."

"Did I tell you I got a job yesterday?" Fitz asked.

"No way! Really?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"I start training right after graduation with my dad to become an Emissary."

"No way!"

"Way."

Sophie's heart warmed and she threw her arms around Fitz, accidentally whacking him in the face with her flowers. "I'm so sorry!" she told him, placing gentle kisses on the side of his face she'd hit. In between kisses she told him, "Congratulations! I know you've wanted that since… well forever."

"I know." Fitz pulled back, a wide smile showing his blindingly white teeth. "Everything's working out perfectly. We're going to get married, I'm going to be an Emissary, and we'll find our own house when you get out of the Elite Levels. It'll be perfect."

As excited as she was, Sophie bristled at the thought of getting married. "Fitz, I need to graduate before we get married," she reminded him as she pulled away and started walking again. "That's not going to happen for a while."

Fitz nodded. "Of course," he said, but she got the feeling he wasn't really listening.

It turned out it was a good thing Sophie hadn't let Fitz distract her, because they had a welcoming party at Everglen's front door.

"Finally!" Keefe exclaimed as they rounded the last bend. "We've been waiting here for hours."

"You just got here five minutes ago," Biana reminded him. Sophie was glad to see she was wearing a much more conservative lavender gown to dinner. Since the Solstice Gala, Sophie and Fitz had been working with Biana to understand that dating Keefe didn't mean she had to change herself into the girl she thought Keefe wanted to date. There were plenty of girls like that out there in the world, and yet, Keefe had chosen Biana. Someone he'd known since childhood. Sophie had explained that Keefe knew exactly who she was when he'd asked Biana out, and it seemed like she'd finally gotten through to the other girl.

"Well it feels like it's been hours," Keefe told Biana, laying his arm casually across her shoulders. "I'm hungry."

"Good thing we're going to dinner," Biana deadpanned. She squirmed out from under his arm and grabbed Sophie hand, turning and pulling her into the house. "I'm so glad you're here," she said thankfully. "There things are always so boring when it's just our family."

"Anytime," Sophie told her friend. "I love your family."

Biana shot a meaningful glance over her shoulder at her brother. "Some members more than others."

Sophie elbowed her and Biana yelped as they headed to the Leapmaster, where Alden, Della, and Alvar waited.

"Sophie!" Alden called, pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"I'm glad you invited me," she laughed.

"Of course!" Alden exclaimed. "You're part of the family now!"

Della hugged her as well. "It's good to see you," the older woman whispered.

"It's good to see you too," Sophie agreed. Then they all linked hands.

"Where's your date?" Sophie asked Alvar as she grabbed his hand with her free one.

Alvar shrugged. "We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

Alvar shrugged carelessly. "Don't be. She was clingy."

Apparently, some things never changed.

"Eternalia!" Alden called, and then the light whisked them away.

The meal was a flash of food, congratulations, and talk of Fitz's graduation plans, how much he was looking forward to working with the Council, how he was so glad they had so much faith in him at such a young age, how he couldn't wait to start learning from his dad.

Then Alden turned the topic to Keefe.

"So, Keefe. What are your plans for next year?" Alden asked.

Keefe shrugged, looking down at his plate as he pushed his food around with his fork. "I don't have any yet."

"Well, have you applied for anything?"

Keefe shook his head.

"Do you know what you want to do?"

Keefe shook his head again.

Biana looked desperately at Sophie, and she jumped in. "Are you still thinking you'd like to work with animals?" Sophie asked.

Keefe looked up, his eyes meeting hers and revealing his surprise that she'd remembered. "Yeah. I mean, I guess. But it's a hard field to get into."

"You should talk to Jurek," she advised. "And I can ask Grady and Edaline if they'd like some help for next year. Havenfield's expanding, and with me heading off to the Elite Levels soon, they might appreciate the extra help. I mean, if you want me to."

"Yeah," Keefe said with a shy smile. "I think I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem," Sophie brushed it off. But the thought of Keefe working at Havenfield with her parents, becoming part of the family, was strangely appealing.

Alden gently tapped the rim of his crystal goblet in an attempt to quiet the table, but instead the entire room quieted. He didn't bat an eye as he told the table, and as a result the rest of the restaurant, "I'd like to address the reason we've all come together to celebrate tonight: my son's most recent accomplishment. Since he was a child, I've known Fitz was destined for great things. He is the youngest Telepath to ever naturally manifest, his concentration was strong enough to light leap alone at only 13 years old, and now, upon his graduation at the end of this term, I am delighted to welcome him into the Crystal Castles as the youngest Emissary to ever be promoted."

There was a roar of applause from the other diners, and Sophie couldn't help but grab Fitz's hand under the table. She glanced over at her boyfriend's face, and his exuberant smile was contagious. She was so incredibly proud of her boyfriend. He deserved this amazing job. He deserved every good thing that was happening for him.

When the applause finally quieted, Alden continued. "Fitz, you will be a wonderful addition to our team, and I look forward to working with you. As I mentioned, I know, as I've always known, you're destined for great things."

Another roar of applause, and Sophie watched as Fitz stood to shake his father's hand over the table. "Thank you," he said, but she barely hear it over the din. She more saw his lips move.

"I'm very proud of you," Alden replied, his smile too big for his face to contain.

After they finished their dessert, well-wishers began filtering over to the table.

"Congratulations, Fitz," an unfamiliar elf said. "How long have you had the job offer?"

"Councillor Emery reached out to me a few days ago," Fitz said, "but I just accepted yesterday."

"So not too long," the elf's companion commented.

"Yes, it's all happening rather fast," Fitz agreed.

"And what will you be doing with the Council?" the elf prodded.

Fitz smiled his movie star smile and leaned forward. "I'm not at liberty to discuss exactly which projects I'll be working on, but I can tell you I'll be working closely with both my father and Grady Ruewen."

Grady Ruewen? Fitz was going to be working with her dad? That was news to Sophie.

Apparently it was news to the other elf as well. "So you'll be working with the dwarves? That'll keep you on your toes." He turned to Sophie with a laugh. "You'd better be prepared for him to come home dirty."

Sophie smiled. "My father's been working with the dwarves for years, so I'm pretty used to the aftermath of dwarven tunnels."

The small crowd that had gathered around them laughed.

Then the elf's companion turned his attention to Sophie. "So Miss Foster, are you planning to join your fiance in Eternalia when you graduate?"

"Oh no!" Sophie laughed. "This is Fitz's accomplishment. I'm actually planning on opening my own animal preserve."

"Really?" the elf asked skeptically. "Isn't that a little… beneath you?"

Sophie frowned, but just as she opened up her mouth with a sarcastic response Alden interrupted. "With her unique abilities, Sophie is a perfect candidate to open a new preserve."

Sophie smiled at him gratefully.

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if one day she's running the Sanctuary."

"She's that good?" the elf asked, obviously awed by Alden Vacker's endorsement.

Sophie was awed as well. She loved working with animals, but she'd never imagined she may be able to work at the Sanctuary. And hearing that Alden believed in her that much… it was a little humbling. And very exciting. She could see herself really enjoying a job at the Sanctuary, and it would be amazing to see Silveny's growing family every once in awhile.

"Yeah, Foster's kind of an animal whisperer," Keefe bragged from where he sat next to Biana, a strand of her long waves wrapped around his finger. "She can communicate with them Telepathically."

"Impossible," the elf scoffed.

"Sophie has proved many things we previously thought impossible, possible, Sir Brekker," Alden offered. "This particular skill is a mutation of her Telepathy."

"A mutation?" Sir Brekker asked, his stubbled jaw dropping. "How did that happen?"

Sophie opened her mouth to answer, but Keefe was faster, dropping Biana's hair and settling into bragging mode. "It's because Foster has some alicorn DNA," he told the elf. "It's where she got her brown eyes and her Teleportation too."

"Keefe!" Sophie hissed at the same time the elf turned to ask, "Is this true?", with obvious awe in his eyes.

"Yeah," Sophie admitted, turning bright red. The fact that she was part horse wasn't exactly something she wanted to be common knowledge. But she couldn't deny it without lying.

"So you're part horse?" a woman behind him asked.

"Part alicorn," Keefe corrected.

"So you're part alicorn?" the woman asked again.

Sophie glared over at Keefe. "My DNA was modeled after that of an alicorn," she explained. "It's not actual alicorn DNA."

"That's fascinating," another woman said. "Is that the root of your abilities?"

"Some of them," Sophie answered, squirming uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't like how many eyes were trained on her at that moment.

"Come on, Foster," Keefe said. "Stop being so modest. She's got six abilities if you include healing minds, and of the six, only her Teleportation ability was a result of her alicorn dna. The rest occurred naturally. Right, Foster?"

Sophie glared at him in response.

"Come on, Keefe," Fitz jumped in. "Leave her alone."

Keefe raised his hands innocently. "I'm just saying Foster is a woman of many mysteries."

"Well you're making her uncomfortable," Fitz defended, wrapping his arm across the back of Sophie's chair.

"It's the truth," Keefe told the growing crowd. "Isn't that right, Alden?"

"She's a woman of many talents," Alden agreed, smiling warmly at Sophie.

"Did you know that she single handedly entered King Dimitar's mind?" Keefe volunteered. "She's, like, my hero."

"Keefe, you're a very talented Empath," Sophie interrupted before he could mention any of her other illegal accomplishments. "Please stop talking up my abilities."

"Are you sure you two aren't the couple?" a nearby elf asked, cracking into uproarious laughter along with the rest of the crowd. But the Vackers didn't participate; Alden smiled good naturedly, Della went a little stiff, Biana froze entirely and Fitz's expression was downright deadly.

Sophie squeezed his hand. Forcing a chuckle she responded, "Nope. Just really good friends."

Later that night, as Fitz walked through the woods of Everglen with her, Sophie noticed how quiet he was being. He only answered with monosyllables, and he wouldn't meet her eyes, instead looking at her nose, her forehead, the tree off to her right, basically anywhere except her eyes.

Finally, she'd had enough.

"Are you mad at me?" she demanded, stopping in the middle of the path.

"No," Fitz growled. He had stopped as well, but he still wouldn't look at her, glancing instead at some spot over her left shoulder.

"You are, aren't you? Why?"

"I said I'm not," Fitz growled through a clenched jaw, his hands wrapped in tight fists at his sides.

Sophie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you lied. What's bothering you?"

Fitz ran a hand through his hair and heaved a heavy sigh. "It's nothing." When she didn't take the bait he relented. "Well, I mean… it's just, do you have to do that every time we go out?"

"Do what?" Sophie asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"You just…tonight was supposed to be about me!" Fitz finally said. "And you took over, like always."

"Like always?" Sophie asked disbelievingly. "What are you talking about?"

"Every time we go out it's about 'Sophie! Sophie! Sophie!'" Fitz told her angrily, punctuating every uttering of her name with a violent flicking of his hands. "And normally I'm fine with it. But tonight was supposed to be about 'Fitz! Fitz! Fitz!' And it was still about 'Sophie! Sophie! Sophie!' You always make it about you!"

"What are you talking about?" Sophie demanded. "I hate attention! You know that!"

"Do I?" Fitz asked, his beautiful eyes hard and cold as he met hers for the first time.

"Yes!" Sophie yelled. "Keefe was the one making comments about me."

"Well you didn't exactly do anything to discourage it, did you? Little Miss 'I'm going to open my own animal preserve!'"

Sophie didn't like the mocking tone of his voice at the end, but she managed to keep her voice level as she said, "But it's the truth. I am going to open my own preserve."

"Well tonight's not your night to say anything!" Fitz yelled, startling a bat out of a nearby tree.

"So...what?" Sophie asked, her voice rising over the rustling of leaves. "Whenever you make an announcement I'm not allowed to speak?"

"Exactly!"

Sophie's eyes narrowed as she held up her hand, her pointer finger and thumb about a millimeter apart as she shrilly declared, "That's sexist and rude, and I am about this close to slapping you."

"If you weren't a girl I would have already slapped you!"

Sophie's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? For saying I want to open an animal preserve?"

"For always trying to outdo me!" Fitz yelled, his porcelain cheeks flushed with anger and fists clenched at his sides.

"Fitz, you're being ridiculous! They were asking me if I was going to be an Emissary! What did you want me to say?"

"That you have two more years, so you don't know what you're going to do! And that this night is really about your fiancé, who's about to become the youngest Emissary ever. Or wait, are you going to take that too?" Fitz asked sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh! You have a bigger ego than Keefe! And more fragile to boot!"

"Oh shut up Sophie! Get off your high horse for 20 seconds and listen!"

"I've heard enough. I think I'll just go home."

Fitz was quiet for a moment, and Sophie almost expected him to apologize and ask her to stay. She was ready for him to apologize and ask her to stay. She was ready to apologize as well, even though he was the one being ridiculous. But he didn't apologize. He just crossed his arms over his chest and said, quite evenly, "Fine."

Sophie paused. Had he really just said what she thought he'd said? Was he really just going to just...let her go? Let this fight hang over them, unresolved? Experimentally, she said, "Fine." And when he didn't move, she realized this was really happening. Their first big fight. He was really going to let her go. She blinked back her tears and cleared her suddenly tight throat as she straightened up. "Good night, Fitz. Congratulations on your new job."

He didn't respond as she pulled out her home crystal and leapt away.

As soon as her fancy slippers materialized on Havenfield soil, Sophie sprinted up the path to the house. The lights were on, which meant Grady and Edaline were probably inside waiting for her to get home so they could ask her all about her dinner with the Vackers. But the tears were already falling and she was so stressed she thought she might throw up.

Hold that thought, she was definitely about to throw up.

Her mouth went all dry, and then she lost control of her salivary glands. She had about ten seconds.

Faster than she'd ever run in her life she tore through the living room and up the stairs.

She barely made it to her bathroom in time, the bile already rising in her throat as she slid down in front of the toilet bowl.

Then she was puking up her dinner.

It was horrible. The expensive, delicious food she'd enjoyed just hours ago with her favorite family in the world besides her own didn't taste nearly as good on the way back up. The smell and the sensation just made her gag more. Someone pulled her hair back from her face and gently rubbed her back, but she hardly processed it through the utter hell that was stress puking. When she was finally done she slumped against the toiled, utterly exhausted. Her forehead rested on the seat, and she finally noticed that someone was softly rubbing her back in careful circles.

"Would you like some water?" the person asked. The voice was unexpected, but Sophie was too exhausted for surprise. She could barely manage to nod her head.

The rubbing stopped as they stood, and then came the sound of running water as they filled the glass next to her sink.

"Here," Keefe whispered, gently tilting her head back and putting the cup to her lips.

She swished it around, then spit it into the toilet as her stomach twisted again. More bile came up, and Keefe gentle wrapped one arm under her arms as the other grabbed her hair again. It was more Keefe holding her up than her holding herself.

And it seemed she wasn't going to stop until she'd expelled every scrap of her dinner from her belly.

"I'm sorry," Sophie whimpered between bouts of upchucking.

"Don't apologize," Keefe told her, gently rubbing her back. "And don't worry about me. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now."

She was going to scoff, but then she started throwing up again, and after that round he amended, "Well, I can think of a couple places. But there's no way I'd leave you here alone."

"Where are Grady and Edaline?" Sophie gasped, laying down her head and curling up into a ball on the cold floor.

"I don't know," Keefe admitted. "I didn't see them when I came up."

The rubbing stopped for a minute, and then he was lifting her head to place a soft bundle under her. His cape.

"You're a good friend," Sophie whispered into her knees, squeezing her eyes shut to try and stop the room from spinning.

He didn't respond, just kept rubbing her back.

"Would you like some more water?" Keefe asked after a few minutes of calm.

Sophie nodded, noticing the small puddle of water she was laying in, coming from the glass, which was on its side. She must have knocked it over at some point, but she couldn't for the life of her remember when.

He stood and the faucet turned on, then he was pushing the cool glass into her hands, and the small beads of water still clinging to the outside of the cup cooled her clammy skin. She took a gulp and swished it around before spitting it back into the toilet. She repeated the motion a few times, until her mouth was about as clean as it was going to get. She would have liked to brush her teeth, but she just didn't have the energy.

After a few moments, Keefe's voice came again. "Do you want to go lay down in your bed?"

She was feeling a little better, so she nodded. She tried to stand, but she had hardly managed to push her head off the floor before Keefe scooped her up in his arms.

It was remarkably comfortable, being held against his chest, and she nuzzled her head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder as he carried her from her bathroom to her bed.

He pulled the sheets back and laid her down gently, carefully tucking her sheets in around her as she nestled in. He sat next to her and started gently rubbing her back again. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, concern clear in his tone.

"Water," she croaked, and the bed shifted as he stood to grab the glass she'd abandoned on the bathroom floor. She heard water running, and when he pressed the glass into her hands, she realised he'd rinsed it out and refilled it. This time, the outside was dry, other than the condensation slowly forming around her fingers. "Thank you," she whispered, taking a tiny sip. Her stomach writhed, but she managed to keep the liquid down: a good sign.

"Do you want me to go find Grady and Edaline?" Keefe asked.

Sophie shook her head. "I don't want to worry them," she rasped.

"Should I go?"

Sophie shook her head against the pillow, both her eyes closing. She didn't want to fall asleep because she knew her dreams would be filled with nightmares of cold teal eyes and an all-too-familiar accent whispering terrible truths, but she was losing the battle to stay awake. And she didn't want to be alone. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?" she whispered into her blankets, her voice rough.

"Of course," Keefe whispered, and the mattress dipped as he crawled up onto the bed next to her.

She fell asleep to his hand tracing gentle circles up and down her spine.


	24. TWENTY THREE

**So! I updated very quickly! I mean, quickly compared to the last chapter, which admittedly took way too long. Sorry, but not really, cause that was a really difficult chapter for me to write. Some of these are much more difficult than others. Anyways, I'm so excited! Only two more months until** **Nightfall** **comes out! Is anyone else seriously ready for this? I already pre-ordered the special Keefe version, which I'm super psyched about. And also, does this mean Team Foster-Keefe is about to become canon? I don't know, but I'm seriously psyched.**

 **On to review responses!**

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _Aww! I'm so glad that you were excited about the update. In my opinion it is a little silly that the site doesn't let you review chapters multiple times, because sometimes I definitely forget to include things in my review and then I have to sign out and review as a guest, which is super annoying. Then again, it does stop people from spam reviewing, which is kind of nice. So like with everything, there are pros and cons. :)_

 _Anyways, about Keefe and Sophie and Fitz and Biana...there's a lot more going on, but it's all about to make some serious sense. And it all starts with a sleepover. If you ship Sophitz, this may not be your favorite chapter. I mean, yeah, Fitz is in a bit of a bad place right now. Hopefully he can pull himself out of it and shape up a little._

 _Hope school is going well (we just started too and so far it's :P) and thanks for the review!_

 **glitterbutt11:** _So, I can't tell you anything about ships. I can tell you that right now Fitz is being a terrible boyfriend, and Keefe might not look like such a good candidate after this chapter either. But I can tell you that Biana will end up very happy. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Black Swan Girl:** _Did last chapter leave you speechless? ;) Thanks for reading!_

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _Yeah, I always see Fitz's major flaw as his pride, and I kinda took some liberties with this story to accentuate that. Canon, he'd probably be a very good boyfriend, but I'm willing to bet there would be some rough patches. Personally, I'm Team Keefe, but not because I ship Foster-Keefe, which I do. I'm Team Keefe because I feel like that confused, angry boy needs a friend to help him find his light, and I think Sophie's the best one to pull him back. In order to write this story, though, I had to make some assumptions, and one of those was that Sophie and Fitz and Biana and even Tam and Linh have helped pull him back. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **DanceHamiltonForever:** _Hate Fitz here as much as you want! But don't let that filter in to anything else, kay? Remember, as much as I wish I was, I'm not Shannon Messenger and this is not canon. Sadly. :) Canon Fitz is much better behaved and would probably be a better boyfriend. :) Although I also ship Team Foster-Keefe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Darling01:** _Oh my gosh yes, Peter Pan is my favorite! I've always wanted to write some twist on the Peter Pan idea, especially once I read about the real life inspirations for Barrie's characters. It's a little haunting. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **booksaremylife:** _Yeah! Biana! Much more of Biana in this chapter, which made me really happy to write. Although your opinions about Keefe may be about to change...:) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **blondeninja360:** _Awww, I'm glad that you're liking this! And I ship Team Foster-Keefe too! Keefe is just kinda dreamy. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **high-lady-feyre:** _Oh my gosh you literally just put my thoughts into words. That part about Keefe and how he just needs someone to give him a hug was like: YES! SOMEONE ELSE UNDERSTANDS! I totally 100% agree. And the reason I ship FEX (although I call them detz) is because Dex starts out the series as someone who is angry at the world, and he takes that anger out on Fitz because Fitz kinda of embodies the people who think less of him, and who insult him. I mean Fitz really is the posterboy for nobles. And Fitz doesn't even remember Dex's name. But their relationship has come so far, and now their even friends. I'm always a sucker for the whole enemies to lover ship (ie Zutara) so I totally ship this. Kinda like how I hardcore ship Stinex. Anyway, sorry. That turned into a little bit of a rant. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 _P.S. In response to your second review, Keefe didn't fall asleep. :) He just stayed with her until she fell asleep. So sorry, no more awkward moments with Biana/Fitz/Grady/Edaline/a random sasquatch walking in on them. Sadly. That one already happened. :)_

 _And about writing the characters...well, it's all about being confident in your choices. There's no mention of Sophie being a stress puker in the books, just like there's no evidence that there's any chance of the Councillors taking over a Matchmaker Scroll. It all comes from my head. Yes, I take certain things from the books. I mean, there are small moments where Fitz gets jealous of Sophie's talents. So I imagined how that might cause conflict in their relationship. That's actually how this entire idea came about. As for Keefe, well, he's a prankster. A trickster. It's not in his nature to be honest and straightforward, instead he manipulates things behind the scenes. So I imagined how that might play out if he got jealous, and it turned into Keefe sabotaging dates instead of going up to Sophie and telling her to her face that he likes her. It's all about taking an idea and running with it. And if people tell you a character is ooc? Well, this is fanfiction, it's not the books. You're not Shannon Messenger and you shouldn't expect to be. Everyone has their own writing style. I mean, there are even moments in the books where characters seem ooc, right? So don't expect yourself to be perfect. It's all about finding your voice as a writer and having fun with it._

 _I don't know if that helps at all, or even makes sense, but I wish you luck and hope to see some of your work soon! :)_

 **Owlmoon of Owlclan:** _Ikr? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **MightBePsychotic:** _Yep. I totally agree. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Cj:** _Aww, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 **KOTLC Fan:** _I kinda guessed it too, since that quote was such a big thing in Lodestar. I'm still hoping the last book will be called Swan Song because I feel like that just brings it full circle. :) As for that being the last chapter...it kinda would be a terrible last chapter, right? Nothing's resolved! I promise, you will know when the last chapter comes around. It will be titled: EPILOGUE. Kinda hard to miss. And it will tie up all those loose ends. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **To all the guests:** _There are so many of you that didn't put a name down, so there's going to be a new policy that I'm only going to respond when you have a name. I'm sorry, but there's just too much to respond to to put in one response and I'll definitely forget some of you, so I'm not going to do it anymore. Thanks so much for understanding, and please remember to just type a quick identifier in before you review, because I definitely still want to hear from you. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewing, and to all the guests, remember to name yourself so I can respond! I love to hear from you! :)**

 **Now for the chapter...**

 **PS**

 **There's exactly 5,666 words in this chapter. And it wasn't on purpose, but I feel like it's a sign that this chapter is literally the devil.**

 **TWENTY THREE**

TWENTY-THREE

Sophie was lying on her carpet working her way through a particularly dry chapter of her Elvin History text when there was a knock on the door.

Fitz met her eyes over his book cover, dark brows furrowed in annoyance. "Are you expecting someone?"

Sophie shook her head, puzzled. Grady and Edaline were visiting the Sanctuary for the day to help with a unicorn birth, and the gnomes didn't usually come into the house, let alone up to the third floor. "No. Did you—?"

"No."

Sophie pursed her lips. There was another rhythmic knock as she marked her place and pushed herself to her feet, but whoever was on the other side didn't wait for her to invite them in, instead throwing the door open and shouting, "Hello, Havenfield!" in the most dramatically deep voice he could muster.

"What are you doing here, Keefe?" Fitz asked crossly, his book snapping closed with a gunshot-like bang.

Biana stepped into the room behind him and pinned her brother with a glare. "He's with me, jerk, so drop the attitude."

Keefe bounced into the room, unaffected by his friend's less than friendly welcome. "So what's going on up here?" he asked, heading toward where Fitz was lounging on Sophie's bed.

Fitz glared at him. "Well, we were studying until you showed up."

Keefe poked at the book in Fitz's hand, but Fitz yanked it out of his reach. "Are you honestly studying? With a pretty girl like that just a few feet away?"

Sophie's cheeks would have flushed at Keefe's insinuation, especially since she'd been avoiding him since he'd seen her throwing up, but she was too preoccupied with his actions to focus on his words. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, amusement coloring her tone.

Keefe froze next to her bed, halfway between sitting and standing with a guilty expression on his face. "Umm, sitting?"

Sophie frowned at him and pointed at her flowery carpet. "Not on there, you're not. Smelly boys sit on the floor."

"But I just showered," Keefe whined, still in the awkward squatting position.

Sophie didn't budge. "Floor."

"Fitz is on your bed!" Keefe even flung an accusatory arm toward Fitz.

Sophie glanced over at her boyfriend, who was indeed lounging on her bed, book in hand, looking very kissable. "Fitz is my boyfriend," Sophie said, trying to yank her mind away from that last, highly distracting thought. "He gets special rights that boys who are simply best friends do not."

"This sucks," Keefe said, sprawling on the carpet, grumpy and sulking, but obedient.

At least that hadn't changed.

She didn't know if Keefe told Fitz about showing up Havenfield after their fight, after all, she certainly hadn't. It wasn't like they'd done anything she had to be ashamed of, had they? He'd held her hair back while she threw up. That wasn't exactly romantic.

But for some reason, she still dreaded the idea of Fitz finding out about it, especially after how hard they'd had to work to get their relationship back to a good place after the fight. And they were in a good place. They ate lunch together, they studied together, they spent weekends together...they hung out all the time. Their relationship was very strong.

Still, they weren't quite to a place where Fitz wanted to let other people in yet. That meant Sophie needed to find a way to get rid of her friends before Fitz got mad.

"This isn't really the best time," Sophie muttered through her teeth to Biana and Fitz glared at Keefe's slouched form, who was currently burying his fingers in the blooms of her carpet.

"You and Fitz need to get out of your house," Biana said decidedly and loudly, pulling her onto the bed with Fitz. "And what better way to get you out with friends that with a sleepover?"

"A sleepover?" Sophie asked, glancing nervously at Fitz. "I don't know B…"

"Come on," Biana pleaded. "I'll be there. Keefe will be there. Dex, Linh, and Tam are coming. It'll be so much fun. I guarantee it."

Sophie bit her lip and turned to Fitz. "What do you think?" she asked hesitantly, eyeing his tense posture, quick, rapid breaths, and the annoyed frown that was still settled on his features.

"Fitz is on board," Biana answered for him. "Aren't you?"

Fitz opened his book back up and looked down, done with the conversation as he told his sister, "We're not coming to your sleepover."

Biana turned her puppy dog eyes on Sophie. "Come on. You know you want to. I haven't seen you in forever and I really miss you!"

Sophie bit her lip. She really did want to go, but she'd been walking on eggshells around Fitz since their fight. She didn't want to make him mad again, especially not since he'd forgiven her so easily. So if Fitz didn't want to go…

But she really did. She missed seeing her friends every day at lunch. Maybe if he knew how much she'd like to see them, he'd change his mind. It was worth a try.

Sophie released her lip with a soft pop and looked at Fitz hopefully. "May be a sleepover isn't such a bad idea. We could see everyone, make some mallowmelt, play a game of—"

Fitz didn't even look up from his book as he said, "We're not going."

"Right," Sophie quickly agreed in response to the note of finality in Fitz's voice. "We can't come."

Biana's confused gaze ping-ponged back and forth between them, while Keefe just frowned at Sophie, concern in his eyes.

That look made Sophie's skin crawl. She didn't like that look. It was like he was trying to get inside her head.

But he wasn't a telepath. All he could feel were her emotions, and as long as she kept them level...

"That's ridiculous. You two have spent every single day together since your stupid fight, and that was a month ago. Sophie, I haven't seen you at lunch or outside of school since before that! I miss you."

She opened her mouth to respond, but Fitz beat her to it. "Biana, you see her every time she comes to Everglen."

Biana scoffed angrily. "Yeah, on the way to your room or the bathroom."

Fitz glared at her. "Grow up, Biana," he told her. "Just because Keefe can't stand to spend more than 30 consecutive minutes with you doesn't mean other couples don't enjoy each other's presence."

Biana paled like she'd been slapped, and Keefe jumped off the floor, a dark glint in his eye. "You better think about your next words very carefully," he growled.

"Or what?" Fitz mocked. "You'll hit me? Go ahead and try."

"I think you should go," Sophie said, stepping between her friends before they could hurt each other.

"No way!" Keefe said, standing his ground. "Sophie, you want to come to the sleepover. Don't you?"

Sophie opened her mouth again, but Fitz jumped in too quickly. "We said no. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Foster has a voice, Fitz," Keefe said scathingly from the floor, glaring at Fitz. "Why don't you let her use it?"

"Why don't you butt out of a conversation that clearly is none of your business?" Fitz shot back.

Sophie grabbed Fitz's arm. "It's okay. We don't have to go. I don't want to go."

"Gulon gas," Keefe said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Why are you lying?"

Biana rolled her eyes, acting incredibly blasé about her brother's crack at her relationship. Sophie knew that it had to have bothered her, and she could hardly believe that Fitz had been the one to say it. Some days, it seemed like she couldn't even recognize him anymore. "Come on. Everyone is going to be there, so can you please just make an appearance? I promise I won't bother you again."

Fitz slammed his book shut. "You're not going to leave us alone until I say yes, are you?"

Biana smiled and shook her head. "I'm not one to take 'no' for an answer."

Fitz set his book aside and grabbed Sophie's hand, sharply tugging her to his side. "Fine," he relented grumpily. "We'll come. But we're not going to stay."

And he wouldn't pretend to be happy about it, apparently.

Biana looked to Keefe and shrugged. "Good enough for me," she said, but Keefe wasn't looking at her. He was looking back and forth between Sophie and Fitz like they were a puzzle and he was missing an important piece.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Good enough for me." But the concerned look on his face made the hair on the back of Sophie's neck prickle.

Fitz stormed into the living room, tugging Sophie along behind him so quickly she stumbled and had to jog to keep up. He plopped down onto the couch, and when he pulled Sophie down next to him she almost went headfirst into the couch. She would have if Tam hadn't grabbed her waist from behind. "Steady," he said dryly, and Sophie blushed.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." His tone was relaxed, but he gave Fitz some side eye as he sat on the couch next to them. Sophie sat primly on the edge next to her boyfriend, resting a comforting hand on his thigh, but Fitz just leaned back into the couch and sulked.

Sophie felt bad about making him come, since he clearly hadn't wanted to go, but at the same time, she missed her friends. Did that make her a bad girlfriend?

"Who's up for some Covert?" Dex asked, his eyes glowing.

Sophie smiled, giving Fitz's leg a gentle squeeze, while the others enthusiastically agreed.

"Want to chill in my room for a bit?" Fitz whispered in her ear. "Just the two of us?"

Sophie felt torn. She loved hanging out with Fitz. She loved kissing Fitz. But she hadn't seen all her friends together in forever. Then again, Fitz was her boyfriend, and if the fight between Fitz and Keefe was any indication, he needed her much more than her other friends did.

So Sophie leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'd love to."

Fitz hopped off the couch, lacing his fingers through hers as he tugged her off toward his room.

"Yo lovebirds," Keefe called after them. "Mind joining the circle?"

"We're going to go hang out in my room for a bit," Fitz said over his shoulder, his hot hand tightening around Sophie's.

"There's no way in Exile I'm going to let you steal my best friend," Biana warned Fitz. "Get your butts over here and plant them on the floor."

Fitz looked like he was ready to chance it, but Sophie knew Biana would chase them if need be, and that would just make Fitz angrier. "We can stay for a couple rounds, and then we'll go to your room. Okay?" she asked.

With a small tug from Sophie he followed her over to the group.

"Who's going first?" Biana asked as Sophie and Fitz settled into their seats, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, pressing her into his side a little too tightly to be comfortable. But she didn't want to complain, and it only hurt a little, so she just looked over to where Keefe had grabbed Biana's hand and was looking up at her with his big, blue, adorable puppy dog eyes. "Please please please can I go first?"

Biana laughed and booped his nose. "Fine," she told him, a pretty smile settling on her lips. "But only if you ask me."

"Biana," Keefe said, his voice going low as he stared deeply into Biana's eyes, sending a flutter of something sharp through Sophie's stomach. "Candor or Courage?"

"Courage obviously," Biana told him in a nonchalant tone, rolling her eyes and smiling prettily at him.

Keefe leaned over and whispered in her ear, and then Biana started laughing. "You're the most devious person I've ever met," she told him gaily.

Keefe shrugged and leaned back against the leg of the couch, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I know."

Biana stood and skipped out of the room, returning in a little under 760 seconds. Fitz was still holding Sophie a little tighter than strictly necessary. But still, she didn't object.

"Done!" Biana announced, leaning down behind Tam. "Candor," she asked, leaning over one shoulder, "or courage?" she finished, leaning over the other.

Tam rolled his eyes. "I'm not insane enough to take a courage from you people," he said, looking only at Biana.

"Candor it is," she said. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, but Dex cleared his throat. "We still have to flip the coin," he reminded them.

"Right," Biana sighed. "Flip away."

Unsurprisingly, the feather won. Sophie hadn't participated.

"You," Tam suddenly said.

Biana grinned as Dex picked up the coin. "Is that your answer?" he asked.

Tam nodded, and Dex flipped the coin.

Sophie wanted to know what that one meant, so she furrowed her brow as she concentrated on making the coin land scales side up.

"Scales!" Keefe cried jubilantly when the coin landed. "What did you ask him?"

Biana smiled triumphantly. "If you had to be surgically attached to someone in this room for the rest of your life, who would it be?"

Sophie laughed. She couldn't help herself.

Fitz just sat there, still brooding.

"Linh," Tam said. "Candor or courage?"

The game went on for a while. Tam asked Linh who was the most likely to kill someone for a slice of mallowmelt (Sophie), Dex got a mystery candor, Fitz answered who would be the first to go in a sasquatch attack (a very decisive "Keefe", which was met with an indignant "Hey!" by the party in question), Biana answered a mysterious "Linh," Dex had a mystery courage, and then, finally, they ran into a problem.

Keefe answered "Courage," when Dex asked him. Predictably. But after Dex whispered the courage in his ear, Keefe smiled and turned to Sophie.

"Candor or courage?"

Fitz rolled his eyes. "If you're too chicken to do your courage, Keefe, you can't just skip it with no repercussions."

"I'm not skipping it," Keefe said. "It's a delayed courage. I have to do it later."

"That's not a thing," Fitz growled.

"Fitz," Sophie said, laying a calming hand on his leg. But instead of calming down he turned his ire on her.

"No way! If he's going to force us to play, he's going to play by the damn rules! I'm sick and tired of him getting away with everything!"

"Getting away with what?" Keefe asked, an exasperated tilt to his eyebrows. "Why are you being such a controlling jerk today?"

"Because no one else seems to want to take on the job of keeping you in line!" Fitz exploded. "We graduate next month, Keefe! And you're out of control!"

"Are you serious?" Keefe shot back. "Look at yourself! You think I'm the one out of control?"

"Both of you stop it!" Biana interrupted. "Look at yourselves! You're 18 and 19 years old and you're bickering like children!"

Keefe and Fitz both glared at each other.

"Good," Biana continued when it was clear they were done. "Now Dex, what is this about a delayed dare?"

"He's got to do it later." Dex's eyes lingered on Fitz's arm around Sophie as he added, "It's not time yet."

"Can he do that?" Tam asked skeptically. "Put a specific time on the courage?"

Biana shrugged. "I guess this will be the test. If we like it we can keep it, and if we don't, we'll decide it's officially against the rules."

"So do we flip the coin now or later?" Linh asked.

Dex shook his head. "Not until Keefe's done it. Otherwise it ruins the surprise."

They all nodded. That made sense.

"Okay, Keefe," Biana said. "Go ahead."

"Foster," Keefe said, turning toward Sophie with all the predatory grace of cat cornering a mouse. "Candor or courage?"

Sophie felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead. Why did she feel like Keefe had her right where he wanted her?

"Candor," she told him, assuming it was the safer choice of the two.

She regretted it the moment his smile turned absolutely lethal, and she realized she'd walked right into his trap.

Well, too late to turn back now.

Keefe took his time crawling across the circle toward her, the cunning glint in his eyes raising gooseflesh on her arms. Whatever he was planning, Sophie doubted she was going to like it.

His hand came up and with a featherlight touch he brushed her curtain of hair back from her ear, his warm hand lingering on her cheek a little longer than appropriate with her boyfriend sitting next to her. Fitz's grip tightened, but Sophie hardly noticed it because she was too distracted by Keefe's warm breath puffed across her exposed skin as he leaned in slowly, and her cheeks flared in response. Then his lips brushed her ear, and she could hardly hear him whisper, "Who was really on your Matchmaker's Scroll?" over the stampeding thumping of her own heartbeat in her ears.

It took her a second to process as he pulled away, leaving her dreadfully cold. But then Sophie felt her heart stop as the full implication of his words hit home. "Courage!" she amended quickly, violently, desperately. "I choose courage!"

"Okay," Keefe said, his momentary exasperation morphing into an even larger smile. "Even better. Show me your Scroll."

He said it out loud, in front of the entire group, and Sophie's heart kicked back into gear, beating faster than if she'd just sprinted an entire marathon. She could feel her cheeks heating as she turned her panicked stare on Fitz. What do I do? she transmitted frantically.

She'd thought he'd forgotten about the scrolls. It seemed like it had happened so long ago, and on good days she nearly forgot about it.

"Just drop it, Keefe," Fitz growled from his position next to Sophie.

"Did I say Foster, or Fitz?" Keefe asked, glaring at his friend. "Oh right. Not Fitz."

"You weren't on there, so why does it matter so much to you?" Fitz exploded.

"It's her turn, Wonderboy," Keefe growled. "Stop interfering."

"No you stop!" Fitz yelled, jumping to his feet. Keefe mirrored his movements. "She's my girlfriend. Why are you so obsessed with her?"

"Guys, calm down," Dex tried to interrupt, but they ignored him.

"Everyone else showed their Scrolls to the group, why shouldn't she?" Keefe demanded.

"What, do you think she's lying?" Fitz asked, his hands fisting at his sides.

"I know she's lying!" Keefe yelled, cheeks red, eyes glinting, and hands fisted at his side, every inch of him tense with a frustration so strong his entire body seemed like a tightly coiled spring, just ready to explode. "What I don't know is why, but I expect it has something to do with you!"

That was the moment Fitz snapped. He lunged over Sophie and tackled Keefe, immediately starting to whale on the other boy.

"Stop!" Sophie shouted, frantically tugging at his clothes. "Fitz!"

But clearly, Keefe wasn't the one she needed to worry about. In a heartbeat Biana had her brother pinned face down on the floor. "Stop beating up my boyfriend," she hissed, her eyes glinting ferociously. "I have to kiss that face."

Fitz looked like he wanted to argue, but he just shook his sister off and sat back down on the floor, pulling Sophie violently down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her so close to him it stole her breath, and the strength he held her to his chest...she couldn't move, and it...it hurt. It actually hurt. But when she looked up at him to try to catch his eye, to try to tell him he was hurting her, he wasn't paying her any attention. His murderous gaze was turned to the blond boy across the circle who glared at him in return.

"Maybe we should be done for the night," Linh suggested.

No one else objected, and they slowly stood from their various positions, Keefe and Fitz still glaring at each other. "We're sleeping in my room tonight," Fitz announced to the group, tugging Sophie off toward his room.

"Well if you're going to be in that mood for the rest of the night, we certainly don't want you here," Biana shot after them.

That night, cuddled up to Fitz in his bed, Sophie felt trapped, nauseous, claustrophobic in his too-warm grip. She carefully pulled his arm off of her and slipped out from under the covers. Fitz rolled over and felt for her, but he didn't wake up, eventually settling down.

Sophie slipped out the door, and into the dark hallway. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get out. Out of Fitz's arms, out of his bed, out of his room, out of the house. She needed some fresh air. That was it: fresh air.

Her heartbeat thumped in her ears as she fled down the grand staircase, and her breaths were raspy and uneven, like she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. It felt like she was suffocating in this huge house. As soon as she hit the bottom of the stairs she sprinted for the door. It felt like the walls were closing in on her, and the floor was moving under her, and she suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that if she didn't get outside in the next couple seconds she may throw up.

She burst through the doors and took in a big gulp of the crisp air, resting on the front steps for a moment to catch her breath.

"Foster, what are you doing racing around the Vacker estate at this time of night?"

Sophie didn't turn around. "I just needed some air."

"You okay?" Keefe asked. She could see his hair out of the corner of his eye as he stepped up beside her. It was flat on one side; he'd obviously just woken up to grab some water or something and gotten sidetracked when she ran past like a crazy person.

But just because he'd come to check on her didn't mean she'd forgiven him for earlier. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

It wasn't aggressive, it wasn't curious, it was just tired. She was just so tired.

"Do what?" Keefe asked.

"Push Fitz's buttons," she told him, leaning back against the pillar and pivoting to face him. She brushed a tangled strand of hair out of her eyes. "You're just making things worse."

"Making things worse? What are you talking about?"

Sophie shook her head. "Nothing. Forget about it."

Keefe frowned, taking a step closer. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

Sophie sighed, sitting down on the front steps. The cool breeze felt good on her face, and it blew her hair softly around her face. "I'm just tired. And a little mad at Fitz."

"And me?" Keefe teased.

"And you," Sophie agree, leaving the door gaping behind her. "Definitely at you."

Keefe sat next to her. "For what it's worth," he finally said into the silence, "I'm sorry."

Sophie scoffed. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she reminded him.

Keefe placed his hand on top of hers, and Sophie jumped, but she didn't move her hand away. "But I do need to apologize to you," he said. "I've...I haven't been a very good friend."

Sophie looked down at their hands, his resting on top of hers. "Sometimes I feel like you're the only friend who gets me," she said softly, turning her hand over and linking her fingers with his.

"Sophie," he whispered, but Sophie didn't wait for him to apologize, or make some stupid excuse or joke. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his.

There were so many excuses she could have claimed for that moment of weakness. She was too tired to know what she was doing. The stress had messed with her brain. She was confused, out of her mind. In the stress of her relationship she was starved for genuine affection, no matter who it came from. But the truth was, in the moment it felt right. She wanted to kiss Keefe. She wanted to know what it felt like because she knew deep down inside that maybe, just maybe, if the Council hadn't forced her hand, maybe she would have ended up with the sweet, charming jokester who never let her down. Maybe then things wouldn't be so messed up. Maybe then Sophie and Fitz's cognate bond would still be strong, and she would still hang out with Dex over at Slurps and Burps. Maybe then she wouldn't feel quite so lonely.

But the ship to that future, shining brightly as the stars in the night sky, had sailed. She was engaged to Fitz, Keefe was dating Biana, and Dex was mad at her. There was nothing she could do to change it.

With that thought the kiss turned bittersweet, and Sophie pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Sorry," she sniffed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"I do," Keefe said, and then his lips were on hers again and his arms were around her, holding her up, and gosh, all she wanted to do was sit there and let him hold her.

Everything was so messed up. Sophie was engaged to Fitz. She loved Fitz. But she couldn't deny that she and Fitz were having problems. It seemed like they were either fighting or walking on eggshells around each other, and she didn't want to do it anymore. And she couldn't deny that she liked Keefe, that she was attracted to his messy hair, and his stupid jokes, and that one genuine smile that seemed to light up his entire face. The smile she hadn't seen in too long.

Sophie pulled away. "This is wrong," she said, pressing her hand to his chest and gently pushing him away.

"I'll say," Fitz growled from behind them, and Sophie and Keefe jumped apart, startled by Fitz's unexpected voice.

"Fitz!" Sophie exclaimed, but Fitz wasn't paying attention to her.

"I thought you were my friend," Fitz spat at Keefe. "What in Exile are you doing kissing my girlfriend?"

"Fitz! I'm sorry! It was my fault! He didn't do anything wrong!" she asked, her wide eyes pleading with him to agree. But Fitz wasn't in the mood to calm down.

"Like Exile he didn't do anything wrong!" Fitz shouted. "He was kissing you!"

" I kissed him!" Sophie cried, jumping to her feet to step between them. "It was all me."

"Yeah! Just like all those people showed up to our first date by chance, and our second, and our third until finally, we got kicked in the face by common sense and decided to stay home!"

"Fitz, now you're being ridiculous," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you seriously implying that Keefe ruined all of our dates?"

"And not just our dates," Fitz added. "Who do you think leaked the rumor that you were going to become an Emissary?"

"Fitz," she told him, her voice hard, "you're being a jerk. Keefe wouldn't do that."

"Sophie," Keefe said, but Fitz interrupted him.

"Don't talk to her!" Fitz shouted.

"Stop yelling!" Sophie hissed. "Your family is sleeping."

Fitz grabbed her wrist, but she ripped it out of his grasp. "Fitz, you need to calm down."

"Are you kidding me? I need to 'calm down'? You were kissing my fiancé!" He yelled the last two words and threw himself at Keefe, but Sophie channeled all her energy into her arms and legs and stepped in front of him.

She didn't know why she felt the need to defend Keefe, everything Fitz was saying dredged some of Sophie's deepest fears up from their resting places deep in the hidden depths of her mind, but something about Fitz's attitude was rubbing her the wrong way. "It's the truth!" she growled, pushing him back with enough force to send him stumbling into the wall. "This wasn't Keefe's fault."

"Fitz, I'm sorry," Keefe said behind her, and Fitz's cheeks flushed even redder with anger.

"Are you that oblivious?" Fitz yelled, incredulous. "Everblaze, Sophie! This whole 'innocent' act is getting old!"

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked, exasperated.

"He likes you, Sophie!" Fitz yelled.

"No he doesn't!" she yelled right back. "Keefe likes your sister! He's dating your sister!"

"I'm right here," Keefe said, clearly frustrated, but they both ignored him.

"Grow up already!" Fitz yelled. "You're not a kid anymore! You don't get to just pretend that uncomfortable things don't exist!" Fitz took a deep breath to compose himself, and Sophie was too stunned to respond. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them again he was much more composed. "Keefe likes you, Sophie," he told her, "and if you want to stay engaged to me, you're not going to see him anymore."

Keefe started to protest in the background, but in that moment, the entire world narrowed to just Sophie and Fitz. She'd never done well with ultimatums, and this was no different. "You don't get to decide that," she warned, her voice low and eerily calm. "Keefe is my friend, and I'm going to see whoever I want."

"Then you've made your choice," Fitz told her, his voice flat and his gorgeous eyes devoid of emotion. He turned on his heel and stomped back into the house.

"Just...just let me go, Keefe," Sophie said, stalking off the porch and down the path toward her house. She couldn't go home in this mood without worrying Grady and Edaline; she felt like slamming doors and screaming and maybe even punching a wall. Or slapping a wall. She didn't want to bruise her knuckles. So instead she was going to walk it off until she felt calm and rational enough to get to her room without freaking out.

To her great annoyance, Keefe followed her off the deck. "I just wanted to explain to you that I didn't mean it earlier. The kiss. It was a covert from Dex."

"What?" Sophie asked, stopping in the middle of the path and staring at Keefe in skeptical shock.

"It was a covert from Dex. To see if I would kiss you," Keefe explained, awfully interested in the tree behind her head. "The whole time sensitive one."

"Are you honestly trying to say that you kissed me on a covert? From Dex?" Sophie demanded, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at him when he still wouldn't meet her eye. He continued down the path, but she was having none of it. "You cheated on your girlfriend because of a covert? From Dex?"

He didn't answer.

Sophie caught up to him in a heartbeat. "That's verminion crap, Keefe, and you know it," she told him, easily keeping pace with his quick steps. She noted his rigid jaw and clenched fists. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not," he told her, cheeks flushing slightly pink with embarrassment. "It's the truth."

Sophie still couldn't believe it. "So if I went upstairs right now and woke Dex up to ask if his covert was for you to kiss me, he'd say yes?" she asked, crossing her arms and sticking her hip out.

"Yes," Keefe tried to justify, speeding up a little, and Sophie was torn between wanting to slap Keefe, wanting to march back into the main house—Fitz or no Fitz—and confront Dex, and wanting to kiss Keefe again to prove what a lying verminion he was.

She settled for tossing her long hair over her shoulder and saying, "So you had to have your friend dare you to kiss me to finally make a move?" as she narrowed her eyes at Keefe's back.

Keefe paused as Sophie colored, realizing what she'd said. Or rather, what she'd implied.

"Well, as I remember it, you kissed me first," Keefe said, but it was a deflection and they both knew it.

"At least I was brave enough to do it in my own initiative," she shot back.

"What? Have you been waiting for me to make a move this entire time?" Keefe demanded, finally meeting her eyes.

Frustration, anger, and embarrassment warred within her. "No," she said, but she'd answered too quickly, too hastily, for it to be the truth.

Keefe's hands flew out from his sides in an expression of his exasperation. "I'm confused, Sophie. I think I've been very clear about how I feel."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie demanded. "Sneaking around behind my back spreading unfounded rumors and trying to sabotage my relationship?"

Keefe's jaw ticked, but he didn't deny it.

Sophie hadn't really needed him to, because as soon as Fitz had said it, deep down in her bones she'd known it was true.

Keefe had set them up, he'd broken her trust.

And she didn't know if she could forgive that.

Sophie let out a violent exhalation. "Keefe, I don't what you're thinking, but you crossed a line. And I don't know...I don't know if I can forgive and forget this time."

"Wait, Sophie!" Keefe said, genuine fear in his eyes as he finally turned to face her.

"What, Keefe?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous as she turned around to face him. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't walk away right now. And by the way, the only correct answer is, 'Because I'm a lying, dirty scumbag, and I'm sorry for trying to ruin your one chance at happiness.'"

Keefe's eyes glinted with anger. "Fine. Go make up with Fitz. See if I care." Then he pushed past her through the gate and stormed away, leaving a very sad, very angry, very confused Sophie in his wake.


	25. TWENTY FOUR

**I finished this so long ago, and I literally just realized I never uploaded it. So sorry, it's been a little hectic lately. Enjoy the drama while it lasts friends, because it's almost all over!**

 **Also Nightfall was amazing and Foster-Keefe is endgame. Feel free to disagree, but you won't change my mind. **

**Now on to review responses. :)**

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _Not gonna defend him, Fitz is being a jerk. I took some artistic liberty. \\_( '-' )_/ Whatcha gonna do? Anyway, not gonna say who's endgame. Sorry, but that would kinda ruin my fun! Yeah, honestly that fight was pretty cliche. But at the same time it just kinda seemed like what all of the drama was building up to, so I rolled with it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **thelittlepurplepuffball:** _Awww! That's good to hear. I think... :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Ruchi:** _So, I just read the entire ACOTAR trilogy. It was amazing. I hadn't read it, and it's a little funny how similar some parts of our plot lines are, in terms of the relationships. Basically, Sarah J. Maas is awesome. I've read all of the Throne of Glass series so far, and I love it so much, but I didn't know she had another series, so thanks for the recommendation. :) Unfortunately I can't tell you which ships are endgame, but i can tell you the drama is nearing a conclusion. Only a little longer to wait! :) And honestly, Keefe and Fitz are both being terrible right now. But we'll see who Sophie picks. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **JoySeph13:** _Yay! Sokeefe is a fun ship! Especially after Nightfall. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **BuddingWriter101:** _Aww, I'm sorry! But I'm really not. The torture continues this chapter, so take as long as you need to emotionally prepare yourself. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **keephie-13:** _Aww thanks! Yeah, Sophie's in a pretty bad place right now, but she'll be getting better soon. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Darling01:** _Honestly, the original is a little sad, but I love the Disney version so much. The idea of being able to fly...that's still my dream. If I could have any superpower it would be flight. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _Your review made me laugh so hard. :) Does your teacher actually have a fart gun? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Sophitz4eva:** _Yeah, that was a pretty big discovery. And it definitely impacted Sophie's relationship with him. We'll see what happens. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **ApplesNOranges:** _That's high praise! I'll finish this as soon as I can. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Annie:** _Wow, this is pretty long. You finished it in two days? Dang girl! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **sociallyawkwardpolarbear:** _Honestly, I've always thought Fitz would turn into kind of a possessive jerk if he and Sophie ever started dating. I guess we'll see in the next book (still REALLY hoping it's called Swan Song). Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **alyss:** _Nope! This is now the most chapters this fanfic has had. You might be thinking of my Neverseen fanfiction? Or maybe one by someone else? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **:** _Aww, you are too sweet! :) And wow! You finished fast! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **team fosterkeefe:** Aww thanks! I don't have an update schedule, I just write whenever inspiration strikes. Which sometimes means I update super fast, and sometimes means I take six months to update. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Sophitz** _ **:** What does name up mean? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Paradise7:** _Oh my gosh Nightfall was AMAZING and I definitely think Team Foster-Keefe is going to be endgame. The Keefe section was so cute and his new thing with Sophie... Their dynamic is just amazing. And I'm so glad she called him out and he LISTENED! HE LISTENED! Keefe doesn't listen to anyone! But he listened to Sophie and he was so freaking sweet and they just give me such unrealistic expectations for romance, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **AHHHHHH:** _Nightfall was awesome! Totally worth the wait! And I'm so glad you're liking this so far._ _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Keefeisawesome:** _Aww you are so sweet! No holding out, I think. I'm a little confused tbh. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Moonwatcher:** _Awww! Here's the next update! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **koko:** _You made me laugh so much! You're welcome? :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **IAMAMAZING:** _Wow. Wait, what? You're reading this as fluff? Lol. Reading back through this I am such an angsty person. Ugh. I mean cringeworthy, lol. Thanks for readign and reviewing!_

 **Thank you to everyone who read and especially to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. :) Lots of love!**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **TWENTY FOUR**

Foxfire was decorated just like the opening ceremonies as Sophie glittered onto school grounds: the entire campus seemed to glow with an ethereal air in the fast fading light of the day. The warm air caressed Sophie's skin as she walked up the familiar path. Finals were over; they'd all passed and earned entrance to the Gold Tower.

And Fitz and Keefe were _graduating._

 _Graduating_.

Like _going out into the real world_ graduating. Fitz started training for his new position as an Emissary in just over a week, and Keefe had somehow managed to sweet talk his way into a job at the Sanctuary with only a week left in the school year.

The job wasn't going to be glamorous—most newbies ended up scooping poop for the first year or two—but Sophie was still extremely proud of her friend. And she was happy for him. She'd never seen him as excited as when he'd showed up at Havenfield to tell her he'd gotten a job. He'd lifted her up in the air and spun her around in a circle and she'd laughed and laughed and told him congratulations. And then she'd ignored the friction between them as he set her down; the way he stood too close and stared too long and tried to kiss her like something had changed.

But nothing had.

She'd chosen Fitz.

And they both had to accept that.

"Well," he'd said into the interminable void that gobbled up any possibility of a normal conversation between them, "I just wanted to tell you about my job."

Sophie had forced a smile across her lips, even though all she wanted to do was cry because somehow, as Keefe had been finding his way, she'd lost hers. "Congratulations, Keefe," she'd bit out. "I'm very proud of you."

Proud.

Keefe had perked up at that word, and Sophie had seen the hope light up his eyes. Pride implied a sense of friendship, a sense of ownership, as if she had a claim to him. Which she didn't, it had simply been an unfortunate choice of words. She wasn't going to change her mind. She'd chosen Fitz, and she wasn't going to be swayed by a disarming smile or a brazen peck on the cheek.

"You're proud of me, huh?" Keefe had teased, but Sophie hadn't smiled back.

That lack of a smile haunted her.

She hadn't talked to Fitz over the past month much either. She'd gone over to his house every weekend for family dinners, eaten lunch with him every day in the Silver Tower, and even studied with him some days after class ended. But no matter how hard she tried to fix things between them, their relationship still seemed strained. They didn't talk unless they had to, and even then Fitz hoarded his words like any moment he might exhaust his quota.

Hopefully everything would clear up after graduation. Fitz would have his job, Sophie would be in the Gold Towers, and they'd go on just like they had before…before everything had gotten so strained between them.

Hopefully.

But as Sophie walked into the garden, whispers swarmed like angry bees and predatory eyes stalked her every step of the way down the silver carpet. She would be seated near the front with the rest of the Vackers, where the Council could show off the golden family. "Look everyone!" the placement seemed to scream. "Look how perfect the Vackers are! Look how perfect their children are! Look how perfect their matches are! Aren't you happy they're Emissaries? Aren't you happy their son is graduating!"

At least it seemed to scream that to her.

Alden and Della were already seated as she made her way to the first row, and the whispers only grew with each swish of her long, sparkly dress until it felt like there were waves crashing inside her skull trying to get IN! IN! IN! It felt like they could see into her mind, into her very heart. They knew she didn't love Fitz anymore. They knew she was a liar and a terrible fiancé and an even worse friend.

She imagined that was what the vipers surrounding her were whispering between themselves. "Look at her," they'd sneer, ageless faces hidden behind piles of curls and within the cowls of their shimmering cloaks. "Did you hear she kissed Fitz's best friend? Did you hear she couldn't even tell him she loved him when he said it? Did you hear he sacrificed everything for her while she took and took and took until he had nothing left to give? Did you hear she _ruined_ him?"

Then the woman or man next to them would shake their head in a mockery of misery as they declared, "I knew something was off about that girl from the moment she stepped into the Lost Cities. I never trusted her."

Or at least that was what they said in her head.

It took a moment for her to realize she'd stopped in the middle of the aisle, blocking traffic as women in voluminous skirts and men in shimmering silver capes squeezed past her, desperate to claim their seats before the ceremony began. Now she'd really given them something to talk about, she thought to herself as she proceeded down the aisle. The girl who couldn't even manage to walk in a straight line.

Sophie picked Tam's silver-tinted head out of the crowd easily, towering over Biana's wavy locks. She took her seat next to them, along the aisle, still feeling the whispers at her back as a physical presence, grating along her spine and raising her hackles like the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked them, feeling the need to whisper as though those watching eyes might hear her too.

Biana turned to her, teal eyes rolling derisively. "The gossips are at it again," she muttered, annoyance shining through her facade of forced disinterest.

"What is it this time?" Sophie asked, leaning over Tam and lowering her voice even further.

Biana scoffed, her perfect nose wrinkling with distaste. "They're saying you'll be an Emissary in less than six months."

Sophie paled.

She didn't even want to think about what Fitz would do when he heard, how angry he'd be. This was his graduation, one of the most important milestones of his life! And now she'd gone and hijacked it; everyone would be talking about her and those stupid rumors that were circling yet again, sending the Lost Cities into a squall of dirty looks and dirtier gossip. She thought she'd dealt with this two months ago.

"Has Fitz heard it yet?" she asked, dreading Biana's answer.

"Who cares?" Biana scoffed. "The rumors are unfounded at best and, for the most part, outright ridiculous. He's got to know that."

But he wouldn't. Fitz wasn't usually like the rest of these silly scandalmongers; he didn't believe rumors without proof. But this particular rumor poked at a sore spot in their relationship, and Sophie knew Fitz didn't trust her any more, not completely. He'd believe the rumors without a second thought. She knew it, and it broke her heart.

It wasn't solely his fault. Sophie had done some pretty terrible things, most notably kissing his best friend in his very own doorway. And while she wanted to get their relationship back to a good place, she didn't know what to do.

Frankly, she couldn't even remember what being in a good place felt like.

And it wasn't like she could talk about this with anybody. Edaline would worry, Biana was Fitz's sister, Linh seemed relatively disinterested in their relationship, and Tam might very well strangle her if she tried to unload on him about her love life. And Keefe…Sophie shook her head. She didn't want to think about Keefe.

But—as had become a theme lately—Sophie couldn't seem to get him out of her head. He dug his way into the center of that nook in her mind, her safe place, and hung on for dear life.

Fitz had been right that night on Everglen's front stoop. She and Keefe were a ticking time bomb getting closer to zero every second. She'd already kissed him once, unprovoked. And he'd kissed her back.

And worst of all, she'd liked it.

She'd like having Keefe's hand on her back and her hands in his hair and his lips on hers. She'd liked the way it felt to just sit there and talk with him, like he didn't have any expectations. And she'd ended up giving him the wrong idea, decimating the fragile line they'd been toeing for the duration of their friendship and hurling them straight into romance territory, and Sophie couldn't take it. She'd given Keefe hope where there should have been none, and seeing his eyes when he realized she'd chosen Fitz, she still was going back to Fitz...she couldn't do that to him again. It was better for her to just stay away.

But Fitz...Fitz would believe the rumors. He'd believe she was trying to sabotage him, to overshadow him, to steal his night and make it all about her. And maybe that was the thing they couldn't come back from.

Every fight it felt like they were getting closer and closer to the danger zone, closer and closer to the line that once crossed, would hurtle them into a desolate no man's land they couldn't return from. Closer and closer to saying something—doing something—that the other wouldn't, shouldn't, couldn't forgive. Closer and closer to breaking.

"I'm going to go find him."

Sophie was thankful that her voice didn't waver, that it didn't betray the fear and dread that infiltrated her bones, making her limbs feel heavy, too heavy to take her all the way into the Silver Tower, all the way up the stairs to his room.

She didn't know what she was going to say, she just knew she had to say something before it was too late.

Mercifully, Biana didn't ask any questions. She already knew Sophie's relationship wasn't quite what she and Fitz were pretending, and though Biana hadn't given her two cents, Sophie knew that the tense atmosphere made Biana uncomfortable. But she continued to support them, and the slight glimmer in her eyes told Sophie Biana still held out hope. And if Biana had hope, Sophie could too.

So when Biana said, "He's in his room getting changed. You've got about half an hour before he walks," Sophie nodded and sprinted off to the building, licking the access strip and shouting his floor, letting the Vortinator whisk her up the building so quickly she had no time to think about what she was going to say to fix this.

In retrospect, she should have thought of what she was going to say.

Maybe it would have gone better if she'd thought it through.

But she didn't think it through, all she had were the mixed-up, muddleheaded, flip flopped feelings zinging along her nerves, raising goosebumps on her skin, and making her feel like she was going to throw up her frantically pounding heart.

"It's not true!" she said as soon as the door opened. "What they're saying. It's not true!"

"What's not true?" Fitz asked suspiciously, jacket unbuttoned and tie dangling unattempted around his neck.

His robe was thrown across the bed behind him, and the room, thankfully, was devoid of guests.

She didn't know where Keefe was, but she was thankful he wasn't there.

"That I'm going to be an Emissary!" she wailed, so worked up she was close to tears. "I'm not! I promise!"

Fitz tugged her inside and closed the door behind them before any of his neighbors could hear any more. Doors had already started to crack open and wary eyes peeked out, wondering what exactly was going on between the Golden Boy and his crazy girlfriend.

Fiancé, Sophie corrected herself. They were engaged.

"What in Exile are you talking about?" Fitz demanded, features hard and arms crossed in a vaguely threatening "x" over his chest.

"The people! I don't know why they're saying it, or who told them, but it's not true!"

Fitz glared at her, sizing her up. "Why should I believe you?" he finally asked, still scowling. "How do I know you didn't go spread this rumor yourself?"

Sophie froze, and that moment of hesitation cost her. "You have to trust me," she said, but her voice sounded awfully weak, even to her own ears.

Fitz's fey eyes, the ones she'd found so alluring when they met, flicked to the side; he couldn't even look at her. "I don't."

It felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and she was bleeding out; but instead of one wound, her blood was oozing out of a million tiny lacerations made of all the secrets they'd shared, and the kisses they'd kyped, and every single time his eyes had lit up with the glitter they only got when he was with her, like just seeing her had made his day infinitely better.

"So where does that leave us?" she finally asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Fitz shrugged, all Sophie's hopes tumbling off his shoulders with the tiny, too simple movement. "I don't know."

They both stood there in silence for a moment, the air too tense, too charged, too desolate for either of them to break across the seemingly insurmountable chasm between them.

"Good luck tonight," Sophie finally whispered. "I'm...I'm very happy for you."

Fitz nodded, but didn't respond as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

She wanted to sink down against it. She had no idea what to do, how to fix this.

Then she had a brilliant idea. The Council could deny the rumor and give Fitz a special shout out. He'd love that! And they would arrive at Foxfire soon anyway, all she had to do was hail Terik and ask him to meet her a little early.

But it wasn't Terik that greeted her thirty minutes later in the all too familiar room on floor 200.

"Bronte," Sophie greeted hesitantly. "Is something wrong? Where's Terik?"

Bronte let out a breath he'd been holding, and Sophie felt frost start to creep over her bones. Whatever news Bronte was to deliver...it wasn't good.

"The Council suggested I come in Terik's stead," he told her gently. "They thought it was best I break the news as...as we've grown...close over the years. They thought you might take it better if it came from me. From a friend."

Bronte calling himself her friend? Not that she would object, but something was seriously wrong. Her mind flashed through millions of different scenarios, each more disturbing than the last. "Bronte, what happened? Did someone die?"

Bronte released a mirthless chuckle. "Everyone is safe, Sophie," he told her. "It's you we need to talk about."

Sophie stiffened. "Me? What did I do?"

Bronte smiled ruefully, fury flashing through his steely eyes. "It's nothing you've done. It's just…the _Council_ "—he practically snarled the word—"has decided that, due to your extensive abilities, your skills will be best utilized in the field of information extraction."

Sophie was silent a moment, thinking. "I don't think I understanding you," she finally told him slowly. "Information extraction? What does that mean?"

"It means we wish you to become an Emissary."

Sophie bristled at the word. "Bronte, we've already had this conversation. I don't want to become an Emissary. And even if I did, what makes you think I'd ever want to learn to extract inform—"

Bronte opened his mouth and laughed, a cold, harsh sound that grated through her speech, interrupting her, and was utterly at odds with the pained expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked in a hostile tone, instinctively crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's amusing how you assume you have any control over your future," Councillor Alina drawled, a poisonous smile slathered across her blood red lips as she stepped out from behind Bronte's throne. Bronte stared intently at his feet, so Sophie assumed that the laugh had belonged to the Beguiler as well. "Child, your life belongs to the Council. We will decide everything from here on out, your resistance is futile. And don't bother running to Lord Alden or your _guardians_. I assure you they are already quite aware of the situation."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked, reaching up to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm talking about the fact that you _will_ graduate next year, and you _will_ become an Emissary once you do. It's not up for debate. Now, this pointless little meeting has taken quite a bit of our time, so we'd better begin—"

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked, getting angrier and angrier as she processed the Councillor's words. This was all too similar to another major decision the Council had stolen from her: the right to choose who she loved. "I don't have a _choice_? It's _my_ life!"

"You're lucky we don't make up a special cell for you in Exile, or force you to spend the rest of your days living like the _experiment_ you are," Councillor Alina snarled, lips curling back in a grotesque snarl.

"Alina!" Bronte barked, but she continued as if he hadn't made a sound.

"We are being _very_ generous allowing you to enter our society, especially after the immature, destructive little _stunts_ you've pulled in the past."

Sophie placed her hands on her hips and responded smartly, "Do you mean bringing the fact that the ogres were poisoning the gnomes to light? Or are you referring to the time I saved the entire Elvin species?"

Councillor Alina's face immediately flamed with fury. "That's _enough_!" she hissed, stalking toward Sophie. "You forget yourself, _Sophie Foster._ I am a _Councillor_ , and as such I deserve, no I demand, your respect."

"You can't demand someone's respect," Sophie hissed. "Respect is something you have to _earn_."

"Watch your tongue, you ungrateful brat!" Councillor Alina spat, slowing her pace until she slunk toward Sophie like a snake. "You aren't nearly as talented as everyone seems to think. You may have them fooled, but I see right through you." With each of the last three words she poked Sophie in the shoulder, hard, pushing her backward toward the door until she had her back against the wall. "You only 'saved' the Elvin species with the help of an illegal rebel group, against the Council's explicit orders. And in the process of 'bringing the plight of the gnomes to light' you exposed a very controversial secret the Council had been working for centuries to protect. In addition to losing the cache of a beloved former Councillor that by all rights should have been passed to _me_!"

Despite the fact that she should have been terrified out of her wits, the Councillor's challenge to her right to hold Kenric's cache only served to infuriate her. "I got it back, which is more than you can say," she yelled through a thick layer of hot tears. "And it _never_ would have passed to you anyway, you witch!"

"Why not?" Councillor Alina asked, disturbingly smooth. "Why shouldn't it have passed to me, as tradition dictated? What would make someone like Kenric pass his cache on to someone like _you_?"

"Because he knew I'd use it to change the world," Sophie said."Maybe he knew that regardless of who my parents are, or how I fit into this world, I could make a difference."

She didn't know where the words came from, but as soon as they rolled off her tongue, she knew they were right.

Unfortunately, Councillor Alina didn't agree.

"No, Sophie." Councillor Alina laughed darkly. "You were _created_. You were not _born_. You don't have a father, or a mother, or some classic nuclear family like I _know_ you've romanticized in your daydreams. You're a _science_ _experiment_. You were designed in a _lab_. You're not like the rest of us, so stop _pretending_ to be so high and mighty."

Sophie's mouth dropped open, and tears sprung to her eyes, unbidden. After a moment she whispered, "I may be an experiment, but at least I have a heart." Then she turned and fled out the door and down the stairs, ignoring Councillor Alina's demented roars and Bronte's desperate calls for her to return.

She reached the bottom of the stairs just as Keefe walked out of Master Cadence's office, which was just her luck, as he was blocking the only exit from the tower. She tried to push past him, keeping her face turned away, but he grabbed her shoulders. "What the heck is happening up there?" he asked, turning his face upward to where they could both hear Councillor Alina screeching at Bronte, even from 199 floors below.

Sophie tried to shake him off without answering, but his grip only became firmer. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she told him harshly, still trying to shake him off.

"Gulon gas," he said, calling her bluff and trying to get her to meet his eyes. "I know you too well, Foster. What happened up there?"

"I said _nothing_!" Even she was surprised by the hostility in her tone, and Keefe immediately released her. She moved to brush past him again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Get off me!" she yelled, frantically lashing out at him. In her desperation to get away she knocked him off balance, and they both tumbled to the floor. Sophie scrambled away from him as quickly as she could, until her back was against the icy metal of the tower wall, but Keefe just laid there for a second, holding his head. Her chest rose up and down with violent gasps as she pushed against the wall, watching him with wide eyes. Keefe let out a deep groan, and finally lifted his head up from the floor, pressing a hand to the back of it. "What is Exile was that?" he asked, scowling at her.

"Stay away from me," she warned him, extending a hand into the space between them.

Keefe frowned at her. "Foster, you just knocked me over. You might have just given me a concussion. I think you can answer a simple question. What's going on?"

Her breaths became faster and shallower, and her hand shook between them. Her other hand reached up to her neck, groping for the home crystal that still hung on the chain. It took her a few times, but she finally managed to hold it up to the light, casting a path to the silver floor.

"Sophie!" Keefe said, grabbing her hand and yanking the crystal out of the light. Her eyes snapped to his. One hand was still rubbing his head, messing up his hair, and the other held hers, like an anchor in a raging sea. His eyes were wide, frightened. "Sophie, you're scaring me. Talk to me."

She shook her head, tears rising to her eyes. Councillor Alina's words rang in her head, forming a dissonant cadence as they overlapped and repeated and drilled their way into her head. She wanted them OUT! OUT! OUT! and she smacked at her head; maybe if she hit hard enough she could knock the ugly words right out of her ears. Then HOT HOT HOT was burning her wrists and her cheeks and there was a roaring in her ears as she shook her head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

It wasn't true. Those terrible horrible words weren't true. Sophie had Grady and Edaline. She had Mr. Forkle. She had her mom and dad and Amy and Dex and Biana and Keefe and no matter what Councillor Alina said, she couldn't take them away from Sophie. She couldn't take away Sophie's family.

Those were Keefe's hands pinning her arms to her chest, and Keefe's robes pressed against her cheeks, and Keefe's murmurs floating into her ears, the sound of his voice bringing her a peace she hadn't felt in too long. She knew she was getting his uniform wet and snotty, but she couldn't pull away and Keefe just hugged her tighter and tighter and she was a little surprised she could actually feel it. She hadn't realized she couldn't feel, she'd been numb. But now everything crashed in full force, a wave that simultaneously burned and froze and somehow seemed to cleanse her soul at the same time.

The sobs slowly lessened to sniffles, and Keefe just kept rubbing her back, soft circles that were so calming.

When she finally calmed down he pulled back and asked with a smile, "Better?"

Sophie smiled through the little hiccup-y sobs that you get after a good cry. "Better," she agreed as she wiped her eyes and nose. "But I got your uniform all snotty and gross."

"I couldn't care less," Keefe said without taking his concerned eyes away from her face. "I'm about to change anyway. You know that if you ever want to talk, about anything, I'm here, right?"

Her heart fluttered. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Keefe."

"I'm serious. It's the least I can do. You've always been there for me, just this once let _me_ be there for _you_."

Sophie sighed and absently wiped at his wet shirt with the edge of her silver cape. "I'm not ready to talk right now, but thank you for the offer. I may take you up on it later."

"That's the best I can ask for now," Keefe said with a smile. "Want a ditching partner?"

"You can't skip your own graduation, Keefe," she told him, looking toward Master Cadence's office, the door of which was still, mercifully, closed. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Believe me, Foster, I'm a big boy. I make my own trouble." His signature smirk just made her sadder.

"Keefe, please go get ready," she asked, looking nervously toward the door again.

"Fine," he conceded, the worried expression on his face making Sophie feel nauseous, "but only because you asked so nicely. And because my skipping seems to cause you a disproportionate amount of stress. I'll find you at the Vackers' afterparty, okay? You'd better have an _awesome_ graduation present for me."

"Of course, Keefe," she said with a grateful smile.

"And I expect to see you at Everglen this time," he added. "Not just in passing. No more sneaking off to Fitz's room every chance you get."

Sophie nodded at him. "Okay."

"Okay?" Keefe asked, eyebrows raised as he searched her eyes.

She nodded, and he seemed satisfied by whatever he saw there. "Good. Oh! And I expect to hear you cheering as I walk across the stage."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I doubt you'll be able to hear one girl over the roar of your fan club," she joked, turning his usual joke back around on him.

That made Keefe pause. And take a cocky step back toward her, pushing his hands into his silver pockets. "Careful, Foster," he warned cheekily, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That comment was awfully close to jealous. If I didn't know any better, I might think you were feeling a little possessive of the Keefester."

Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. "You wish," she teased. "Now go get ready or you're going to be late."

Keefe turned around, a wide smile on his face and he danced and shimmied and shook his butt all the way to the Vortinator. "Remember, Foster: I expect the best graduation present in the history of graduation presents."

Sophie laughed. "Whatever you say, Keefe," she told him. "Good luck tonight!"

"Floor 109," he called, shooting her wink before the staircase whisked him off.

As soon as he was gone she leaned against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor with her head resting on her knees. She was all cried out, but she still hadn't really thought about what Councillor Alina had said. Did everyone really see her that way? An experiment, a Pinocchio, granted life by the benevolent Council? The other woman did have a point. Her biological parents hadn't loved each other. They hadn't even known who the other was. But she still had a right to live. Didn't she?

Outside was chaos, people watched her every step as soon as the door opened. She made her way over to her seat, ignoring the stares and whispers, and even Biana's questioning expression. She just stared straight ahead, waiting for the procession of graduates to pass so she could leave and cry in peace.

"How'd it go?" Biana finally asked, her curiosity too much for her to handle.

Sophie shrugged and didn't answer. Eventually, Biana leaned back into her own seat, leaving Tam to sit in his own. To her surprise he grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers in a gesture of support. Even though he hadn't said it out loud, she knew what he was trying to convey as he squeezed her hand lightly, his warmth passing to her. "I'm here for you," it said. And she drew that feeling like a shield around her heart. She would make it through this ceremony. She would smile and laugh and hold it together until she got home, to the privacy of her own bedroom. At Havenfield she could let go. At Havenfield she could lose it. But not right now, not in front of all the stares and whispers.

Everyone stood as the procession of graduates exited the Silver Tower, a sea of rippling silver capes and gowns rising to welcome the the trickle of silver-garbed prodigies winding their way to the stage. Soon to be graduates. Soon to be alumni.

Soon to be adults.

Sophie spotted Fitz without a problem; his dark hair and pale skin were a sharp contrast to his shimmering robes which made his teal eyes sparkle with energy.

Anger, she realized as he got closer. Anger at her.

Keefe was just as easy to spot, his robe rumbled and cowl on crooked. His hair sprung up in unruly spikes, and his eyes glittered with excitement.

She turned away before he could do anything more than shoot her a rakish grin.

The Council glittered into view and talked for a bit, announcing each prodigies' name as they crossed the stage and exchanged their robes for ones that shimmered and appeared to change color with every movement, a symphony of shades and hues splashed across the fabric, each warring for dominance, warring to be seen.

Sophie stood, along with the rest of the Vacker family, as Fitz crossed the stage, making sure to cheer as loudly as she could, even if she didn't feel it.

And when Keefe crossed the stage she cheered just as loud. Her friends had made it. They'd graduated. They were free.

And she was still stuck.

But only for another six months.

She quieted at that thought, and sank back into her seat.

She only had six more months at Foxfire. Six more months until the Council took her under their wing and she became the youngest Emissary ever, younger even than Fitz. He wasn't going to be happy, but at least she could let him have this night before she told him. Before they fought.

At least, she thought that way until the last graduate crossed the stage and Emery moved to the center. "On behalf of the newest graduates of the Silver Tower," Emery's great voice boomed, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to the ceremony tonight." He paused to allow for the cheers and applause of the audience. "Yes, it is truly a night for celebration. But before we move to the refreshments, there are a few announcements the Council would like to make." The rest of the Councillors glittered into the line behind him.

"We have not forgotten the sacrifices of those lost in the war for our world only a few short years ago," Emery continued. "And we are actively making steps towards maintaining the peace, striving to make sure nothing like that will ever happen again." The audience quieted. "Our first step has already been made," he boomed. "Fitz Vacker, one of Foxfire's brightest students, has agreed to become an Emissary." The audience erupted in cheers. "And only six short months from now, his cognate, Sophie Foster, will join him in Eternalia." Everyone quieted and murmurs rippled through the crowd. "It is uncommon," Councillor Emery admitted, "for a student to graduate Foxfire early. But Miss Foster has proven that she has the skills to move on to the real world. And in training this cognate pair, in making the next generation more prepared, more skilled, and more dangerous than any before, we assure the safety of the Lost Cities and their citizens."

The crowd applauded, but Sophie's heart leapt into her throat and her pulse pounded in her ears. _Fitz. Fitz. Fitz. Fitz. Fitz._ her mind chanted. He was going to be so mad. He was going to hate her. He might even break up with her.

And it was all her fault. If she hadn't gone up to see him the Council never would have confirmed the truth of the rumors. Councillor Alina never would have been angry enough to destroy her relationship. And maybe then Fitz would be enjoying his graduation night instead of stewing over some silly misunderstanding.

Except it wasn't a misunderstanding. This was about to be her life.

Sophie took a ragged breath and squeezed Tam's hand. He squeezed right back, and it felt good, that little gesture of support.

The Council glittered off the stage, and Sophie followed the crowd toward the reception. Tam still hadn't let go of her hand, and she clung to it like a lifeline as they battled their way through the crowd.

 _Are you going to be okay_? Tam shadow whispered to her.

Sophie nodded, even though she was anything but okay. Because she'd just seen Fitz across the courtyard, and he didn't look happy.

 _We need to talk,_ Fitz transmitted.

Sophie nodded at Tam, dread gathering at the back of her throat, suffocating her.

With one final squeeze of her hand, Tam disappeared into the crowd.

Sophie made her way over to Fitz and he grabbed her arm tightly, making her wince. "Tell them it's not true."

His voice was low and dangerous, and his eyes glittered with rage.

"Fitz!" she hissed, trying to pull away from him. "You're hurting me!"

But Fitz didn't seem to care. He just shook her arm again. "Tell them it's not true," he ordered. "Tell them you're not going to be an Emissary."

"I don't have a choice," she told him meekly. "The Council has decided"

"Exile the Council," Fitz spat. "You're not becoming an Emissary."

Sophie bristled. "That's not your choice to make, Fitz," she told him. "It's not even mine, and it's my life that's being messed with."

Fitz squeezed her arm tighter, his hand like a vice around her bicep, and she let out a hiss through her teeth. If he didn't let go it was going to bruise. "If you don't tell them right now, we're done."

Sophie's heart stopped at the ultimatum. It was precisely what she'd feared, that Fitz's insecurity would eventually lead to the downfall of their relationship.

But strangely, she found her heart wasn't as fractured as she'd expected it to be when the time came. She held her ground, voice steady as she told him, "Then I guess we're done, Fitz, because there's nothing I can do. The Council has made their decision."

Fitz threw her arm away from him like it disgusted him, and she stumbled back a few steps from the force of his throw. "It's like I don't even know you anymore," he spat at her, those beautiful eyes glittering with disgust.

Sophie's arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but he had already stalked off into the watching crowd.

Their hungry eyes tracked her as she reached into the pocket of her silver dress and drew out her pathfinder. Then she stepped into the light.


	26. TWENTY FIVE

**Wow...I can't believe I just broke 600 reviews! Thanks to everybody who contributed! You really know how to make a girl feel appreciated! And we are officially closing in on the ending. Like, five more chapters coming up? Maybe six? And we're getting out of the romance and into the ACTION! I mean, there will still be romance, but...well, I'll let you read for yourselves. ;)**

 **Also, I have been doing NaNoWriMo! Anyone else participating? If you are, I wish you the best of luck as we close in on the finish line!**

 **PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **NOTICE: This fic is rated Teen. That's mainly because of some of the mature themes that I deal with, but that means I can curse. If you don't like cursing, don't read this chapter. The B word and S word are used. Also another b word and the c word that I've used before. It's a synonym for poop, but I guess it's a little crass, so I'll include it. As the author, I have made the executive decision that these are necessary to progress the story, and I have decided not to indicate where they are because it messes with the structure of the story and causes distractions. I know this fandom is young, but you have now been warned and you continue reading at your own risk. Thank you for your understanding. Now onto review responses!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _I think I would like your teacher. :) Yeah, Sophie and Fitz are falling apart, the poor, miserable little beans. I'm sorry, but also not even remotely at the same time. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **high-lady-feyre:** _You have fics on BOTH?! I haven't really had time to read lately, but I will definitely try to make some time for reading soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **malaynamonkey2004:** _Yeah, Fitz is being a bit of a buttmunch. I totally agree that blaming Sophie is ridiculous, but also he's such an insecure person in my mind that it totally makes sense. As for the people Sophie can't talk to...Dex is one of her friends, but he's not exactly a threat to Fitz and Sophie's relationship, so Fitz didn't need to expressly mention him. The main issue there was that Fitz found Sophie kissing Keefe, and he knows that Keefe likes Sophie. Dex is kinda over her at this point, and he hasn't really played an active roll in the story lately (side note: omg that kissing scene in_ _Nightfall_ _was AMAZINGLY AWKWARD and it just made me love them both so much more! And also Sophie had her first kiss before Keefe and that just made me burst out laughing because too many feels and my body decided violent hiccupy laughter was the best way to expel them, lol). As for how long it takes to write each chapter...all I can say is it varies. Drastically. Sometimes I can bang out the first draft in under an hour, and sometimes it takes forEVER because I'm dragging my feet and have no inspiration and generally would rather do literally anything else. So I just procrastinate for months until I finally force myself to sit at the computer and write it until I finish. Then it probably takes me about an hour as well, just spread out over many days. Then I go back and do the second and third drafts, so each chapter probably takes about 3-4 hours? Maybe? All in all I spend a lot of time on these. Hope that answered your question. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Waves-of-Writing:** _Right?! But it's not Sophie's fault! It's the stupid Council! Hope your brain is okay...:) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Aaaaaaaaaaah:** _I've been wondering the same thing myself, mate. Glad to know that even though you're generally a Sophitz shipper, you don't mind the Foster-Keefe developing in here. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **JannieE:** _Believe me, I can't even answer that. I have no idea. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Projectmoonlark1:** _Yep, Fitz is a bit of an idiot. And Keefe is busy swooping. :/ He'd better pull it together soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **ytdawgboi:** _I can honestly say you left me speechless. With maybe a few questions... Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **sophieelizabeth101:** _OMG YASSS NIGHTFALL! It was SO AMAZING! Kay, I'm done. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Bree Sencen:** _Soooo...I just realized you posted that on Chapter 15. I was a little confused for a moment, lol. Yes, Sophie and Fitz were very fluffy that chapter. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Musical Bookworm:** _Sorry for last chapter and this chapter and for all but sinking your ship in this story. We'll see if Fitz can pull it together. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **koko:** _Yeah, Fitz is being pretty terrible to Sophie right now. And Keefe has made some mistakes too. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **SkytanDemigod15:** _Aww! You're very sweet! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Maeve:** _Definitely writing more! But I am almost done, so we'll see where this goes. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Sophitz:** _You are definitely not the only one that does that. Chapter 10 is pretty popular as far as reviews go, sitting pretty at 39 over the also popular Chapter 17, which comes in second at 37. Lol. But sadly, I'm afraid this isn't going to measure anywhere close to Chapter 10 on the Sophitz cuteness scale. They're still fighting. Whoops! Sorry not sorry. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! And that goes to any chapter, not just Chapter 24! You're all on my nice list! :)**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

 **TWENTY FIVE**

"Get up you ungrateful brat!"

Sophie bolted upright at the commotion rubbing her sleep-swollen eyes as she tried to figure out why Councillor Alina was standing in the middle of her room, yelling at her.

At an ungodly hour of the morning.

Sophie groaned as she rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head, but the Councillor continued her tirade unaffected.

"We could have not given you a scroll," Councillr Alina shrieked, the noise piercing even through the fluffy layer of pillow over Sophie's ears. "We could have made sure you stayed alone for the rest of your pitiful, worthless life. Instead we showed you mercy, and how do you repay us? With the most public, high profile breakup in the history of the Lost Cities? Not on my watch!"

With that the pillow was ripped off of Sophie's head.

Accepting defeat, Sophie rolled over and met the eyes of her former principal and current least favorite member of the Elvin Council. "What's going on?" she asked, looking toward the open doorway, which was noticeably empty of either of her foster parents.

"This is ludicrous," Councillor Alina commented. "It's one in the afternoon. Get up!" Councillor Alina grabbed Sophie's arm and dragged her out of bed, pushing her roughly toward the closet. "Good. Now get dressed."

"What's going on?" Sophie demanded from her closet as she changed into a plain white tunic and some brown leggings.

"What's 'going on,'" Councillor Alina mocked as she waited outside—Sophie could hear her foot tapping rapidly on the carpet; Sophie only hoped the flowers of her rug would survive—"is that I'm fixing the mess you and your idiot fiance made last night at the graduation ceremony. Now brush your teeth and…" she gesticulated wordlessly at Sophie's head as Sophie reappeared, "do something with your hair."

Sophie frowned at the beguiler, but did as she was told. When she emerged from the bathroom, Councillor Alina headed for the stairs.

"Okay, I'll ask again," Sophie said, following her out the bedroom door, "what's going on?"

"We've already sent out wedding invitations," Councillor Alina tossed over her shoulder, "so don't bother trying to argue with us. You'll be married in a month."

"To who?" Sophie choked out. "Fitz? In case you missed it we broke up last night."

Councillor Alina laughed meanly. "Your naivete is always refreshing, Miss Foster," she mocked, "but that's not how it works. You don't break up unless we allow you to."

Sophie glared at her, crossing her arms stubbornly and stopping in the middle of the stairs. "I won't marry him."

Councillor Alina shot her a confident sneer. "I think you will," the woman said in a victorious tone. "You see, if you break up with the golden Vacker, I will personally drag your name through the mud."

"I don't care," Sophie interrupted. "I've had enough of caring about what other people think of me. I'm done."

"You didn't let me finish," Councillor Alina said, her eyes narrowing. "If you break up with the golden Vacker, I'll drag your name through the mud. Then I'll make sure you never join the nobility. And before you say you don't care about that either, consider this: all it would take is one call to the sanctuary, and poof! Poor little Keefe Sencen is out of a job."

Sophie bristled as Councillor Alina turned and continued down the stairs. "Leave Keefe out of this," she demanded as she hurried after the councillor.

Councillor Alina cackled, the noise reminding Sophie of Ursula, Maleficent, and every Disney villain wrapped into one, beautiful package. Well, beautiful on the outside. The package was rotted through on the inside. "My dear, oblivious girl," Councillor Alina continued, mindless of where Sophie's thoughts had wandered, "Mr. Sencen is just as much a part of this as you or your fiance. You made sure of that."

Sophie resisted the urge to yell that Fitz wasn't. Her. FIANCE!

Instead she demanded rather aggressively, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that your fiance informed me oh-so-eagerly that you cheated on him, a Vacker, with a Sencen."

Sophie glared at the councillor, anger rising up red and hot as blood. "That's verminion crap and you know it!" she accused. "Fitz would never say something like that."

"Oh, but he did," Councillor Alina said, triumph glittering in her eyes. "In fact, you can ask him yourself. Fitz, dear. Do you mind coming in?"

As Sophie's feet touched left the bottom step of Havenfield's staircase, Fitz entered the open front door. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his hair was stuck up on one side, as if he hadn't bothered to brush it.

Sophie couldn't even look at him.

"Get out of my house," she seethed.

Councilor Alina tsked at her. "It's a good thing we need you both outside anyway," Councillor Alina said, leading them through the house and out the back door. The rest of the council was waiting just outside.

Bronte wouldn't meet Sophie's eyes.

Neither would Terik.

Oralie was noticeably absent from the lineup.

"Here's the story," Councillor Alina said, even more disgustingly confident now that she had ten other Councillors at her back. "The breakup last night was due to anxiety on Fitz's part; the poor boy was so nervous about setting a date for the wedding he panicked. But you officially have set a date. You made up last night at Everglen and came here this morning to tell Grady and Edaline before the scrolls were sent out to the public. You will not discuss the reasons for your true breakup, nor your true feelings with anyone, or there will be serious consequences for you and those you care for. Is that clear?"

Sophie and Fitz both nodded, though neither seemed particularly happy about it.

"Good," Councillor Alina acknowledged. "Now tell your parents, Sophie, and at least try to look alive, will you?"

The Council glittered away.

"Fitz," Sophie managed through gritted teeth, then trailed off. Seeing him...she wasn't ready to forgive him for last night. He just made her so...MAD!

Luckily, Fitz solved the problem for both of them.

"I need some space," he growled, turning and pulling out his pathfinder. "Don't come after me," he warned as he glittered away.

"I wasn't going to," Sophie muttered as she stalked through Havenfield to find her parents.

They were in the barn, cleaning up the lunch mess.

"Fitz and I are getting married," she announced without preamble.

The she turned around and walked right back out without another word.

There was a moment of hesitation in which Sophie thought they weren't going to come after her. Then there was a clatter of dishes and the sound of pounding footsteps.

She wasn't sure if she would rather they chased her or didn't.

"What are you talking about?" Grady demanded, taking her hands in his. Sophie purposely avoided his eyes as she stormed back toward the house.

"I mean we're a happy couple and we're so excited!" she said with clearly false enthusiasm.

Edaline's fluttering hands came to rest on Sophie's shoulders. "Sophie, can you slow down for a minute? We're just...we're a little confused about your relationship. Can you just...can we talk about this?"

Sophie sped up. "Sorry, I don't feel like talking," she sneered, shaking them both off. She stormed into the house and slammed the front door behind her. Neither of her parents followed her up to her room.

She resisted the petty urge to throw everything Fitz had ever given her out the window.

And the urge to draw a giant black mark over his face in the painting of all her friends hanging on her wall.

That urge she didn't resist quite as well until she reminded herself, while advancing menacingly toward it with a black sharpie, that Keefe had worked very hard on it, and he probably wouldn't appreciate her defacing his artwork.

She grudgingly put the cap back on and tossed it on her desk.

"Who bit you in the butt?" Vertina demanded as the sharpie bounced off her mirror.

Sophie let out a closed mouth scream and flopped onto her bed.

She knew exactly when the wedding announcement was opened, because her Imparter immediately started lighting up with incoming hails. After three nonstop minutes of the incessant noise she opened her bedroom door and threw the stupid device down the stairs.

She laid on her bed for a while after that. Iggy came and curled up on her chest, but she didn't move. She didn't know how much time passed before there was a knock on her door. When she didn't answer it, dinner poofed onto her desk.

Sophie wasn't hungry.

Instead she opened her window and jumped out, relishing the pain of her sharp landing. If she was lucky, maybe she sprained something. At least then she'd feel as miserable on the outside as she did on the inside. She made her way to Calla's panakes, making sure to stomp extra hard on her tender ankles, where she curled up in the comforting embrace of the roots and closed her eyes. She didn't speak. It didn't feel like she had enough energy to make her vocal cords work. So she just sat there, listening to the wind rustle the blossoms.

She heard him way before she saw him. "Foster?" he yelled over and over and over again. She wanted to cover her ears so she didn't have to listen, but her arms felt like rubber, and she didn't have enough energy to raise them.

Then he parted the screen of blossoms and stepped into her hideaway.

She would have told him go away if she'd cared. But she didn't. So he stayed.

"Grady said you might be out here," Keefe said. He was still standing just inside the curtain of Calla's beautiful boughs.

Sophie didn't move.

"He thought you were in your room, but it didn't take long to figure out you'd snuck off."

His tone was accusatory, but she hadn't snuck off. She'd just...left.

Keefe was still standing.

"You know you're really worrying everyone," he said, his tone sharper than she'd ever heard it.

Sophie shrugged.

Keefe let out a huff of air. "Don't you care at all that Grady and Edaline freaked out when you weren't in your room?"

Sophie shrugged again. She didn't care. She didn't feel bad or good. She just felt numb.

Keefe's jaw clenched in the corner of her vision. "Sophie!" he yelled.

Sophie jumped, finally looking at him.

"So you can hear me," he said, his eyes flashing angrily. "That means you're choosing not to respond to anything I'm saying. Good to know."

Sophie rolled her eyes and settled back against the bark. "What are you doing here?"

Keefe frowned at her. "I saw the wedding announcement. After what happened last night, I'm understandably concerned."

Sophie huffed and turned her back to him. "My relationship is none of your business."

"It is when you suddenly become a raging bitch to everyone who cares about you."

Sophie flinched. Ouch. That one hurt.

Keefe rubbed his hand over his face and heaved a huge sigh. Then he sank down onto the ground too. "Sorry. That one was uncalled for."

Sophie shrugged, her jaw clenched as guilt clawed at her stomach. "It's true, isn't it?"

Keefe shook his head and took another deep breath, but he didn't deny it. "What are you doing, Soph?"

Sophie shrugged and turned away. She wished he'd go away.

She also wished he wouldn't go.

Then she reminded that part of her it was stupid, and wished he'd go away even harder.

"Come on," Keefe pleaded. "Talk to me. I'll even let you touch The Hair. And I won't even complain if you mess it up. Would that make you feel better?"

Sophie closed her eyes and leaned back against the bark. "Why are you so nice to me? I treat you like crap, and you're still my friend."

Keefe let out a bitter laugh. "I just call you a bitch. Pretty sure I'm not about to win any 'Friend of the Year' awards."

Sophie looked at him, and Keefe sobered. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "You supported me through my darkest moments," he finally said. "You were my rock. And now that you're going through a difficult period, it's my turn."

Sophie's stomach rolled. So he was only there because he like he owed her. "Well consider your debt paid," she told him bitterly. "You're officially a free man."

There was a noise as Keefe shifted, and she half expected him to stand and leave. But instead he moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close so he could kiss the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her hair. "I'm here as long as you'll let me stay."

They sat there like that for a while. Then Keefe stood and offered her a hand. "Walk with me?"

She opened her eyes and took it silently.

They wandered the grounds for a while, Keefe narrating with funny stories and anecdotes. Sophie even laughed a couple times. By some unspoken agreement neither brought up Fitz, and they stayed away from the main house.

It all happened in a single heartbeat. One second Sophie was laughing uncontrollably, and the next she was sobbing great, heaving, hiccupy sobs. Keefe let out an exasperated puff of breath. "What's really the matter, Foster?"

"Nothing," she told him, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. But new ones replace the ones she wiped away as soon as she removed her hand.

Keefe wasn't fooled. "Oh, it's definitely something. You don't have to put on a mask around me. In fact, it's easier if you don't, cause I can feel what you're feeling anyways."

"I'm fine," Sophie insisted vehemently, her eyes urging him to drop it.

"No you're not," Keefe insisted just as passionately. "Just tell me what's wrong! Maybe we can fix—"

"I said I'm fine!" Sophie screamed at him. They stared at each other for a moment, identical heaving chests as they sucked in deep, panting breaths. Then Sophie broke eye contact and continued down the path. "I'm fine," she repeated, as much to herself as Keefe.

"Foster, when are you going to figure out you can't lie to an Empath?" Keefe asked exasperatedly. He hadn't moved another step down the path.

"Really Keefe?" Sophie demanded, angry tears streaming down her face. "You want to do this now? Okay, I'll play." She stormed back and grabbed his hand. Hard. "What am I feeling Keefe? How about you tell me exactly what I'm feeling? Cause I obviously don't know as well as you do. I mean, it's not like I'm an Empath or anything. They're just my emotions."

"That's not what I—"

"Oh, it's exactly what you meant, Keefe," Sophie said fiercely, her eyes burning with tears and her hair sticking the wet trails down her cheeks. "Yes, everything's falling apart around me right now. Thank you Captain Obvious, for pointing it out. Have you had enough yet?" She ripped her hand out of his grasp and stormed back toward the house.

"Sophie—"

"No. I don't want to hear it!" she yelled at him, stopping in the middle of the path and wishing she could erase the last year from her life, and all the pain and anger that came with it. She took one deep, hiccupy breath and then another, trying to reign in her emotions until all that was left was her bitter sadness and desire to be alone, hoping that Keefe would get the message. "I'm not in the mood for your psychoanalysis right now. I just want to be left to cry in peace."

For a hopeful moment it seemed like he might actually leave. Then he grabbed her shoulder and in one swift move spun her and pressed her against his chest, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry."

Despite the fact that she'd been preparing to yell and scream and punch her way out of his embrace, those two simple words made her pause and ask, "Why?"

Keefe gave a huge sigh; she felt his chest rise and fall under her cheek. "Because Fitz is an ignorant verminion that doesn't see what a lucky bastard he is."

Sophie sighed into his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Keefe," she finally whispers into his shoulder. "I needed that."

"Why are you still with him?" Keefe asked, stroking her hair softly. It felt really nice. "Please, help me understand."

Sophie had no choice. She was letting herself fall for Keefe. And she was giving him hope where there should be none, which would only make it harder on him when the Council eventually forced her to marry Fitz. She had to lie. But it didn't come easy, and the words sounded stilted even to her own ears. "Because I love him," Sophie said, hurrying on before Keefe could interrupt. "Through all his stupid ego trips, I just can't let go. And isn't that what love is? For better and for worse? Well, this might be…this is a period of worse, but it can only get better from here. Right?"

Keefe sighed, his warm breath tickling her head. "No, Sophie," he finally said, "that's not what love is. Love is putting someone else's needs above yours, and while you might love Fitz, I haven't seen any indication he's earned it. Believe me, I've been watching. He's being selfish, and stupid, and immature, and he's blaming you for everything that's going wrong in his life. But it's not your fault, Sophie. I promise."

Sophie had thought she was all cried out, but a new batch of tears streamed down her face. And through it all Keefe held her, gently rubbing her back as she fell apart. "You're an amazing girl," he said, his lips moving against her hair. "You're gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, loyal, and completely selfless. You might have missed out on the self-preservation gene, but what's truly incredible is after everything you've been through, you still can see the good in the world. You don't deserve to be someone's punching bag, and Fitz might be my best friend, but you deserve so much more than that."

Sophie sniffled, pressing her face into his chest. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. But it couldn't last. In a heartbeat, all her responsibilities returned to her shoulders. She slowly wormed out of his embrace and started walking back toward the house.

Keefe easily caught up with her. His fingers created tiny trails of warmth down her bare wrist as they intertwined with hers, but he froze halfway there when she said, "I'm really happy you found Biana. Seriously. I couldn't have hand picked a better guy for her in the entire world."

"I'm not perfect, Sophie," Keefe said quietly, still awkwardly half holding her hand.

Sophie squeezed his hand and then let go, returning her now chilled hand to her side. "I know. But no one is. And Biana really loves you. I can't tell you how thankful she is to have you in her life. And I am too. She's the best of us, and she deserves to be happy."

Keefe didn't respond. His hand still dangled in the empty space between them. "You deserve to be happy too."

Sophie shook her head, stifling a bitter laugh. "No, I don't. I'm broken; she's still whole. She sees the world through rose-tinted lenses." Sophie sighed and moved closer, linking her arm through his so she could rest her head on Keefe's shoulder. "I never want her to lose that, you know?"

"You deserve to be happy, Sophie," Keefe said, dropping one hand and cradling her cheek. Then he tilted her head so they were eye to eye, the featherlight touch making Sophie's breath catch in her throat.

They stopped walking.

Sophie leaned into his hand and sighed, feeling the guilt pool in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at his reaction as he said, "Maybe not."

"That's ridiculous. You've sacrificed so much! Stop thinking of everyone else and be selfish for once!"

"Keefe—"

"No," Keefe insisted. Her eyes popped open. "You don't get it. You're spreading yourself so thin trying to make everyone happy, but you can't because it's impossible! The only one who can make them happy is themself. And you're not only hurting yourself, you're hurting everyone else too, because seeing you this unhappy, it kills me."

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut again. There was too much in his eyes, too much she didn't want to deal with right now. Too much she wasn't ready to deal with. Too much she wasn't ready to face. "Keefe, you don't get it."

"Yes I do!" he assured her, gently placing his hands over her upper arms. "You feel like you have to be with Fitz. It's who everyone wants you to be with, expects you to be with. But it's not working! You two are just making each other miserable. You deserve someone who will let you shine and be successful and won't constantly be threatened that you're overshadowing them. You deserve someone who will make you happy. But before you even start thinking about that, you need to make yourself happy. And you're not happy right now. Not with Fitz. He's my best friend, but Sophie, you're my friend too. And this relationship: it isn't healthy. It's bordering on abusive. And you don't have to put up with it anymore."

Sophie sighed and turned her head away, starting back down the path and stepping out of his grip in one simple movement.

"Look at me," Keefe said, getting desperate now as he stepped in front of her and tilted her face up to meet his. "You don't have to put up with it. And you need to make sure he knows that. Because otherwise he's just going to keep treating you like shit, like everything in the world is your fault. And it's not, Soph. I promise."

His eyes…his blue, blue eyes. They swallowed her up and she was set adrift in the sea of their pain. Both of theirs. Because Keefe was right, staying with Fitz was destroying their friendship. He saw through the act she and Fitz put on for their friends, family, the Council and the public. He knew she didn't want to be with Fitz, and not knowing why she was still with him was killing him. Just like it was killing her. One day—maybe next week, maybe next month, maybe tomorrow—she or Fitz was going to say something they couldn't take back. Their bond as cognates was already stretched thin, and she honestly didn't think they'd be able to survive much more. They were the Titanic, and the only reason they hadn't sunk yet was because they were sticking to the iceberg. They were fatally wounded, only staying afloat because of the thing that was killing them. But the lifeboats were full and both of them were standing on the deck, looking out at the frozen ocean and wondering how long they'd have to swim before they could die in peace.

"I should go," Keefe finally said, breaking eye contact as he ducked his head and turned away.

"Stay."

Keefe froze, his entire body tensed as he met her eyes. But there was no way he could be more surprised that Sophie, whose hand now rested on his right forearm.

"Are you sure?" Keefe asked, his eyes wary and movements slow, like she was a wild animal he couldn't predict.

"Yes," Sophie whispered, but her voice didn't waver. "Please. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright," Keefe agreed. He nodded, and took her hand. "Can we head back inside though?" he asked with a shiver, pressing closer to her with a cheeky grin. "I'm getting cold."

Sophie nodded, pressing into his warmth as they made their way back to the now dark house. They crept inside quietly, but Sophie held her breath, half expecting to see Grady and Edaline waiting on the couch. They weren't.

Sophie paused on the second floor to peek into Grady and Edaline's room. They were both fast asleep on the bed; Edaline's soft snores drifted over Sophie like a warm blanket.

"I can't believe they went to sleep knowing we were out there alone," Sophie whispered as she eased her own door closed behind them so they didn't wake her parents.

Keefe shrugged. "I guess they just really trust me," he told her as he settled on the floor, his back resting against her bed.

Sophie gave him a skeptical, "Mmhmm."

Keefe shot her a sheepish smile as she settled next to him. "Can I be honest with you?" he asked.

Sophie nodded. "Of course. Always. What's up?"

Keefe glanced at the closed door. "Grady actually hailed me earlier," he admitted. "You weren't in your room, and the wedding announcements had just come out, and he was worried about you. He wanted to make sure you were okay, and since you refused to talk to him or Edaline, he hoped you might talk to me."

Sophie frowned at him suspiciously. "Really? Because Grady doesn't really…"

"Like me?" Keefe finished with a pained smile that was really more of a cringe when she trailed off.

"You're just not his favorite of my friends," Sophie amended.

Keefe shrugged. Then he scooted closer to her so their entire upper arms were pressed against each other. "It's okay, Foster. I didn't think your dad liked me much until I got his call. And I swear, when I came back down saying your room was empty I thought he was going to call the Council."

"The Council?" Sophie choked, her mind immediately flashing to the arranged engagement. The arranged engagement Keefe was definitely not supposed to know about. "Why would he call them?"

Keefe looked at her with something like apology in his eyes. "He was really worried about you. He and Edaline both were. You've been acting so distant lately, it's been...it's been hard on all of us. I mean, is it really too much of a stretch to think you'd run away? Or been kidnapped again? Cause those have both happened before."

Unfortunately Sophie couldn't disagree.

"And when I got that wedding announcement in the mail…" Keefe continued. "I wanted to come over here so bad. I wanted to come over here and ask you what in Exile you thought you were doing but I...I know we haven't been on the best terms lately, and I was just...I was scared you wouldn't want to see me and that we'd fight again, and then you'd stop talking to me altogether."

Sophie grabbed his hand. "I always want to see you Keefe."

Keefe smiled widely and waggled his eyebrows. "Well, maybe not always," she amended before he could make the joke he was so clearly thinking, "but I'm never going to turn you away, okay? Except for maybe when I'm in the bathroom or changing or something," she amended again when he got that mischievous glint in his eye made a reappearance.

Keefe laughed. "Okay, Foster," he teased. "We all get it. You're obsessed with me."

Sophie rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "And of course we're going to fight," she told him, his other concern a perfect change of subject. "You're my best friend, of course we're going to disagree about things. But fighting with you isn't ever going to make me stop liking you. I don't know why I ever let Fitz convince me not talking to you was a good choice."

Keefe shrugged, bouncing her head up and down with the movement. "Well, he did catch me kissing you," he pointed out.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I kissed you, remember?"

Keefe tensed up under her head, and when she glanced up to make sure he was okay, his voice came out gravelly and low. "Yeah," he said, unable to meet her eyes. He cleared his throat. "I remember."

Sophie settled her head back on his shoulder. "Well it's not going to happen again, okay? You're one of the only good things in my life right now, and I'm really glad I have you."

Keefe lifted his arm up, letting Sophie curl into his side. She pulled her knees to her chest and cuddled against him, breathing in the familiar scent of trouble.

"I'm really glad I have you too," he whispered into her hair.

He slowly loosened up, and started lightly trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

She felt Keefe rest his cheek against the crown of her head, and she didn't know how long they sat there, just rocking back and forth to some unspoken rhythm.

Eventually, Sophie must have fallen asleep to him softly rocking her.

Sometime later Keefe lifted her up and tucked her into bed, gently smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead before he turned off her lights. "Goodnight, Sophie," she could have sworn he whispered, but she was so warm tucked into her blankets, sleep pooling in her eyes, that she couldn't confirm it wasn't just a dream.

His hand caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes, sinking into his touch like a cat. Then the hand was gone. He was gone.

When she opened her eyes the lights were off, her door was closed, and her room was empty. And for the first time in a long time, Sophie let herself cry.

She cried for Fitz, who could hardly stand to be in the same room as her anymore. She cried for Biana, whose fragile heart could only be broken because she had a crappy best friend who was in love with the boy of her dreams. She cried for Keefe; the abandoned child, the broken boy, and the hurting young man. But most of all she cried for the girl she used to be. The child who'd walked through Hell and made it out alive. The girl that, despite everything, despite the odds, survived every insurmountable obstacle thrown in her path and managed to keep smiling.

That was the moment she realized the hopelessness of her situation. And this time, there was no safety net to keep her from sinking into the mire.


	27. TWENTY SIX

**So it's been a while...**

 **Please don't hate me.**

 **TWENTY SEVEN**

"If we're going to do this I don't want you talking to Keefe anymore."

Sophie glared at her fiance, the official looking papers scattered across the table before her forgotten in her sudden bout of righteous indignation. "You don't get to dictate who I talk to."

"I'm not messing around here, Sophie," Fitz said, taking his hand and rubbing it over his face. "If we're going to have any chance at making this work, we're both going to have to make sacrifices."

"I don't see you making any sacrifices, Fitz."

Fitz's eyes narrowed as he pushed a document across the table with a single finger, the movement both cocksure and overbearing. "You know what I mean."

"I'm not going to stop seeing Keefe," she said, pushing the document right back across the messy surface.

Fitz slapped the table and stood, violently throwing his chair back as he did. "I can't do this, Sophie. If I marry you, it's going to be for real. And Keefe...I can't control myself when I'm around him. Whenever he looks at you I just want to punch that stupid, dopey smile off his face! After seeing you kiss him...I just can't do it."

"Fitz."

"No!" he said. "How do I get it through your thick skull? You can't see Keefe."

"Well my thick skull thinks you're an egotistical ass."

"How would you feel if I had kissed Linh, huh?" Fitz demanded. "You'd be pretty pissed off, wouldn't you? You wouldn't want me to talk to her anymore, would you?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow. " _Have_ you kissed Linh?" she asked.

Fitz's face hardened. "No."

But there was a pause.

Sophie didn't want to read into it. "Regardless," she said generously, "I'm not trying to stop you from seeing Linh. You're trying to keep me from Keefe just because I kissed him once."

"While we were engaged," Fitz tacked on, not at all bitterly.

Sophie rolled her eyes, scratching at the mud caked onto her hands. It had been a long enough day of chores without Fitz showing up just in time for dinner and demanding to talk to her before she ate. "Spare me the theatrics, Fitz. We both know this hasn't been a real relationship in a long time. I think it's best if we stay away from each other until the wedding."

She got up to leave, but paused at Fitz's next words.

"Keefe's asking questions," Fitz said without any ceremony.

Sophie's heart dropped. It was nice to know he cared enough to check up on her, make sure she knew what she was getting herself into, but...

"When doesn't he ask questions?" she shot back, ignoring his implications.

"I mean he's asking questions about our relationship. Asking Biana questions. About our scrolls, about the Council, about why we're still together. He's getting suspicious, and it's not going to be long before he figures it out. As much as I hate the guy, he's not stupid."

Sophie paused at that. Biana knew the truth. Biana was head over heels in love with Keefe. She'd do anything for Keefe. If Keefe got her to crack…

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Sophie told him, sitting back down across from him. "Fitz, what did you really come here to say?"

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back, the picture of exasperation. "Can you please just sit down and hear me out without blowing up like a crazy person?"

Sophie sat across from him, resisting the urge to make a snarky comment.

She wasn't above, however, crossing her arms over her chest and wishing looks could, if not kill, at least inflict serious emotional pain.

Fitz gestured to the blank pieces of paper in front of them. "I came here to negotiate terms," he said. "We're getting married whether we like it or not, and if we want to have a criminal's chance in Exile of making this work, we need to lay down some ground rules. Like you not talking to Keefe."

"Fitz, you don't even like me!" Sophie exploded. "Does my friendship with Keefe really bother you that much?"

"Friendship?" Fitz exclaimed. "He kissed you!"

"I kissed him," Sophie reminded him.

"That too!" Fitz yelled. "If we get married I can't have you going around kissing other people. You only get to kiss me."

"Seeing as I don't particularly feel like kissing you right now, or anytime soon for that matter, I can see that becoming an issue."

Fitz tilted back in his chair so far she thought it would tip over. "Sophie."

"Fitz," she said back, with just as much exasperation as she pushed her chair back and stood. "Are we done here?"

The front door squealed open. "Sophie!" a male voice called.

A male voice that had Fitz bristling.

"In the kitchen, Keefe," Sophie called back.

She could feel Fitz's glare drilling into her back, but she didn't care. As soon as Keefe's blond head entered the room, she could feel her world brighten, just a little bit.

Then she saw the expression on his face, and any glimmer of happiness that had tentatively emerged from her heart was cruelly bludgeoned to death.

"Get out," Fitz said from where he was now standing behind her, one arm wrapped possessively around her middle.

"I need to talk to Sophie," Keefe said, his face red and blotchy as he struggled to control his expression and keep his voice even.

Sophie wiggled out of Fitz's hold. "I think we're done for today," she said, scooping up the mess of papers with one fluid motion and shoving them into Fitz's chest.

"We're nowhere near done," Fitz argued.

"I said we're done for today," she said, iron in her voice and steel in her eyes. "We can finish having this conversation tomorrow, once you've had time to think over what I'm saying."

Fitz glared at her. Then he glared at Keefe. And then he stormed out of the room without another word.

Sophie dropped back into her chair, letting her face fall into her hands. She massaged her temples. Fitz was a lot to deal with. "Grady and Edaline are just outside, so if you're here to yell at me can we at least go upstairs?"

Keefe gave her a tight nod and they trudged up the stairs to her room in a charged silence. Sophie could feel guilt rolling in her gut as she tried to guess what he was here to talk about this time.

He'd been asking questions.

Biana knew.

And love made people do crazy things.

…

Well, there was no use worrying about it now.

When they got into her room she flopped onto her bed face first and Keefe gently shut the door behind him, the steady, purposeful movement betraying his anger.

"What did you need to talk about, Keefe?" she asked, even though she didn't really have the energy to deal with it just then.

"I thought I was your friend," he said from the doorway.

But it wasn't a shout. It wasn't a yell. It wasn't even angry sounding. He just sounded...confused. And maybe a little betrayed.

"You are," Sophie told him tiredly from where she laid on her bed. She managed to push herself into a sitting position as he stormed next to the bed, but his next words were colored with sadness, not anger.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looming over the bed, anguish and betrayal plain on his handsome face.

Sophie froze, the only proof she was alive the tears suddenly running down her cheeks. She didn't even breathe. She immediately knew what he was talking about, though how he'd found out she didn't know. "I didn't feel like I could," she finally whispered.

That was what broke him. He leaned down and cradled her cheek in one hand as he grabbed her cold fingers with the other. "You can tell me anything," he whispered, his own eyes watery. And then he kissed her.

She was kissing him. She was kissing Keefe. And it was surprisingly good. She didn't know why that surprised her. Biana had raved about how good of a kisser Keefe was. But still, their last kiss hadn't been as good as this.

His hands moved from her face to her upper back, and then back up to rest on the back of her neck, holding her like gently, like he was afraid she might pull away. Hers were tangled in his hair, and had been since she moved them from his jawline. Frankly she was surprised he wasn't complaining about her ruining The Hair. But he wasn't. Then his hands moved over her shoulder and down her arms til he twined his fingers through hers and pulled them down to rest on the bed. He ran his fingers along the back of her hands for a second, then flipped them over and started drawing designs on her palms.

She burst out laughing, breaking the kiss and pulled her hands away. "Keefe!" she laughed, pulling her hands away and rubbing her palms together.

"What?" he asked, eyes wide and innocent. Then he smiled mischievously and grabbed her hands again, drawing on her left palm so lightly it felt like her imagination. "Does this tickle?"

She started laughing again. "Yes!" she squealed, trying to pull her hand away. It was driving her crazy! But he wouldn't let go, and his smile just got more devious every second. Finally she couldn't take it any longer.

She tickled him back.

She tickled the back of his neck, making him squeal and release her hand. Then she attacked for real.

It turned into a full on tickle fight, and then they just started wrestling. It ended when Keefe sat on top of Sophie's stomach and pinned her to the ground. With a lazy grin he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you give up yet?"

"Never," she whispered back.

In a heartbeat Sophie had the position reversed, with Keefe pinned to the ground in the exact same position she'd been in before, strands of her long blond hair tickling his face and chest. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, in a mockery of what he'd just done to her, "How about you?"

Keefe grinned up at her, surprise and awe mixing in his gaze. She knew that he'd let her flip them, but she'd never expected he'd let her win. In the blink of an eye he was sitting and they were face to face, less than a centimeter separating them. They both froze in that position for a moment, both their baggages looming between them like an insurmountable chasm. She was engaged to Fitz, she reminded herself, regardless of how she felt at the moment. And Keefe was dating Biana.

It was the second thought that had her pulling away, standing up, moving to sit on her bed, anything to put some space between them. "I definitely just kicked your butt," she laughed, trying for a lighthearted, unaffected air. But it sounded forced even to her own ears.

Keefe was still sitting in the same position, his ice-blue eyes almost devoured by his pupils. "I love you."

Sophie froze.

Did Keefe just...?

No way.

He…?

She must have heard wrong. That was the only explanation. Because there was no way Keefe would say he loved her. He didn't even _like_ her…did he?

Granted, he had kissed her. But it was probably just as friends. A friendly kiss. Those were a thing, right?

Or it was lust. The whole "wanting what you can't have" thing that got boys so hot and bothered.

That had to be it, because there was no way in Exile Keefe loved her.

 _Loved_ her.

Jeez.

But now she'd been sitting there for way too long without a response, and Keefe was still just looking at her, gaging her reaction. "What?" she managed to squeeze out through a throat that was suddenly way too dry to be capable of speech.

Keefe stood and walked over to the bed, kneeling right in front of her so she had nowhere to go and grabbed her hands. "I love you," he repeated, slower this time, but with just as much certainty.

Keefe…loved her…

…

…

…as a friend. The same way she loved Dex, and Biana, and Linh, and Tam, and Fitz…and Fitz.

And Fitz and Fitz and Fitz.

She loved Fitz like a friend. That was an interesting development.

But now was not the time.

She patted his cheek and smiled. "I love you too, Keefe. You're my best friend."

She stood to put some distance between them, but Keefe stood too, putting his hands on her upper arms.

Sophie's entire body went rigid at his touch. He tensed too, but he didn't move away or drop her hands. Sophie forced herself to meet his eyes, but his normally clear eyes were stormy with worry and…maybe something else. Something she couldn't define—if only she were an Empath.

"I mean 'I _love_ you,' Sophie," he said, the emotion in his eyes unmistakeable this time. "As in can't-sleep-can't-eat-I'm-in-love-with-you I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. But she couldn't just not say anything! "Keefe…"

Keefe seemed like he could sense her panic, because he quickly added, "You don't have to say anything. In fact, I don't expect you to. I didn't mean to pressure you at all, I just want you to know you _have_ options. It isn't Fitz or nothing. I'm here for you. In whatever capacity you need me."

Sophie forced her brain to work, thinking up any excuse possible to get him to back off. To get out of this charged, situation. All she could come up with was, "But you're dating Biana."

Keefe shrugged. "We broke up."

Sophie's jaw dropped. "You broke up with Biana?"

Keefe gave a sheepish smile. "I guess I should have said she broke up with me."

"What? Why? She loves you!"

Keefe's smile dropped as he met her eyes. Nothing to hide behind, just total honesty. "She said she didn't want to be the reason I couldn't be with the girl I love."

Sophie paled, thoughts flashing down ten million different paths that all resulted in Biana _killing_ her. "Biana _knows_?"

Keefe laughed tightly. "Foster, _everyone_ knows. Except you."

"Even Fitz?"

"Why in the world do you think we've been fighting so much?"

"Oh my _God_ ," Sophie breathed.

"What?"

"Sorry. Old habit. But…this is bad."

"No. This is good," Keefe told her, a rare, genuine smile on his face. "I've been working up the nerve to say that for months."

Sophie's heart dropped at him happiness. "Keefe, even if I said it back, there's nothing I can do. The Council is making me marry Fitz. You know that. Neither of us has a choice."

For the second time in one night, Keefe made her speechless. "Run away with me."

Sophie stared at him in silence, lips parted into a perfect "O" of surprise. And then she started laughing.

"You really had me going there for a second."

Keefe frowned at her, gently squeezing her hands. "I'm serious. Run away with me."

"Run away with you where?" Sophie asked. "Wherever we go, they're going to find us."

"I've thought this through," Keefe promised her. "I talked to Dex and he's worked his magic. We have passports, social security numbers, and money in bank accounts, all ready as soon as you give me the go ahead. We can start over. Be happy."

Sophie stared at him, heart hammering in her chest so violently a small corner of her mind wondered if her ribs might crack from the pressure. Blood rushed in her ears and the world tilted around her as she processed this new information. Keefe wanted to run away with her. He'd been preparing to run away with her. And Dex was in on it. Not only that, Dex supported it.

Sophie took a deep breath.


	28. TWENTY SEVEN

**TWENTY SEVEN**

"You have to try, Sophie. You have to try."

"Keefe told me he loves me."

The words hung between them, the silence of Fitz's rage so thick she felt like it was suffocating her.

"And you told him he could go to Exile. Right?"

Sophie didn't answer. She didn't need to. Fitz knew she hadn't responded that way, she could see it in his eyes.

Still he asked her. "Right?"

Sophie shook her head slowly. "I told him I needed to think about some things."

"There's nothing to think about!" Fitz exploded. "You're going to marry me! Not him! ME!"

Sophie whirled, the angry words already on her lips. And as she spoke them, she realized they were true. "I can't do this anymore!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. Whether they were tears of anger or tears of grief, she couldn't say. "The anger, the fighting, the getting back together. I'm sorry, Fitz, but I'm done."

"Do you want me to fight for you?" Fitz yelled, his teal eyes sparkling with barely contained fury. "Is this all another one of your power trips?"

Sophie stared at him, eyes blazing, fists clenched, and entire body rigid with anger. And in that moment, she realized she couldn't be the girl he wanted her to be, and he couldn't be the man she needed. If he got angry over every little thing, if he couldn't accept that she had her own opinions and her own desires and her own needs beyond their relationship, then that was that. It wasn't about deserving better, it was about _being_ better. How could either of them ever grow if all they did was hold each other back?

Sophie took a deep breath. She looked at the twisted, angry boy in front of her. And then she said, "Goodbye, Fitz."

"No! You don't get to just pull this crap!" Fitz grabbed Sophie hand and yanked her backward roughly enough she stumbled and fell into his chest. He didn't steady her. In fact, he dropped her hand as if it had burned him. "Seriously! I'm so done with your shit." Fitz's eyes were hard, devoid of any grief, or hesitation, or _compassion_ as he delivered his ultimatum. "If you walk away right now, I'm not going to take you back."

In that moment, time stood still.

Fitz's eyes, the eyes she used to think were the most extraordinary shade of teal, were empty, devoid of life, charisma, the sparkle that made Fitz, Fitz. His movie star worthy smile hadn't made an appearance in months. And now he was pushing her around?

'This is it,' Sophie thought. 'This is going to be the moment that breaks us.' And she found that, surprisingly, she didn't particularly care.

Sophie sighed, feeling as though the weight of the world had been removed from her shoulders. She even let a small smile flit across her lips as she grabbed her leaping crystal and heal it up to the light. "Then I wish you the best," she told him honestly.

Fitz was still yelling as she glittered away.

Sophie's smile faded as she glittered into view at Havenfield. Was that it? Was that really the last time she'd ever see Fitz? Would her last memory of him really be his empty eyes and rage flushed cheeks? Would his last memory of her be their blow up?

Sophie sank to the ground, twining her fingers through the soft strands of grass. It felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest spasmed as she gasped for air, though no tears streaked down her cheeks. She missed the way it was before, when she and Fitz were friends, cognates. She missed how they used to talk. She missed his laugh.

She missed laughing with him.

But it was over. That chapter of her life was done and gone if she had anything to say about it. And for now, there was a job to do.

"Finally," Dex groaned as she slipped into her room. "We've been waiting here forever."

Sophie slipped her bag off her back and tossed it to him, then walked into her bathroom.

The cool water from her sink felt nice on her burning cheeks, and she took a deep breath as she shut off the stream.

"Everything's going to be okay," Keefe said from the doorway.

Sophie shook her head, still leaning over the sink. "It's not too late to back out, you know."

Keefe let out a tight chuckle. "Do you really think I'd let you run off to the human world without me?"

It was a joke, but Sophie needed him to be serious. She needed to know he wanted this, that he wasn't going to grow to resent her like Fitz. So she turned around and met his eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Keefe frowned. "Of course I'm sure. What are you talking about? This was my idea."

"Yeah, but…" Sophie trailed off then tried again. "There's just so much you're leaving behind."

Keefe smiled at her bitterly. "What? What am I leaving behind? My mom's in Exile, my dad's an asshole, my best friend hates me, and the girl I love is about to marry a man she doesn't. Getting out of here sounds pretty damn good right now."

Sophie looked at the ground.

"Hey, hey," Keefe said, tilting her chin up. "Don't do that. Tell me what's bothering you."

Sophie shook her head. "Nothing."

"If you don't want to leave, we can find another way out."

Sophie laughed bitterly. "If there was another way out of this don't you think we'd have found it by now?"

Keefe grabbed her hand and twined his fingers through hers. "Everything's going to work out."

Sophie squeezed his hand and then dropped it, squeezing past him through the doorway. "How's it going, Dex?"

Dex glanced up from the organized chaos around him, wiping the mallowmelt crumbs off his face as he sorted through important looking documents. The folder Sophie had picked up from Oralie that morning, before she'd seen Fitz, was ripped open. Papers with pictures and stamps and seals were scattered around him in haphazard piles. There was even a…

"Is that a driver's license?"

"No," Dex said, slapping her hand away from the thin piece of plastic before she could take a closer look.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked, craning her neck to look at it. "Cause it definitely looks like one."

Dex flushed fire-engine red as he shoved the card under his leg. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm pretty sure giving me one of those is a bad idea," she told him honestly, even though her heart sang a little at the thought of being able to drive a car. Being able to buy a car. What type would she get? What brand? What color? There were so many factors to consider! "I came here before I learned to drive."

"Then I guess it's a good thing it's Keefe's," Dex shot back.

"What?" Sophie demanded, glaring at Keefe's smirking face behind her. "You gave _Keefe_ a license, but not me? At least I vaguely know how cars work."

Keefe shrugged, but he couldn't quite hide his proud smile as he bragged, "The Forklenator's been teaching me to drive."

Sophie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Keefe's smile bloomed. "Yeah! I didn't tell him about the plan though, in case you were worried. The only ones who know are you, me, and Dex over there."

"Well, do I get a license?" Sophie asked, turning back to Dex.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Sophie. You're going to have to pass that test on your own. I didn't feel comfortable setting you loose on the poor, unsuspecting human world without having ever been in the driver's seat before."

Sophie huffed. "I guess that's fair."

Dex's face brightened. "But you get a lot of other cool stuff!"

"Like what?"

"Do you want to see?"

"Of course!" Sophie said, plopping on the bed next to him.

Keefe sat next to her. She was very aware of the hair's width of space between their legs.

Dex pulled out a blue passport and flipped it open, revealing a grainy photo of Sophie's smiling face. "Meet Emmerson Iver, freshman international relations major at University of San Diego. She spends her free time working in the university library and volunteering at a local animal shelter."

Sophie smiled. "Am I pre-law?"

"If you want to be. And you have minors in Spanish and French, with most of the lower level requirements already fulfilled," Dex added. "I thought that might be a fun way for you to use your ability without causing concern. And I chose the pre-law majors because I figure you'll be able to help change the world for the better. Humans could use more leaders like you."

Sophie hugged him. "You're the best, Dex. I'm really going to miss you."

Dex hugged her back with a laugh. "I'll miss you too, Sophie."

"Do me! Do me! Do me!" Keefe demanded, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Dex rolled his eyes, but acquiesced, pulling another passport from a different pile, tossing the driver's license on top of it. "This is Ryan Addison. Born and raised in sunny San Diego, he's a freshman biology major."

Keefe groaned, flopping dramatically backward onto the bed. "You just had to make me smart, didn't you?"

"I had to make sure you'd actually go to class," Dex shot back. "And I put you in bio so you could do the pre-veterinary program. You're welcome."

Keefe shrugged. "Maybe that doesn't sound _so_ bad."

"And as a plus I got you a spot on the football team as a second-string running back."

"Football?" Keefe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's like tackle bramble," Sophie said, wondering if putting Keefe on the football team was really such a brilliant idea. "You'll love it."

"You also work as the cartoonist for the school newspaper in your free time."

Keefe perked up at that. "Maybe this whole bio major won't be so bad," he pondered.

"So where are we living?" Sophie asked, leaning over to look at a paper with a picture of a small apartment.

Dex perked up. "I found a great apartment that's not too far away. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big, fully updated kitchen. It even has a pool, Sophie."

She perused the pictures, flipping through them slowly with Keefe looking over her shoulder. "This looks perfect, Dex. But how are we supposed to afford this? Neither of us is working."

Dex waved her question off. "I've got tuition, rent, and utilities paid through the next four school years, after that it's up to you guys. I also linked your bank accounts to your elvin accounts. I suggest working, but you guys won't ever want for money."

Sophie's eyes had frozen on a line on the apartment lease.

Allows all pets.

She didn't realize she'd said it out loud until Keefe started rambling about all the crazy, exotic, and probably illegal pets they could get.

But that meant she could get a cat! No one would ever replace Marty, and it would be strange to have another cat, but if she was working at a shelter, maybe eventually she'd find a new friend.

"Dex, I don't know how I can ever repay you," she said, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at her friend.

Dex started tearing up too. "You can call me every once in a while," he suggested, pressing a small square of metal into her palm. "After everything's calmed down."

Sophie pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you."

Dex hugged her back fiercely. "I'll miss you too, Sophie. It won't be the same around here without you."

Keefe joined in on the hug, weeping overexaggerated tears. "Oh, I'm going to miss you too! I can't imagine life without you! Call me every day!"

Sophie shoved him so hard he fell right off the bed.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Dex asked, wiping teary eyes. "Grady and Edaline are going to get back soon, and I think it's best if you leave before that happens."

Sophie frowned at him. "They need to know where I'm going. They need to know that I'm okay."

Dex shook his head. "No one can know. Not even me."

"What are you talking about?"

Dex leveled a stare at her. "Before you go, I need you to wash my memories."

Sophie blanched. "Wash your…? Dex, I can't!"

"Yes you can. You have to. If the Council finds out what I know, they'll have no problem tracking you down. This is the only way to cover your tracks."

"I can't!" she cried, panic seizing her chest. "What if I mess up? What if I end up erasing everything?"

Dex grasped her hand, his eyes wet once more, but there was no fear, no hesitation as he said, "I trust you, Sophie. You can do this."

It made sense. But she didn't want to.

But she had to.

But she really, really didn't want to.

There were so many things that could go wrong. She could end up erasing every memory he had of her. She could end up

Sophie took a deep breath. She placed her fingers on his temples. And then she sent out a wave of consciousness.

She flitted through his mind, tugging every memory of their plan out of place. Then she went to his little nook, the part of him that was Dex, and buried them deep inside. Eventually, he'd want those memories back. Eventually, he'd be ready for them. Maybe someday he'd even be able to visit.

"Did it work?" Keefe asked when she opened her eyes, a hopeful smile tugging on her lips. Dex swayed on his feet, and Keefe narrowly managed to catch him before he fell.

Sophie nodded.

"I'll take him home," Keefe said.

After the door shut behind him, Sophie glanced around her room. It was an all too familiar feeling, looking around and wondering what to take. She grabbed Keefe's paintings from her wall, wrapping them inside a blanket and tucking the bundle into her backpack. She tucked her scrapbook in as well, and a few trinkets she'd collected over the years. She grabbed her spyball and her black swan pendant, and her charm bracelet. Last, she picked up Ella.

"Ready to go?" Keefe asked from her door, startling her.

Sophie looked around one more time. Then she nodded.

Keefe stepped beside her, twining his fingers through hers. And together they stepped out the door, into their future.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11 MONTHS LATER…

"You're adorable."

Sophie blew the stray strand of hair out of her face and pouted.

Keefe held his hands up innocently. "Anyone else want to take this one? You know I give in every time the pouty eyes come out."

"Come one, Ryan," Liam groaned from where he was slumped on their floor, textbooks spread around him in an artful, but not particularly conducive to studying, arrangement. "Grow a pair."

"All I want is some garlic bread. Is that too much to ask?" Sophie teased, coming up behind Keefe and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You might be done with finals, but the rest of us aren't," Riley groused from the couch she'd taken over for her econ class. "Can someone remind me what I did the entire semester in Stats, please?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned back into the kitchen. "You could take that final tomorrow in your sleep. Please, Ryan?"

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. I'll make garlic bread."

Sophie beamed at him as she sat back down with their friends. "So what time are you guys heading out?"

"Please, be less subtle," Liam teased. "I'm heading out whenever Ryan and I finish studying for Chem. I can't speak for Riley-zilla though."

Riley rolled her eyes. "I'll walk Liam back to campus when he's done."

They started debating over who was walking back to campus with who, and Sophie glanced through the doorway at Keefe as he danced around, banging pots and pans together as he started dinner. It had been 11 months of sharing an apartment with him, 11 months of shared dinners, late night study sessions, and midnight runs to the pool. 11 months of living with her best friend.

Their cat, Boots, jumped up onto the counter next to Keefe, who gave him a quick peck on the head, and then shooed him away from the butter dish.

Sophie's heart panged. Living here was great. She loved Boots, she loved Keefe, she loved USD, she even loved her major. But she couldn't shake the empty feeling in her chest. The empty hole where Dex's laugh used to go. The empty hole that wanted Biana's smiles, Linh's quiet confidence, and Tam's sarcasm. The empty hole that wanted one more hug from Grady and Edaline.

Sophie missed home. Because even though she'd been living in this apartment for nearly a year, even though she had a cat, even though she loved Keefe...it just wasn't the same. It wasn't home.

Keefe glanced up and met her eyes with a brilliant smile. Sophie forced a smile back.

She knew he was just as sad as she was. They never talked about it, but sometimes she'd catch him standing in the hallway, just staring at the painting of all their friends. Sometimes she'd catch him holding onto his imparter or his pathfinder, as if he couldn't quite bring himself to put it down. Sometimes, usually late at night, she'd hear the sound of his quiet sobs through the thin walls of their apartment.

But it was too late now. They were in far too deep to go back. Eventually, the ache would lessen. Eventually, she'd stop missing them quite so much. Eventually, she'd get used to her new life.

And Keefe would too.

Later, after Liam and Riley had left, Keefe and Sophie cuddled up on the couch. Tangled was playing on their tv, and Sophie giggled as a tied up Flynn Ryder tried to use the smoulder on Rapunzel.

"Doesn't this give you a little sense of dejavu?" Keefe whispered into Sophie's ear.

Sophie smiled as she turned her head to face him. "Cuddling on a couch?" she teased good naturedly.

Keefe poked her with his nose. "No. A devilishly handsome rogue flirting with an oblivious, naive, sweet but badass blonde."

Sophie pursed her lips. "Nope. Can't say it rings a bell."

Keefe tickled her in the side with a smile. "Really? Flynn doesn't remind you of anyone?"

"Alvar?"

"I resent that," Keefe told her, pulling her closer so he could kiss the top of her head.

Sophie cuddled closer, paying more attention to the rising and falling of his chest than the movie playing on the screen.

She woke to Keefe shifting under her. The tv was buzzing quietly in the corner, static flashing. The clock on the VCR read 2:34.

Someone was pounding on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Sophie whispered, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Keefe sat up next to her. "It's the middle of the night, Foster," he groused tiredly, standing up and stretching.

Sophie hopped over the back of the couch and peered out the peephole in the door.

It was blurry, but she immediately recognized the frightened face outside her door.

"Dex?"


End file.
